The Overseer
by PieRulz
Summary: Her goal is simple, beat Izaya at his own game and keep Ikebukuro in one piece at the end of the day. Her only opposition is that her past has followed her and people are looking for Celty, though people isn't the word she'd use. It's all just a game afterall. Eventual IzayaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Duarara! **

**Chapter I**

Ikebukuro, a place that people come when they get bored from the hum-drum of "normal" life. When in reality, there is no such thing as a normal life; everyone's circumstances aren't the same from one another. The things that are consistent within life are birth, growth, and death. A child is born, he grows into an adult, and dies. What happens between these events is different; one may have asthma, while another develops polio. One may be a victim of a divorce and another doesn't see this horror of human nature at all.

I really didn't see why many people, love it here. The air was thick with pollution and crime rates were through the roof, sure the police were patrolling but I could easily name dozens of people that shouldn't be on the streets. However dozens of people flock to the city by day and only a fraction of those people leave, fed up with the dangers that lurk around every corner and that the infamous duo was too close to tearing up their place of business for the last time. I normally ignored them, got better things to do most of the time. The dangers could easily be ignored, or could be more threatening once you made a name for yourself, then depending on who you are the fun can begin.

For me, Ikebukuro was at first the escape from the boring hole my old small town that I had been born in was. I ran away when I was fifteen, finished high school and I haven't turned back. Truth is, I found this place more interesting by the day. I passively watch as the events in the town change, trying my best to keep up with them and clean up any messes my competition makes, knowing full well it was irritating him to the point that he'd have to leave his cozy apartment and prowl the streets only to just miss me and release his anger by taunting his nemesis.

I bowed my head, letting the black hat I had on cast a shadow over my face, covering my innocent looking features and grey eyes from the world as I stuffed my hands into the shallow pockets of my leather jacket silently chuckling to myself. I had managed to fool the oh-so popular information broker once again, though he might not show it, he was genuinely frustrated with a person he knew almost nothing about.

Most of the town knew me by the name of Mitsu Sasaki, an honest informant if there is such a thing. I answered pretty much any question with a straightforward answer, only holding back information I deemed personal, fatal flaws, old relationships- unless that's the precisely thing being asked, then I left out names- child-hood trauma, and anything about who I really was. I carried two cell phones, each under a different name. One a Samsung Galaxy and the other a white Blackberry, the Samsung was for business.

Katsuki Rin, that's my real name. Only old high school friends knew that name, I was really unsociable during high school. Most people went to Izaya Orihara for their precious information when he showed up, suited me just fine. While he was surrounded by a crowd I could easily listen in and figure out how he operated under his radar, or I assumed. Now that I think about it, he was probably onto me the entire time.

I stopped walking and tilted my head, thinking about what had happened that day, mainly me aimlessly walking around to prevent Izaya from finding me. However, something seemed off, all the street signs and vending machines were still where they were. I turned around and saw my raven haired stalker blending into the crowd. I turned impulsively down a less crowded street and crossed it. I lifted my head, smiling as Izaya followed his hands in his fur-trimmed jacket.

I pulled my hand from my jacket pocket and with it a white cell phone and called up a close friend. I was going to be causing chaos, something I don't do unless it's Izaya, but he always starts the mass destruction. Therefore, my conscious is clear. I was sure my friend didn't mind, if he did he was blunt enough to where he'd tell me.

"What?" answered an irritated voice on the other end. This was perfect, I smirked and held back a chuckle as I answered casually.

"Still working?" I asked even though I could tell from the irritation from his voice that he was.

"Yeah now what do you want Katsuki?" he demanded while I heard a skull crack from the receiver. I let my smirk widen, he was a little more irate than normal, even better than perfect. I chuckled evilly as I stopped walking and leaned against a light post looking up at the sky.

"Just asking, thinking about dropping by why? Problem?" I answered as he sighed from the other end. I knew where he was, this was my way of letting him know I was close, it annoyed him slightly but they would still continue on their path and Shizuo will still end up attacking Izaya leaving me and his boss to have another pointless conversation.

"The flea chasing you again?" I nodded even though he couldn't see it. I heard another voice in the background ask who was on the phone, and he was ignored for the time being. I looked up and smirked chuckling slightly as I continued.

"That he is Shizuo, getting more persistent might I add, normally by now he's looking for you. Hey, he's within earshot, don't be surprised if he mysteriously shows up." I hung up after I heard the blond-haired demon grunt on the other end. I shoved the phone into my pocket as the informant strode across the street and stood next to me, as I watched people pass, occasionally my gaze would lock on one of them and everything I knew about them surfaced.

The blond girl who had almost every inch of her skin covered was a drug dealer, her son a result of a night spent totally wasted on anything and everything imaginable with her ex who left town the night after. The man following close behind her was a client of hers, he was going to buy the drugs she promised him and then take advantage her. On the other side of the street were two teens skipping school, they didn't care about their future their families had money, enough to where they didn't have to worry about it until they were forty, their less than pleasant personality will ensure they ended up alone when the bank ran dry.

"Now, you should know by now simply ignoring my presence won't make me go away Mistu-chan," Izaya sang dismissively next to me. I paused looked at his crimson tinted brown eyes and then back at the people as they passed along the streets. I smelled the cologne that he always wore, it was light and honestly I could wear it and it be easily mistaken for perfume that girls wore when they were trying to mask the fact we were too lazy to take a shower the night before.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was more so avoiding conversation. Talking with you often ends with someone getting screwed over," I replied turning my head slightly toward him. "And besides if you really wanted to know about who I really was, why wait until now to 'gather' your information?"

"Now that's a question normally that would trip someone up isn't it Mitsu-chan? No, not me however, have this entire conversation as planned out as you do. I waited because you have never sparked my curiosity, until now that is." I nodded slowly, all that he said was true. He had his wide grin set on his face in confidence as I turned my head toward the end of the street, and then leaned back toward the sky when I didn't see what I wanted to.

"But now you're biting yourself in the butt for not taking notes until now. Meanwhile I was doing so the entire time, oh the irony." I turned down the street, right on cue. I pushed myself off of the post as I bowed my head dramatically and walked past a bartender and his dark colored friend, I gestured for his friend to walk with me waving two fingers toward my shoulder. "It's about to get a little…..ya know." I looked at Shizuo and smirked, he scowled at me as I mouth my apologies.

"Orihara?" asked Tom Tanaka, a debt collector that hired Shizuo Heiwajima as a bodyguard. He understood more than anyone that when Izaya was around it was World War III in the streets of the city. I nodded and stopped walking, we were a good ten feet from Izaya and Shizuo, and all we had to do was wait until Izaya said the wrong, or right thing, depending on whose side you were on, to get the blond haired demon to snap and start throwing anything at the information broker. "What brings you out this far into the city Katsuki?"

"Hmm? Oh I was just bored and I wanted to get out, I can only sit in front of a computer screen for so long. I'm not like Izaya, get so immersed in finding out information on a given person that I can go three days or so without sleep. I like my sleep and it's easier to process information and predict what's going to happen. Besides getting the info from the bird's mouth is just as fun." I smiled as Shizuo dropped the cigarette he had in his mouth as he reached for the light post I was just leaning against to use as a bat to hit Izaya.

I watched as the dark information broker jumped out of the way, then twisted his hips to avoid the same light post again, this time wielded as a javelin. I shook my head, at the show, I always did. I was clearly on Shizuo's side and if he would let anyone help him in times like these we could have informant in the hospital for weeks easily, assuming a mutual friend didn't intervene.

"Hey, what do you know about this guy?" asked Tom suddenly. I pulled Tom's hand as a stop sign sailed over our heads and took the picture he held in his hand. It was a guy that I saw around, typically wearing a yellow scarf, but before that a blue t-shirt. He was skuzzy, his face had a five o'clock shadow and his head almost cleanly shaven.

This was Tom's way of striking conversation with me, he knew Izaya's reputation like the rest of the people that has hired the informant, and spread the word. The entire city knew that he only did this for mess with people and thus he has ruined the reputation of all informants. Needless to say because of my line of work he didn't trust me, hardly anyone did. My information was a different story, it was genuine, and I didn't say anything unless I was positive I was right and if I wasn't I'd tell my client. I held back a lot, simply answering their question and not elaborating much on the subject.

"I was wondering when you'd catch him. Don't know him personally but I have no doubt that he's in the Dollars by now, he likes being in gangs, never travels alone. He normally hangs out in the alleyway around Russia Sushi, or the old warehouse the Yellow Scarves used." I turned the picture over and drew a map on it with a pen I had on the inside of my jacket. "Normally I'd say be careful, but-" I pulled Tom down again as a vending machine flew over our heads this time. I was honestly shocked that they were still in the street that they started in. "Shizuo's going to be with you. Keep a pocket knife with you anyway, he likes going to cheap shots, he's not afraid to stab women." I handed the picture back as Izaya landed directly in front of me.

"Tisk tisk, you missed again Shizu-chan. This is becoming extremely boring," complained the raven haired mastermind. I reacted and pushed Tom to the ground as Shizuo growled out Izaya's name and threw a car, 2006 Toyota. I cursed as I listened to my knee shatter. Lightning like pain shot up through my knee as I stared at the car, wincing as the pain intensified. I turned my head as watched the bastard skip off satisfied with his work. I ran a hand through my hair as Shizuo's shadow shaded my broken body, lifting the car off of my knee.

"Nice, that's just nice damn you Izaya! Thanks Shizuo," I said shaking my head guarding my voice in an emotionless drawl. I stood up even though I knew I wasn't supposed to. Tom was pulling at my wrist, as I pulled a black cell phone from the pocket opposite of my broken knee. I scrolled through the numbers and called the only person I would trust in fixing me up, hospitals seemed too nosy.

"Hel-lo!" said a cheery voice on the other-end. I watched Izaya disappear as Shizuo casually walked up and supported my weight, just standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"If only I could be that cheery. Look Shinra we're on our way over. I'll explain when I get there," I said as I looked up and yelled out a stream of the one cussword that normally would never leave my mouth.

"Mmmhmm, we'll get everything ready. We should get together some other time when you're not working or injured though Katsuki." I smirked as I hung up and looked at Shizuo, his eyes covered by the blue lenses of his sunglasses.

"I'm assuming you'll be oh-so-patiently helping me get to Shinra's right?" I asked getting only a grunt in return I turned to Tom. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah but are you? That car just landed on your leg," asked the debt collector I looked at my disfigured limb and shrugged it off.

"Just my knee, I'll be fine. Just need to get to Shinra's. And you're guy is only out after dark, total cliché but who am I to judge?" Shizuo took a step forward, I hopped along not at all pissed or feeling any sign of being mad. I looked around as people were shocked that Shizuo was helping me I chuckled as he finally looked down at me.

"You're not mad, most people would be terrified, or extremely pissed by now," he noted I looked up and shook my head.

"Am I like most people? I've been through worse. Got caught a couple of times while getting info on the Yellow Scarves after they shot you, almost killed me. This is nothing compared to that. Hell I can't remember how in the world I got to Shinra's apartment that night. Besides we've known each other for how long now? 8 years? " I hummed to myself as I noted the smirk Izaya had on his face right before the car hit me, he knew I couldn't dodge it and with that my nails dug into Shizuo's arm. He stopped abruptly. I looked up at him.

"Does your knee hurt?" he asked his voice guarded. I turned my head to the side, letting the longer strands of my auburn hair to fall from my shoulders. He looked like he was about to toss me over his shoulder, I shook my head and turned down the street, trying to judge how long it was until we got to the apartment complex. I turned back to the ex-bartender and shrugged.

"Yeah hurts like hell, but that's not why I was gripping your arm tightly. I keep telling you to let me help, that we can get the flea in the hospital easily. He knew I couldn't save both me and Tom. The bastard made me choose and with that he knows that I think about others before myself, which is right to an extent, but it's still more than I want him to know." Shizuo must've started walking again because I found myself hopping along.

We walked into one of the buildings and waited for the elevator. I let go of Shizuo's arm and grabbed the metal hand-rail as the doors closed. "Thanks, you didn't have to help me hobble. Could've thrown me over your shoulder, but then you'd get complaints from me, and then we'd both be pissed." I said closing my eyes and pulling my hat off of my head. My hair was heavily layered so that most of my hair was around my skull with enough hair reaching my chest and my back to look like I had long hair. I shook my head as my shorter hair started sticking out, I smoothed it down with one head.

"I was the one that shattered your knee, might as well try to make it up," he said crossing his arms. I shook my head and told him it was Izaya's fault, and I would worry about my revenge. I grabbed onto Shizuo's arm as he walked, I continued my hopping, down the hallway to Shinra's apartment. He knocked we both waited until Celty answered the door for once.

"Surprise!" I said in false excitement throwing my arms up unenthusiastically putting a cheesy smile on my face as the headless woman stood there, black smoke radiating from her neck.

_**Come-in Shinra's ready for the worst, what did you break this time Katsuki? **_I read Celty's cell and smiled, hopping in and clumsily took off my shoes.

"Just my knee, it's shattered, got a car thrown on it. Partially my fault mostly Izaya's." I hopped into the living room and laid exhausted on Shinra's couch. The lab coat wearing underground doctor walked in and frowned as I waved innocently and explained in detail what happened. I pulled out both of my phones and unlocked the black one. I opened my e-mail from the android and scrolled through them, looking anything that would allow me to pass the time, ignoring the fire-like pain from my knee.

I let the phone fall from my hand and onto my chest as I sighed in defeat, other than finding a way to totally murder Izaya I had nothing to do but let my knee heal. I heard Shizuo leave as I looked down to the concentration burned onto the face of the young doctor**. **_**Are you going to behave while your knee heals?**_ I read from Celty's phone that she put in front of my face. I looked up at her and smiled.

"When do I behave, but I suppose I will until my knee can support my weight again, I despise crutches so I'll be stuck at home for a while. I have dozens of e-mails waiting for a reply, might as well answer them."

"Done!" exclaimed Shinra throwing his hands up. I looked at the small cast only surrounding my knee. I smiled as it meant that I'd be back on my feet a lot sooner than I thought.

"Thanks again Shinra," I pushed myself up, sitting with my legs still on the couch. He looked at Celty gesturing down toward me with his eyes, something was up, and for once I was clueless. "…What's up?" I asked turning toward Celty who apparently had the question. She typed something on her phone and showed it to the doctor and me.

_**I don't want to be a bother. Knowing her she's going to find out on her own eventually, if she doesn't already know.**_I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I honestly have no clue where this is going, could you tell me anyway. I'll find out eventually like you said, but I'd have more time if you told me, I literally have no plans what-so-ever."

I watched the black clad Dullahan walk around uncertain about how to word what she was going to say, typing something in, pausing and deleting it all and starting over. I clicked my tongue in thought as I opened the first e-mail of many. _Mitsu, I need any info on the Slasher, it's for a school project._ I laughed at the youth of today, using a free info broker for school projects. I was an honest person, and I wouldn't condone cheating. I put some bogus in the e-mail and sent if off as Celty tapped me on my shoulder.

_**There's another Dullahan in Ikebukuro, I can't pinpoint where she is exactly, but I'd like to know anything about her**__._ I read over the text and nodded slowly. It wasn't what I thought it would be, but not many things were at a first glance. I honestly thought she was going to ask a question that I had been hoping she'd be asking for a while now. This was a whole lot more interesting though, and I liked being intrigued, it's what makes my job fun.

"Can do, once I can move on my own again. Don't tell Izaya though, I want to be a step ahead of him for once." I smiled, I was finally going to start playing the game I had been restraining myself from playing. During the gang war six months ago with the Dollars, Yellow Scarves, and the Slasher, I stayed back. I did give out bits of information, hinted a few things spread some rumors, but it was minor considering what Izaya did, what strings he pulled. I was actually considering laughing in pure joy that it was my turn to screw someone over, that someone being Izaya at beating him at his own game.

I had taken apart of a game at some point years ago that lead me to come to Ikebukuro. I had a blast, but the town I was living in didn't agree, the institutionalized me, when I was released I left and never looked back. I threw my legs onto the floor and smiled ear-to-ear with anticipation.

"Give your leg at least three days, then you can take short walks," ordered Shinra. I nodded once as stood on my good knee, asking Celty for a ride home. She agreed and with Shinra's help we got me down stairs and onto Shooter, my mind bubbling with possibilities as we sped down the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>So I had major writer's block and I started this to try to break through it, then I deleted it and started over. I like this a lot more than what I had originally. So tell me what ya think :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Duarara!**

_A/N There is Latin in this chapter and many more after it. I put the Latin in the quotations and the italicized words after it is what I typed into the translator. The only instance in this chapter is during the chat, Celty and Katsuki/Mitsu (whichever you prefer) translated it immediately after._

**Chapter II **

_**Kanra**__: I heard that Shizuo Heiwajima actually hit a girl a couple of days ago. How Terrible!_

I smiled at the screen of my laptop; Izaya didn't waste time any spilling this information. I grabbed my coffee from the table beside me and waited to see if anyone else was going to answer, or if I was going to have to put on an act to fool everyone but the one who had just spoken that I wasn't Mitsu, but someone who was extremely skeptical with the information she hears from the streets.

It amazed me how gullible people were, most times they ask an informant, or someone known to be in-tuned with the rumors of the streets and the hang onto every word like it was handed to them by the hand of God. Another point I feel the need to bring up as well, I never understood why it took months for Mikado Ryugamine to figure out that Izaya was Kanra and that Celty was Setton, well that one I could, only handful of people knew the Headless Rider personally. Celty was actually quick on this, but she couldn't decipher the lies from the truth sometimes. It was like the kid that sent me the e-mail the other night, he probably…no, he did put the false information in his project and turned it in, when he gets an F, he'll spread the word that I am a liar. I however will use the Dollars to my advantage yet again and dispel the lies, simple.

_**Taro Tanaka: **__Really? What happened? Is she alright? _

"I'm fine," I said to myself as I started typing the truth, knowing Izaya was going to screw it up somehow. This would slightly annoy him, probably cause him to bother me by coming over ruining my very boring "vacation". I bit the inside of my lip thinking about the possibility of that actually happening, but I frowned at the inevitable of my own annoyance toward the other informant.

_**Hanna: **__I heard Izaya was there too, pushed Shizuo over the edge and stood in front of the girl as the blond haired demon threw a car at him. He of course dodged. Soon afterwards she let out a stream of curse words, so I think she was fine….I hope._ _You can never tell, anyone know where she went afterwards?_

I could almost see Izaya's smirk, and I was sure it mirrored my own. Sure I was giving away more than I wanted, but I was trying to hint toward others that I was who I was, granted at the moment only Celty and Izaya knew the online alias I had with the Dollars, I wanted word to get around that I, Hanna, was in fact Mitsu, if that happened then people would be coming to me for the services Izaya charges for, it would push him, past annoyance and into the world of the pissed. I would be the first to know this, my secrets would be the first to be leaked, but Mitsu had a clean record, I was positive he didn't know that I was also Katsuki. I laughed at the idea of Izaya pissed, I would be so dead in my condition, but I'd still pull out my switchblade and try to catch all those annoying flick blades that he hid on his person.

I reached over and grabbed the black handle of my knife, inspecting the golden dragon painted on the right side of the casing. I pushed the button and let the long thin blade flip out. There was a black line pained on the reflective blade, the edge slightly serrated edge. I've never used this one to kill, or even harm anyone. Only had this one for a week, and three of the seven days I've had it I've been under house arrest.

_**Saika: **__If anyone sees her, give her my wishes for a good recovery. _

_**Taro Tanaka: **__Mine too. _

_**Setton: **__Throw mine in there as well, Shizuo by rumor doesn't like hitting women. I wonder how he took his accident._

I tilted my head at Celty's response, I checked my white phone and frowned, still nothing. Shinra had checked in on me a couple of times, making sure I was following his orders, and Celty came by just in case I was lying, and to see if I had gotten anywhere, and I hadn't I still had no clue who this other Dullahan was. After a lot of hacking on my smaller almost pocket sized netbook I figured out a general area where she was staying, she was pretty good at covering her tracks, using the darkness around her. I figured I'd try again that night, hopefully I could narrow down her location even more, I would stay up a little later than normal if I had too.

I was intrigued with her, didn't know where she came from, or why she was here. I assumed that although Dullahans were Irish in origin, they spread themselves around the planet, that would explain how Celty got here, or more accurately her head. She never asked me about her head, and I never talked about it myself, that didn't change the fact I knew who had it and what he planned to do with it. It was the reason there was a big war six months ago, the infamous Dollars, Yellow Scarves, Slasher conflict. Izaya wanted to see if Celty was a different mythological being, one that went to heaven once reunited with her head. This was shot was lost now with the new Dullahan though, she had her head, I saw it.

_**Kanra:**__ Come-on you guys, if all she did was cuss a couple of times then I bet she's up and walking already :D _

_**Kanra: **__And besides there is another group showing it's face around here the past couple of days. Have to say, I love their creativity~ _

_**Hanna: **__Who are they? _

_**Kanra: **__Even Hanna doesn't know? That's a shocker. They call themselves "In Finem"_

_**Setton: **__The End?_

_**Hanna: **__Yeah, you're right Setton. They call themselves__The End…it's Latin, strange, who knew gangs were capable of using a dead language. Guess some of them actually went to college, or spent the time to get a better education than barely passing high school_

That name, I chuckled at the memories In Finem had. I hadn't seen them in ten years. I remember how they caused havoc in my small town, it was also my first gig as an informant. I remembered the joy, rush of the single emotion of joy. I remembered the face of their leader when it all came together. I already started plotting their story in Ikebukuro as my laptop beeped at me in annoyance. I looked back at the screen. I saw a private chat invite from Mikado, or Taro Tanaka. I accepted it.

_**Hanna: **__Yes? _

_**Taro Tanaka: **__I am looking for someone…for information about a friend. I don't trust Izaya._

_**Hanna: **__I don't either…I heard there is one that likes to hang-out near Russia Sushi. Don't know if it's reliable but it wouldn't hurt to try. Her name is Mitsu, and she changed how she looks from day to day, so I can't tell you much on appearance. _

_**Hanna: **__By rumor though she has auburn hair and grey eyes, I guess even in Ikebukuro that combination stands out in the slightest. She goes to the sushi joint a lot, just tell Simon that you're there to see her._

_**Taro Tanaka: **__Thank-you_

I closed the window and saw that everyone had left, all but Izaya. I turned my head to the side as I read the reasons. Celty had an errand to run, meaning she was probably on her way over, she normally came around mid-afternoon. Saika, or Anri Sonohara, had homework, that was believable but from experience I knew she was out gathering information on this "new" gang, she didn't want a repeat of what happened now did she?

_**Kanra: **__And now, I must leave, I too have a errand I must run._

_**Kanra has left the Chat **_

_**Hanna: **__I'm leaving too, it's about dinner time. _

I closed the lid of my laptop and closed my switchblade, putting it back on the light tan end table near the head of my blue covered bed. I stood up and hobbled, now limping heavily on the knee opposite of my injured one to the kitchen to throw a pot of ramen on the stove. I hear my phone express itself, letting me know that someone wanted to talk to me, I was beginning to feel popular. I laughed at this idea, an informant popular? I looked at the text, it's from Shizuo. Opened the message and scratched my head. I never thought of the blond as a monster, misunderstood sure, but the only monster in the city was Izaya, I was close, on the line literally but it almost bugged me that he thought this way. _"It's almost been three days, you alright?" _I smiled, a small one, but a smile nonetheless, as I turned the stove on. _"Yeah, Shinra said to stay home, should be out tomorrow, thank god!" _I replied.

My head shot toward the door as there was a light knock. I tilted my head as the person on the other side didn't just walk in, anyone who knew I was here just got in the habit of just walking in these past few days. "It's open!" I yelled, my brow furrowed in confusion, something I'm not used to feeling. I heard my door slowly swing open and shoes clicking on the hardwood as the person walked in and took their shoes off. My apartment wasn't that messy, but it wasn't the neatest, there was only so much you could do with a broken knee and a constant need for entertainment. I never cleaned much to begin with.

The off white walls came to be seen as a canvas, my thoughts were spattered on the walls ,not literally. I started at them in deep thought, that's the main reason they were bare. I had random pieces of paper scattered, all of them blank in case I needed to write my thoughts down. A purple lighter was near the sink so I could burn these thoughts so nobody could see them.

"Good afternoon Mistu-chan!" sang Izaya as he paraded into my kitchen. I hid my phone nonchalantly under a towel and looked at him, an emotionless scowl placed on teenaged looking face. I looked like I was sixteen, maybe. I was actually not much younger than Izaya himself.

"Izaya," was all I said in response. I turned back to the cooking food, letting my mind wonder on the possibilities that just opened up, the new people under another person's influence. That person would be under stress if left alone, and stress impairs judgment. That's how I made this gang fall the first time, and I had every intention to let that happen again, though it would be boring. I hate being a repeat, I would end up being either a nuisance, or a very valuable member of the gang, either way if I could get in again it'd be easier to come up with a new strategy to make this gang fall, depending on their intentions.

They were challenging the Dollars there was no doubt in my mind about that, but why? The Dollars were relatively quiet, only a few people stepped out of line challenging the other smaller random gangs that still roamed the streets. Being the idiots they were, they often got their asses handed to them in a fight with no proper leadership within that assembly of morons from their leader. I did put some input in this issue, but it wasn't very helpful, just made it to where those little uprisings were less common because my advice well to be honest was the opposite of advice.

"Hoc usque nunc fuistis?" asked the informant. _So this is what you've been doing?_ His voice was careful, curious even. I figured there was no hiding it, I had a broken knee, what else could I be doing?I didn't even look at the informant.

"Sic," I replied nodding without missing a beat, freezing as I realized we were speaking in Latin. "Damn." I turned toward the bastard and looked at his amused face, sure I also found out that he knew Latin, but by doing so I let him know that I did too. I of course already knew this, but I hated how I wasn't following my own advice and just give simple responses to him. I had to taunt him though, it was fun and I knew it annoyed him slightly.

"So you do know Latin. My my Mistu-chan you are full of surprises." He leaned on my table, his hand laying gracefully on his face as he watched me. I said nothing else, still mad at him from being under house arrest for the past couple of days. I limped over, hiding my white phone within the elastic of my pajamas, loose fitting sweat pants, and hid it within the drawer of the table near my bed, with many other discarded phones.

"Yea, I do know Latin," I replied finally. "But you also know Russian, English, all the romantic languages; French, Spanish, and Italian. Let's not forget German, and the most commonly spoken Japanese."

I poured my ramen into a bowel and picked up some chop sticks and walked over to the table, happy to get off of my knee. There was another knock as the door opened. Celty walked in. I waved unenthusiastically at the Headless Rider as Izaya smirked. _**Mitsu, I didn't know you already had company,**_typed the Dullahan. I frowned and looked at the raven haired annoyance. I requested that my alias be used when people who had no business knowing who I really was were around. Izaya was the main reason for this.

"I wasn't informed on the matter myself." Celty walked over and sat in the chair to my right. Izaya watched me intently, as I took a bite of the small meal in front of me, meeting his gaze and was glad he picked the chair in front of a blank wall, if I really had to think I could just imagine the words behind him and figure out a quirky response that way.

"So, what have you heard about In Finem?" I asked confident in my ability to read in-between the lines of Izaya's speech. I took another bite of my small meal and studied Izaya's all knowing smirk, returning it with one of my own.

"Ah I forgot, you're under house arrest, that's really a disappointment, I have fun trying to get ahead of you. This isn't fair, is it Mitsu-chan?"

"Answer the question Izaya," I said my voice tough. I shook my head at the notion that I was asking my competition for information. This was like asking a computer geek to fix your computer when you were one too. It was like asking a plumber to fix your leaky faucet when that was also your profession. It was like asking someone else to paint you a masterpiece that duplicated one that you've already painted. It seemed irrational, tedious, but I needed to know, I was bored out of my mind, Celty was the only one that was keeping me in the boring hell that was me cooped up in my apartment.

"Fine, fine. It'll make a more enjoyable game if the two of us know the same material. In Finem, as far as I know they're just as invisible as the Dollars, they meet near the old abandoned warehouse that the Yellow Scarves met. Oh this is so much fun Mistu-chan! I also heard they're planning on declaring war on the Dollars!" I nodded slowly and finished eating my dinner. So I was right, though the declaration wasn't public yet, it probably was going to happen tomorrow if the leader, whoever that person was, was eager to make a name for his, or herself. Most people wanted to be famous; infamous was close enough for some people.

"They must have a leader, and you have a name no?" Izaya sighed and threw back his raven hair as I stood up and limped into the kitchen and threw my bowl in the sink. Celty was typing on her phone.

_**Are you sure you want to get involved now? You're still injured.**_I merely shrugged and pressed Izaya on the name. My injury was the least of my concerns; my major one was getting behind. Injuries heal, but information constantly changes.

"Maximus. Don't try to look for him in the system, I tried." I clicked my tongue and nodded. It was about time he showed his face again. I let out a small chuckle as I crossed my arms on the table and let my bangs cover my eyes.

"Primus Maximus, I've heard of him. He founded the gang about a decade ago," I said at last smirking at Izaya. "You said you wanted us on the same page, and now we're close enough. You held back some info, I held back mine." I leaned back crossed my arms on my chest as the information broker chuckled, but nodded in agreement. He stood up an announced his leave. I waited until I was sure he wasn't listening before I said anything else. "He is also known as Hisaro Ichihoshi. " I limped back into my bed and lift the lid of my laptop, letting Celty help me back in bed.

_**So, you're just going to go along with this game aren't you? There's nothing can do about it I suppose, just be careful. **_I nodded and started hacking through city files, looking for the name of an old friend.

"I will. Tomorrow I'll be around Russia Sushi talking to Mikado, afterwards I want to go Dullahan hunting, and with my knee Shinra's going to yell at me if I walked the distance. Mind giving me a lift? I think I have finally figured out the area she's staying in, I still need to do a little more searching." Celty nodded and looked over my shoulder as I found what I was looking for. I reached over for my black phone and put his number, e-mail and address into my phone. I then surfed the web on the few details listed, old robberies and the fact he got busted for drugs. I pulled out my white cell as it started ringing. I smirked as I answered it and put it on speaker. _**I see you've immersed yourself, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Katsuki.**_ I smiled shyly and nodded "Hello?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"It's Tom," I was taken back, the caller ID said it was Shizuo's phone…what happened this time?

"And I'm Katsuki, now we have that covered, what the hell happened?" I typed at the keyboard, finding the police file on the leader of this new gang. I thought about pulling up a view of the street by backing the street cameras, but I decided I probably wouldn't see anything. I did hack the cell signal and found where they were.

"Izaya showed up, I don't think I need to explain more. He's going on about you and him collaborating, I just wanted to get the facts straight." I shook my head at the informant's habit of leaking the information he wasn't afraid to share with the world. I managed to annoy him, I guess that was a hollow victory in itself.

"Mmhm, how did you get Shizuo's phone Tom?" I asked biting my lip, and the gruesome details of the aggravated robbery Hisaro had done. Pictures of blood everywhere, and a picture of a little girl in bandages. Normally I would be trembling, but I was used to things like this. Pictures like this were common in Ikebukuro, all over the news and the internet also kept the images floating around. What boiled my blood slightly was the fact the girl was only five, and she looked to have been close to death. The bastard got out of an attempted murder charge though.

"Uh….he got hit with a truck again." I looked at the phone in disbelief. I thought he'd wait longer to use that trick again, does Shizuo ever learn? I paused looked at the ceiling, when Izaya was around all rational thought was gone within the blond's head. I found their location, not too far from my apartment, must've been too distracted to hear the car hit him.

"And here you are asking me about me collaborating with the flea, which I'm not in my eyes. Should you be calling Shinra I'm sure he has his number in there too." I looked at the phone giving it an Izaya smirk, all knowing, and had the arrogant air around it. I heard Shizuo grunt on the other end, cussing as he found out that the bastard ran off. "Don't worry Celty's on her way." I reached for my other phone and sent Celty a message, letting them know where they were, I sighed to myself laughing at the situation. This was going to be a fun time, I could tell already.

I hung up and laid back, thinking about calling my old friend or I called him a friend, he absolutely hated my guts, hated that I knew everything. I was fine with this notion, I felt like I did know everything, and knowledge is power in the eyes of some people. People however overlook the detail that it's how one uses their knowledge. Izaya used it to manipulate people, I used it to help them clean up their mess caused by Izaya. It wasn't as rewarding in the department of my need to play games with the endless idiots that roamed the streets, but those idiots were normally in gangs that were hard to control, thus I swoop in and save the day, making it seem like the leader is in control. I didn't do so with Masaomi Kida, just helped the guy who tried to kill him, I helped him stay hidden. It was cruel, Masaomi was actually one of the few people that I actually cared for in this abundant city. I did help save his ass all the same, tipping off Kadota and his gang who alerted other people. I stuck a knife in the upriser when it was all over, telling him that I only wanted this to hurry up and boil over, he didn't die. He hated me now, and was probably going to join In Finem now.

I scrolled down another police report as a knock was heard at my door. "It's open," I yelled not looking up and noted the location, small department store, that my new target robbed, and the dealers that he sold and bought drugs under. I looked up as Tom walked in, looking around confused. "Celty send you?" I asked dismissively. He nodded slowly. "Izaya run his mouth about In Finem?" Another nod was given. I sighed and closed all my windows and stopped all my hacking programs and looked at the debt collector. "Go into the kitchen and bring me a chocolate bar, I like sugar when I think. I am actually going to be giving you the definite info, but what's going on upstairs is something totally different." I was thrown a Hersey's milk chocolate bar as I threw my legs over the bed and limped over to the table, grabbing a piece of paper and started scribbling on it.

"Izaya said they were new, but I figured I'd go ahead and come to you, in case I have to deal with one of their members," he said sitting opposite of me as I broke off a piece of the chocolate. I offered him a piece as I continued writing on the piece of paper. He took it and watched me intently. I scratched my head and turned the paper and let him read what I had written on the page. The ink said what I didn't tell Izaya, he probably bugged the place, not turning on the bug until he got to his place. He probably knew Hisaro's name now, but he was going to know eventually. It listed the history of the gang, how it was founded, as a club and because of me I made it into a gang. I was surprised it followed me to Ikebukuro.

"Basically, so far it's a gang like the Dollars, we haven't been able to distinguish a member from a civilian. When I say we I mean Izaya, I've been stuck here. But that's all I know, excluding details like address and phone number and e-mail. Primus Maximus is a name we'll all know before tomorrow's over though," I said as I laid back and finished the last of my candy, itching to go outside. I stood up and grabbed the piece of paper, grabbing the lighter and burning a corner of the page before laying it in the sink, turning on the water when there was an excessive amount of smoke. I picked up one of the dry areas and began burning the page again. I lifted my head momentarily as Tom showed himself out, there was going to be a day when he actually trusted me, might not be anytime soon, but there will be a day.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this was a little boring (to me at least) but it was one of those needed chapters to get the ball rolling on another branch in the plot. So, I hoped you enjoyed the new information given, because that's about all this chapter did in terms of plot. <strong>

**Now for my responses to the reviews :3**

**Bree Renee: Your review made my tummy leap in happiness. I'm glad you think that of my story after one chapter. I hope the rest meet your expectations**

**Amara-nii Chan: I'm glad you love it :D and I hope you didn't have to wait too long, I'm on Spring Break so Chapter three, if I get off my lazy butt and edit will be up hopefully by Wednesday, I edit each chapter like three times, twice to make sure I'm happy with what I have written and once for the grammar. I have up to chapter 18 or 19 written. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Duarara! **

_There is more Latin here as well, but thanks to Katsuki/Mistu and Izaya it was translated, and when I say translated I mean what I typed into the handy-dandy translator. _

**Chapter III**

I shook my head, my hair blowing in the breeze; I had my hands stuffed into the pockets of the slightly oversized maroon hoodie I was wearing over my baggy jeans. I had my long ends of my hair tied back in a pony tail and let my shorter layered hair make a mop around my head. The tied hair was under the hoodie, resting on the black t-shirt I was wearing underneath it. I walked to Russia Sushi and was greeted Simon the same way he greeted everyone, Russian accent and all.

"Hello Katsuki! Welcome! Welcome! Heard about Shizuo." He yelled as I paused, looking up at him and smirked, nodding. He was taller than anyone else I knew, and that made him intimidating, even without the accent. This was one of the reasons I used the restaurant, or the park just across the street. It was safe, and other than eavesdroppers I knew I was in no danger.

"Yeah, not fun. Glad to be out again though, did a number on my knee though, had me on bed rest for a while. Have you seen Mikado?" I asked looking around slyly, looking for Hisaro. I kicked out my knee to emphasize my point and showing him which knee was injured.

"Not yet, why? Meeting here?" I nodded and went inside, the man behind the counter lead me to my usual table. The wooden restaurant was a second home to me, it calmed my nerves and smelled like food, being me I was lucky I found time to eat sometimes, yet another reason I used this as my office.

I looked over the menu, sitting sideways, one leg, the one with the cast on it, stretched out and the other bent, acting as my armrest. I hummed to myself as a boy wearing a green and white windbreaker walked in, holding a messenger strap over his chest. His black hair was cut short as he looked down at me. I could tell from his guarded expression he was worried, he had depended on Izaya for a while, but once his best friend almost died he severed his dependency on him. The two friends were close I wouldn't be surprised if he was pulled up in the conversation.

"Mitsu?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, putting my hand on the table and pushing myself up.

"Mitsu Sasaki, nice to meet ya," I said clumsily standing up and shaking his hand. I gestured toward the table and sat back down. Mikado lowered himself onto his knees, looking uptight and unsure about the situation, more so than he was a moment ago. "I can't give you any info if you don't say anything Mikado. Relax, I'm not like Orihara. I don't manipulate people for the enjoyment, most of the time. I give people information so they can stop being his puppets." There was another pause, I ordered a plate of maki sushi, and drank some water as Mikado tried to piece together what he wanted to ask.

"…It's mostly about Masaomi Kida. He's been gone for a while and it's been a month since he logged onto the Dollar's website. I'm just worried, that's all." I tapped my chin and pulled out my phone, the one I used for this line of work, the Samsung and started scrolling through the calendar, every day I was on I noted who else was, and Mikado was right. It had been a month since any activity, not unusual, but Masaomi was slightly protective over his naïve friend, and naturally he checked in on him, make sure he was alive and what-not.

"I see," I mumbled as I closed the calendar. "I haven't heard anything else either. I bet you've tried his phone too haven't you?" he nodded. "And he didn't answer, and he hasn't since he disappeared." I paused and smiled, forced, but I had to do something. "I can call him from my phone and ask him why he hasn't been on, but I think it has something to do with coming back." Mikado's head shot up from looking at his hands in his lap to looking me in my eyes, his dark ones, curious. I held up my phone, letting the teen look at the number I had "found" to be Masaomi's.

"W-will he answer?" he asked. I nodded slowly. I put the phone on the table as my sushi was brought in. I gave my thanks and picked up my chop sticks and took one bite.

"Just don't talk, k?" I pressed call, pausing for a moment and put the phone on speaker. Mikado looked at me, and smiled. I had gained his some trust within this short meeting. Trust was something I didn't take lightly, it was hard to obtain. Respect was easy to get, just show people that you're force to be reckoned with, whether it's because you're nice to people or they're scared shitless at your presence, it didn't matter to me.

"Hello?" asked a tired Masaomi. I knew as a teen he wasn't the earliest riser, and people are easier to work with when they're tired, but I decided, for the sake of gaining the trust of the leader of the ever so mysterious Dollars, I would be nice.

"Hey Kida wassup?" I asked my voice and total demeanor up-beat. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, I hated acting like this. It wasn't me, and I found it minutely obnoxious. It didn't fit my personality at all in my opinion, but I did like the appalled looks I get when I randomly yell out like I am a hyperactive teenager.

"Mitsu?" he asked as I heard a bed squeak in the background. "Why are you calling, it's only 10:30." I looked at Mikado, I had no concept of time, the way I figured it, I wasn't the most pleasant person in the morning and if I was up before noon it was a miracle.

"Sleepy-head. No, uh I just talked to Mikado, and you haven't been on have you? I haven't either, but still….he misses you." I held up a napkin I had written "Hanna" on and drew an arrow pointing to me. Mikado's eyes widened. I held back a chuckle. Not the reaction I was expecting, but entertaining nonetheless.

"Saki and I have been thinking about coming back…but I don't know…will they…hate me?" his voice was dark and unsure, the confident goof-ball mask had cracked. I let my face smile disappear as I sat up the best I could with my knee being the way it was. I turned toward the wall and sighed.

"Short answer, no. Yes keeping secrets was wrong, but it was the three of you, all of you were at fault. But, it's amazing what sitting around and talking does though." There was a roar outside as I heard a bullhorn get turned on. "Shit, I gotta go. Thought I had until noon but apparently I was wrong. Bye Kida." I hung up and looked at the high schooler and forced yet another smile. He helped in the strange process of pulling me to my feet, one knee not able to bend didn't help. "Thanks, hope I got the answer you were looking for." I received a nod.

"Thanks," he mumbled as I limp-ran outside to see a group of people, wearing togas standing in the middle of the street. Seriously togas? I understood the "when in Rome" speech but in the retrospect of things, this first impression was almost comical. A gang known for togas that was as like skipping through a field of flowers, nobody was going to take them seriously until something happened that gave them a reputation. In the middle, standing on a crate was Primus Maximus, or I assumed I was still behind everyone. Mikado walked outside and froze next to me. "This was the other question I was going to ask. This is In Finem, right?"

"This is the gang 'the end'," I replied scratching the back of my head as their leader started speaking in Latin, a language lost on everyone but me, and Izaya if he poked his head out from whatever rock he was hiding under. There was something interesting going on here, and if I was one to talk, the attention wasn't going to be on In Finem for long. I turned to look around the tops of the buildings, pausing as I heard an inhale from the megaphone.

"Fratres nostri Aliquam resurgere!" Maximus yelled. I laughed as everyone looked at me like I was crazy, clearly I was the only one who understood anything that was just spoken, expected. I was surprised that my new project knew Latin, and I found it comical. I cleared my throat as people were giving me looks that they'd give Izaya. I smirked and nudged Mikado, telling him to watch the other people's expressions. I cleared my throat and prepared to yell.

"'Brothers and sisters, it's time for us to rise again'," I translated crossing my arms as he continued, everyone now turning their attention to me, in a positive intrigued manner. They instantly put two and two together when I translated, they figured I was Mitsu. They turned back to Hisaro waiting to see what the blue toga wearer was going to say next, some people showed interest, other's fear. There've been crazy gangs here, but I personally haven't messed with any of them yet.

"Etiam diu sumus quiete expectantes dum aliis bellis circa nos," he continued looking straight at me as I raised an eyebrow and repeated what he said.

"' Too long have we been quietly waiting while other wars waged around us.'" I smirked as I set my phone to record the speech. Izaya poked his head out of an alley and stood next to me and Mikado, his hands in his coat pockets. He chuckled and turned his head as he listened to the next line being said by my "friend".

"Nunc suus tempore ad provocare Dollars! Ubicunque fueris, praeparet bellum."

"' Now it's our time to challenge the Dollars! Wherever you are prepare for war.' My my, Mikado what an unsuspecting turn hmm?" Izaya said translating for me. I straightened my back and faced Maximus. He started at me, clearly not recognizing who I was. I pushed my way through the crowd, yelling random words, like red, and flower, all in Latin, my voice suggesting I was angry or something at the random people in my way, they moved nonetheless. I heard Izaya chuckle behind me as I made my way to the curb, standing making my small figure look threatening.

I looked into the cold emerald green eyes of my hooded opponent. I let felt my stormy eyes give off a challenging stare at him. I was trying to keep my smirk small, if I didn't, well Hisaro was a smart guy if I remember right. If I smirked the way I was wanting too, he'd easily figure out who I was.

I turned back and winked at Mikado, "Stare descendit, vos non sensus quod tu contra. Stand down, you have no clue what you're up against," I yelled confidently as Mikado's eyes widened.

"Now Mitsu-chan this is unexpected, you're the leader of the Dollars?" Izaya said faking a shocked persona. I kicked up a loose piece of cement, about the size of a soccer ball and kicked it toward the informant. My face remained as calm as I forced it too, kicking cement wasn't the best thing for a broken knee.

"Mitsu? You mean Mitsu Sasaki, the informant?" asked Maximus as his followers looked relieved that he was finally speaking in a language they could understand. I smirked and tossed my head to the side, still facing the crouched figure of Izaya. I put my hand in my back pocket, playing with the switchblade hidden in the jean material.

"Hmm, my reputation precedes me, yes I am an informant. It's a shame Izaya gave the trade a negative reputation." I turned my head toward the raven haired person in front of me. He too stepped forward and studied Maximus, saying nothing. "Leave, because knowing this guy he's avoided a certain someone for the past couple of days, and knowing said person he's going to throw something at him." Izaya shrugged.

"Mitsu-chan does nothing get past you? I have been avoiding Shizu-chan, you are oh-so-observant! But you are also clueless," Izaya said, stated in his casual song-like manner ending on a serious note as I took three steps to the right as a light post flew past me, actually hitting the informant.

"Yeah, clueless enough to not get hit," I said as I walked off, pausing and looked back as Shizuo started chasing Izaya. "You have just made a very powerful enemy Primus Maximus." I continued limping as Celty pulled up. I quickly explained what had happened and sat on her motorcycle, sending a text to Mikado. _Sorry, it had to be done. It's time the Dollars had a face, or someone to speak for them. I'll take the job, might not look it, but I can handle myself. _

I felt Celty look around as I yelled directions in her ear, or where it would be for that matter, it was going to be a long drive, and if I was wrong about her location, well back to the drawing board. I told this to Celty last night over the phone, and she still agreed with my outrageous plan. I fought the Izaya-like urge to throw my head back and laugh, pointing out how desperate she was to find anything out about this Dullahan. I was positive she knew her own desperate demeanor however, so it'd just be salt on the wounds, salt that my "partner" would use. Celty knocked me out of my thoughts as she pulled over, typed something and showed me the text. _**Are you alright, you've been….quiet.**_

"Yeah fine, just trying to piece my thoughts together, suppressing Izaya-like comments," I replied dismissively shaking my head and smiling. Celty looked at me and shook her head and typed on the black devise she had in her hands as I pulled out my own and read Mikado's text. _Thank-you, I'll take it into consideration. _Those words were the only ones I needed to see, eventually the attacks would get worse and Mikado would come to agree with me.

_**What if your idea of where this Dullahan is, is wrong? You'd be acting more like Izaya won't you Katsuki?**_I shrugged and walked around Shooter, the motorcycle that was actually Celty's horse. She was right, but I wasn't going to stoop to his manipulative level. The streets were empty, shadows of the alley a little darker than they were in the main part of town, the way the buildings were placed made it seem darker here in the late-morning.

"That may be so, but what do I have to gain if I act like Izaya? The same dirty reputation, I don't think so. We're here, now all we do is wait, and hope we weren't….ah who am I kidding Shizuo threw a light post at him, that bought us thirty minutes," I said sitting on the curb and looked down the street and started singing an Irish folk song, hoping it would attract the Dullahan.

"In my memory I will always see

The town that I have loved so well

Where our school played ball by the gasyard wall

And we laughed through the smoke and smell.

Going home in the rain running up the dark lane

Past the jail and down beside the fountain

Those were happy days in so many many ways

In the town I loved so well."

I grabbed the end of my pony tail as the sound of a horse was heard in the background, I knew Celty at least recognized the song, she had been looking at me the entire time I had been singing. _**I know that song.**_Read her phone, I smiled and nodded. To her it was a small memory, a piece of hope that she'd be able to get by without her head. I looked down the street as the other Dullahan rode up, still wearing the black medieval dress, and on a horse, holding her head. I casually turned my head as Celty looked onto her kin in shock.

"It's alright Celty," I whispered as I turned back toward the Dullahan. "What is your name?" I asked slowly, knowing we had to start somewhere, and names were the best point to do so. I was also questioning the probability of her knowing the same language as me and Celty, it wasn't in my odds however, but I also knew a few other languages. The being in front of me was immortal, I was sure that we could find a common language.

"My name is unimportant, mortal. Just hope I don't say yours," snapped the head that was tucked under the cloaked arm of the woman. The voice was ancient, and seemed to carry its own echo. It was a blend of voices, like someone was trying to disguise one's voice over a computer. I swallowed and licked my lips as I knew I had to pull swindling the information from something I didn't know anything about.

"Alright, I see you won't play this the nice so how about you tell me what you're doing in Ikebukuro?" I asked standing up, and dusted the back of my jeans and stuffing my hands into the pockets, my bangs falling into eyes. I read the superiority that the Dullahan felt toward me in her face that was resting on the bridle of the horse.

"That's Dullahan business only, girl. Stay. Out," she hissed. I sighed as this was really starting to get tedious, and this would be the time I would pull a trick from my mind and use it against my target. I didn't know anything about the woman in front of me, other than she hated humans, lovely. I turned toward Celty and walked beside her, she had taken a seat next to me while we waited. I knelt down and whispered my request for her help. I reached out and grabbed her hand and patiently for her to recover from the shock of seeing another one of her kind.

"Celty, I need your help to get the information you need, just trust me," I said, my voice calm, as the Dullahan watched us. Celty looked up at me, slowly, clearly calmer as she turned to the Dullahan whose face looked concerned. The long blond hair of the decapitated head blew in the wind as crystal blue eyes looked at us. It was as if she didn't know Celty was there, that it was as if she thought I was stupid enough to look for her alone.

"My name is Ellie. I gave you my name, clearly you have a tie to my kind." I nodded and helped Celty stand up, I knew she'd be stressed, but a total nervous break-down I thought was reserved for the police, or aliens, or the Slasher attacks when she didn't know who Slasher was.

"I'm Katuki Rin, don't tell anyone that name. If anyone asks I'm Mitsu Sasaki, informant. Most information is free, but this is clearly freaking my friend out. Your secret is safe, don't worry."

"I never asked for your name mortal," she said as she turned to Celty. "Where is your head sister?" I bit my tongue to prevent myself from yelling out that it was still in Izaya's office, but Celty showed Ellie her phone before I my own mouth betrayed me. I looked around me, making sure the flea wasn't anywhere, there was no more crushing coming from the city.

I looked at Ellie, her face was twisted in confusion, I paused and replayed the conversation in my mind, it was in Japanese, but yet the words Celty had on the screen looked Greek to her. I took a step forward, about to offer to read what Celty wanted to say, but something else caught my attention.

I heard a gasp from the Dullahan. "I must go, someone approaches. We will meet again mortal." She jumped on her horse and rode off to who knows where. I smiled and muttered to myself that I'd make sure we'd meet again. I turned toward Celty.

"Are you alright?" I asked knowing she was still stressed. "Come-on let's get you to Shinra." I pulled her toward her bike, and gently laid my hands on Shooter's handle bars, not forgetting that it was a horse. I sat on the seat and looked at Celty. "You need to process this, I'll drive if Shooter let's me." Celty readied her phone to protest, but the bike roared to life. Celty sat behind me and manifested a helmet around my head. I let a small chuckle leave my lips expressing my love of victory.

I pushed on the clutch and revved the engine and turned the bike around, speeding through the streets of Ikebukuro, taking one familiar paths to Shinra's apartment. My hair flew behind me as I watched the speedometer climb in numerical value. I pushed on the break and turned a corner, looking at the blur of buildings as I was looking for the one I knew more than the rest of them, other than my apartment and Izaya's office that was in Shinjuku, far from where we were. I pushed on the break gently, progressively putting more pressure as the black bike came to a stop, in front of the apartment building I was in only three days ago.

I looked at Celty as I got off of the bike and looked at her, "Want me to follow you in, or are you good?"

_**I'm good, thank you Katsuki**__. _I nodded turned around as my right pocket vibrated. I pulled out my business phone and opened a text from Izaya, _Meet me at my office. _I scoffed at the text as Shizuo and Tom came walking by.

"What's so funny?" asked Shizuo raising an eyebrow his voice slightly muffled by the cigarette he had in his mouth. I thought about showing him the text, but thought ill of it, if I did…well there goes all the numbers I had of everyone in Ikebukuro.

"The flea wants me to show up at his office, as if," I replied laughing, shaking my head at the ridiculousness. Even Shizuo smirked, he knew me better than everyone in the city. I was happy if anyone knew me so well it was him, he was so blunt that it helped me get through a mind block, and he was honest enough that he kept his word, in this city saying "you have my word" is like saying "No I won't eat the last piece of cake" when that is the only thing in the house.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Tom. I shrugged and laced my fingers behind my head and walked in step with the debt collector and his bodyguard. I thought about finding a high building, sitting on the edge and watch people walk by, listening to the rumors that were being spread. That is normal when I think though, and I was almost positive that's where Izaya would look when I didn't show at his office within the hour. I decided against it, knowing he was going to show up.

"Dunno, might just walk around aimlessly, towns a little shaken up by this new gang. Might even pay their leader a visit, who knows? Though it's a little early to freak people out, I normally save that until lunch." Shizuo shook his head and pointed out that I was acting more like the flea day by day. I stopped walking and put my hands on my hip. The two turned and looked at my faked shocked face. I smirked and looked up at the buildings, the making the bright red highlights I had naturally stand out.

"Yes I am, but I hate it. You hate the leech, why do you say that so laid-back?" I asked raising an eyebrow as the one dressed like a bartender clenched his fists tighter than they already were. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked back up at the bond's sunglasses nodding slowly, he didn't say this casually, and he actually hated it when I was in my rare Izaya-like moods. I walked up to him and let my bangs cover my grey eyes completely; everything had a red-tint to it. "We should get out of this part of 'bukuro, Izaya's on the hunt. More specifically he's looking for me. I'll leave if you don't want to deal with him twice in one day."

I looked at him as he just turned around, it wasn't a "go away" but it wasn't a green light to go ahead and stay. I looked around, I didn't have anything to do, but I went ahead and followed, letting the ever pissed off bodyguard calm down, he was having a day, we all had them, his just normally ended it with a stop sign in the middle of the park, or jutting out of a building. I thought nothing of it, I was never scared of him, at first intrigued, but then I figured out what he thought of himself and I came to respect him, and because nobody else would really talk to him I pestered him until we became friends.

"Katsuki," I perked up at my name, the sinking feeling in my stomach, caused by my real name being used, subsiding as I saw Shizuo's head tilted back. "What are you going to do about this new gang?" I paused, and looked around me.

"Right now, figure out why the hell they're here. After that, probably get rid of them. Personally I hate gangs, but without them I wouldn't be here right now. More specifically, if it wasn't for this gang I wouldn't be here right now."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's Chapter 3. Tell me what you think of In Finem's impression. I actually don't remember where I got the lyrics to the folk song. I just went to Google and did a search, but it's called "The Town I Loved So Well". <strong>

**Tell me what you think I don't bite promise. **

**UPDATE 3/16/12: So I went to take Chapter Four from my main document, but the flashdrive I keep everything on decided to clean itself out. After I had a mini 3- second funeral, I pulled these three chapters and I'm having to re-write 16 1/2 chapters as well as the other stories I kept on the flashdrive. So, I'll try to find time to update, but I rather try to recover what I had, and by recover I mean rewrite. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Shizuo and I were leaning against a dirty wall of a nearby building, Tom was doing what he did to try to convince the idiot who decide to borrow about two hundred dollars to pay up. Shizuo was smoking his second cigarette, and I was kicking a rock with my bad knee.

"So this new gang, are they really that crazy?" asked Shizuo letting out a puff of smoke. I looked up at the blond for a second, and then averted my eyes toward the dreary sky. It looked like rain, but it wasn't going to come that day, no it was going to wait until someone almost dies. It always was like this, a huge crack of thunder blinding everyone and sirens' filling the air soon after, it was uniform for storms.

"Maybe. It's been a while since I've seen this gang, and I've been cooped up in my apartment for the past three days. Since when do you care about gangs?" I asked teasingly toward the bodyguard. He looked down at me, he was about half a foot taller than me. He grunted and went back to facing the wall; he took another drag from the cancer stick and held the smoke in for two seconds before letting it go.

"I don't care, just want to make sure I won't have any morons trying to fight me, you know how they are." I nodded and put my hands into my pockets as I listened to Tom play the "Shizuo Heiwajima is here" card. The business man turned toward the two of us and his eyes widened in fear and shock. I shook my head and focused on the weathering brick pattern on the wall, this building was about twenty years old, and many gang fights happened in this alley, I still saw dried blood.

"He's about to give up the money," I stated nonchalantly. "They are going to be challenging you if we're seen together Shizuo, but if I'm right Hisaro's main concern is finding me, Katsuki Rin. Izaya doesn't know I'm said person and will hint that I, Mitsu Sasaki knows the info he seeks."

"Why would this bastard want to find you?" I paused and turned toward Shizuo, looking at the ground and shook my head. My stomach threatened to knot up, questions like these set me on edge. As an informant my most valuable piece of information was the ones about me. Also, if I didn't tell him it implied I didn't trust him, and I did trust the extremely blunt man to my right.

"I'll tell you some other time…it's a long story and I would like to tell it in privet. It involves how I came to 'bukuro in the first place," I mumbled as Tom emerged victorious, carrying a check that was going to bounce when he cashed it. "Tom, may I see that check?" I asked politely, holding my hand out. I looked at it and ripped it in two. I exhaled and pushed myself off of the wall frowning as I stood, my feet shoulder width apart. "Now, give us cash you douche! The check was going to bounce; this guy's account is almost clean." I saw Shizuo look at Tom and shrug, I was a little stressed, and mood swings weren't uncommon for me to begin with.

I limped over and grabbed the polyester blended collar of the business man and pushed him against the brick wall, putting my foot near his ankle so if he tried to run it would be impossible. He would trip and I would politely fish the money out myself. "That check was legit!" he yelled, he was sweating more than was acceptable, I was wearing a hoodie and I was still a little chilled. This man was going through withdraws. I let him go, he stayed against the wall as I leaned causally against the building next to him, putting my hands in my pocket, holding my switchblade. I bit the inside of my cheek and casually pulled out my knife, inspecting the blade.

"No, it wasn't. Look I know you are having coke withdraws it's evident. I know where the cheapest dealers hang, you give me $210, 200 for my friend over there 'nd 10 for the info, and I'll tell ya. If not, just the original 200 will suffice," I said casually, like I didn't care about what happened, I really didn't but I was bored. The guy looked at me wide eyed, he was actually considering the deal.

"Wh-what about me running?" I turned the blade over in my hands, gently laying in on the palm of my hand, virtually no pressure on my skin. I picked up the blade and inspected the clean scratch now bleeding. I smirked as the poor sap just walked into my trap.

"If you run like the bitch you are, first you'll trip and face plant into that wall over there," I paused and pointed to the wall with my knife, my stormy eyes not leaving the sight of my blood, "and then I will just take the 200 and leave your unconscious body here." I looked at him as he looked at his predicament, either way he was $200 in the hole. "So what'll it be?" He fished out his wallet and gave me the offer I made him, his debt paid and the charge for my information. I held out the two hundred for Tom, he walked over and took it. I turned back to the guy and pushed myself off of the wall. "You were a Scarves member, go to the old warehouse you guys met and about two miles north to the old abandoned train graveyard. There is an old stream powered train. He's in there." I walked out of the alley and met with Tom and Shizuo.

"Thanks," said the debt collector as we walked down the street looking for the next moron. I shrugged and said it was nothing, just a little persuasion brought on by one's need to get high. I also pointed out that the place was already under surveillance by the cops and he was likely going to jail because of me.

"At least that's one less idiot on the streets," grumbled Shizuo. I turned toward the blond, but said nothing. I nodded and looked around us, still on guard from the In Finem show earlier. There were people watching us as we passed, but it was normal, my name was out there now thanks to my show of my knowledge of Latin. I noticed a group of three with gold bands on their wrists, all three muscular men. I turned my head and saw another group, same wristband. I stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"Finem bastards that's what's up, we're being watched and followed." I reached for my switchblade as my ears twitched, someone was running. I turned my head as someone smacked Shizuo with a 2-by-4, hoping to knock him out. I sighed closed my eyes shaking my head at the stupidity. "You asked for it now." I turned and saw myself surrounded, awesome. I spun the knife's handle on my figure and looked at my opponents.

Most of them were taller than me, not very muscular and were known to be pretty arrogant. I stood my ground and smirked as I saw the very familiar shadow from the top of a nearby building. "Enjoy the show parasite." I ducked under a punch and kicked the idiot in the ass toward another member, running my switchblade along his arm. I spun and elbowed a third guy in the temple and kneed him in the groin. I turned around and jumped, barely missing getting hit with a light post. "That wasn't necessary!" I yelled as I landed clumsily on my good leg, putting the injured one on the ground carefully, looking at Izaya waiting to see what he did.

He stood there, the gleam of his flick blades seen clearly. He normally wasn't that obvious, I looked around, other than bringing the "normal" people into this fight he was obviously going to be aiming his assault toward me or Tom. I looked around for the debt collector, he blended into the crowd sure, but Izaya was almost flawless with his aim, and those blades were sharp. He also didn't agree with fighting women, but I got a text a while back saying if I got in his way he wouldn't hesitate to try to hurt me. The word" try" did bring a smirk to my face.

"Remember my warning Mitsu-chan?" I heard him yell. I didn't know why I was the exception to the rule, I just figured it was because I was an annoyance. I nodded slowly pausing as I put the pieces together. This was going to be fun, and I could finally prove how far teamwork went to the angriest man of Ikebukuro.

I saw three flashes as I jumped up, pushing myself away from the falling light post behind me, flipping in the air and landing on my left leg, and then falling on my ass from the need to use my injured knee. I stood up and dusted myself off, finding Izaya standing in front of me. "Damn," I muttered, noticing he had my switchblade. He looked at the blade, trying to measure the sharpness without using it, he wasn't present during my show, or he was for a brief moment and alerted the Finem bastards to get payback.

I ran my hand through my hair as I was unarmed, unsuitable weapons laid scattered around me, but nothing I could find could be used to fight the informant and have a chance of winning. "What do you want Izaya?" I asked putting emphasis on the informant's name trying to see if Shizuo would get the hint and throw something at the bastard. Nothing came to my rescue as the informant turned his head to the side, pocketing my switchblade.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions," he said in his normal sly manner. I crossed my arms putting all my weight on my left leg pushing the hip out, making me look like an impatient teenager. I gestured with my hand for the weasel of a person to continue. "Why did you ignore my invitation?" I raised an eyebrow, seriously?

"Because you're annoying and by associating myself with you I am admitting that I am annoying as well. That and you are the monster, not Shizuo," I said matter-of-factly not caring if I had a pebble as a weapon to go against his arsenal of knives.

"Mitsu-chan that can't be right. Shizu-chan is more of a monster with his brute strength, I am just a player in the game of Ikebu-" I closed my eyes and shook my head as he was hit with a vending machine, took him long enough. I walked to where the informant was just standing and smirked at the carnage from Shizuo's attack

"No, I'm sure you're the monster, because I'm sure I'm the monster. Monsters strike fear into people and they do so intentionally. People are scared of us because we know virtually everything," I said pausing and looking back at the informant. "And you called me clueless, ha!" I triumphantly scoffed as Izaya stood up, only to be knocked down again by me, a swift kick to the knee.

I jumped out of the way as Shizuo threw a light post at the informant, taking full advantage of the situation at hand. I shielded my face as I landed in a crouched position, dust flying everywhere. I coughed a little as I saw the pole, about 4 feet in diameter almost covering up the slender figure of Izaya. I stood up and limped over, taking out the switchblade from Izaya's pocket, keeping it concealed. I knelt down in front of the informant and paused, waiting for him to move. I gently put to fingers on his neck and found his pulse, he was alive, just unconscious.

"Hey Shizuo, get this piece of scrap metal off of him, I'm not done with my game," I yelled resting one of my arms on my knees. I turned to see the blond look at me with the "hell no" expression he used quite often with me. "I would do it myself, but like I said you're not a monster. If you leave him like this he will die, and if he dies you will be sent to jail." Shizuo grunted in slight anger as he lifted the pole as if it was nothing as I pulled Izaya's unconscious body out from under it. I smiled triumphantly as I looked at my best friend. "Ya know, we make a good team."

"Whatever, just get his ass out of Ikebukuro," he growled as he pulled out his cigarettes. I rolled my eyes and tried my best to pull Izaya to his feet, almost impossible because of my knee and the fact he was dead weight.

My knee hated the position I was in, every time I lifted my good leg, I stumbled forward almost face planting in the process. I was complaining the entire way, suggesting to the dead weight on my left side to maybe try to help, but I knew it was hopeless. I set Izaya down on a corner, sitting next to him as I let my ever sore knee rest. There had to be a quicker way. Sure I could call for a cab, but they'd look at him and wonder why I wasn't going to the hospital. I leaned my head back and sighed, closing my eyes as a van pulled up. The miss-matching door tipped me off as the van stopped at my waving.

"Man am I glad you see you guys," I said smiling, using the wall as a crutch and stood back up. I walked to the window and waved. The tinted window rolled down reveling Kiyohei and his gang. It wasn't like the stereotype of a gang, always killing people pillaging the city, but a friendship gang, granted they were in the Dollars, but they were the spitting image that Mikado wanted for the Dollars, a unity of people that liked to hang out. I came to them every now and again for rides, offered them information in exchange, they were simple, curious. Most of the time what they were asking was information from behind the scenes, who's doing what and what have you.

"What happened?" asked the leader gesturing toward Izaya. I looked at him as if noticing him for the first time. I smirked and turned back. His hair was hidden by his hat, and he was wearing a green jacket, similar to Mikado's it was a solid color though, not green with a white middle.

"He got in our way. What was I to do? Step in front of Shizuo and yell at him to calm down? I don't think so, I actually helped in this end result, I was the distraction. Now, because of this bastard and his involvement I have a broken knee. Want to strike the normal deal and help me get him home?" Kiyohei looked at Saburo, the driver and he shrugged. There was a gesture to go ahead and get in. I turned toward Izaya and sighed, getting his scrawny ass in the car was going to be fun. I dragged him across the sidewalk, holding his arms by the wrist and with Erika and Walker's help he got him in the van, I hopped in after him and closed the back. "Alright, ask away."

Erika and Walker were sitting in their seats backwards to look at me, their smiles consuming their faces. They enjoyed my company, and the deal, they were always the one with the questions. Kiyohei and Saburo kept quiet for the most part, listening and asking for clarification when the need aroused.

"Who's in charge of this new gang?" asked Walker, Erika nodding in excitement.

"Yeah, and why speak that weird language." I sighed and leaned back, covering my eyes with my hand. I clicked my tongue a couple of times before I opened my mouth to answer.

"In Finem is lead by a guy with the alias of Primus Maximus, or Great First. I don't know much about him, it's hard to track an alias as ridiculous as that. As for the Latin, from the togas and the fact their leader's name is in the same language I want to say that they like Rome, but I can't be certain," I said holding back a lot of information, only answering their questions to satisfy the curious mind.

Curiosity, it was just as beautiful as it was ugly. It was curiosity that pulled me into this line of work and it was what brought gang members to challenge Shizuo. Curiosity was easily kept in check though, just satisfy the hunger of knowledge. It was this need that had people flocking to informants in a way, Izaya and I were keeping some of the peace as we caused chaos. People wanting to know if it's a good idea to talk to some guy that follows them, normally I just goof off with these cases, but if they were obviously afraid of this man, I tell them their reputation and anything else I dig up.

"What about his real name?" asked Sabuto turning down a street gently, knowing only he and the man next to him had a seatbelt on. I took a piece of my hair and inspected it, as if looking for split-ends.

"Hmm, caught that didn't you? His name is Hisaro Ichihoshi, from what I gather he's only been in town for a month, enough time to gather a decent number of gang members." I leaned back, looking at the ceiling. The last time In Finem was a gang, they were a real pain in the ass for someone who wanted to go against them, and their attacks were sporadic, made no sense. The gang broke up because Hisaro got injured, almost died if I had my story straight. Now he was probably looking for revenge against the person who did this to him. I knew who it was however, I didn't feel as if it was within my job description to revel every piece of information, so I was going to keep it to myself, those who wanted to know were going to have to pay top dollar for this information.

"What about the Dollars, what are they going to do?" asked Walker snapping me out of my daze as I looked and saw the building Izaya used as his office.

"That's a good question, I don't know. Now I know it's kinda my job to know these things, but I can assure you that I am not the leader of the Dollars, despite my performance this morning. I will pose as the figure if the need arises. Now I'll see ya. Kiyohei has my number so if you need me call me."

"Bye Mitsu!" called Erika as I dragged Izaya out of the van, waiting for them to disappear before starting toward the building.

"Alright they're gone, you can walk your own ass upstairs," I grumbled as I elbowed Izaya in the ribs. I let go of Izaya and let him fall to the ground. He looked up at me and frowned, I totally caught his bluff. He was awake when Kiyohei and the gang drove up, but I enjoyed the small chats we had, sure I was only being used for well…my job but it was enjoyable nonetheless.

Izaya said nothing as he stood up, a dazed look in his eyes, he may have had a concussion. I sighed, hating myself for helping him even more. I gently grabbed hold of his arm and slowly lead him to the elevator. "Why are you helping me?"

I looked at the raven haired informant and sighed again, leaning against the red carpet that was on the walls. I put my hands in my hoodie and watched the informant as he tried to piece together a sentence, or coherent thought. He was looking at me though, I gave out some info I knew he didn't know, but with his condition I would be surprised if he could remember it. I didn't answer him, I had my reasons.

"Mitsu, why are you still here?" he asked again. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. He didn't use my nickname; for once in his life he was dead serious.

"Because if I wouldn't help you nobody would be able to tell your secretary what the hell happened. I would take you to Shinra but I already know what he's going to say. You have a concussion my fellow informant." He paused, letting this sink in as the elevator dinged, snapping the informant out of his thoughts. I gently coaxed him out of the elevator and into his office. I helped him to the couch before taking off my shoes and hoodie.

"What happened?" asked Namie Yagiri, Izaya's secretary, blackmailed of course. I looked at her and explained what happened. She sighed and walked into the kitchen to get some pain killers. I sat down in a chair opposite of the couch Izaya was laying on. It almost pained me to see him like that, almost. I was going to have a couple of days without much interference, but when I get a concussion I normally just keep doing what I do, gather information.

I crossed my arms over my chest and avoided eye contact. "Thought you didn't attack women," I said simply as if this was a conversation about the weather. I was studying the office, it was neat, neater that my apartment that's for sure.

"You're right I don't attack women, but you are different Mitsu-chan. You aren't very lady-like and I find you slightly annoying, always having an answer to me and what I do. You seem to know a lot about our new friend," slurred Izaya looking at the ceiling. I shrugged and found Celty's head resting on one of his shelves.

"I do don't I? I know so many people that I forget what I know about who until I need to use the information," I responded my voice calm as I watched the head sleep in its container. I heard my phone ring. I sighed as it was my personal phone. I held up the Blackberry to my ear and answered the phone politely. "Why hello Shinra."

"Hey, Celty just told me about the Dullahan, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to share your thoughts over dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good, see ya 'round six?" There was a conformation as I saw Izaya smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and threw the phone at him, knowing exactly what he would find on it. First he will find my number and program it into his phone. Second, he will scroll through the contacts and find everyone who knows this number and make mental note of it. Lastly he will find my real name and realize I meant for him to find it, knowing I would be asking for some information at some time or another.

I studied his face as Namie walked in with a glass of water and some Tylenol. It remained neutral as he took the pills and used his free hand as a pillow. His face lit up, he found my name, now he could find the information that only I knew. The details won't be any police report though, after I was released I changed it, almost none of the facts now were right, sure the paper version was right, but that was miles from here and I highly doubt Izaya would be so attached to the information, he would just ask.

"Now, you know what I expect for 'accidently' giving you my real name," I said air quotes included around the word "accidently" I heard Izaya chuckle and nod anyway.

"I owe you Katsu-chan. One piece of information, redeemed at anytime and can be anything. I will also keep your name a secret until you ask me the question." I nodded, taking note of my new nickname.

"It's a deal Izaya-kun," I smirked and held out my hand to shake. Izaya took it, both of us looking into the other's eyes in anticipation, waiting for the other one to choke and give away their information. We just sat there, trying to size up the other. I had a finger over my lips in thought as I watched the informant get up and go to his computer. I didn't understand why he didn't ask, the source was right in front of him. "I must be going Izaya-kun, maybe next time we can play a game of chess." I stood up and grabbed my phone from the table and left, chuckling quietly to myself, and called Shizuo, if his nemesis knew I figured I'd let him know too, the entire story not the false one in the police files.

"Yeah?" answered the bartender. I closed my eyes as I stared right into the camera in the lobby, slyly flipping it off, knowing I had to start moving.

"Remember your question earlier about Finem?" I asked as I stepped outside, limping toward Ikebukuro. I kept this to myself, it was one scar on my record that made me exactly like Izaya, there was no denying it after hearing this story, I was just as bad as that bastard.

"Yeah I remember, said you wanted to tell me in privet."

"That's right, I know you're off by now, Tom's list wasn't that long. Would you like to meet at my apartment or yours?" I let my bangs fall into my face as Shizuo said that he was already home. "Alright, meet you there in ten." It amazed me how close the two actually decided to live in proximity to each other. I took the conventional path, my knee still sore from dragging the informant about two blocks. He was actually heavier than he looked. I stopped walking and started to sort my thoughts, I have never told this story out loud, sure I did in court but other than that nobody in Ikebukuro knew.

I looked up and inhaled deeply, holding in the air for a second and exhaled. I was going to make sure I was sitting near a window, like Izaya I found the blond unpredictable, but instead of hating him for it, I embraced it. It was times like this however that I could predict his reactions, I listed out the possibilities, he could totally snap and throw his furniture at the window, or he could just take in the information and do nothing. He could also try to suppress his anger leaving soon after me to let it out by throwing street signs for no apparent reason. I shook my head and walked into the apartment building. He was my friend, and it was evident we both cherished the friendship we shared.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not posting for a while, my flashdrive (the one I keep all my writing on) decided to do a little spring cleaning. I didn't see this coming, and being the ignorant teenager I am, didn't have a backup. So I had over 120 some-odd pages written, over 20 chapters. All gone like magic. I didn't want to post without at least 10 chapters written, in case I had writer's block I have a couple of chapters ready to edit to let it pass. <strong>

**So, I am actually like version 2.0 of the Overseer so far, the main plot (up to where I am in the 2.0) is basically the same, but in some ways it's totally different. **

**I'm done rambling over my woes of being stupid. Tell me what you think of Chapter 4, 2.0 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Duarara! **

**Chapter V**

I knocked on the white painted door and held my hands behind my back, I was actually showing signs of being nervous. My hands fell to my sides as I clenched my fists gently, trying to stop the small amount of sweat gathering in the palm. Shizuo answered the door, I smiled like nothing was wrong. He moved out of the way letting me come in and take off my shoes and hoodie. I saw that Shizuo was already walking into the apartment, grabbing an ashtray as I shook my head, my hair tickling the back of my neck.

I pulled at the bottom of the black v-neck t-shirt I was wearing. I turned toward the room, it was dark in here, only the windows providing light. The TV looked like it was just turned off, I slowly walked over to a chair near a window in case I needed to get out of the room and quick. The wooden chair was surprisingly comfortable though. I felt the heat hit my face as the crunch of metal was heard from the street, another crash, another injury, another poor bastard.

Shizuo sat on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees and looked at me, his warm brown eyes burrowing into my cold grey ones. I swallowed and looked at the window again. I wasn't sure how to start, and how much I was going to say. I wasn't going to bull-shit him though he hates fakes, and though I'm good at covering my tracks I'm not a liar. I bit the inside of my cheek, my attention drawn back to the strongest man of Ikebukuro as he cleared his throat.

"So why is this Hisaro bastard after you Katsuki?" I smirked the bluntness of my friend always seemed to amuse me, and it calmed my nerves slightly. I leaned forward on my knees and ran a hand through my hair. I lifted my head and looked through my auburn hair. I then leaned back with a sigh.

"I should start from the beginning, I would have to tell the story anyway, feel free to interrupt if you have any questions." I pulled my left leg up to the chair, bending the knee and putting my ankle under my right knee. "I was about 13, just started middle school, and I was becoming observant. I might not act like it, but I was pretty animated, I acted more like a six year old than anything. Hisaro and I had Latin together, it was our elective, to me it was a time to relax, I already knew a good deal of Latin, not anything compared to the fluency I have now, but enough to pass with an A.

"Hisaro hated how I slept through class, I knew that. Hell, everyone knew the little bitch hated me, always had. To try to shove it in my face that he was a better student, we made a shitty ass Latin club. I made the name In Finem means The End. I was using it as a joke, The End meaning the chapter of Latin was over, it was a dead language, and still is. He took to the name, but insisted that he be the leader. I was fine with it, gave me the opportunity to shit around.

"Soon everyone taking the class was into our club, and to my demise they were all goodie-goodie nerds. I only went along with the plan because my school was boring, it was only an occasional fight was there to provide entertainment, and it took a lot of provoking to start one. I wanted a riot now that would be some good ass entertainment, might've closed the school if my plan would've worked".

"Why did you want to cause chaos?" asked Shizuo. I paused and thought about it. I tapped my chin and shrugged.

"I can't answer that. It was just a sporadic need that I wanted to fulfill. I was always one to cause fights based on rumors, so I figured why not up the ante.

"The Latin club did help me, I learned by watching them alone in a corner how humans worked, how easily they were influenced and what words to use to make people feel certain emotions. Yes, this is when I was starting to become cold and heartless, started to seeing people as tools and not people. Like now, however I always saw my friends as people, never thinking to use them for my own personal gain. It didn't seem right, and it still doesn't.

"After I figured out how people worked, I took In Finem to the streets, taking the stash of membership gold bands with me to the streets and started a gang. I was going to try my hand at creating chaos one way to another. Those idiots were like putty, and Hisaro was the moron who knew nothing about it.

"It was only three months before all hell broke loose and I was caught. Hisaro stood in the warehouse I was using, pissed off of course. He held a kitchen knife and had the murderous look in his eye, once again I had outsmarted him. He looked at me and charged with the knife. I merely reacted and pulled mine out, slicing him across his left cheek toward his neck.

"After that I laughed, sadistic and malicious, I knelt down and gave him one hell of a speech." I paused and closed my eyes recalling every word. "'Now would you look at this, once again I won Hisaro! Face it, you'll never beat me, I'm smarter and thanks to you and your gang I can get off scotch free, everyone at school knows you're the leader of In Finem, why should I get any of the blame, half the members don't know who I am, even these morons know me as Hisaro.' I then noticed the amount of blood he was losing and I took him to the hospital.

"I was charged for attempted murder, and even you can say that if I meant to kill him, he would be dead. I was supposed to serve 5 years, but I 'convinced' the guards to let me out early, no parole. I was fifteen and I came here, the rest is history."

I looked at the blond, he looked at me wide eyed. I still had the gold band in my room, I was almost positive Hisaro didn't know everyone who was in the gang I could sneak in no big deal. I kicked my left leg from its position, stretching it out. "But to answer your question, Hisaro is back to get his revenge, it's been well over five years, even if I served my time I would still have three or four years to make my own gang."

"What are you going to do?" I shrugged and looked outside, it was early afternoon, and I still had the dinner to get to.

"I'm not sure, right now see what Hisaro's going to do. He's not going to stop even if I die. He's up to something else, he wants to prove to the world something, but I'm not sure what. I am going to play around with this though. I have to say, you seem calm Shizuo, thank-you."

"What do you mean? It's the past why should I be mad about it?" I considered this, he was right to a point. The past is what shaped people into the twisted beings they were. I was no exception, that one instance, as well as my time in prison, made me a shell of a human. I felt happiness and joy at its full extent of the emotion but other emotions such as nervousness and sadness, fear, and anger were only partially there, most of my smiled were faked and I generally went around with an apathetic mood.

I looked at Shizuo remembering his question. I crossed my arms and relaxed. "Because my friend, it is the past that shapes the future, if you were there….well we wouldn't be friends right now and you know it." He looked at me and shrugged, pointing out that I shared the same problem Izaya had, I simply couldn't predict how he would react and this calm demeanor was both slightly annoying, but mostly intriguing. "…Yeah, I guess I somewhat hate it, not really. I've never really felt hate, or love, or I think you get my point. I normally ignore that one fact, treating our friendship like a normal friendship, the ones I used to have ya know?"

"So, I'm what's keeping you sane?" I nodded; it was one way to put it. I figured sanity being the same as normality, there is no such thing. There wasn't a baseline to me on that one; everyone had their own mind just as everyone had their own life and sense of normality. Its how puzzles are being played, how the pieces fall together. Depending on how the player puts them together, determines one's need to be institutionalized. I looked at my phone's clock and smiled, I still had time.

"So, I'm done with my story, I'll leave if you want me to, let you absorb everything." Shizuo shrugged and stood up, going to his kitchen.

"Do whatever you want," came his reply. I pointed out that I was going to stay on account of him not kicking me out. I moved to the couch and he brought in some coffee, it was a dark brown, I smirked and drank it, putting it on the table in front of me noticing what Shizuo was going before I got here, a opened DVD case was on the table, the title didn't need to click as a straight haired brunette was pictured on the cover.

"You love him, don't you?" I said pointing to the screen looking at Katsuka's new movie, I never knew Shizuo to spend his time watching the teenage heartthrob, but it was to be expected, they were brothers. "He announced a vacation, he might be coming here. No," I paused and thought for a moment. "He is coming here, I'm positive. You two should have lunch together or something."

"No," it was a definitive answer, no lead way for me to get a yes from him. I looked at the blond and hypothetically asked what if Katsuka invited him to lunch. "I'd consider it." I chuckled a couple of times to myself and shook my head.

"You'd accept it in a heartbeat don't lie Shizuo." I smiled and pulled my left leg to rest on the couch. He turned toward me and smirked.

"I thought you couldn't predict me." I shrugged as he unpaused the movie. I thought about this statement, true his actions weren't conventional, but normal human emotions made him predictable, and the amount of care he was toward his brother made it obvious what he would do if asked to have a reunion.

"I can't but from experience I can say that even you will succumb to the influence of love," I replied. I heard the familiar ring of my Blackberry and read the text from Celty letting me know that I could come over whenever I pleased. "Hey I've gotta go, promised Shinra and Celty I'd help them with somethin' I'll see ya around." I stood up, Shizuo saying goodbye as I made my way out and limped over to Shinra's apartment, my mind refocused on Ellie.

Something was off about her, I couldn't put my finger on what in the world it was, maybe it was the fact she had her head and Celty didn't. She had a mysterious aura around her, one that suggested that she wasn't one to mess around with people. She seemed like a book though, with very little persuasion she gave me her name, though there wasn't much I could do with just a first name and she must've known it.

I turned and went inside a building, shutting off my thoughts as I rode the elevator and knocked on Shira's door. I heard a happy squeal as he opened the door and pulled me in, my eyes widened involuntarily I wasn't used to being pulled into places. I pushed myself away from Shinra long enough to take my shoes and hoodie off. I then calmly walked into the dining room.

I sat down and looked at the meal, the table was already set. I tilted my head to the side and noticed that Celty was the one who made the food, Shinra though doesn't cook that much himself the simplicity of the meal pointed to the Dullahan. I looked at the food it looked like she did a good job, I've been the victim a few times, I volunteered. I smirked as I took a bite, letting the flavors register on my tongue. I felt my eyes widen as the smirk turned into a smile, it was good. I saw Celty's shoulders lift in excitement.

_**Are you sure it's good Katsuki? **_I looked at the Dullahan and nodded swallowing the chewed up food in the process.

"What do I have to gain from lying to you Celty? It's good, trust me," I reassured as she clapped her hands, she's really been trying and either I've become tolerant of her cooking, or she really had improved, but I was enjoying the meal nevertheless. "Now, lemme eat and I'll explain my findings." I saw the two of them nodding, Celty was a little antsy, nothing was there to keep her busy, granted I wasn't very distracted, I still was occupied with my thoughts. I continued to eat the rice and tuna combo, it was simple, but it was a start.

After about thirty minutes I was done, I put my chopsticks down and looked at the couple across the table from me. Both their faces lit up in hope of me talking. I leaned back, and tapped my chin in thought. "Ellie is, different. Yes she's a Dullahan, but that's not what I mean. I mean that she has that 'I'm up to something' aura. She was sent by someone, this much is true. She doesn't like humans though, I'd watch-out if I were you Shinra."

_**If she was sent by someone, who do you think it was?**_ I simply shrugged and said I didn't know it was my job sure, but they can't expect results that quickly, I just got a name after all. Names lead to other names, whether it be organizations or otherwise. I knew a quick way to get the information I wanted but I didn't want to risk sending Celty away because of her memories being returned with the one object that I knew would solve our problems.

"I won't be able to do much but get information from the Dullahan herself, I'm positive that her name isn't in the computer. I'm also positive on me being the first person to figure out her name." I put my hand on the table and ran a hand though my hair, letting my fingers caress it until the end, the ponytail laying on my chest. I shrug and start to mumble incoherently to myself. She was able to move undetectable to the normal person, but it won't take that much time for rumor to start spreading. The possibility that she was going to slip up was pretty high, and if Izaya saw her the truth will start spreading in form of rumor, that's how Celty and her name as the Black Rider, or the Headless Rider came about.

I looked at the doctor and the transporter, both of them expecting me to say something. I shrugged, thinking about saying that I had nothing to say. That is until my shoulders fell I opened my mouth. "We better hope Izaya doesn't find her. Need I say what will happen? If that's all I'd like to get to know In Finem some more." I stood up, Shinra and Celty not far behind. I walked toward the door. A cool hand grabbed my arm just above the elbow. I turned and was greeted with a hug. I stood there for a moment, unsure what to do.

She started to pull back, but I eventually came around and hugged her back. After she was satisfied with the hug, Shinra took his turn, arms stretched out squealing happily. I smirked and then walked out satisfied with what I had done. I looked toward the sky and climbed up the nearest building via ladder in the back. I sat on the edge of the building and let the cool air caress my neck. Auburn hair flowed to my left as I looked out to the lit city.

I chuckled at myself, I kept my motives hidden from Shizuo when I told him "everything". I just answered his question, I told him why Finem was after me, not my actual motives. Sure he had the story to go along with the explanation, but that didn't explain much more than why I said I told it. He believed that was all, I didn't really go into the details and he was fine. I hated to admit it but he trusted me, and I wasn't good with trust, didn't know how to deal with it.

I stood back up, this wasn't getting anything done. Climbing down from the building and scanned the street, it was surprisingly empty. No flashes of gold, no people watching me, no danger. I slowly walked through the streets and paused to chuckle slightly to myself. I was being paranoid, I had no reason for this, what did I have to fear, I know everything about Hisaro. I turned down a street, one of many that would lead me home. I paused in mid step, my right foot hanging a few inches off of the ground.

"An In Finem welcoming committee, Maximus you shouldn't have!" I yelled my hands framing my face in false shock as I laughed at their stupidity. The wall of people turned toward me sharply as if they were expecting me from a different angle. I waved happily as if these people were there for me. I put my right foot on the ground and rested one of my hands on the hem of the pocket I loved to keep my switchblade in.

"This is no welcoming committee Mitsu Sasaki. This is your demise, please take to the rooftops and watch as we make an example of what happens if you cross our path," commanded the leader of the fast growing gang. Sandy hair and green eyes, he was actually born here but he didn't look like it. There was a fine pink line on his left cheek and disappearing into his shirt. I saluted as I turned toward the building to my right and climbed up the rusted ladder. I pulled my shoulders back and let the wind push my hair from my face. I noticed the figure sitting on the edge kicking his feet as if he was expecting something. I knew if I attacked him, he wouldn't hold back, like he said I have an answer to almost everything. I always said there is an exception to a rule, and I was the one for Izaya's no girl hitting one. I inhaled deeply and looked toward my apartment.

"So you're here for the show too huh Katsu-chan?" asked Izaya turning his head and smiling with a chuckle. I looked at the informant, show… of course. I smirked and put in a chuckle of my own. I put my hand over my eyes to block out the moonlight and stood up on my toes as if I had to looked over a crowd. After a minute I let my hand fall as I turned toward the informant shaking my head.

"Right because watching my apartment burn down is all sorts of fun. Thanks for giving away my address, I really appreciate it," I replied with a pleasant smile on my lips. I skipped over the best I could and sat down beside him, my switchblade hidden in the sleeve of my hoodie. Izaya turned toward me, the arrogant smile gone and was replaced with an annoyed scowl, I wasn't reacting. "How was the ransack, find anything worth keeping?"

"Not really, you have no information written down," I turned and raised an eyebrow, I knew this was a fact, all my information was safely stowed away in my head, I only wrote things down to help other people understand things, after that I burn the information, telling them to commit to memory. I closed my eyes at a sudden burst of light, they were going too far.

"Goddammit! Burn down my shitty ass apartment, no big deal. Burn down my neighbors' apartments, all hell's going to break loose," I explained casually as I stood up. Izaya stood up and blocked my rooftop path, and I knew with my knee he'd also beat me to the ladder. "Move your scrawny ass."

"Now Katsu-chan, that's something Shizu-chan would say, is he wearing off on you?" I paused and let the switchblade fall into my palm. I heard the spring snap, the blade barely showing in the dim light. I spun around and two distinct gleams of metal were seen. Both of us stood in the dramatic pose that actors in movies pose in after an attack that happened quickly, both of our hands starched out, waiting for the injured to fall. There was a pause as I watched the hair of my ponytail fly away from the roof we were standing on, half of Izaya's fur collar flying away as well.

"I wouldn't say that, I just love calling you names, your reaction is fun to watch, unlike most people you have none," I finally replied straightening out my back. Izaya inspected his jacket and I played with the new hair cut. It was different, but at the least I wasn't bald. "Were you trying to make me go bald by any chance?"

"That depends were you trying to cut into my shoulder?" countered the informant. I paused and thought about it, eventually shaking my head, stopping because of the weird feeling of the newly cut hair. I scratched the back of my neck from instinct.

"No, I knew you'd dodge, as you did with me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to pick and choose what I'll be doing tonight." I limped toward the ladder, and as predicted Izaya beat me too it, by walking, at a sub-normal pace. I sighed, and crossed my arms in slight annoyance.

"Now you know that I had another idea than that." I let my face get show signs of scowling, the frown never completely evolving. I clicked my tongue, I knew he wanted to see how I worked, when he wasn't able to stalk me. I scratched my ear, knowing full well I wasn't getting off of this building anytime soon. I sat down, wanting to get off of my knee.

"Alright alright, I get it. You want to be roommates and get a better understanding on how I work. That's fair I suppose, because I get the same amount of information and you were aware of this when you made your plan. Lead the way, but I warn you. I'll have a new apartment by the end of next week."

"That's fine, I'll figure out everything I need to know by then. Tell me, why did you almost kill Hisaro-kun?" I was allowed to get down from the ladder, and knowing I wasn't going to be getting far I stayed put. I ended up telling him what I told the cops as I was getting arrested.

"If I wanted to kill him, trust me he'd be dead." There was a chuckle from Izaya, whether or not he believed in the lies I wrote about myself was beyond me. He didn't bring it up, and I was actually relieved.

He walked keeping an eye watching my nonchalant expression remain unchanged, his all-knowing smirk not fazing me at all. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow when his eyes slightly narrowed after a few minutes, he was trying to figure me out. "What? Is there something on your mind Izaya-kun?" He simply shook his head, slightly uncharacteristic of him, maybe the concussion was affecting his thoughts.

"It's almost heartbreaking when humans stoop that low for attention, isn't it Kastu-chan?" asked Izaya suddenly pointing toward a prostitute making her rounds on the streets. Her bright clothing barely covering up her skin that looked ashen and was stretched thin over her bones, it was sad, especially if you knew why she did this.

"She doesn't do it for attention. She's a whore because it's only her and three kids, siblings. This is the only way she can make enough money to pay their bills, and before you go there she does have a job but it doesn't pay enough, and you should know better than anyone how hard it is to get a job after you spread the word," I retorted pulling a twenty from my jacket and handed it to the girl, it wasn't much but it was something. I gave her a small smile. I didn't mean it at all, but with the one who ruined her reputation right beside me, it was the least I could do. She did it once, and he took care of the rest.

The woman looked at me wide-eyed as Izaya and I continued on our path. He was watching me more than ever, and I knew why. I was an idiot, giving him leverage on me, sure I had a soft spot for families, but I had none. No, my parents weren't dead, we just weren't on speaking terms, so-to-speak. "Yes, I know I have a soft spot for family."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but since you brought it up, where are your parents Katsu-chan, I found none, are you actually an alien, I'll have to tell Celty if you are." I chuckled and shook my head at the outrageous comment.

"Not telling, unless of course you're willing to pay for this information," I said in a light tone as we passed a few people dressed in baggy clothes, much like I was wearing but with a different purpose. "Drug dealers, rake in about a thousand each and they break the number one rule, 'Don't get high on your own supply.' Pitiful really, almost can't comprehend that they are in fact getting ripped off, they are going to get caught tomorrow, there is no doubt."

"Have you alerted the authorities? Now, that's seriously out of character of you Katsu-chan." I looked at the informant and said it was common knowledge on what was happening, anyone could've turned them in. He chuckled as we continued our little walk like this until we got to his office, where I immediately passed out on his couch.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that, I'm going to try my hardest to get a chapter out every other week or so, simply because I edit each chapter three times. Also, I'm happy to announce I've almost recovered everything I've lost in the tragic flash drive spring cleaning episode. <strong>

**So tell me what you think of the chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own Durarara, however Katsuki Rin/Mitsu Sasaki is mine**

**Chapter VI**

I took a deep breath and rolled over as my mind cleared from a dreamless sleep. My face met with the back of the couch and I kicked it, pushing myself off of the leather. I landed with a nice loud thud as my face twisted into a scowl. "Goddammit, piece of shit!" I yelled pushing myself up, my new shorter hair brushing the back of my neck. I pulled at the hair angrily, trying to pull the ends as if trying to make the hair back to its original length, but gave up. It was going to take a while for it to grow out. "Dammit, ass hat shit bastard whore," I grumbled in reference to Izaya.

"Now that's not very lady-like Katsu-chan," I heard Izaya call from his desk, mindlessly typing away at it. I whipped my head around to face him as I stood up, popping my good knee. I took a deep breath knowing there is no wrath like mine in the mornings.

"I'll show you lady-like with my shitty foot up your shitty ass you shit-faced bastard," I growled as I ran a hand through my messy hair as Namie walked in, wearing her layered green shirts looking at me almost amused. "What the hell are you looking at bitch?" I barked as what amusement was on her face disappeared in an instant. I walked toward the kitchen."I hope you don't give a shit about whatever damn food you have." I stomped off the scowl plastered on my face growing slightly deeper, disappearing into the room.

"Pleasant person isn't she?" mocked Izaya amused. I yelled back that I could still hear his shitty voice from the damn kitchen. "That's the magic of it Katsu-chan!" I threw an orange at him, not waiting to see if it hit him, I knew the sound of glass shattering though. Shit! I missed.

"Goddamit Izaya, you were supposed to stay still and allow me to make your already screwed up expression become a shit-load of ugly."

"I did, you just missed." I leaned back, and looked out of the doorway, looking at an orange sized hole about an inch covered by the top of his head. I narrowed my eyes, liar!

"Bullshit, you ducked ever so slightly for prevent your ass from getting more ass looking." I went back to opening up every cabinet looking for anything suitable for breakfast, finding cereal and a couple of cereal bars. I turned my lip up at the bland cheerio's because let's face it, I'm not the most cheery person ever.

I threw myself on the couch, noticing something odd. Odd meaning Izaya pried himself from the computer and was sitting in front of his coffee table, a chess table sitting cheerily on the sleek black surface. I shot the informant an evil stare as I noticed I was going to be the ivory pieces. So, he wanted to play did he? Probably to figure out how I played the games in Ikebukuro, however I was only going to humor him in this game.

I moved a single pawn and opened the plastic wrapper that prevented me from eating breakfast. I smiled as Izaya moved the same piece on the other side of the board. I moved my center pawn up one square, preventing it from being in danger of the pawn Izaya had moved. He made the same move. I smirked and looked at him through my bangs as I moved a knight, he moving his own.

"Copy-cat, is that how this is going to be played this time? However who am I to judge, it's what I did the last little game we played," I said slyly as my morning bitchiness wore off. Izaya scoffed as he immediately caught onto what I was implying, I had been the copy-cat during the Dollars war, and now it was his turn. I sighed and captured his pawn, my knight standing in the path of his pawn, and as expected he captured it, putting him in the way of my other knight. I captured it as if it was nothing. He had nothing else to capture, I was wining.

About thirty minutes passed, it was only the kings, and the queens. We both had numerous opportunities to capture each other's queen. I found this interesting, occasionally during on the game the informant did play out of the pattern, and normally I'd take the opportunity to take his queen, but whether it was the fear of my own queen being targeted or simply not caring, it weighed evenly in my opinion, I never took the move. I picked up my only other piece and placed it in front of his king. "Checkmate," I said sitting back and knocking down my king in forfeit with my index finger. I crossed my arms and smirked.

Izaya looked at me confused, why could I give up a victory, right after? In reality I wouldn't unless you count disappearing like I did way back in the day when I was arrested. Most people didn't know what happened and when I was taken in, they didn't have the chance to ask because I came straight to Ikebukuro afterwards. I had very little to do in the gang war not too long ago so there was no need, I was neither the victor, nor the loser in that case. I smirked and stood up, announcing that once I found the bathroom I was going to steal it for about half an hour.

I did as I promised, putting on the v-neck and jeans back on, me now lightly scented with Izaya. I smirked as I used my fingers to brush through my hair, inspecting just how short Izaya cut my hair, it was manageable, and at least it would grow back, unlike the fur on his jacket. I walked into his bedroom and looked around, looking for his endless supply of flick blades. I easily found them and took about fifty or so. I smirked as I walked out, wishing I had some skinny jeans, I found them a lot easier to walk in, the pants I wore yesterday were a little too long for my 5'5 figure. Izaya looked up from his computer as I walked in and shook my head, playing with my ever dying cell phones.

"Yeah?" asked Shizuo after I put my Blackberry against my ear and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, remember the duffle bag I gave you once I announced my chosen job….and after you decided not to kill me?" I asked laying on the couch, not caring if my wet hair was going to leave marks on the couch.

"What happened?" asked the blond with a sigh. I chuckled, remembering the fact I told him to hold onto it until I got in trouble.

"Finem burned down my apartment, possibly my entire apartment building. Can you meet me somewhere to pick it up?" There was a pause, a conformation, and a meeting place, the park. "Alright, see ya then." I hung up and was actually happy Shizuo wasn't one to ask questions over the phone, I was going undercover today. If I went to In Finem's hide-out I was dead meat, it'd only take Hisaro a few seconds to recognize me as Katsuki, the face of one's enemy isn't one easily forgotten. I knew however, he was going to ask why I needed the duffle bag, and I wasn't going to lie to those I trusted, I never have, never will. If he did ask where I was staying, I won't tell him about my current arrangement, but tell him where I will be ending up at by the end of next week, my other apartment I have been renting ever since I told him I was choosing to be an informant as well.

I kicked off of the couch and looked at Izaya who was studying me out of the corner of his eye. I saluted Izaya with two fingers sarcastically as I left, not even bothering with the hoodie, it looked warm to me outside, and if I did wear the jacket, then Shizuo would know I wasn't at the apartment I was going to some-what lie about. I was going there after I get the duffle bag, hell I would even let the brute follow me there.

I skipped through the streets, my knee, despite the hell I put the tough as shit joint through, was actually letting me to so. People watched me in interest, _The_ Mitsu walking through the streets, acting much like the informant, but even though I dwell on this I really don't give a shit. I rubbed my neck and stopped moving for a moment, my knee starting to hurt.

"Excuse me," said a polite voice next to me. I turned and saw an ex-Scarves member, his scarf hanging out of his pocket, barely seen by anyone's eye. "You're that Sasaki bitch right?" I smirked narrowing my eyes slightly, but not enough to make me look threatening.

"That's one of the shitty names society has come up for me, whaddya want?" I asked crossing my arms, not having a jacket to use the pockets and get into the normal "what the hell do you want" pose I favored. The ex-gang member didn't waver; he just shook his head and leaned against the rusted brick wall to my right.

"I need information," was the blunt response I received. I looked around and put a hand to my forehead as if looking for Izaya. Nope, my insane counterpart in this business was nowhere to be seen, it wasn't a trap set by him. I turned back toward the man, mid thirties five o'clock shadow already forming at noon. He looked as if he was expecting me to answer the unsaid question. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Well I suppose coming to me, an informant by trade, will just have to satisfy your needs for info, and despite popular belief, I am not a mind reader, god forbid that shit from happening." I leaned against a building and waited for the blunt-ass to ask his question, or questions.

"I'm looking for someone," I nodded and replied that everyone was looking for someone, that one sentence didn't help me in my efforts to bring controlled chaos in the city. "Fine, be a smart-ass all you want. I'm looking for a girl, she has short hair like you, goes by the name Sam." A girl by the name as Sam, that was odd, obviously a foreigner, I nodded, I knew the chick.

Sam was well known in the ghetto, she didn't back down from a fight played sports with the boys. In a way the girl was a hit-woman. During the war the Scarves hired her, reasons of her agreement, she secretly liked Masaomi, however once that blond goofball put the scarf on he was like a different person.

"Yeah I know where she is, may I ask why you are looking for her?" I raised an eyebrow, I was getting the answer one way or another. He said he was her brother, but I could tell this was some gang thing, he wasn't as such as an ex-member as he thought he was. "She's moved out of Tokyo yesterday, I could tell you where, but that'll cost ya." This was the half-truth. She did leave here, this much is true, but she still came here daily, taking the train.

"How much?" I raised chuckled and pushed my bottom lip in a semi-pout, trying to figure out I should charge. I wanted to know what was going to happen…but I wasn't heartless.

"Fifty." I held out my hand and the money was slapped in my hand. I counted it, noticing there was ten extra, oh well. "She moved to Chiba, that's all I know." I walked off, taking my phone out and letting Sam, or Sachi, know she was being hunted.

"Hello?" she asked on the other side, clearly wondering who the hell I was, and how the hell I got her number. I crossed the street and sat on the park bench next to Shizuo, smiling at him.

"Hey I wanted to let you know, some quote 'ex' Scarves member is looking for you, used your alias, still carries the scarf, good luck." I hung up and greeted the blond. He was smoking, and was glaring at me, like I had done something wrong. I thought about it and knew exactly why he was mad. "I'm not allowed to have fun? You know all informants do this, nobody's gonna kill over, I like Sachi, she's a nice kid, it's a shame she got involved with this life."

"So, where do you live now" Shizuo asked changing the subject. I leaned back and shrugged.

"Ya know the apartments that are kinda expensive near the center of 'bukuro?" the blond nodded. "There, third floor, got a nice view of the city." I looked down as he kicked my duffle bag, he might've looked at it, but I had the expensive laptop hidden near the bottom, he probably just unzipped it to see what was there, spare phone chargers, clothes, leather jacket, couple of replacement switchblades. I kept my collection in the "new" apartment, but I never knew which one was going to get attacked so I was prepared for either.

"How'd they find your apartment?" I shook my head refusing to answer as I stood up pulling the duffle bag on my left shoulder and watched as people were passing, going to work, school, friends' house shopping. It was actually all a part of a routine for these people, but I had none, the basic tasks were the same, but the details were always different.

"If I told you, you'd get in that mood that scares everyone shitless but him, me, Tom, Shinra, Celty, and Simon." He nodded, knowing I, like everyone else, hated it when he went off the deep end. I gestured with my head behind me. "You're free to follow, I won't stop you." I turned to walk, Shizuo following close behind. I smirked and nodded, letting him know I saw him.

We walked side by side, sure people whispered about us, but I didn't give a shit. Most of the residents of Ikebukuro couldn't comprehend the fact that the blond was actually a good guy, not the demon people personified him to be. This was fun to take advantage of, now that the focus was around me to those who actually pay attention to gangs, I had a new ace up my sleeve.

I scanned the rooftops, this apartment and I had history, but by the paperwork I didn't own it. This apartment used to serve as my office, I had most of my disguises hidden here, my knife collection and a decent number of computers. Izaya found it one day, walking in on a transaction with a business superpower. I already had the crappy apartment that was burned down. I moved my business to Russia Sushi soon after this, selling the apartment back to the landowner, only to buy it back with a male alias.

Now I only went there once a month to exchange my clothes, getting tired of what I had in the other apartment, and to sharpen my switchblade. I did clean off the dust that collected there while I was absent, and leave. I spent maybe an hour there, but I was glad I kept it.

I stuck my key in the lock and opened the door walking taking off my shoes and walking onto the carpet. I gestured toward the couch, telling Shizuo that he was welcomed to stay, he nodded and came in, this was unexpected to me, I thought he would leave. I didn't say anything as I walked into my bedroom and unzipped the duffle bag, plugging in my cell phones and bringing my back-up blue laptop into the main room, putting it on the desk and turning it on along with the black one next to it.

The walls were an off white, like every other apartment. I had the living room adorned with leather couches and a glass coffee table, the kitchen was neat and tidy, never being used. I had a few snacks stocked up, but there was no telling if they were good. I had heavy black curtains in the bed room and a black comforter over the bed and the neat bathroom had a rubber ducky theme.

"What are you doing?" came Shizuo's voice from behind me. I turned around and watched the screens load up. I straightened my back, somewhat I wasn't doubled over the desk anymore, and looked at the blond, considering how much to tell him.

"I'm putting all my hacking programs on this laptop. After that I'm getting a disguise on, and spying on my old friend Hisaro," I leaned against the chair I had behind the desk and hooked my thumbs in the jeans I was wearing.

"Don't die," he said taking a drag from his cigarette. I chuckled and said I'd try. I smiled as the laptops finally loaded. I pulled a USB from my desk and transferred the hacks from one computer to another, using the black HP to look into the location of Katsuka Heiwajima using his cell signal. I tilted my head, he was in Shinjuku, smart little bastard.

"You're brother's in town, Shinjuku to be exact. Probably some high class hotel, what an odd way to spend a vacation," I said thoughtfully as I heard Shizuo get off of my couch and looked at the screen. I pointed to the red dot and turned to the blue dell and loaded up street camera, using the grid to place his location. I did get a feed from his hotel, he was checking in. "See, I told you expensive hotel." I closed off the hacks and turned off my laptops, taking the dell with me back to my room.

I changed into a form fitting black t-shirt with a silver intercut cross on the front. I gingerly slipped into dark gray skinny jeans, making sure my knee wasn't in an uncomfortable position. I turned to my shoes that were in my closet and pulled out some combat boots, I smiled at the memories I had with them. All the blood sweat and tears spilled because these boots became acquainted with someone's face.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled chocolate brown contacts from the medicine cabinet and foundation that made me look tan, as well as black eye liner, and shadow. I carefully put the contacts in and with the foundation covered any piece of skin I was planning on showing before applying heavy eye make-up making me look gothic. I went back into my bedroom and picked up a black wig, the hair could go past my shoulders, I was going to look unrecognizable, and my name fit my persona, Kuro meaning black.

I walked into the room and looked at Shizuo who knew to make himself at home, watching TV, and eating some of my snacks. I smirked and tucked some of the soft fake hair behind my ear. I looked toward the coat rack and grabbed one of three, err two, leather jackets I owned. I smelled the leather, missing it after only one day. I went back into my bed room slipping the jacket on and grabbed my business phone and a plain navy blue handled switchblade.

"Leaving already?" I looked at him and nodded, after a pause. He stood up and threw the chips he was eating on the counter of the kitchen and walked out of my apartment. I locked the door and stuck my hands in my pockets, letting the long bangs of my hair cover my eyes slightly. Shizuo was watching me with curiosity, unsure what I havoc I was going to cause. I smirked and climbed to the roof of a building, announcing that we must part ways.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop enjoying the mid-morning air. As I landed, looking down seeing a familiar blond looking around the streets. I never personally met the kid, just observed him. I already had an alibi in case someone saw me this under cover, so I sat on the edge of a building and looked down at Masaomi Kida. I tilted my head, he was expecting someone, but who was going to visit him this close to the edge of the bad part of town.

"Who are ya waitin' on Kida?" I asked yelling down at him, leaning forward on my perch, putting my index finger under my lip in fake thought.

"Mitsu, is that you?" the blond teen asked looking up at me, his white and red jacket fitting quite well over his thin body.

"In the flesh, err kinda I'm undercover shh." I moved my finger to over my lips as he smiled, his carefree nature winning over.

"I decided to take your wonderful advice my wonderful informant. Here I am back in Ikebukuro, waiting for a dear old friend to drop by!" His hands were thrown out from their relaxed position. A dear old friend eh? That narrowed the field.

"Is it Mikado?" I asked, looking around how it was only the two of us, far from any sane person. "Going to discuss rumors about In Finem hmm?" His brown eyes widened, he had a grudge against Izaya, I didn't blame him after what happened with the Blue Squares and his girlfriend Saki, where was she anyway.

I turned my head and watched Mikado, Anri, and Celty walk into the alley way as well. I thought for a moment, there were plenty of spots suited for silent communication, Russia Sushi, any one of their houses, but meeting in a dark alley, now that had trouble written all over it. I put a smirk on as I put the pieces together. "Alright, I get it now, going to spy on Finem aren't we?" Three heads shot toward me and I waved, just using my fingers. I jumped down, most of the impact on my good knee.

"H-how did you know?" asked Mikado, his eyes wide, voice filled with nervousness. I tilted my head to the right and looked at Celty, waiting for her to see through my disguise. She didn't say anything, Masaomi did, said my name loud and proud.

"That's Mitsu Sasaki, are you blind, you talked to her the other day. Or are you so distracted by Anri to notice anyone else?" I turned my attention to the other teens, the high school girl with a fuller chest then my own nodded slowly, she seemed to accept it, and her guard was put up higher.

"No, Mitsu has red hair," replied Mikado. Celty tapped his shoulder he read something off of her phone as I leaned against the brick wall as Mikado's eyes widened in understanding. I turned to the mouth of the alley, people paying no mind to us.

"Now, that we have my shitty identity figured out, allow me to be an ass and introduce the identity of this disguise. I'm Kuro, joining the bastards in Finem when I leave this damn alley," I paused and smirked, looking at the horrified expressions. "Of course I, Mitsu, will use said information that I, Kuro, gather to Finem's downfall, confused yet? I'm going undercover to get info, after that…just watch it'll be very, very interesting." I waited in case I was asked a question, or five.

_**So Kuro is like Hanna, only created to get information? **_I nodded and looked up, measuring the sun, I had time to kill, this was the best way to do so.

"The only difference is Primus Maximus hates my ass. He won't know I'm Kuro and I'm secretly plotting his demise, using the information for my own malicious purposes. Hanna was only brought to existence because I needed to satisfy my curiosity about the Dollars."

"So, you're no better than Izaya," I turned toward Anri as she looked me in the eye. Her voice was soft, but the tone was hardened into hate. I had to admit, for someone who couldn't comprehend love; she cared dearly for her friends. I considered what she said, she was right.

"You're right, when he's concerned I am no better than he is, but I do have a heart. Mikado yesterday was asking about Masaomi, next thing I know he's here, I normally charge for that and Mikado got this service for free. Celty has asked me to look into a few things for her, normally that is my second most expensive fee, but she again is getting it 100% off. I'll probably be passing some information between the three of you, seeing how all of you are oh-so-interested in this. Heed my warning though, I will be discounting the information but if I deem it to be worthy of having a fee you will pay before I tell ya alright?" I turned and walked deeper into the alley, not waiting to hear another word from the three of them.

Sure I just confirmed their suspicions of me being a sadistic bastard like Izaya, hell I was like the little prick to a point, but like I said I cared about people, just some were fun to piss off. When someone is pissed off all rational thought leaves their head and it's easier to milk them for information, information that I would probably end up selling, or if I found it to be worthless, I'd just tell anyone who asks. Hisaro's information was something that I would tell anyone who I'd know would make his life hell.

I turned and saw the warehouse that was used for their meetings, if I was lucky I wouldn't have to go through the shitty initiation from middle school. I slouched and pulled my hands from my pocket, hiding one of my stolen blades in my sleeve.

My boots echoed as I walked inside the warehouse, I was almost close to being overwhelmed at the number of gang members Hisaro had managed to gather for his cause. Two hundred, easily not counting the thirty I saw on my way here. I shoved my way forcefully to the front and walked straight into Hisaro's face.

He looked exactly how I remembered him, sandy blond hair, piercing green eyes, pale skin and a pink scar on his left cheek. He wore a from fitting black shirt and black pants, trying to make himself look tougher, he had also put on some muscle.

"What do you want?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, how dare he.

"Excuse me, I come in here to offer you my services and all you can spit out at me is 'what do you want?' Hell, you seem to be a dumb-ass can't tell a bitch assassin from a bastard gang member," I said my voice as tough as nails, I knew my skills were going to be tested at that point, I also was figuring out who my charge was.

"Really now? Izaya would you come here," requested the gang leader gesturing over his shoulder with his fingers. Izaya stepped forward, hands in his pockets. He looked at me and his face lit up with a smirk, whether he knew who I was really, or not he was interested. "Is she really an assassin?"

"Can't trust my word ass-hat? That's some disappointing shit right there." I crossed my arms. "Asking this bastard to confirm my story, I don't know who's the worse shitty parasite, you or him." I looked as Izaya smirking, Hisaro probably figured I was just cussing because I could, but Izaya he knew my tendencies and the names I called him.

"She's telling the truth, her name's Kuro has quite the reputation for quiet kills," Izaya said looking at me his smirk wider. I scoffed and slowly clapped my hands nodding at the informant arrogantly.

"If I had a hat I would take it off for you Izaya, you live up to you shit-filled reputation. Didn't surprise me you knew my damn name, supposedly you know everything about this damn city, so enlighten us, what are the Dollars doing?" The attention of the room changed from me to the informant as he acted like he was thinking.

"Mitsu Sasaki is the new face of the Dollars as of yesterday," he said casually I lifted my head as if my own name sparked my interests.

"So, that bitch finally admits to being one of those assholes? Heh." I turned to leave. "I'll take care of her, unless you have other ideas, Maximus."

"No, bring her back alive, I have a few questions for her. Also, welcome to In Finem Kuro," I heard behind me. I bowed and left the warehouse, time to capture myself.

This was almost impossible, for I am Kuro, as well as Mitsu. Sure I could reunite from someone from my old life and see if she'll take Kuro's place and turn me in, however if she acts how I remember her being than that plan was trashed before going any farther.

I looked up as a raindrop fell into my fake hair. It was finally raining, I hated the rain, it only rained when a massive amount of blood was being spilled somewhere, the worst murders in the city always happened on days like this.

"Hello?" I answered my phone not bothering checking the caller ID, it won't take me long to figure out who was calling me.

"Mitsu?" came a calm voice on the other end. It was the kind of voice many girls in the city would swoon over, I knew if I even said his name around the Orihara twins they'd rip my phone from my hands and find his number.

"It's me. How are ya Katsuka? And you can use my other name, I actually prefer it." I was still watching the rain, my make-up now running down my face, I needed to get home and change back into my normal clothes.

"Alright Katsuki, do you have a minute?" I turned toward my apartment and started walking, saying I had time. "Could you meet me at my hotel room, I have a request for you."

"Alright, give me about half an hour I'll be there." I hung up and walked home in the humid rain, making a note to pack my duffle bag and dropping it off at Izaya's apartment, as a part of our deal from last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter, and sorry for not updating . I've been goofing off, taking a small break from writing letting new ideas flow.<strong>

**In other news, I've started a collection of essays (I think that's what I'm going to call them) by Katsuki explaining the patterns of humanity. I'm not sure if I want to post them or not so, if you want me to send a part of one to you, lemme know. Though, they'r e not as long as my chapters, just saying.**

**Alright, I'm done ^.^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Durarara, only Katsuki Rin/Mitsu Sasaki**

**There is more Latin here, and what is bolded and italicized is what I typed into the translator, and seeing how I don't actually know Latin I'm going to trust it unless someone tells me otherwise. **

**Chapter VII**

Some of the things I didn't understand about people was the need to cover themselves from the rain. It was water, cold sure but like swimming once someone gets completely soaked the water doesn't feel too cold. Still umbrellas are used by people who run to get out of the falling liquid. It was as if people were scared they were going to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West.

I had taken a pit stop at my apartment, and now I was looking through soaked hair, my good leg on the concrete barrier that prevented people from falling off the roof and was sitting on top of it. I looked down at the city as the people looked like ants, I was in blue jeans, not skinnys but they were also not too baggy on me, and a dark blue stripped v-neck. I turned around and climbed off of the roof, my hair dripping from the rain, the bad feeling in my stomach not subsiding.

I turned down to the popular square in Ikebukuro, pausing to look up at the clouds, closing my eyes and letting the rain fall on my face. This wasn't getting anything done. Turning toward Shinjuku, I saw two girls through the mist clouds that covered the streets, looking around the street huddled under a bright purple umbrella lost in the shit field that was Ikebukuro. I smirked and walked up to them smiling like the stereotypical Japanese girl.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" I asked in Japanese, knowing these two were foreigners, I just needed to know their native tongue and then I could help them. The two females looked at each other unsure how to respond. They were around 5'7" and were wearing short shorts that covered their asses, barely, tank-tops that barely covered their chests, faux fur jackets covering their shoulders. The blond's hair was braided over her shoulder and the red had limp curled hair. Finally the red head spoke up.

"Hello….we…are….looking…for…..a….friend," she said in Japanese, her voice carrying an unsure quality as if she wasn't sure what she said was the right thing, and English accent, these women are British. I smiled, finally knowing how to help the two of them. I nodded and widened my smile as I paused as if trying to find the right words to say to them.

"Maybe I can help, what's your friend's name?" I asked in a language I was positive they could understand, my voice carried no Asian accent that was expected, they looked at each shocked. I smiled at them and held out my hand, both of them took turns shaking it in turn. "Mitsu Sasaki, I might be able to help you." They looked at each other skeptical, on my abilities.

"His name is Arata Wanatabe," said the blond her blue eyes showing fear. Something was off, I looked more at what they were wearing, both clothes that barely covered their skin and that jacket, those were supposed to be worn in two different seasons, but I never cared for fashion. I wore the same basic thing because it almost never went out of style. It was the middle of autumn, there was no way that they were warm, but I've never been to England who was I to judge. I did know the man they were looking for however, popular pimp.

"I don't think you want to go to him. He's…..how do I say this nicely. Hell there is no way to say it that way, he's a pimp. Let me guess he invited you here, paid your way the whole nine shitty yards?" The eyes of the girls widened in shock, I was right. I sighed and looked up toward the sky, at least I had an excuse for being late. "If I was you I'd leave as soon as possible and make new e-mail addresses, forget about ever coming to Ikebukuro."

"A-alright, if we may who are you Mistu Sasaki?" I nodded and smiled at the reassuringly. I put my hands into the pockets of my jeans and looked around; Wanatabe might have people stalking the streets for these girls. I was already wanted by one group of people, I didn't want the entire city more against me than it already was.

"I'm Mitsu Sasaki, informant. Do you two have a way back home?" They shook their heads and I sighed, I was going to have to do the right thing here wasn't I? Hell yeah, because if I didn't these bitches were going to get raped, and my small sliver of a conscience couldn't let that happen. "Follow me," I pulled out my cell phone and called the youngest Heiwajima.

"Katsuki?" answered the actor. I did a quick 360, spinning on my heel, still clear. Paranoia wasn't my thing, but anything to make sure that they got back home safe. I hated bastards who took advantage to women, that's part of the reason I stalked the alleyways at night. Rapists couldn't resist my small defenseless looking figure, that's why I kicked them all where it hurts before I slice their cheeks.

"Hey, I'm going to be late, found some girls who were in danger of the horrors of the city, I'll come when I'm done alright?" I replied in Japanese the two girls looked at each other in question as I heard someone's feet landing on the wet sidewalk.

"Alright, I understand." I hung up and sighed turning around slowly smirking. It was about time he showed up, it was getting to be boring around here. I raised my hands out from my sides and chuckled as I let more rain fall right onto my face.

"Izaya," I said stepping in front of the girls. I knew they were safe, but if he was looking to get to me. I might as well as act cliché and be an open target. "What the hell are you doing?" I was speaking in English for the foreigners' sake.

"I was just passing through Mistu-chan, what are you doing?" I was a little taken back that he actually used my alias. Sure I noticed he was taking the native tongue of the girls behind me, but I paid no mind to it. I brushed over the girls' situation, saying I was going to help them get home. "Maybe they won't mind if I join you hmm?" he said as the two girls blushed.

"Give me a break Izaya, damn. Remember how I said I was an informant? Here's my proof. Izaya Orihara, informant. He's detached himself from humanity, not being able to feel human emotions, especially love for an individual. According to him he loves all humans. Personally the human fetish this bastard has is scares the shit out of most people, where's Shizuo when you need flea-be-gone?" I put my hands on my hips as I waited for Izaya's counter attack. I did look around again, as if looking for the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

"Really, you want to play it that way? Mitsu Sasaki, tries to right the wrongs she causes by actually helping people. Feels almost no emotions and acts more like me than she lets on. She has a dark past, only she knows her true story. Now I must ask are you sure you want to accept her help." I chuckled at Izaya, and I applauded him and turned around, expecting an answer from the British girls. I received no answer and started walking to my apartment, going to set up a flight for them to London anyways. I turned and saw them, and Izaya following me.

"Izaya, really? You know where I'm going." He shrugged as I turned down a street, my path completely random as I walked to my apartment. I turned right, toward the bar, and part of town Arata was known to hang out in. I heard someone's footsteps stop. Izaya's body was facing us but he was calculating the path to the left, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes really, and you're going the wrong way," he said after a pause. I rolled my eyes and waved over my shoulder, it was my apartment. If I was going to lead them to my apartment, I wanted the path to be confusing enough to where nobody could find it, didn't want this one to burn down.

"Shut the hell up, I know where I'm going dumbass," I replied not wanting to deal with him and his comments. I clenched my fists gently, my knuckles not turning white in the slightest. I turned down another street and then another that almost brought us where we started, but I diverted toward my actual apartment and unlocked the door when we got there. I took off my shoes and shook my head, water flying everywhere from the rain. "Have a seat," I said as I turned on the HP on my desk.

"Mitsu-chan can we have some tea?" asked Izaya laying on the chair I'd normally sit in when talking to clients. I smiled, letting this one look extremely fake and forced as I nodded going into the kitchen and started a pot of tea.

"Izaya-kun, if you touch my computer, I hope you don't mind my foot up your ass," I called from the kitchen in a sing-song like manner. I heard the leather of my chair groan as Izaya had made a move to stand up and probably walk toward my computer. The corners of my lips tugged upwards as he sat back down.

"She's very vulgar in her language," whispered the blond, I almost forgot they were there. I walked in and jumped into my chair pulling up the bank statement of the pimp in a matter of seconds, finding out which airport they used to get here.

"I agree, can we trust her?" asked her friend. I raised an eyebrow as I spun around in my chair, putting the laptop in my lap and continued typing away, getting them the first flight out of the city.

"That's for you to decide," I said. "I wouldn't suggest it though, I'm very close to being in a rare mood right now." I heard the teapot whistle and I got up to pour the liquid into cups, putting sugar and stirring spoons on a tray, pausing before adding a laxative in Izaya's cup, I was irritated at him, in my book he deserved it. Plus, Shizuo will laugh at his shitty predicament, pun intended. I walked in and set the tray down, smirking as I say Izaya take a drink from the tea, not suspecting a thing.

"Do you need to know where we're from?" asked the red head. I shook my head and started looking for the least expensive flight to London, how cliché. I clicked my tongue, and decided my goodwill didn't go so far as to give these two a ticket out of here.

"I am charging you for this, tickets aren't cheap. Twenty pounds in your budget?" The blond stood up and paid me. I printed out their tickets and handed it to them as Izaya's eyes widened. "Down the hall to the left, I'll be back tonight to scrape you off my toilet, and then drag you back tomorrow to clean it, have fun Izaya-kun!" I waved as he ran to the bathroom, laughing my ass off.

I turned back to the girls and they thanked me as I pocketed the money, walking them to the door and remembered my meeting with Katsuka. I really didn't want to leave the informant in my house, I'd die if he stole my switchblade collection. Then again, I had those in my closet behind a hidden panel, and I don't think he was leaving the toilet anytime soon. I left the apartment yelling goodbye to the informant and closing the door cackling the entire way to the hotel Katsuka was staying at.

I was disturbed in thought as it is, thinking about Izaya stuck at my apartment evacuating his bowels. I had been thinking a lot about him, not just how to beat him at his own game, hell no. I have been thinking about his behavior and comparing it to my own, everyone says we acted alike, and to prevent conflict with the small few I considered my friend, I agreed. However, I had to disagree with them at this point. The evidence was clear. I gave the slut money when we passed her last night, and I also volunteered to be the face of the Dollars to keep Mikado safe, I was also helping Celty out of the goodness of my shallow heart.

I walked down the expensive looking hallways, plastered white walls with a red carpet with a swirly pattern depicted with a slightly lighter shade of red. I was on the tenth floor and was barely paying attention to the door numbers as they passed, still not missing the one the actor was staying in. I knocked lightly and stoop back listening intently as the door opened slowly.

"Good afternoon Katsuki," I heard mumbled from the actor Heiwajima. I looked at the brunette, his hair still framing his face, emotionless. He moved away from the door, letting me in. I took my shoes and leather jacket off, running my right hand through my hair, shaking my wet hair trying to get some of the water off, a crack of thunder ringing through the city.

"What's up Katsuka, normally I'm the one who sets up these appointments," I asked a smirk gracing my face as the actor sat on his bed, leaving me to lean against the window sill, crossing my arms and watched as rain ran down the glass pane. The lights were dim, almost like they weren't on at all. There was just enough light to tell colors and shades from a blanket of darkness.

The room was fancy, the walls were painted an actual color, a nice velvet red. The beds were a darker scarlet in comparison. The carpet was, like always an off white. This was a grand suite, there was actually a living room, why we were in the bedroom was beyond me, and knowing the hotel, there was a hot tub in the bathroom. I was almost jealous.

We walked inside the room and the actor sat on the bed as I leaned against the window sill, crossing my arms and ankles, bowing my head slightly for the mysterious effect. Katsuka crossed his legs and clasped his hands at the knee and our eyes met his showing his curiosity ever so slightly.

"It's been a while since I actually talked to Shizuo. If it isn't too much to ask I'd like to set up a meeting with him," I looked at the dark eyes of the actor, still no emotion. I did see his point though; the last time I remember them actually talking in person was when Katsuka gave the brute his signature look, and that was years ago. I shrugged and looked at the light on the carpet from the window, some of what is shown was distorted from the raindrops.

"Alright, he's typically off on Fridays, I can set you up this Friday or whichever Friday you prefer." A flash of lightning struck a radio tower the crack and thunderous crash was heard within half a second of each other. I closed my eyes as I knew that that was the sign, which whoever was in danger of dying, their struggle started now. My jaw locked as I closed my eyes and sighed to myself.

It'd take me only five minutes when I got back to my apartment to figure out who it was. It wasn't that hard, just hack into all the hospitals in Ikebukuro and see who was admitted when the lightning struck. After I find this out normally the pieces would fall into place, if he was a Dollars member, the chances of the attacker being In Finem is almost certain. However, if it was anyone else, the data was inconclusive. I'd then have to look into police reports and filter through injuries, seeing which ones were more serious than others.

I turned my head toward Katsuka and inwardly frowned. I was so off into my own realm of thought that I wasn't paying attention. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. The rain can be distracting hmm?" The brunette looked outside and slowly nodded, but be repeated what he had said never the less.

"This Friday is fine." I nodded and gave him my personal number, telling him that if he needed to reach me that was the easiest. He looked at me, trying to figure me out, pointless. We talked a little about Shizuo, how he was doing from my observations. I did say that Izaya was being a little more annoying than normal, I should check up on the poor bastard, hopefully my bathroom didn't stink too much, or that he was stupid enough to try to leave the bathroom. I smirked as Katsuka made sure to clear his throat before talking. I looked at him and nodded slightly.

"You really haven't changed from when you and my brother were in high school. He needs that stability in his life, I give you my thanks." I nodded as one my phones beeped at me. I pulled the blackberry out of my pocket and almost dropped my phone. _**Shinra's in the hospital**_. Read Celty's text. My heart skipped a beat, sweat started feel like it was about to start beading at my brow. I shook my head and put the phone into my pocket.

"You're welcome, even though with that sentence you said I'm still unpredictable as always," I said trying to keep calm. "I have to go, a friend is in the hospital." Damn the rain, damn whichever shit did this, and more importantly, damn Izaya, normally he had something to do with this. I left, throwing my leather jacket on and calmly walked out of the hotel.

The rain was coming down in sprinkles now, typical. I grumbled and ran. It was only a warning, a sign if you believe in such a thing. Pouring rain one minute, someone almost dies and immediately it stops, or almost stops knowing someone somewhere is balling their eyes out. The best I could on the still injured knee, I ran toward a hospital, pausing not knowing where the hell I was going. I pulled out my Blackberry and asked where in the damn city they were.

The air went cold as three hooded figures stood behind me. I angled my head so that I could see them out of the corner of my eye, my hands finding their way into my jacket pockets. These weren't hoodies that were hiding their faces, no they were black cloaks that reached the ground with a lighter black with intricate designs on them. I didn't recognize them, they weren't a part of the Dollars, or any gang to my knowledge, hell I didn't know their names. Unless they had just gotten here In short, I was screwed.

I found and tucked the covered switchblade into the sleeve of my jacket and slowly turned around, people gathering around us as the rain made its return, shit. Something's off, something that was linked to the world Celty is from, I could only assume that much. The Dullahan had a mystical aura around her, it wasn't threatening. There was a curious, lost, trustworthy air around her. These bastards felt malicious, distrust worthy, basically everything I would use to describe myself and Izaya only ten times worse.

"Qui sunt vobis?" _**Who are you?**_ Asked the middle man, his voice filled with figurative venom, and he took an intimidating step forward. I put my hands in my pockets and let my knife fall into my hand as I tilted my head to the right. My hair fell into my face, hiding my stormy grey eyes, the glimmer of the eyes of the figures was nowhere to be seen, they weren't human.

"Mitsu Sasaki. Latine sciebant quid nosti?" _**How did you know I knew Latin?**_I clicked my tongue slightly pulling my right hand slightly out of m pocket at I let the blade start to flick out, holding the blade down with my thumb.

"Audimus aliquem de tuo," _**We heard from someone you did**__, _said the one on the tough bastard's left. I pushed the switchblade all the way down, keeping it in my hand as I jumped up, pulling back their hoods as I flipped over them. I landed and immediately turned around, letting the switchblade come out of its casing , ready for their attack. I noticed they were facing me, and they had already adjusted their formation to be just like it was, only now I could see them clearly.

All three of them were bald, their faces a grey color, heads all covered in olive tattoos that covered every inch of their skin. On their foreheads were their names, in Latin in bold black letters. The one that started our conversation was Wrath, the other one that spoke was Envy, the quiet one was Avarice.

"Holy shit, your three of the seven deadly sins," I whispered as I jumped out of the way of Wrath's fists. I had no doubt he was capable of superhuman strength, and if I was on the receiving end, I'd be dead. I danced around another and ran my knife along his arm, the cloak ripping and mending itself instantly. I laughed and the sin stopped. "Sicut amicus. Te sana statim." _**Just like a friend. You heal instantly.**_I did see his arm, just as littered as his face with tattoos.

He shoved me against the wall behind me and I felt the skin of my face break. I grabbed Wrath's hand and elbowed him in the stomach as I spun around, slicing upwards with my switchblade, blood should've arched with the swipe, but there was none. The right side of my face was warm, blood trickling down my skin, could I not get a break? I wiped the blood off of my cheek and kicked Wrath in the groin.

I turned toward the other two, Envy's fists were clenched and Avarice's eyes were on my switchblade. I looked at the shiny metal and threw a flick blade at the sin, the blade running through his stomach. I heard the clank of metal on concrete behind him as, like Wrath's arm Avarice's stomach healed instantly.

Wrath attempted to hit me in the back of the head. I jumped up and kicked him in the face, landing lightly on the ground as I watched the Sin fly into some dumpsters. I smirked and pointed my switchblade at the hooded figure as he stood up.

He growled at me, not a Shizuo growl it was more animal-like. I smirked and put my hands on my hips not impressed in the slightest "Quod existimasse terrerent me?" _**Is that supposed to intimidate me?**_ I looked around, knowing I couldn't win in a fist fight. I chuckled and waved, running toward the alley, planning on jumping from building to building until I reached the top, assuming my knee would let me.

My shoes couldn't get a grip however, I actually considered running as I ducked under a flying knife. I turned toward the one known as Wrath slowly started walking toward me. Fine, play that way. I threw my own knife, hearing it hit the light post behind the sin. I chuckled and threw three more, each one dodged.

"Agam humanae vitae non mihi," _**Give it up human, you can't hit me**__,_ sneered Wrath crossing his arms against my smirk. I raised an eyebrow and pointed to behind them. Just like in the cartoons, they turned around as the metal post fell on top of their heads, the sound ringing through the city, many of the residents preparing to run, thinking it was Shizuo who made the sound.

"Yeah, I can't hit you, but who said I was aiming for you," I mumbled to myself as I turned, looked at the text Celty sent giving me the address of Shinra and his hospital room. My steps are calm, too calm. My knives were all safely tucked away in my pockets. I looked up at the sky, the rain letting up once more, this time it looked like for good.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" asked Shizuo walking behind me. I turned toward him and then returned my gaze to the sky.

"The sky, you know what I think of the rain. Shinra's in the hospital, I was going to go see how he's doing," I said nonchalantly, putting my hands in my jacket pockets and started walking toward the hospital.

"What happened?" I shrugged at the question, sure I had a theory of what happened, but that's all it was. Shizuo did follow me, neither of us saying much, there was no need, he wasn't much for conversation. It was one of the things as I respected about the guy, he didn't put his nose in anyone's business, or at least not mine. I was allowed to keep my secrets, but those I did keep from him were the ones I wouldn't tell my family, hell my family's probably forgotten about me.

I walked inside the hospital and turned around, gesturing with my head toward the elevator. I knew where he was, and with it, his doctor. I hated the man, didn't know him personally but I knew a lot about him, I was supposed to. "I hope he's not too messed up," I mumbled as I knocked on the door to his room gently before walking in.

Celty was sitting next to his bed, the brunette's head was covered in scarlet bandages however his face remained bare even though his eyes were swollen shut. His left arm was in a plaster cast as was his left leg, his right leg and chest were in blood stained bandages. I shook my head and turned toward the Dullahan.

"Is he awake?" I asked as Shizuo walked in and froze, I was almost sure he didn't know how to react. I turned back to Celty as she shook her head. I nodded, I wasn't going to interrogate him until he was willing to tell me on his own. "Are you ok?" Celty hesitated, the question seemed to come out of nowhere, but it was a legit concern of mine. She shook her head and ran into my chest, hugging me. I stumbled back as her shoulder's started shaking, is she had a face it'd be crying. I paused before hugging her back, letting her let her feelings out.

I stood there, unsure how to react. Normal people expect a second party to help them through a rough patch, but I had nothing to go on, I had no clue about the emotions she was feeling. She was more human than me and I had no problem admitting it. "Who brought him here?" I asked gently.

_**I found him, bloody and unconscious. Do you know who could've done this?**_ I looked at her gravely and nodded. I walked over to the window, the heart rate beeping registering for the first time. He was in bad shape, and I didn't trust the doctor in charge. Hell I barely trusted anyone, but this bastard was on the "hell no" list of people you should mess with.

"Furor, Zelus, Avaritia," I said clenching my fists and slamming them on the window sill, they crossed the line, though I wasn't positive it was them. "They attacked me on my way here, evil aura who else would mess up with him as much as they did? Especially since I spread the word he and you are roomies."

"Who the hell are they?" asked Shizuo speaking up for the first time. He was just as unhappy as I was about this entire situation. He showed it, that was the only difference, this worried me because of Wrath, if I was right. The Sins can track those who have characteristics if the sin they represent. If that was the case, why wasn't Pride there?

"Wrath, Envy, and Greed, three of the seven deadly sins. Where Lust, Sloth, Pride, and Gluttony are is beyond me, but I'm not sure, need Shinra's description of the men to be sure." I clenched my fists, but soon unclenched them as Shinra started stirring.

"G'morning," slurred a very tired doctor. He tried to sit up, but he winced in pain and gave up almost immediately. Celty put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her, smiling. I felt my lips move upwards in a small smile, sure I had no clue what love left like but it was interesting to watch. "Wassup?"

"Making sure you didn't die," grunted Shizuo as he started walking out. He turned once he got to the door and held up his cigarettes, "Need one?" I nodded and stood up, letting the two of them have a moment.

"Thanks," I said bluntly as I put my hands in my pockets and bowed my head. This was something I needed to think about, and being angry at the Sins wasn't going to solve anything. We exited the hospital and leaned against the side of the building. Shizuo handed me a cigarette and I used my own lighter to light the cancer stick. I took a drag and held it in for a moment before exhaling the smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm done with school for the summer and I have no life outside of writing so new chapters every week! Now I'm not going to be giving an exact day, I was going to say Saturday because after watching Durarara I would get inspiration on what tortures to write here, however Toonami is back and they aren't showing it. :l So to be on the safe side it's going to be sometime on the weekend. (It was still Sunday when I posted this) <strong>

**So as always lemme know what you think, and I feel like I should've said this sooner but I have Anonymous Reviews on so even if you don't have an account you can share your thoughts here. Ok, I'm done rambling. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. Katsuki Rin/Mitsu Sasaki is owned by me.**

**Chapter VIII**

Shadows were slowly consuming the streets as I habitually looked up to my apartment, and saw my window opened. So, he had enough guts to get off his throne and open a window. How thoughtful, now my apartment didn't smell like shit. I walked into the low-lit apartment and grabbed my netbook before laying on my couch, turning it on. I heard someone breathing heavily causing me to look up to see Izaya and his hair plastered to his head in sweat. I smirked to myself as he sat down in the chair he was in before I left. His hands ran through his hair as he exhaled low and deep.

"So, how was the bathroom?" I asked before laughing so hard my stomach was hurting, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. I calmed down a little as the heat from the netbook was lifted from my stomach and Izaya pressed my back against the couch, his breath felt on my neck and ear. If I was really insane I would kiss him right then and there just to throw him off, but I knew something he had no idea about, like hell I was going to pass this opportunity to show off how much better I was as an informant.

"That was low Katsu-chan, I will get you back for this," he almost spat at me. His voice was tired, though it was carefully masked, or consumed by the bad intent that coated the words. I giggled my nicotine high still in effect. The scowl the informant was giving me showed he was beyond covering his annoyance in fake amusement, he was full blown pissed at me. I forgot how much more fun messing with Izaya was compared to other people, especially after the rare cigarette.

"We'll see Izaya-kun, we'll see," I reply with a slight nod of my head. "You missed out though, Shinra's in the hospital, and we have more friends!" I saw a flash of excitement in Izaya's eyes, and I had to smirk, the classic one he pulled all the time. Pride, arrogance, and intrigue filled his expression as he matched the smirk.

"We do now? Tell me who are these new friends of ours?" He whispered seductively resting his head on the armrest I was, and angled his head toward my ear. I decided to play along. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes, nothing. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled myself off of the couch, against his body and nestled against his neck. He didn't react, expected. I kept my breath steady as I fought the urge to laugh. I saw his smirk widen out of the corner of my eye.

"Get acquainted with the Sins Izaya," I whispered back softly. I then kicked him off of me laughing as his amused expression, his smirk instantly vanishing as he saw I was only messing with him the same way he was to me. "You're stubborn aren't you? Can't admit I play this game almost the same, if not better, than you," I said laying on my couch, crossing my legs. I laid the small netbook on my chest and hacked into the cameras of Shinra's apartment, seeing if I could tell who the bastards that almost killed my doctor friend were.

What I saw was a little disturbing to me, someone who relies on hacking for half of their information as an informant. I clicked my tongue as camera after camera went out for a few seconds, then coming on as the next one went out, leaving me with nothing. Either the Sins were the culprits and they had a powerful aura, one that I hadn't noticed, other than the evil one I didn't think that it was powerful enough to disable cameras, or someone was helping them from the inside.

I sat the closed netbook on the table and scratched the back of my head. Plans of going into the city and tricking the Sins were bubbling through my head. Making Envy, well Envious was going to be easy, and I could always get gold from my closet wouldn't be an issue. The issue came from drawing the two of them from Wrath in order for me to interrogate them. My head dropped as my stomach growled at me, damn.

"Come-on," I lifted my head and looked at the informant as he slid his hands in his pockets, a cell phone in his hand. This was unlike him, something was up. "It's about dinner time and all you had a cereal bar for breakfast, can't let my Katsu-chan die out of starvation can I?" I shook my head and stood up, the one time I thought our informant was going to act human and he proved me wrong, or did he? I held up my hands in defeat. He wanted information, and I was going to get stalked either way, so I might as well go along with his plan, I might score a free meal out of it.

"Alright, alright, you win Izaya-kun. I must eat or else I will get weak, and if I get weak, who's going to annoy you?" I asked somewhat innocently as Izaya grabbed my hand by my wrist and pulled me toward the elevator his smirk laying playfully on his face. He pushed the button on the elevator door and started chuckling as the door closed. "You're in a suddenly good mood, want to share what it is hmm?" I cocked my head to the side as I pushed my bangs from my face. There was an exchange of smirks, the underlining "I just found a hole in your plan" remark passing through the air.

"What are you going to do about capturing yourself? Mitsu-chan cannot be captured by Kuro-chan can she?" he asked holding two fingers, one on each hand as he explained this. I paused, sure I had this all figured out, uh sort of. I was simply going to tie myself up with a nice tan bow that ate away at my skin. It would be difficult for me to tie myself up, I was going to need help and to make the situation look believable I needed someone who hated me to tie me up, who better than an enemy?

"Kuro is an assassin, she can just dump her can't she. I was actually thinking about using you Izaya-kun. Consider that your payback, however it has to be on my terms." The familiar ding of my elevator brought us out of semi-serious conversation and into ever perky and nonchalant informant duo. People looked at us as we walked into the now street lamp lit streets.

Izaya grabbed my hand and skipped along the streets. My footsteps were barely affected, the limp a little worse as the skipping hurt my knee slightly. I saw In Finem guys watched us in shock, as if they didn't expect this. I chuckled as a few of them put their phone up to their ears slowly, calling my old friend and current target. I chuckled, one two three. Izaya noticed too, the chances of him knowing what I did about Maximus were pretty high. The new overlord has been around for almost a month now. He knew, four five. I stopped walking jerking my hand back, causing the informant ahead of me stumbling backward.

"Hmm? What is it Mitsu-chan?" asked Izaya turning back toward me. I lifted my right leg off of the ground all my weight on my left leg. I looked at him, not saying anything, six seven eight. He sighed as he understood. "Alright Mitsu-chan, I wouldn't want to break you again." I smirked and put my free hand in my pocket.

"So you admit to hurting me the first time no?" I asked in sarcasm, nine ten eleven twelve. We turned down a street, Simon's loud greetings heard from the end of the street. The two of us smirked in the same playful manner as the two of us walked up to the restaurant. "Hi Simon," I said happily waving.

"Hello Katsuki, Hello Izaya!" the tall Russian waved as the two of us and led us to my business booth. "What you want eh?"

"The usual," Izaya and I said at the same time, pausing and looking at each other, spite in our eyes. We sat down on either side of the table. I rested my chin in the middle of the bridge that was my interwoven fingers. Izaya had his arms crossed over the table, his burnt brown eyes staring in my stormy ones.

Now hate is something we didn't share. I loved playing his game, and though he was the most infuriating person I knew, I didn't hate him. Hell, the only reason he hated Shizuo was because the blond was so damn unpredictable. Me, I was unpredictable, but for some reason, like the blond, he didn't hate me with the same amount of spite they had against each other. I think it was because I had my moments, the moments where I acted human, and actually meant it.

"Why are you here with me, you know I am just as capable of getting my own food, if I wanted you to hold my hand I would just do so on my own initiative. Of course…" I trailed off as three voices were heard. I recognized them all as I looked over the informant's shoulder and watched as Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri walked to the booth on the other side of mine. "Once again I have figured out the ever slick Izaya Orihara's plan. How will I react he wonders."

"Really, you figured out what I need from you, and that by bringing you here I hoped to get this information myself? I'm afraid you're wrong Katsu-chan. I was-"

"-hoping I would use them, I am the face of the Dollars," I finished placing my hand on my chest my chin angled upward in pride. I sighed and shook my head. "I know you've been sweating on the porcelain express and all, but this plan is so lack-luster Izaya-kun. But this is similar to my plan, so who am I to judge." I stood up and walked next door and knocked on the wood. How this was going to turn out was going to be predictable, trust was going to be brought into play.

The teens turned their heads and looked at me, Mikado's eyes showing immediate recognition this time. The mood of the room shifted to an uncomfortable silence. I leaned against the wood and crossed my arms, turning toward the door as Simon tried to get people to come inside and eat sushi. "I'm here as Mitsu, face of the Dollars. Ask your questions wisely, I will answer them more than once but the answer will change depending on how it's asked," I said calmly answering one of the many questions I knew they had floating around their heads. I didn't intrude, I was waiting on a "go away" or a "Come-in" I wasn't that rude.

"Do you know anything about Primus Maximus?" asked Mikado, I nodded slowly. "Please, come-in." I smirked and walked in. The teen had an uncertain expression on his face, as if he's questioning whether or not he could trust me. He couldn't, not unless he asked his questions the right way, and I was going to try my best to steer him in the right direction. I sat next to Masaomi, making sure to keep my distance. His distrust was painted on his face as if an artist was there. It was genuine; it was full of what could be considered as spite. It was a shame Saki was sick.

"What's this Maximus guy trying to do?" asked the blond. I lifted my head and shook my head showing a small smile forming on my lips. I paused and while staring at the off-white ceiling inhaled deeply, forming my sentence carefully.

"I don't know…" I whispered thoughtfully, "The main goal of my old friend is unknown to me at this moment." Mikado was staring at the table as I brought my knee up and used it as an arm rest.

"What's his current plan?" he asked. I gave the teen a small smile and nodded slightly, there was the question I was looking for. "And why did you call him your 'old friend?'" Two for one, this guy was on a roll.

"Right now, he's looking for me. From what I understand he's looking for someone from his past and I may or may not know who this person is," I answered with a shrug, I was getting a little used to people looking for me. I was expecting it ever since I decided to put my name farther out there when Izaya took a break. I had been brought into the alleyway for attempted rape a dozen times, each time they got a new scar, each bastard got the same one, a broken heart surrounded by flames. It took a while but they were knocked out. "I call him that because I had a run in with him before I moved to Ikebukuro, it wasn't pretty, for him."

"Are there any double agents in this new gang?" asked Anri, her hand wrapped around her wrist. So, she still had Saika, and the blade though it whispers to her hasn't taken over. The inability to love was a life savor, though if she started answering Mikado's advances it'd be really interesting. "Could you give us any rough estimates?" I tilted my head to the side and clicked my tongue a few times in thought.

"I can't at the moment, but there are some douche-bags on both sides. I cannot give you any numbers right now, tomorrow I should have the Finem/Dollars member count, that'll only take a couple of hours to compose. However most of the double members will be with the Slasher by my guess." I looked out of the door, thirteen, fourteen. I needed to get back, one more phone call to Hisaro and he was going to call Izaya, and that was one conversation I was going to sit in on. "Is that all?"

"Can we trust you?" asked Masaomi darkly. I looked at the teen, his arms crossed. I smirked and leaned against the wall to my left and hugged my knee.

"No, you can't trust me. My information is genuine though. I answered the questions you asked according to how they were asked. However, there is no way to ask for questions and get the answer you want without reveling your intent, and I will sell this information as long as they pay my price. $250, per person. If they want to know the leader of the Dollars and who he likes to hang out with is…..about $400. I figured to let you know." I stood up and gave the teens a two finger salute before returning to my both as Izaya's phone rang. "Put it on speaker," I ordered sitting down as the informant smirked and put the phone on the table.

"Why hello Hisaro! What pleasure do I have to be talking to you?" he sang watching me as I mirrored his smirk, fifteen. Holding my Samsung into view, I hung up my phone and looked at Izaya, both of us going to be milking this sure to be short conversation for it's worth.

"Shut-up Izaya, you know why I'm calling. Fifteen people have called me with the same report, you're with that bitch Mitsu aren't you?" I turned toward the phone and frowned. I knew I was the last one to call, but it still hurt to hear that voice calm as he said this. "I gave everyone specific orders to bring her to me, and yet you defy me." His voice had hardened, so he was still able to be pissed, that was refreshing. I turned toward Izaya and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, yes I seem to be with this person, is that a problem? I told you I'd be looking into the other side, would it not be wise to see if she is in fact the leader?" asked Izaya smirking, watching as I stifled a smirk, Hisaro thought that I was the leader, I wouldn't put it past him. How the Dollars were acting at the moment, and how they've acted in the past were two totally different things. He had every right to think I was trying to create In Finem part two.

"….She's listening in isn't she?" he said after a long pause. I clapped slowly and chuckled. I got into the seated position I was in a short moment ago, my arm resting on my bent knee. "Dammit Mitsu, you're becoming to be such a pest."

"Very good Hisaro, I must say it took you longer than I suspected for you to figure this out. Very disappointing, from what I gather from your past I thought you might've been a challenge to figure out, this simply means you'll be easier to mold into my plan for you. Oh well," I sighed in a teasing tone, my face not moving from the arrogant smirk I had plastered on my face.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" he asked in a guarded tone. I sighed and shook my head.

"There you go, putting words in my mouth. Yes, I was insulting you but must people twist my already twisted words into a new twisted form? I merely said that you act like every other human," I said as if I was bored.

"Interesting Mitsu-chan, you are one interesting human." I looked up as Izaya as he reached across the table and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. Simon walked in and put our sushi on the table, the informant hanging up on the gang overlord. I smiled and thanked Simon as I picked up my chopsticks and put some of the sushi roll in my mouth, closing my eyes to enjoy the bliss.

"It's interesting how you still see me as human when you view yourself slightly above this category," I said after swallowing the sushi. I watched as the informant smirk at me, I matched it and took another bite as the informant clasped his hands in front of his mouth.

"That's because humans need guidance, they often look toward someone, namely me for guidance. Who am I to deny them this hmm Katsu-chan?" There was the god-complex he was infamous for. Did I view myself as god? Well no, because "God" was viewed as a male, and unless the definition in my chest was fake, I was female. In a way I did view myself on level with Izaya, but I had favorites, and it was clear on who they were.

"You forget, what you don't know I know, so if you're using that argument, I'm just as much of a bastard god as you are." I shook my head and took a drink from the tea that I always ordered with my maki sushi.

"You're right, you've proved as much with that girl last night. Have you ever considered having a partner?" I looked him straight into his red tinted eyes and laughed as I shook my head, my slightly wavy hair moving with the movement, tickling the back of my neck. I started choking on a stray piece of sushi, forcing me to collect myself.

"No, and before you ask, no. Mainly because it'll piss you off with the refusal to working with, or in your mindset for you, I have no interest in being a pawn Orihara, get that through your think skull mmk?" I asked my voice perky as I pulled out the money to pay for my meal and quickly finished it off. "Should I pack my bag to stay at your place again, or may I stay in my apartment?" Izaya's frown disappeared as if he forgotten our arrangement for a second.

"Two more nights and your free, I respect how you're a woman of your work Katsu-chan." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my hip.

"As if, this is totally personal, don't want you to spill my secret identity do I?" I continued out of the restaurant, my smirk growing as I literally bumped into Shizuo.

"Watch it- oh hey Katsuki," he said cooling down instantly, his voice slightly trailing as he noted my smirk. "That did the damn flea do this time?" I looked up at Shizuo and tilted my head to the left. There he is with that brilliant side of his, though I was almost always ecstatic after playing around with Izaya and winning.

I shook my head and tried to walk away, I really wasn't in the mood. If I told him, I was going to have to stop my only real friend from going on a man hunt. If he knew what was happening, then hell the entire city would be dead before I could yell to him to let things be, I had to prove to this city that there isn't just two people to watch out for, if anything the quiet informant was the most dangerous person here.

I stiffened as I felt the bodyguard's hand around my wrist. I turned toward him and he took his sunglasses off. "What. Happened." Oh yeah, he asked me a question, normally I wasn't so easily side-tracked this was interesting.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with at this moment," I said my voice even and almost dull, all hint of being a smart-ass gone. "Just finished talking to the bastard, and I need to think for a little bit." His grip slightly tightened before he released.

"Ya know….you can always come to me…..if you ya know need to talk." I smirked and nodded at the blond as he continued toward Russia Sushi. I walked two steps before I remembered my inner dilemma only a minute before.

"Hey Shizuo! Don't go to Russia Sushi, not for another hour," I yelled at him. He waved back with his free hand as he put a cigarette in his mouth. I watched him as people started calling me an idiot for standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "Yeah, well you're a dip-shit too," I said at one of the people as I turned around, putting my hands in my jacket pockets. The poor person I called "dip-shit" looked at me like I was mad, I simply flipped him off, a small knife shown glistening in the moonlight.

This was something I found surprising, people couldn't stand others standing up to them. It was always fun to show them that I really didn't give a shit, the looks on their faces when they try to show me off by using similar tactics were in their own right more amusing because there was no originality. I simply wasn't affected, Izaya was the only one that could push me to the point to where I was minutely pissed. Shock wasn't within my emotional vocabulary either. Love was the most foreign.

Sure I had family, but that was long ago. Before I came to Ikebukuro, and even before middle school I had a family. It was the four of us, my parents and a sibling excluding myself. We were picture perfect on the surface, always smiling giggling, and hugging when the rest of the family was present. I went along with it but as I became more distant from everyone else I found my parents hated me more and more, and I found this entertaining.

I looked up and frowned, I wondered what happened to my family. I haven't exchanged any word with them for ten years. Only e-mail once a year simply because no matter which e-mail I was using he would never reply. I knew he read it tough. I smirked and wondered if they even remembered me, I remembered my father's last words to me though, and they still make my stomach lift in excitement. The possibilities he unlocked, no longer did I have to worry about the entire family hating me because I would've been forgotten anyways.

I was standing on the left side of the bars, gripping them loosely as my sister looked at me, tears streaming down her face, my mother looking utterly disappointed as I smiled at them, still on an adrenaline high from what happened in the courtroom. I was trying not to burst out laughing, it was ridiculous. The two of them were wearing turquoise dresses with lavender accents around the hips, their hair, my mother brown, my sister auburn, pulled into a ponytail that was turned into a braid.

My father, was frowning on me, he was my lawyer and according to him I was being incorporative, correcting people when they got the story wrong, and apparently saying "If I was going to kill him, he'd be dead," didn't help either. He crossed his arms, his green tie loosened, his crisp white shirt was unbuttoned as he pushed me away from the bars, telling my mother and sister leave. I watched half-amused as they left, tears spilling over both their eyes.

"No Rin gets convicted for murder, attempted or not. Katsuki, you are no daughter of mine," he had said as he turned and took too steps, freezing as I started chuckling, laying down on the spring mattress that was going to serve as my bed for the supposed five years of my two year served sentence.

"It's funny you say that _father_," I said spitting the word out venom filling the last word of the beginning phrase, "I will still be able to use the name, and like I said in the court room there was no case. If Hisaro was to die by my hand I wouldn't have taken the prick to the hospital. Besides, given my persona do you really think I'll be staying here long? I already have an apartment, getting paid directly by your credit card for three years. It's in Tokyo, Ikebukuro actually. And don't bother canceling the payments, it's still going to be mine for another five years. Thanks _Dad_!"

"Whatever, Katsuki. Just don't get into anymore trouble, next time I'm charging for my services for being your lawyer." He turned again as I sighed noisily.

"I'm telling you this because I know you didn't fight for my case at all, I've seen the security footage from other cases, you didn't give a shit. I also know you hate me and much rather have me here. The insane asylum wouldn't take me, so this is better for you isn't it. You are selfish Nori Rin, you only look out for yourself and your perfect family. Having a sadistic daughter doesn't fit it does it? I'm not sadistic, I merely give people a push in a certain direction, it's not my fault they walk into my trap."

"You are not my daughter." He ran out before I could comment.

I chuckled as I snapped back to reality, I was sitting on a park bench reminiscing. Tom saw me and walked over, taking a seat, my mood already highly amused. I nodded toward the debt collector and he sat down beside me. "What's up Tom? Are you finally going to attempt a normal conversation?" I asked raising an eyebrow chuckling quietly. His expression wavered from calm to surprised to dead serious. My stomach fluttered as I remembered why I shared Izaya's human fetish.

"Actually I was. Shizuo said you told him why this new gang is here," he said distantly. He was still questioning how trustworthy I was, none at all, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "So, where are you from?" I shrugged.

"I don't like talking about my past. One's past reveals keys to their personality and weakness. To be brutally honest Shizuo is the only one I trust with things like my past because I know he won't tell anyone because he only has three other people that will try to say hi to him other than myself," I said looking up, taking one of Izaya's flick blades out and started carving into the bench.

"So, besides doing what you do with information what do you do?" I looked at Tom and shook my head, I saw what he was trying to do, I somewhat get paid to hide the very information he was asking for.

"Let's change the subject. Katsuka called me, wanting me to set up a meeting with him and Shizuo." I looked up at Tom through my hair and he looked at me shocked. I smiled and went back to carving.

"He called you?" I nodded my eyes not leaving the bench. "So are you going to trick Shizuo into going? There's not much else you can do though."

"You know just as well as I do that he loves his brother, but he also avoids him. The last job he had before was supposed to be his last, the actor got him his signature look and that damn bastard flea blew it. Shizuo thinks his brother hates him so of course I'm going to trick him."

"He's not going to be happy about it, but I guess it's the right thing to do. What about Katsuka, does he love Shizuo?" I stopped carving, putting the blade away. I leaned back and looked toward the cloudy sky.

"Simple terms, yes. But the actor is almost like me and the flea. You see I can only feel one emotion to its full extent, joy. I really don't want to delve into Izaya's psyche, so I'm gonna leave it alone. But Katsuka, he's like a blank slate of emotion, he feels none whatsoever, that's why he's an actor. He does however love his brother all the same and is one of few that simply aren't scared of Shizuo."

"Yeah, it takes guts to deal with a brother like him." I turned toward Tom and sighed. I leaned forward, my elbows on my hips as I considered my next sentence, something I commonly do, but never in normal, or as normal as I can get, conversation.

"It's actually easy. Push the fear away, that's not guts that sheer apathetic emotion. I consider Shizuo my brother sometimes. His bluntness helps me sort my thoughts, and the fact that he and Izaya are in the same 'Don't shit around with' category and that he still feels human emotions makes me almost jealous. I personally like the void in emotion I get, seeing people's reactions is more enjoyable." I stood up. "This was a nice chat Tom but I must leave for I have other things to attend to." Tom watched me as I skipped to my apartment to send my dad an e-mail, today was the anniversary of my imprisonment, it was a tradition to pester him on this day.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. I have my own opinion of Katsuki, but I've been curious on yours especially since I just shown you guys a flashback of her in her "true colors". So do that if you wanna, I'm mainly looking at the traffic stats on this story, and all my others. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! I do own Katsuki/Mitsu**

**Chapter IX **

I bit the end of a pen, I wasn't really writing anything, and I took the ink out in case I bit through it. I just needed something to keep me moving. "Finem, loyal, loyal, Finem," I mumbled as I scrolled through the names of the Dollars members I was pressing the key with enough force that every time I lifted my finger the key made a loud click. I hated taking inventory of the people of Ikebukuro, there is always a pattern but I've also learned not to just rely on patterns. To be positive I'm giving people the right information I had to sit here and actually count the people.

I was only on the "E's" and I was close to three hundred, and I had broken a hundred mid-way through the "B's" how big was In Finem? I had a count of four hundred when I was there earlier, but as I continued to scroll through the names I was convinced it was a bigger gang than I first predicted. This meant I had more pawns, more possibilities, and more specialties to take advantage of. This also meant I had more people looking for me, wanting to kill me before turning me into Hisaro. This was going to be fun. How could I enjoy my reward without having to work for it, it takes the enjoyment out of my job.

I looked up from the screen briefly as the door opened, Izaya walking in. I was still living up my end of our "bargain", and I had returned to his office with a newly packed duffle bag. The informant took off his jacket and spun in his apartment, someone was happy. "What had gotten you in a go-shit-lucky mood?" I asked not looking up from the screen. The pen clicked against my teeth as I continued gnawing on it. He paused and stared at me, the smile not leaving his face as he continued to prance across the room. This should be interesting, please don't disappoint Izaya.

"You missed it Katsu-chan a raid of people looking for you!" Izaya "fell" next to me and looked at the screen. I stopped scrolling and leaned back crossing my arms on my chest. I turned my and looked at the profile of the informant as he studied the ceiling. He was in too good of a mood to be lying, it was about time I got somewhat straight answers from him. I let a smirk spread across my face and let out a small chuckle. Could this day get any better? This was the best day of my life, people pillaging looking for little old me, it was simply beautiful, and it wasn't even my birthday.

"And I took the alleyways home, missed the entire damn thing. Now I'm sad Izaya-kun," I said with a disappointed pout. I let my smirk come back as I started making points in my head that the Dollars should know in order to have everyone play according to my rules. I had the chat on another tab, nobody was on, and this disappointed me a little less than the fact I had missed the gathering of the masses. Mostly my disappointment of the Dollars came from no one to relay me a play by play. I had to rely on cameras. I quickly hacked into Russia Sushi cameras and watched as Simon and Shizuo fight off the riot, the gang still believing I'm there.

"You know you can't escape being my pawn right Katsuki." I didn't flinch in the slightest as Izaya whispered this in my ear, grabbing my right wrist as he said this. I stopped typing, and shifted my gaze toward the informant, a dangerous tint in my eye, warning him to let me go. Izaya didn't take this warning, he pinned my hand to the couch. I inhaled deeply and closed the laptop, putting it on the coffee table in front of me. I turned my body so I was facing the informant calmly as I folded my left knee to that the foot was resting against my right leg. I looked at him, my expression giving away nothing as I tried again to warn him with my eyes. His expression was one of seriousness for once. I lowered my head, letting my bangs cover my eyes as I chuckled darkly as his grip tightened slightly, he wasn't going to let me go. This was interesting. By holding my hand, preventing movement he was acknowledging that at this point I had more power here than he did. I could practically see his pride getting eaten away.

"Oh Izaya you seem to forget, I answer to no man, or woman for that matter. I play my own game, under my own rules and not even you know what my next move is going to be," I said my tone a little light, my words portraying the dark warning. Chaos was my thing too, not my fault he was too much of a drama queen to not allow me to make my own mayhem. Izaya moved forward, his forehead on mine. I lifted my chin, daring him, both of us smiling smugly at each other.

"You so far have done everything I needed you to do, you have caused a riot Katsu-chan. Now, what do you have planned?" he asked as if he knew what I was going to do. My eyes narrowed slightly as if I had finally figured out that he had "figured" me out. Izaya's eyes then flashed, apparently I was now completely and utterly under his influence, time to crush some dreams and ambitions.

"I can do many things Izaya-kun. I can sit here and continue sorting people out. I can get off my lazy ass and break up the riot, or make it worse. I can even join the riot. I can also do none listed and find Hisaro who had positioned himself on top of Russia Sushi yelling out at people through a bullhorn, and kill him." I pushed Izaya off of me, but he pushed me down onto my back, pinning my arms beside my head and on the couch. This was peculiar, something didn't add up. I pissed him off, this day just kept getting better and better. My eyes widened as I smirked and let out a small chuckle to hold me over until I commented. "Feeling a little bitchy Izaya? Is Kanra on her period?" I laughed as his neutral face turned into a scowl.

"Now Katsuki, I don't think you're in a position to make comments like you are," he purred, Naomi walked in, looked at us and walked out. I turned my head to the side and watch her, no emotion. Though knowing people, and the fact she had slammed the door she was trying not to laugh, or puke.

I turned back to Izaya and clicked my tongue, anyone in my position, aside from Shizuo who wouldn't be in this position to begin with, would be pissing their pants right about now, or blushing, possibly both. I hasn't reacting, other than my shoulders I was actually comfortable. I had to admit, his breath didn't smell like tuna.

"And you're scared of what I'd do if you let me go, you're enjoying this riot, and you think I'm going to break it up. That's a cute fantasy you have going on there Izaya." I head butted the informant and then kicked him where it hurt. He groaned as I launched myself off of the couch, jumping over him. I stood up, running out of the office, pulling on my boots and jacket as I ran toward the roof, as far as a comedic stand point I am glad I had kicked him between my knee and the fact I had to get dressed, he would've had no problem catching me.

I took the stairs three at a time, I wasn't the tallest person in the world, so this was actually pretty hilarious to watch. I looked toward the restaurant, no torches. So I, the village witch had an angry mob after me without torches and pitchforks? Note to self: Inform Hisaro how to properly entertain me with a rabid mob. My ears perked up I heard someone running up the stairs. I turned around and smirked, and started jumping from roof top trying not to land on my right knee.

I was going to defy expectation, the informant believed I was a goodie goodie, always cleaning my messes as soon as the milk spills. I had no intention to stop this riot to begin with, it's been a while since the city had one. I was planning on starting one at some point though. This fantasy Orihara had was about to be shattered though, I jumped off of the building's roof and landed on another one, making sure all my weight was on my good knee as I turned my head to see Izaya running toward me. Damn he recovered fast, does he get kicked often? I ran across the roof and jumped from building to building not bothering to look over my shoulder, I knew he was fast enough to keep up.

"Getting slow there Izaya? I'm a little slow myself, being injured and all," I yelled back as I grabbed onto a flagpole, swinging over it and letting my feet fall onto it. I crouched down and I looked around as I heard Izaya stop chasing me. I didn't hear him breathing hard, but he could've caught me if he wanted. I turned and looked over my shoulder and smirked at him as he sat on the edge of the building next to me.

"That I'm not Katsu-chan I-" I cut him off and started jumping across buildings, I found them, though a crowd of people around Shizuo and Simon wasn't the hardest thing to lose. The people were around Russia Sushi, even from my quarter mile distance I heard Simon plead with the bartender to stop throwing potential customers away. I sighed as I stopped running again and stood of the roof next to Russia Sushi.

"Shizuo, violence bad!" said Simon for the third time since I could hear him. I walked to the edge, putting my right foot on the edge. I didn't look down with my head, no that gives an air of inferiority, or that I think of the people I'm talking to are my equal. The arrogant air was obtained from looking down at the crowd with one's eyes and maintaining a flat almost disinterested expression.

"Shut-up and help me get these bastards away from here!" the brute yelled throwing a light post at the crowd. I sighed and shook my head, putting two fingers in my mouth and let out an earsplitting whistle. I then went back to the second expression described above, my hands in my jacket pockets, playing with the small knives I had hidden in there.

The streets were quiet, quieter than I've ever seen them, and the fact that the whistle worked astounded me. I settled down and sat on the roof and kicked my feet, looking over the rioting crowd starting murmuring my name. Like everything it started with one person and soon another whistle was needed. I looked at my nails as Izaya landed behind me. Hisaro was also looking at me wide-eyed. I smirked and started chuckling, throwing my head back, almost falling on my back.

"This is an interesting turn of events, Primus here orders everyone to the warehouse after talking to me on Izaya's phone unaware that I had gone home. Then all you bastards come here to find that I wasn't here. Then," I paused after emphasizing the word, leaning forward. "Shizuo doesn't heed my warning about not coming here, and armed with the information that my opposition has supplied you guys start attacking my friend, who brings another friend of mine into the fight as well. Shame on you." I shook my finger at them in an undermining fashion, like parents in crappy movies do when they punish their kid.

"Now I should kick each and every one of your asses right now. However, I'm bored out of my mind and I feel like pulling some shit." I clapped my hands together and smirked wider. "I know! Let's play a game, I'll hide and all you bastards will look for me. If, by dawn I am not found I win and I will tell you what I want from you guys. If you manage to catch me I'll tell you all about Katsuki Rin." I looked at Hisaro, his green eyes were huge, and he was trembling. "So, what'll it be?"

"I think you're crazy," remarked Shizuo as he walked off, a lit cigarette already in his mouth. I waved at him and said that we should have lunch sometime this week. "Sure, whatever." Well that was one issue down, not really, but it was a start…right?

"See you Friday!" I yelled back, still waving like an overhyped five year-old. I turned back toward the gang leader and raised an amused eyebrow. "So, what'll it be Mr. Ichihoshi?" Again the boy froze, at the fact I knew something about him. "I find it amusing how people get shocked when I know something. I am an informant, I somewhat get paid to know everything about everyone." I fought the inner sadistic self wanted to roll her eyes and insult the guy on the building he had conquered in the name of his gang in languages he wouldn't even begin to know where to start translating.

"We'll play your game," Hisaro said with a slight growl in his voice as he said this. I pointed out the odds were in his favor, I gestured toward the people easily two or three hundred in the street. A smile spread across his face as I stood up. If he thought I was Katsuki, then everything was going as planned. Now how this guy reacted determined on what I did, though I did have a good idea. The chances of him raising his efforts of catching me, using old tricks that might've been my weakness years ago but aren't anymore.

"Now count to ten," I chuckled as I jumped off of the roof and started running toward the Academy. Did I trust them to actually count to ten? No, I'm an informant, and I've actually studied people in my free time, when I had free time. Hell, if they were still there I would be surprised. After I counted to ten I slipped into an alleyway, pressing my back to the side of a building and held my breath so I could be as still as possible. The shadows of hundreds of people pass the hiding spot.

I around the building quietly and climbed to the roof. I chuckled and smiled at the chaos. Four words people, I love my job. Buildings were being set on fire, people screaming, mothers holding the heads of their babies deep within their breasts as they ran toward safety. I wanted to stand up and bask in the glory of my latest mishap, but sadly I had to keep moving. I knew these people were going to get to be more aggressive, but this much wasn't foreseen. Oh how I loved mob mentality, it was unpredictable, slightly. If a person in the mob was mad, laws of conformity say that they need to join his example and then that anger is multiplied by the number that's in the group. Then anger leads to destruction, chemicals in the brain makes the person uncomfortable, and the human body can't handle being uncomfortable, so it rids the discomfort. Thus, we have chaos.

I slowly leaned my head back and held my hands palm up and spun around, laughing my ass off. I stopped and tilted my head to the side as the glass of the building I was hiding on broke. I looked down and frowned, slightly shaking my head. I ran across the building and jumped across a gap between the building to my right and laid on my stomach, breathing quietly as the gang started moving north, glad I had decided to go south.

I stood up after the gang stormed away to cause the city more damage that the charges were supposed to be passed on a person who only had a reputation and no records to pinpoint where Mitsu Sasaki lives. I chuckled and jumped from building to building, wishing I had a hood, but sadly my leather jacket didn't seem to realize I needed a hood at this moment. I bought this particular jacket because I wanted a comfy jacket that didn't have extra cloth, like a hood, for anyone to grab hold of. However it was removable and was back in my apartment. I did run my hands through my bright auburn hair and covered my face the best I could.

After a few blocks I climbed down and quickly melted into a crowd, keeping my head down as crashing was heard from the other side of the city clear as day. I heard people talking about Shizuo was attacking someone, I had no really clue at this point. I did know the blond, he was probably trying to get away from the morons, but they were pestering him. Yeah, I had my money on a pissed Shizuo too.

My body was illuminated as police cars sped pass on the street, probably looking for the cause of this chaos, my bad. I walked to the curb as the cops make a wrong turn, shaking my head giving them a lopsided sympathetic smile that was forced for my amusement. I turned my head and continued following the crowd, wanting to keep with the flow of traffic as long as possible. I turned down an alley and weaved through the back roads old Scarves members still hanging around.

"'Ey boys check out the fine bitch that took a wrong turn," said one of the men causing my head to lift, turning toward them. I frowned and looked at the three men, sighing as I put my hands in my back pocket instinctively. I widened my eyes and slowly took two steps back, holding my other hand to my chest, making me look as innocent as I possibly could.

"Now, let's not try anything rash, babe, we only want to have some fun," said a second. Both these men had nothing worth noting, just deadbeats, only source of income was human trafficking, boring if you asked me. I took my hand out of my pocket, forcing a squeal out from the back of my throat. I let the gold from my switchblade flicker from the street lamps.

"I was actually looking for the same thing," I said innocently as I lowered my hands, the stolen flick blades falling into my other hand, my eyes sparkling again. "However, I'm sure our definitions of the word are two separate things." I let myself get pushed to the brick wall, my eyes covered with my hair, a smirk being withheld from my lips. "Oh no! Someone please help me." My tone was mocking, and I chuckled as I showed the men my eyes.

I've found ways to make people who hang around alleys for the unsuspecting woman, like these douches, to stumble over their actions and open up an opportunity for me to work my magic. Their eyes already showed some fear, their cocky expression melted to one of a five year old going to class for the first time, leaving their mom for a long period of time. They were vulnerable, weak and feeble. I tilted my head to the side and finally let my smirk out, as well as a chuckle that make my heart race ever so slightly as I felt the palms of the man become sweaty.

"And now you stupid-asses finally see that you've made a mistake. I am the woman you think I am. I am Mitsu Sasaki, so now I ask you. What the hell are you bastards going to do now? I'll give you a choice. You let me go and keep your mouths shut, or you don't let me go and regret it." The two men looked at each other and the grip on my wrists tightened. I sighed and hung my head; the intelligence in this town was diminishing by the hour. "Big mistake."

I shook my head and ripped the man's rough calloused hand off of mine by pushing against his thumbs, spinning around and kicking him in the jaw as I ran the blade in my hand along one of their cheeks. I ran away slowly enough to where it was clear that I was injured, convincing the idiots to chase me. I stopped, and looked at the dark bricks, holding myself like I was scared, smirking as the shadows of the three bastards covered my small body. I lifted my right hand inspecting the flick blade, it was clean. I turned and looked over my shoulder, kicking the other moron in the chin, feeling the joint dislocate. My hair was in my face, I chuckled as I heard the apparent leader scream out in pain. It was about time, the scratch wasn't deep but it hurt.

"As much fun as this is, I have to leave," I waved and climbed up the roof, looking down on the thugs before I started to jump from building to building toward where I knew Hisaro would be. The night air was cool, as I started slowing down, all the activity finally catching up with me. I limped to the edge of a building, looking down at the crowd move past my figure that was cloaked in the shadows.

People were thick headed, as well as paranoid. Looking over one's shoulder as they pass through the streets, hoping neither Izaya nor Shizuo were around because someone always gets hurt. Selfish, they don't care when it's another different person who gets a face full of metal, it only matters if it's them or someone else they knew on a personal level. I loved it when people were paranoid, their anxieties reaching high, so high that if anyone said the wrong thing a nervous breakdown will ensue. I then take this opportunity with a smile on my face. With the proper word crafting, the person will either commit suicide, which I am proudly the cause of exactly 13, or realize their fear is something unreasonable, I have helped 9 people in this situation.

Moving on was a must, if I stayed here I was sure to eventually be found. It was one of those "go big or go home" situations, and I wasn't going to be the cause of two apartment buildings to catch on fire. I stopped moving on the roof of an abandoned warehouse, a smirk spreading on my face as I saw a giant gaping hole in the roof. I knelt on the edge of the hole and leaned over, looking down at the empty dark warehouse. The air was slightly warmer in the covered building than it was outside in the autumn air. The updraft pushed my hair from my eye, my ears perking from the sounds coming from the shadows. An angry slam of a metal door and the stomping of feet, Hisaro was pissed. I smirked, music to my ears.

"That bitch! Who the hell does she think she is, I had that riot under control, and she totally ruined it!" Hisaro's voice echoes through the warehouse. I shook my head at his ignorance. He was never in control, it was only a matter of time before the riot would've veered out of control on its own. I just was kind enough to speed up the process. Electronic pings then replaced the fuming human and were abruptly interrupted within seconds. "What?" growled the gang leader into his phone. "What do you mean you lost her? Just find her." I looked down toward him as he stomped to the front of the room, where I found him when I came here earlier that day. He sat down in the stolen couch from the Yellow Scarve's hideout.

I wanted to wanted to jump out and scare him shitless, but I decided against it because of the deal. I turned and looked up, the stars were shining as Celty's horse, or I assumed was Celty's horse, neighed as it sped through the streets near the warehouse, there is also sirens as the dead beat cops continued their pursuit of In Finem. It was a typical night, and the weather was agreeable. Even if I didn't have this riot to mess with I would've been outside.

I dropped into the scaffoldings of the roof weaving through the bars of metal as I fell, settling in the middle of the interweaving bars and settling down. In the triangle of the bars I was in my knees were even with my face, my back resting in the middle of a beam, both hands behind my head. The air was comfortable, both warm and cool simultaneously.

"Peaceful isn't it, knowing you did all of this for your own entertainment?" asked a shadow cloaked Izaya in a whisper, no smirk detected on his face. I nodded and looked over my shoulder meeting his emotionless eyes with my own.

"How'd you find me so quickly?" I asked in the same quiet tone, both of us pausing and make sure the cursing Finem wasn't aware of our exchange. Predictably like most people, when he was in a fit of rage that made him blind to everything but the thing that was making him mad. Which in this case was me, and the thoughts on how to defeat that annoyance and to be better than the one who ruined his life forever was the only thing keeping him from killing the five people keeping him company.

"I gave up, and started thinking like myself. I would hide here as well, so obvious and you can keep tabs on what was happening without endangering yourself." I nodded, and smirked in triumph, I was starting to win. I kept trying to tell him we were twins in our way of thinking, but did he believe me? Not until now, he ignorantly tried to group me with everyone else. The proof of what happens when I was grouped with the common crowd was the riot that was controlled to one of utter chaos.

"So do you admit we're similar, and that I'm better than you because Shizuo doesn't hate me?" I whispered smugly turning my head and started watch pillars of smoke and fire float up toward the sky. Izaya frowned and tilted his head to the side, finally giving off his iconic smirk. He took a few steps out of the shadows and stood beside me, heat radiating off of his legs and was absorbed by my jacket.

"Yes, we do think alike, however I enjoy messing with the protozoa. Therefore I still hold myself above you my favorite human." I rolled my eyes, he was seriously going there? I laid back and stretched my arms and then put one of my hands on my stomach, the other hanging off of the scaffolding with my right leg, the dark of night still not letting up, and as I saw the gleam if Hisaro's eyes I didn't dare look at my phone for the time.

"I am just a tad more human than you are Izaya-kun. I created this chaos, made it worse, and now I'm letting human nature be human nature." I pushed a little bit on my leg as a breeze blew through, an agonizing screech from the metal rang out. My face contorted as the echo stopped, and I was expecting someone to loop up and see the mass of a figure I was, but apparently it wasn't that loud, Hisaro didn't react. "How bad is it, I saw a little of it, them putting entire neighborhoods on fire, I was almost afraid that my baby soft skin would get charred."

"That's pretty much it, they've split up, taking the city in chunks, I applaud you. I was almost positive you would've stopped this from happening." I rolled my eyes and quietly stood up, holding one of the cross beams and looked Izaya in the eye. I smirked and played the "don't judge a book by its cover" card. I looked up at the hole, curiosity was killing. I climbed up as high as I could and took thick leather gloves from my pockets, putting them on my hands. I jumped up and pulled myself outside, my eyes widening as a smile spread across my face.

I heard sirens, roars of people and surprisingly gunfire. The normal smog of the air and smoke burned my nose, causing me to scratch it as I took my gloves off and stuck them in my pockets. I turned slightly as I heard Izaya climb up and stand behind me, the heat of his body again radiating off of him.

"This. Is. Chaos." I mumbled as pillars of smoke, fire fighters spreading out thinly trying to contain the fires, the police the same breaking up the riot. This was far out of anyone's hands, mob mentality was a beautiful thing. "Oh when will people stop being more interesting?" At this point I wish I had my iPod, Innerpartysystem's "Don't Stop" would be a perfect song for this moment, but alas I was too caught in the moment to grab it.

"Never, someone will always try to push boundaries, but it always comes back and proved to be disastrous. I'm waiting for this moment myself, and you should too." I shrugged and put my hands in my pockets, taking out my phone. I still had a couple of hours until dawn. I exhaled loudly and closed my eyes as I bowed my head.

"If you try to prevent the inevitable, you quicken your end, I tried that before I came here." I turned to see Izaya standing beside me, this is the first time we've actually had a conversation, not a taunting battle, or a silly game to see who outsmarted who. It was actually nice, I hardly think either one of us know anyone with the same twisted since of entertainment. He pointed toward one of the lighted areas of the city.

"The friendly firemen are stepping up their game," sang Izaya smiling. "Now for the worthless police, they've always been too easy to get around. Are you going to cause more trouble Katsu-chan?" I tapped my chin in false thought as I sat cross-legged, on the roof, leaning back on my hands looking up at the sky.

"I might, but I'm tired. It's bed time Izaya-kun. Read me a bed time story, or are you too much of a lazy ass?" I looked at the informant upside down as I smiled evilly. The informant sat down next to me, using his knee as an arm rest. I felt my heart start to pound, but I assumed that this was because I was reliving the excitement of the night thus far, it wasn't every night I was in charge of a riot.

"Alright, you asked for it, what story shall I tell you?" I shrugged, I wanted a surprise, and at this point he was one of the few that I believed it to be possible to be surprised by, but I did have an idea. From tonight I assumed he figured out how ideas popped in this little head of mine. It was only fair that I heard how he worked as well.

"I'm up for anything, you've caused a lot of trouble over the years. However, I will tell you the night Hisaro got that lovely scar of his if you tell me the lesser known tale of the Dollar Scarves war," I said looking at the raven haired man next to me. He nodded and scooted closer to me as a strong cold breeze passed through the roof tops.

"Now where to begin? I think it would be best if we start when I became a member of the Dollars," he started smirking down at me as I zipped up my jacket, giving him my undivided attention. I've been waiting a while to hear this story.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is the next chapter. I'm always open for suggestions so don't be shy. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, this is one of my favorite chapters XD. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Durarara. **

**Chapter X**

I woke up, the air was humid, my hair was sticking to my forehead, and everywhere else on my scalp. I recalled what had happened the night before, and I still hadn't decided what I wanted from Hisaro, this wasn't the ideal position for me. To be fair I was distracted. I was too engrossed in Izaya's tale, I understood him more now, how he worked and in return I did the same. I sighed, if I called Hisaro now it wouldn't work out for me, he would know I was here the entire night. Sure him knowing this would be disastrous for me, and no matter how much I would love to see his face, I knew he was in the middle of a meeting.

I finally opened my eyes "Shit bastard-ass sun. Go kill your douche self would you?" I muttered my normal morning mood kicking in as I shielded my eyes, gritting my teeth. I buried my face into my pillow, barely recognizing the fact that it was warm, like it was another person warm. Then, I felt my "pillow" move. Wait, I had a pillow? I shot up and cursed, I was not in the mood and whoever it was, was about to get a face full of knife. "Oh, it's your bastard ass." I hung my head as I saw Izaya's smirk. "Hell, can I go a damn day without seeing your shit bastard whore face?"

"I don't believe you can Katsu-chan you see I enjoyed that story of yours, I would enjoy to hear another one." I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists as I turned to face the city. I had to admit, the mid-morning blue tint was really beautiful. It captured the innocence of humans and like the innocence of people it only lasts for a few brief moments before it disappears only to be seen again another day. I shook my head, I felt like I had just taken a shower and had gotten dressed in the steamy bathroom.

"You'll get another shit filled story of the damned life I live when I get another bastard whore tale of yours. One shit filled eye for another shit filled eye my parasitic bastard friend." I wagged a finger and stood up, walking to the end of the building. I asked him if he had any food, I was starved and I really hated my damn morning tantrums. I leaned forward and when I was about to fall I leaned backwards and then lifted my arms out in a "T" and repeated the process, again catching myself.

"Ah yes, as I recall once you stuff your face, you become the pleasant Katsu-chan we all love," replied Izaya. "Nope, I'm clean out of food."I turned and frowned at him, glaring at the informant with as much hate as I could muster while half-asleep. He shrugged childishly as I raised my fist threateningly, stopping only to hear a familiar crash, Shizuo was around. I spun around and fell off of the building, grabbing onto a bent light post and swung to another building. I ran to the edge and jumped down; walking through the damp streets, grumbling under my breath with each step as I found a McDonald's and got an egg McMuffin.

I ripped open the paper, cursing at it multiple times as I to grab another corner because the paper ripped off. I sighed as I stuffed the cheaply made muffin, egg, and sausage combo in my mouth storming out of the fast food restaurant, not giving two shits about what they thought about my mood. I was honestly surprised they filled my order, every other word was a curse word and believe me when I say that I'm not exaggerating, though I don't think anyone would need my help in that category.

Walking down the street people stopped and looked at me, my hair was probably frizzy, my shirt was probably looking more of a more festive purple than it did yesterday, not to mention the wrinkles that I was going to have to attack with an iron. I didn't understand why people were so focused on appearance, natural selection made it where the one who was the most likely to have a child survive to be the one who had offspring. However those times were long gone, being the advanced mother shit heads we were, women and men were allowed to advance the appeal they had on the opposite sex, and this was pointless. I gave up on love long ago, my heart can't comprehend that emotion.

I stopped walking and looked down, I was still in what I was wearing yesterday. I wasn't sure what I was doing besides destruction assessment. I could always do this later, destruction doesn't just clean itself up. I altered my course toward Shinjuku, I was also thinking about a nap, I was up for a long time and I couldn't think straight and I couldn't stand my thoughts being clouded. Clouded thoughts ended with my pawns doing the weirdest things and even though having a Scarves member making-out with someone from the Dollars was hilarious, it caused problems a long time down the road, mainly because those two needed to be bitter enemies.

"Hey, there she is!" yelled Masaomi, wasn't he supposed to be in school? I looked at my dying phone, nope he had thirty minutes. Stupid sun, waking me up too freaking early, can't I have a day to just calmly gather information? "I heard of what you did, last night. Good job!" I looked at him confused, noticing Saki holding onto his arm smiling. He slapped me on the back, like all guys to after something good happens, a sign of companionship. I looked at Saki for help, felling confused on why I was being congratulated for chaos. For once, I let this emotion creep into my outward appearance.

"Yeah, you helped break up the riot last night," she said happily. "Masaomi admitted he was wrong about you, you are better than Izaya at your job." She giggled at me as they turned toward the Academy. Izaya Orihara was taking this fall for me, why? I made the riot worse, challenging In Finem in the open; I expected that rumor to spread. I smirked and started skipping, my arms swinging happily as I laughed out loud. Sure he got all the credit, but it was amazing how if I talk to the right people, Hisaro, Mikado, all the lies and deceit would completely vanish from what happened last night. I wasn't worried, if anything he started repairing my slandered reputation, and for that I get more business and more money in my lined pockets. That was just fine with me, let me be the hero.

"Oh Izaya you bastard you!" I yelled as I threw the door open. I spun around as I threw my leather jacket on the hanger and kicked off my combat boots. I then danced into the main room, I would hate to be the person to ruin my mood. "You don't by any chance have the Dollars webpage up do you?" I jumped on his desk in my happy glory. I saw the informant look away from his laptop screen and scowled, either he was mad about this morning or people weren't acting how they wanted him to. He stared at me as he considered my question. I kicked my feet and pointed my toes. I came to a totally different conclusion; someone doesn't like people on his desk, noted. He smirked eventually and showed me the screen.

He retold the story, making it all sound like rumor as typical for the anonymous informant style. He blamed the upscale in the riot on Primus, saying he was outraged at the inability to find me, an innocent bystander in disguise ready to help out when things got out of control. Saying that there was a grudge between us that outlasted time itself, that it was our families and not us as people, and that it was over a cracker, crazier things have happened trust me. I scoffed as I continued to read, I was then going from place to place apparently and calming the crowds down enough to stop the riot, and instructing the torn up gang how to restore order.

"Damn I'm awesome," I said as the false tale of the story was finished. I pulled out my cell phone and called my enemy, I knew what I wanted from him now, it might seem small but at this point I needed all the reputation points I could get. I waited as the phone rang, every three seconds a monotone beep.

"Hello?" asked a confused person on the other end, I recognized the tone the last time I heard it that confused was when I told him I was using the club for my malicious purposes. I smirked and pushed myself off of Izaya's desk and walked over to his chess table. I picked up the Shoji piece I assumed was Hisaro and held it up in front of my face. I turned toward the window, and watched out of the corner of my eye as Izaya watched me.

"Why hello Primus, looks like I won. Now for what I want from you and your gang, there's a rumor going around, saying you were the bastard who made the show last night worse and I in a shit load of awesomeness saved the day. I want you to make up the story to go along with this. If you don't I know people with guns and muscle. Let's not forget I know how you got that scar Hisaro." I hung up and looked at the position of the two pieced I assumed were me and Izaya, they were side by side. I put the piece where it belonged on the board, Izaya must've just gotten home if he didn't move Hisaro, but then again I could've been wrong on which piece was his. "I like what you did there," I complimented dismissively as I turned announcing my shower.

Then something finally clicked, I woke up sleeping on Izaya. I froze and looked at the wall with wide eyes. Why did I freeze? I've slept in awkward situations before, the sewers, metal scaffoldings, hanging upside down with my ankles tied, the trunk of a car, the dumpster. This was nothing new what was new was the fact I was flustered about this. I growled and quickly finished my shower and put on a white button down shirt and black tight fitting slacks. I walked out after brushing my hair, and collecting myself I didn't want to show how confused I was about my own behavior.

I walked into his bedroom and plugged in my phone, getting my laptop out of my duffle bag. I jumped onto the couch and logged onto the Dollar's site, waiting and beholding as an updated story on my heroic behavior as in response to Kanra's post from earlier. Apparently I was badass and cut up a lot of people, I assumed it was glass that had shattered. Physics and probability were on my side, saying that someone had glass in their body somewhere and they were suffering somewhere for it. This wasn't my original plan, but as Izaya's story from last night taught me, sometimes you have to edit your plan to go along with our needs and the situation. He knew about Saika, and he expected it to show its blade, but when, well that was the sword's decision. I turned off my laptop as my eyelids started getting heavy. I curled up in the fetal position and didn't fight it, as I fell into deep sleep.

_**Izaya **_

I heard her breathing slow, I turned my chair and saw her small delicate figure curled up on my couch, her bright auburn hair covering her left eye. For once her facial expression was neutral, the cheap copy of my favorite expression cleansed from her face. She looked younger than she was, about 16. I tapped my fingers on the desk, in her defense it was a long night she didn't fall asleep until four in the morning, waking up at seven. Poor fragile human, can't stand a little sleep deprivation. Though after last night, that fire in her eye I doubted calling her human was the right adjective.

I smirked and rolled my eyes and stood up, I had an appointment, and it didn't feel right to make her sleep on the couch after the show she had put on last night, it was quite entertaining and we both exchanged a little information on the other. She didn't show any guilt from what happened with Hisaro, instead she was more annoyed at the fact they sentenced her for the charge of attempted murder. This was interesting, unexpected from the twenty-three year old.

I froze as the girl snuggled against my chest, sighing deeply. The girl's hair covered her face even more that it was a few seconds ago. I thought she was smiling, making her normally sarcastic face look innocent, she was almost cute. My smirked widened as I laid her down on my bed, crossing my arms and leaned against the door frame watching her sleep for a moment.

I wasn't sure how we ended up sleeping on top of each other last night, and honestly I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I saw Katsuki Rin, Mistu Sasaki, as an annoyance, constantly answering what I did with something else that was low key, but was a nuisance nevertheless. It messed up with the plans I had, however in a way I owed her. She took what I do and made the destruction worse. That riot last night was mostly my doing, she took it and ran, not expected. I saw her for who she wanted the city to know her as, fierce and unforgiving, now I couldn't have that.

Waking up to her on my chest, was different, she looked vulnerable, until she started on her morning rant, this made a morning plan impossible, the hole in my window was proof. She simply wouldn't spill any information, though I haven't tried bribing her with food, it was evident that she didn't like to be in that state of mind. This probably wouldn't work, she'd find a way to get to the food.

"Sleep well Katsuki," I whispered as I pushed off of the door frame. I grabbed my jacket and walked outside, where oh where was Shizu-chan?

_**Katsuki/Mitsu**_

I woke up, everything around me smelling like Izaya's cheep cologne. I growled and rolled over to my back, grabbing a soft comforter under me. I heard a loud crash coming from outside, someone just loves to make my life hell don't they? I sat up slowly, feeling sleepy, was my mood anything compared to what it was in the morning? No, I was fine with that considered, but with my beloved city getting destroyed, again, I wasn't too much of a happy camper.

"Hey, Katsuki has an idea, let's take a day off and take a shit filled vacation so the bitches and bastards of the city have a chance to come up with a plan," I said as I grabbed my boots and put them on, walking out with my leather jacket on my arm. I didn't know where I was going, or what I was doing, but I was in desperate need to be distracted, I think a little visit to Hisaro might be in order, he was free until after school let out, though I did owe him a vacation, if I make him too angry then he will end up getting too stressed out and all my fun goes away. Though, he wasn't one to give up just because things get tough.

I skipped outside and the air was dryer than it was when I woke up. I paused and angrily shook my head, erasing the thoughts of that morning. I turned and started taking a random route through the busy streets, unsure where the crowd was going to lead me, eventually I was going to turn off of the crowd train, but I like to see where they were going, it was interesting. This time was slightly different; they were leading me straight to where I was going to go anyways.

Crashes, the ones I heard all the way from Izaya's apartment were louder, and if I was right, they were only a block from where I currently was standing. I jumped out of the way as the crowd moved out of the way of a flying speed limit sign, god forbid pedestrians' speed on the sidewalk. I stared at the sign and smirked as the familiar "IZAYAAAA!" rang through the air.

I pushed my hair from my eye and saw Izaya laughing like the maniac he is as he ran past me, turning back and smirking wildly as he continued on his escape. I casually pointed toward the way Izaya ran. "He turned left," I sighed as the fuming blond pushed past me. I crossed my arms and looked up counted slowly, starting from ten and descending to one. "What are you planning Izaya?" I asked as the informant fell from the building I was leaning against. Shizuo's angry footsteps were still heard three blocks away.

"I'm just playing with my two favorite sub-humans of the city," sang the informant spinning around on his heel. "Now, we wait for Shizu-chan." I leaned against the building, pulling my right leg stiffly up to rest on the brick wall, my hands stuffed in my pockets, my smirk lighting up my face.

"Well I'm sub-human, I guess that's a small promotion from being human," I said nodding at my new title in approval. I let my eyes light up in false happiness as I chuckled and stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets. "So waiting for the knight in shining armor with no princess to call his own, isn't that what you always do?" Izaya looked at me and smirked, the smirk he used when he was going to put a plan in action, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. "What are you going to do?" My smirk started to melt off of my save slightly, his grew wider at this.

"You'll see Katsu-chan, you'll see. Oh look, here he comes! Over here Shizu-chan!" Izaya was jumping up and down waving his arm wildly. I heard Shizuo growl as I turned my head to see the unlit cigarette bent in half in his hand before being stepped on. He started to stomp over, grabbing another sign on his was over here to kill Izaya. So far there was nothing unusual. I was grabbed by my shoulders, ripped from the wall I was casually leaning against. Everything seemed to stop, the crowd of people, Shizuo coming to murder this idiot, time itself.

"Izaya, what the hell?" I asked as I was pulled against his body, the informant's eyes locking with Shizuo's as he bent down and shoved his lips against mine. I found my eyes grow wide, that bastard! He had my arms pinned to my side, and there was no room for me to knee him where it hurt, or anywhere else for that matter. I also couldn't get to my knives and cut him, even slightly the shock should be enough for me to get away. To my horror I was finding myself relaxing in his grasp. I needed to get away, and now. Izaya broke the awkward kiss and laid his forehead against mine, responding to my now relaxed form and loosened his grasp, big mistake.

"Katsu-chan, you're a very interesting subject," whispered Izaya. I broke free of one of his arms, using a stolen flick blade to cut his cheek. His other hand dug into my skin. I spun around and hit his elbow with the side of my arm, hyper extending it, forcing him to let me go. I ran toward Shizuo, skidded to a stop as I saw his pissed off expression. I turned around and almost face planted onto the pavement under me. I needed new combat boots, these were losing their grip.

"Shit, looks like I'm taking the rooftops." I turned down an alleyway and jumped from building to building watching the shiny glass of the buildings become more and more scarce as the abandoned district of Ikebukuro opened up before my eyes. Glass is handy to me, break it as you run and it distracts people because they're too worried about getting small razor sharp bits embedded into their arm, head, or whatever.

Not only did this place represent what was Ikebukuro, it also represented abandoned dreams, those that were crushed when a gang related scar mysteriously appeared on one's face. The required gang emblems permanently scarred onto people's skin, all respect for the person gone as they get into drugs or violence, the act of preying on girls that traveled alone. Yeah, this place was filled with low lives, and I loved it. They had nothing to lose and everything to gain, it was the least I could do really. Use them for my gain and arrange some pay-out for them, a job, small amount of cash found on the ground, or simply a fake love letter from a forgotten lover.

I landed in an abandoned alleyway, taking a deep breath and pushing my auburn hair off of my forehead as I closed my eyes and started looking for my emergency cigarette supply. Yeah, I'm a mooch sue me, no really. Shizuo offered, I used to be really bad with this smoking thing, total chain smoker. I got caught up in a fight, almost died and I decided that if push comes to shove, dying by a gunshot is a hell of a lot better than emphysema.

I lit the cancer stick and took a drag off of it, as a shadow was seen pacing at the mouth of the alley. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the person, to see if I could offer some assistance. I paused before leaving the shadows, taking another drag from the cigarette in my hand, flicking off the ashes as I listened. "…and if she doesn't know? What are we going to do then huh?" this was a male, obviously frustrated.

"She'll know, I trust her alright?" This voice was female, and I recognized it all too well. I smiled and stepped out of the shadows and looked at a petite girl with flaming red hair, scar running around her forearm. She was decked out in leather, at least five knives visible, another ten hidden. Her lip, eyebrow, and nose were pierced. "Mitsu!"

"Hey Sam," I said taking another drag off of my cigarette and nodded toward her, looking at the guy that was with her, his hair was blue, dark eyes that showed he was skeptical of me, typical. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were looking for a 'she' and how said person may, or may not, know something. I'd like to offer my services," I said with a bow of my head, smirking as the guy's eyes flashed in suspicion, more so than they already were. It was me they were talking about. "But seeing how your friend has said nothing to me or around me I am assuming it is me your talking about."

"Uhm yeah, I was about to call you," Sam said scratching the back of her head and taking a knife from her belt and started tossing it in the air. I nodded at her, giving an offhand remark that it was a stroke of luck that I was in the neighborhood. "Yeah, look some of my men say that there is some freaky stuff going on, like people going off for no reason."

"You mean like a rampage?" I asked looking at my nails as I stepped on my cigarette butt, exhaling the last of the smoke. Sachi nodded at me, her eyes widening in fear. She was worried about losing a good man in the field, now noble. "Nope, can't say I could definitively tell you what could cause this."

"Mitsu, you're lying and I know it." She handed me a twenty. I looked at it and she handed me three more like it, that was more like it. I smirked wider and pocketed the money, this girl knew how I worked, and she still trusted me? This was going to be interesting to watch, especially with a love interest in blue involved.

"He goes by the name Wrath, the Latin name is tattooed on his forehead and he only wears black cloaks. Seen with two other people, dressed the same, he might be in a cult who knows. He's very influential with the emotion anger, enjoys watching people go on rampages almost as much as I do. He's not after you or your family, don't worry," I said giving her a sentence per bill. Sachi looked at me her eyes widening slightly and folded her lips into a fine line, looking at the ground. "Well, I have a friend in the hospital, I'm only a phone call away." I bowed in an exaggerated mocking manner and walked out of the alleyway.

I walked for a few minutes before the familiar feeling of someone tailing me was felt. I turned my head, people watching as I pass, a Dullahan following me on a horse. I nodded and jerked my head to the left, walking into an alleyway. I raised an eyebrow as three crouched figures looked at me, their eyes red and pupils dilated easy going smile on their faces. I sighed and pulled out my knife, the distinct snap at I let the blade flip out. "Now, you bastards might want to wise up and get your ass out of this alley," I said with a smile on my face, holding my knife casually by my leg. I chuckled as the three of them scrambled to their feet, dropping their joints on the ground as they ran out of the small space.

I sighed as I stepped on their joints, putting the illegal substance out as I hopped on the dumpster and crossed my ankles, turning toward Ellie, leaning back on my hands. She walked in cautiously, looking around with her eyes. The familiar smoke coming out of her neck was where my eyes rested, the same for Celty. "Where is the other Dullahan?" she asked her voice unchanged from the blended voices of what I assumed were the dead. I refocused on my gaze onto her hardened eyes, demand was the only emotion I saw there. She was an interesting being, looking for me but asking for Celty. Ellie, you fool, I am not her voice, I am simply a friend. I bowed my head and started kicking my feet, letting my shoes hit the metal dumpster so nobody but her could hear what I said.

"In the hospital, a friend of ours is hurt. Furor and two of his friends, Avaritia et Invidia came with him. You didn't send them did you?" I asked my voice threatening as I explained the surprise arrival of Wrath, Greed, and Envy. I watched the eyes of Ellie's detached head widen. I smirked, someone was guilty. "I see." She was still remotely human, and I was glad even the inhuman informants that ran repent showed emotion in small doses, it made everyone's life harder when the two of us got a slimmer of emotion form our targets.

"What do you mean, and I have some questions of my own informant." My job title rolled off her tongue as a spat more than a calm collected sentence. "First off, where is her head?" I held up my hands and smirked wider, as I let my bangs fall into my eyes. Straight to the point, I love clients like these. Those who believed informants had mysterious mind-reading powers were completely wrong. I got the point of the conversation just like everyone else, by listening.

"Answers will come in time Ellie, and I agree as long as I ask a question you deserve to ask one in return. But you just asked two. That means I have an extra question to ask." I paused and let this soak in. "Now the first question, I mean that you summoned them, feel free to correct me I intend to keep this within only two people, me and my Dullahan friend." I paused she didn't correct my assumption. This counted as my question, but I was going allow her to believe that I had one so the next time we met I could ask her one and use this meeting as leverage. There was something else in her eyes. It wasn't a lie that she summoned them, but according to her eyes it wasn't her choice that they were here, someone ordered her to summon them. "Now I know where her head is, however I will say it's in a safe place, wouldn't want you to find it before her now do we?" The Dullahan stood over me, still on her horse, scythe in hand, her blue eyes a blaze. "Holy shit, you have quite the temper don't you?" I stood up and jumped off of the dumpster, onto the roof of the short building and noted how hungry I was.

I used the roof tops, I was starting to think I was forbidden to take the streets like a normal person, for a few blocks before dropping into the crowd of people heading in the general direction to Russia Sushi It was already about the time the Academy let students out, hopefully there was room at the counter for me. I skipped, kinda, toward the restaurant, seeing the familiar red paint welcoming me as I let my pace speed up, I was about to yell a greeting to Simon as my hand, the left one being prepared to wave happily, was grabbed and jerked out of its socket it seemed. My stomach growled in protest as I looked up at the moron who made my mission possible, into a fist fight.

"Walk dammit!" ordered Shizuo's tough voice. I felt my face neutralize, the hope of food crushed, as was the easy going air around me. The blond's face was hardened, I was in trouble. "What the hell happened between you and that damn flea?" demanded the bodyguard as he stopped dragging me, I was walking in step with him reluctantly. I crossed my arms stubbornly, the leather of my jacket squeaking quietly.

"I'm fine thanks for asking you almost ripped my goddamn arm out of my goddamn socket, and let's not forget my shitty stomach if as empty as shit! How the hell am I supposed to know he was going to kiss me, and I didn't kick him in his balls because did you see how close he had us standing. I was lucky I could cut his ass for a face," I ranted nonchalantly shaking my head as I pulled dollar from my pocket pausing at an intact vending machine putting the dollar in there as I got a bag of chips. "Now, would you like to continue ranting cause I have another dollar." I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows in a serious "you better tell me" expression.

"Oh, I'm not done Katsuki, don't worry," I noted his smirk as I brought out another dollar and bought some beef jerky. I nodded as the signal I was ready. "He can't leave me the hell alone, it's the most annoying shit he does." I nodded as I ripped the jerky apart with my teeth and chewed on it, thoughtfully. I smirked as I decided to add in my two cents, I mean it was too easy.

"And no matter what you do, he just keeps coming back with his wide-ass smirk," I put in, gesturing toward him with the processed meat. He nodded growling and stuffing his clenched fists in his pockets. "I'm on my way to the hospital, I want to ask Celty a couple of questions and I have some information for her as well." This made the usual scowl of Shizuo's to deepen, he really had no faith that I could have good intentions sometimes. "It's not that kind of information, she asked me to look into something and by obligation I have to tell her what I find."

"Yeah, I know, just don't get anyone else killed." I stopped walking, my smirk wiped clean off of my face. I stared at Shizuo my eyes burrowing into his at the slight offence of him thinking I would get someone killed. He was right though, I totally wasn't above it but I'd make sure that literally nobody would miss them, that people actually wanted him dead. For these reasons I've never set up someone's death unless they've told me they wanted to die, then I was more than happy to give them detailed instructions. "What?" asked the blunt man turning around as people moved around us.

"No. Not for this, too many things are unknown. I have to get more info and then I can plan how I want to go about either messing up the balance, or fixing it." I finished off the jerky and threw the wrapper into a bent trashcan. "I think that this is going to be like the Slasher, it's not going to need my, or Izaya's help to spiral out of control. Hell, it's already out of my damn control. I'll be surprised if the shit-fire parasite can do anything to change the situation either. I'm missing a crucial piece of the puzzle." I started walking again.

"So there's nothing we can do." I looked up toward the blond and the answer was obvious in my eyes, there wasn't much we could do. I saw one solution that would ease all worry, but I needed to hear the right question by the right person.

"I need someone to ask me the right question," was my reply. I felt my hair get warm from the sun, the hint of brown erased from the auburn locks as my serious expression looked more legit than it normally would if I was just messing around. That question would change everything, but I needed to know exactly what we were up against before I'd start hinting heavily on the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I've gotten through editing 10 Chapters :3. I find that to be an accomplishment, it's the smaller things in life right? <strong>

**Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Duararara! Katsuki/Mitsu and other OC's are mine. **

**Chapter XI**

I knocked gently on the white stained oak door, stepping back and scratched my cheek. There was a moan on the other side of the half closed door. It wasn't sexual, just tired, either Shinra was asleep or waking up. Sure it wasn't a "Come-in!" but since when do I answer to that? I opened the door and slowly walked in, the brunette's eyes were half closed, and bandages still covered most of his body.

"Katsuki! I'm soo happy you're here!" he sang in slurred speech, lazily throwing his hands up and waving them around before letting them fall on his stomach. I smiled at him gently, my eyes shining in a dangerous glow by the fact he was obviously high, whether it was the normal side-effects or because the bastard of a doctor and his reputation of purposely overdosing his patients I didn't know. I'm not a doctor, not in my job description to know.

"Hey Shinra, how are ya feeling?" I asked softly gently with a smile that looked genuine but was fake as Shizuo's blond hair. The doctor's already happy face lightened up even more, apparently that was possible. I moved to the side as Shizuo walked in behind me, following me across town to come here.

"I'm feelin' good, it's a wonder what morphine does. How's your knee, I remember your owie!" I paused and started chuckling at the doctors slurred words, someone was slightly overdosed, it was only a matter of time before he fell asleep. I shook my head and smiled as I ran my hand through my short hair as I tilted my head to the side in amusement.

"My, uh 'owie' is alright, a little sore from using the rooftops as a means for transportations, but good." Shinra started to get up. I quickly sat on his bed and pushed his bandaged chest back onto the bed with my index finger. I shook my head in a "don't even think about it" gesture and smirked. "Shinra I think it's time for you to take a little nap, we'll talk about owies in a little bit alright?" My voice was soothing, I heard a stifled chuckle from behind me. I shifted my eyes toward Celty and Shizuo who, the one with a face, was showing amusement. I paused and gave them a "What?" look.

"Alright mommy," mumbled Shinra as the morphine took over the brunette falling asleep. I pulled the covers higher over the sleeping doctor's shoulders as his breathing slowed. Morphine was apparently strong, within seconds drool was coming out of his mouth.

_**That was so cute Katsuki, I didn't know you could be sweet and caring. **_ I read from Celty's phone. I felt my brow furrow in amused confusion, was I really that cold-hearted in my outward appearance. Good, I was aiming for that anyways. I clicked my tongue in slight annoyance as I nodded, turning toward a smiling Shizuo. I raised an eyebrow as I sighed and rhetorically asked a question that was already answered.

"You're thinking the same thing aren't you?" a nod was given by the blond. I spun on my heel and leaned forward, doubling over, with my hands on my hips smiling. "You guys are going to rot in hell with me." I straightened my back and shook my head as Celty came over and hugged me, her shoulders shaking in laughter. "It's not that funny, damn!" I crossed my arms after the hug was over, forcing my bottom lip out in an over exaggerated pout. Shizuo joined in with the laughter.

"You'd make a great mom Katsuki," he said smiling as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Babysitting, sure fine, the damage I could do to a child's fragile mind was irreversible, but it'd be minor. It would be endless entertainment for me, but me nurturing a child of my own twenty-four seven, was going to be getting a hell no. Whatever bastard child I may spawn - literally he'd be a basted illegitimate -will be so shit-brained like me that it'll be like having three informants instead of two.

"No I wouldn't the young shit-fire would be scarred for life. And which unlucky bastard would end up being the father?" I crossed my arms thinking I had won that battle, but the smug look exchanged between Celty and Shizuo make me waver slightly in my confidence. "No! No no no no no! Me and him would _NEVER_ do that!" I yelled putting two and two together as I shot my hand out and pointed at them with my eyes wide. See, this is what happens when I make it look like I trust people. I then turned to make sure Shinra was still asleep.

_**You're not fooling anyone Katsuki, you two are twins basically.**_ I glared at her, considering not even giving her the information she deserved to know. I tuned to Shizuo, and he was siding with Celty on this battle, saying the dullahan had a better point. I threw my hands up in a false surrender and leaned against the window sill.

"Alright alright, I'm dropping the subject. I came here to ask you a few questions Celty, and tell you a few pieces of info I found out about Ellie," I said smirking, my bangs covering my eyes. Shizuo looked confused. "Ellie is a dullahan like Celty, the only difference is Saika didn't sever the tie between body and head." I held up two fingers, one on my left and the other on my right putting them together and pulled them apart when I talked about the demon sword. The blond looked at Celty as something clicked, meaning I didn't have to explain anything else.

_**What did you find out, does it have anything to do with what happened with Shinra?**_ I read from Celty's phone. Her movements suggested that she was excited, and scared, both emotions makes it hard for me to effectively give information and be positive that it sunk in. I held up my hand in a calm-down gesture. She was the reason I was looking into this in the first place, I wanted to satisfy my client, and my friend. She sat down in the chair she had near Shinra. From my late night last night I realized I didn't hear the normal sounds of her making her rounds. Visiting hours were long over at 8, but I assumed she waited on the roof or something. Hell, over a year ago she drove down a building, what's driving up one? I walked over to the window sill and leaned against it, turning my head and looked out the window and smiled.

"I don't know who did this to him yet, I have an idea on a few people but nothing for sure. Has he said anything?" I looked out of the corner of my eye to catch Celty shaking her helmet. I let out a sigh and nodded, turning to face her, crossing my arms and bowed my head. "One of those people are the Seven Deadly Sins. I was going to wait to tell you until Dopy woke up but I might as well tell ya what happened." I explained to them what happened on my way to the hospital when Shinra was first admitted, I saw Shizuo's hands clench tighter and tighter as I continued with the grave details of the story. It was only a matter of time before he lost it, before the fuse burnt out. I let my smile melt off of my face as he hit the wall that separated the hospital rooms, the smell of dry wall replacing the overbearing smell of disinfectant.

"Dammit! It's one shit after the next. Can't this city be fucking normal?" I paused and considered his words as he walked out, trying his hardest not to lose it and break the walls again. I pushed myself off of the window sill and smiled my apology to Celty as I walked up to Shizuo. My footsteps were in a steady rhythm, my strides confident and wide.

"Hey, I know the shitty feeling, calm down." I kept my voice flat as I gently put my hand on his forearm. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Do you think I….ok I love my job, I love watching people's reactions to what I do. That's not the point, the point is, is that by human nature they want to be different someway at some point in their lives, it's normal. It's those who live the extraordinary, like us, wish we were normal. Granted I don't but you get the idea. We're living the 'dream' everyone knows are name and how dangerous we are, so they tend to taboo us, we however want people to know that we aren't that dangerous, unless we're pissed off." Shizuo looked at me, considering my words.

"So, you're not pissed at those bastards?" I considered this and shrugged, averting the gaze of the strongest man I knew. I smirked and found the best way to explain this. I walked, straight legged in mock Nazi fashion around the blond as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, but I know if I let my anger show, Wrath is going to hand my ass to me on a silver shitty platter. I hide my slight annoyance toward them to make them think that I'm not human, it's a game Shizuo. You have your hand and you don't want anyone else you have a straight flush, and I'm not counting cards so don't blame me there." I turned to go back to Shinra's room, leaving the blond in the hall, calmer than he was before.

_**I didn't hear a crash, is he alright? **_I looked at her like I was shocked that she would even consider it. My hand was on my chest, chin angled down, jaw dropped eyes sparkling in what I hoped to be playful, but that could also be mistaken as a flash of my sadistic nature as well.

"Why would he do that? Don't you trust me Celty?" I chuckled as I took my position back on the window. "Alright, I knew what you were meant, he was pissed. I calmed him down, prolly outside getting a smoke or something, but I have a couple of questions for you, and more info." I looked up and saw the helmet give a slight nod. I looked outside, we were alone, from what I could tell. "Alright, my questions first, have you been to your apartment since you found out he was here?"

_**No, I've been here, either just outside, on the roof, or in here. Why? **_ I explained that he was probably home when he was attacked, I also offered to take a look in the apartment during my free time, I wanted to find these Sins and interrogate them on my own, but they could wait. I was handed the apartment key. I held the bronze plated key in the sun kissed lighting of the room and smiled.

"Alright, you answered my second question anyway. Ellie summoned the Sins, whether or not she did it under another person's order is beyond me at this point. She is also looking for your head just like everyone else practically is. It's in a safe place though." I pushed off the window sill and started walking out of the room.

I paused as Celty's hand gently grabbing my wrist. I took a deep breath, smirked, and turned toward her as she held up her phone. _**You know where my head is. **_This wasn't a statement, but I nodded and danced around the room chuckling lightly.

"I do. I have known for a while now over six months actually." I felt Celty's hand drop from my wrist from shock. I just watched her, as she sat down in shock, she didn't understand why I didn't tell her, she didn't say it, she was shaking slightly, trying to let the thought sink in. "I didn't tell anyone, that information wasn't up for sale. I was waiting on you, or Shinra to ask. I didn't even tell Shizuo."

_**Where is it?**_ I sighed and ran my hand through my hair turning away from her and clicked my tongue. An emotionless scowl plastered itself onto my face as I prepared my answer. I turned toward her and made her promise to not freak out. She nodded and we locked pinkies. I took her phone from her hands and typed in Izaya's address, and then followed it with bookshelf, third shelf in the middle.

I left after that, burying my hands in my jacket pockets. Mistakes in my speech are unheard of, literally. I had lots of practice in this place called prison, messing with people's minds causing riots only to calm them down the same way I riled them up. I woke up in a bad mood, and I really wanted to piss Izaya off. What better way than to ruin his plan. I pulled out my phone and pressed and held 4, calling Izaya.

"Well Katsu-chan isn't this a pleasant surprise!" sang the informant on the other end of the line as I walked outside of the hospital. The sun was in the middle of the sky, the warmth was pleasant. I closed my eyes and looked upwards letting the sun kiss my face. I chuckled as I saw that Shizuo was still there I held up a finger telling him this was important. His "watch it" face painted on his face. I turned and walked away from him, just so he was out of earshot.

"I know it is Izaya-kun. I just had the most interesting conversation with Celty and I thought I would ask, how is her head?" I asked in the same sing-song tone. It slowly dropped and gained some weight as I finished my question. I ended smiling as I pictured his face falling. Katsuki like two Izaya one.

"Her head? It's fine Katsu-chan. It seems she's finally asked about it eh? I'm surprised you actually told her and not her enemies." I blatantly laughed, if I was face to face with him I would be right in his face, putting my hand on his shoulder as I "calmed" myself down. I stopped abruptly, much like the man on the other man did during his famous "cell phone scene."

"It's her head, I think she has every right to know where it is. I made a deal with myself, she herself had to ask the question, and she did. Do what you will, and I think we both agree, we never had this conversation." I hung up and walked over to Shizuo, ignoring the buzzing coming from my Samsung. Work can wait, if I didn't answer him now, I'd be hunted down and pinned to a wall.

"What was that about?" he asked inferring that he was talking about my phone call. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. I won't lie I had half a mind to say "What are you talking about?" This wouldn't float well with the blond, I liked my facial features to be where they currently were.

"I'm sorry Shizuo, but that is classified, and you'll kill me if I told you. Now, I was going to have some lunch, but now it's more like dinner and lunch at the same time." I spun on my heal and started walking through the street, looking at the e-mail I found on my phone. I stopped dead in my tracks as I red who the e-mail was from.

"Watch where you're going dumb broad!" I heard someone calling toward me, narrowly missing my body. I looked at him and flipped him off, biting the inside of my cheek as I forced myself to put the phone a way, there was no way Izaya would look for _her_…would he? I saw the Orihara twins as they were parading around the city looking for Katsuka. I decided not to ask them about their brother's habits, they and I have the same relationship towards him.

"Oh Mitsu-chan!" I heard Kururi call waving her hand as she and her sister ran across the street toward me. I turned my head toward them as I started walking again, slowly until they caught up.

"Good afternoon Kururi, Mairu," I said nodding at each of them ever so curious on where this was heading. He was good at sculpting them to being freaks of nature. I didn't really care about their involvement of the city, they really didn't influence much. Well, there was the off chance they'd start their own riot of teenaged girls, but that wasn't a main concern of mine, Katsuka had body guards for a reason.

"We saw what happened today, when did you and our brother start going out?" asked Mairu. I stopped walking in mid-stride, I was actually caught off guard by this. I narrowed my eyes slightly, annoyance level raising. I turned my head to the side, it never occurred to me that people actually saw that outside of Izaya, Shizuo, and myself. Damn him. I smiled anyways, closing my eyes and started walking again, the twins looking up at me as I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Hmm, so that's what you think is happening? Not at all Mairu-chan, Kururi-chan. You see Shizuo was around, and to get at him Izaya did that, he was also trying to get in my head. This failed, I, like him, can't comprehend love, his weird human fetish doesn't count." The twins giggled as I turned the corner. I looked up and saw Izaya taking the rooftops watching us. Was he already done with his errand? That's no fun, but him having a back-up wasn't the strangest things.

"So there is no chance you'll be our new sister-in-law?" asked Kururi. I waited, Mairu was going to add onto it, twin telepathy was interesting to say the least. It was also predictable.

"You're a nice person even though you and our brother are like me and Kururi," said Mairu. I rolled my eyes at the twins and shook my head. I knew that they weren't sent, by him. Shizuo, the twins, and I were the only one's he didn't know what to expect, but as time was wearing on, my predictability was becoming more…predictable. That was going to start changing through.

"No, there is nothing going on between us. I promise I'll let you two know if there is." The two exchanged smiles as I neared Russia Sushi. Simon started waving at the three of us as Kuuri grabbed her sister's hand and pointed at me, smiling evilly. Trying to get a free meal huh? Well why the hell not.

"Hey Kat-Mitsu! Kururi! Mairi! Welcome! Want sushi?" I nodded as he lead me inside and into the booth I had claimed. I mumbled my order and remembered what I was doing before I was interrupted; it was going to take a while to make this rumor go away. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the e-mail, was this really sent by the name listed at the bottom of the e-mail? I reread it calmly, trying to see if the way it was written answered my question.

_Mitsu,_

_I've just come to Ikebukuro for school and I remembered that my sister was supposed to live here. I haven't seen her in 10 years, and I heard that you're the safer of the two informants here. My only request is that you tell me is she's here and what's she's been doing all these years. _

_Her name is Katsuki Rin. _

_Thanks in advance, _

_Yuzuki Rin._

Yuzuki, was that really you? I stood up and put some money on the table, telling the twins to go ahead and eat there, and keep the change. I went to the bar and asked for my usual to go, I had to get to one of my laptops and trace this e-mail. This wasn't Izaya, he wouldn't go that low not on me anyway. Hisaro, that was a maybe. There was still the chance that this was really my sister.

"Thanks," I said grabbing the bag and walking out of the restaurant, taking the streets hoping I wasn't going to run into the Sins, or worse In Finem bastards. I was going to look up her information anyway, it was only a matter of time before Izaya will contact her, if he hasn't already. He was talking to a lot of people as Kanra, and I could only hope that my sister wasn't one of them.

The reason I hadn't was that I was distracted, and it didn't seem like it should be within my priorities. Containing what happened in the city was a better use of my time, worrying about family that wasn't technically mine anymore seemed pointless. Though there were other things that came into question now.

Was it sad I didn't find the fact I was pressuring Shizuo to talk to his brother against his will, to a point, when I wasn't even considering my own sister to be hypocritical? I didn't talk to her, even under an alias, because it'd be hard to keep appearances around her, I'd end up asking about me and then put her life in danger because she knew me. If she got hurt, the little human emotion I could comprehend would make me unstable, and hell if I was unstable, all hell would break lose.

I walked into Izaya's office, apartment, whatever you want to call this place. I put the take-out on the coffee table as I went to get my HP and put it next to my food as I turned it on, walking over to the bookshelf. I chuckled as I read Izaya's note. _I hate you_. Music to my cold ears, or my eyes in this case, either way I was in a slightly better mood as I sat on the couch and put a piece of sushi in my mouth as I opened my e-mail and a few other programs and waited for the e-mail to be tracked.

Izaya's secretary walked in and sat in the chair opposite of me. Her hair, as always laid around her shoulders, her expression cold. "I was told to treat you like a second boss, I actually like you because of the way he reacts from the actions you take. Is there anything I can do for you?" Still on that was he? I made it clear I wasn't going to work for or with him.

"No, I'm fine Namie. You don't work for me, the bastard flea has screwed you over, and in my opinion you deserve it. Incest isn't a pretty subject, and personally it's despicable." Her indifferent expression turned to one of horror. I paused and looked at her, tilting my head. "Go ahead say it 'you're just as despicable as him.' I know that, I also know that you don't like Seiji going out with Mika Harima, and if I could tell you how to get rid of her, would you pay my price?" I asked hiding my smirk by putting more food into my mouth, turning to my screen as the scan finished.

The IP address wasn't from Tokyo, no it was….from my home. The e-mail did legally belong to my sister. I paused my chewing and swallowed the food as I ran another hack, looking for anything on Yuzuki Rin. I sat back and let the computer do its thing, watching as the secretary thought about my "offer"

"How much are we talking?" I chuckled and leaned back. Beautiful, exactly how I figured she was going to answer. People like to win, liked to get what they wanted. She was no different, she wanted Seiji to be hers and Mika stood in her way.

"This is why I like messing with people. I don't have a shitty human fetish like Izaya, no I just love playing games. Humans are greedy creatures Namie, and because of this they will do anything to get what they want. For you, all you want is Seiji to love you, like you do him. That's not going to happen, for he is in love with Celty's head. The very head Shinra carved to be Mika's. He's a parasite, mooching off of that poor girls love because of her looks, and what's worse is that she doesn't mind.

"It was a false offer, I am not going to tell you this. I will say this though, nobody is protecting this girl, nobody but Seiji." I smirked as I picked up my Samsung and called the number the computer told me was my sister's. I looked at the door as someone, probably Celty, knocked. "Tell her Izaya's out would you please? Oh and I'm not here either." Namie grumbled as she stood up and answered the door, only to be pushed aside by the very angry Dullahan who rushed to look at the prescribed bookshelf I told her where her head was. I smirked as I pulled my feet onto the couch I was sitting on, bending my knees and laying my legs to the side.

"Hello?" asked an uncertain voice on the other end of the line. I smiled as I pulled out my other phone, opening a note and held my Samsung with my shoulder as I typed on the white phone. Turning toward the Dullahan showing her my phone, I let my face melt onto one of boredom. _**I didn't know he'd find out, much less move your head.**_

"Hello, is this Yuzuki Rin?" I asked innocently as Celty read the text off of my phone, typing angrily on her phone in return. Someone wasn't happy, this really didn't look good for me. Anger was fun to play with anytime every time.

_**I know, he told me on my way here. He told me that you had something to do with it.**_ That bastard! I sighed quietly and ran my hand through my hair. Of course he said something though, why he didn't just send a text was a simple explanation. He wanted to see her reaction for himself.

"Yes, this is Yuzuki, may I ask who is calling?" I gave her an alias as I typed an explanation on my phone, showing Celty the text with an apologetic smile on my face.

_**I did tell him. I'm afraid if you retrieve your head now, then whoever is pulling all the strings, not me or Izaya, will make an appearance before we're ready and take you away**__. _I saw the headless rider pause. I wanted to make sure I had all the facts, and I was sure Celty understood this.

"Mitsu? So you got my e-mail, does this mean you know anything about my sister?" Yuzuki sounded excited on the other end. I chuckled a little at her excitement; she hadn't changed a bit from what I could tell.

"Yes I do, but I'm going to be busy for a while, I need to know what days you aren't available so when we do set up a meeting I can keep that in mind," I said my voice turning to one of business as Celty showed me her phone, taking a seat on the couch next to me.

_**You're also scared on what will happen if I do get my head, aren't you? **_I nodded, as she took the phone away and typed something else. _**Will you help me get it when this blows over?**_ I bit the inside of my cheek and typed one word, "Maybe".

"Uhm, it changes from week to week, but I'm typically free every Friday, Saturday, and Wednesday." I opened a word document and typed this down, labeling it as meeting times.

"Thank-you Yuzuki, I'll call you when I can."

"Thank-you Mistu." There was a click, as she hung up. I looked at the phone smiling slightly. Celty tilted her helmet in confusion. I explained that Yuzuki was my sister, only she didn't know about my alias, that I was an informant. I started eating again, my stomach rumbling as the door was thrown open.

"I'm home my beautiful humans!" sang Izaya twirling in, shrugging off his jacket, throwing it over mine, his arms stretched out in front of him and behind him. White teeth showed in his typical good-natured grin as he turned toward us and turned the grin into a smirk. He walked in and narrowed his eyes in excitement. I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs and arms as Izaya walked over and sat to my right, great.

"What the hell do you want now?" I sighed in annoyance as I casually picked my laptop from the table and stretched out my legs, closing the word document and my hacks, and then went to through my list of websites I keep up with.

"Katu-chan do you really have to be that mean? Especially after what happened this morning?" sang Izaya leaning toward me, only to be nonchalantly pushed in his ribs, pushing him away as I logged into the Dollars website.

_**What happened?**_ asked Celty. I sighed and explained what happened with the kiss, making sure to point out the cut on his cheek. Izaya nodded in agreement, pretending I was the bad guy when I explained the actual kiss. I clicked onto the chat, smiling when I saw I wasn't the only one there.

_**Taro Tanaka: **__Hi Hanna!_

_**Saika:**__ Hello._

_**Bakyura: **__Look who finally decided to join the party! _

_**Hanna:**__ Hey guys, was I missing something important?_

"Maybe I should join in this conversation as well, I heard a lot of interesting things on my way home," said Izaya as Celty stood up, saying she had to get back to Shinra, I nodded my understanding and smiled as she left. I was more focused on the reasoning hidden behind her leaving. She actually wanted us to hook up, regardless of the consequences. It was almost sickening.

_**Taro Tanaka: **__No, we were just discussing In Finem, trying to figure out how to warn people._

_**Hanna: **__Hmm, oh yeah! That gang that's just as invisible as us. I heard someone talking today._

_**Hanna:**__ I heard that In Finem has a wristband, a gold one. I don't know much more than that, maybe Mitsu knows more, isn't she supposed to be making an announcement?_

_**Bakyura: **__Mitsu, You mean that beautiful informant? She's our face?_

_**Saika: **__From what I heard. Do you think she's going to keep her word though, she's known to be like Izaya isn't she?_

_**Kanra has joined the chat**_

_**Hanna**__: I think she's trustworthy, she'll hold back information, but what she does tell is always spot on_

_**Hanna:**__ Hello Kanra! _

_**Kanra: **__Hello Hanna, who is this "She" we're talking about?_

_**Saika: **__Mitsu Sasaki_

_**Hanna:**__ It seems she's the talk of the town! Isn't it wonderful!_

I looked at Izaya, a smirk playing at my lips. Izaya met my eyes from his desk and was meeting my smirk full on. I rolled my eyes and put another bite of sushi in my mouth, watching the chat continued to spread rumors about me. Some were true, but Izaya threw in a few ones that seemed to be bogus, and I replied as such, but in reality they were very true. These included my criminal record, the fact that I was disowned, my past involvement with In Finem.

"Do you mind keeping Katsuki's past from Mitsu reputation?" I asked sarcastically. Izaya leaned back and considered this, tapping his chin. He put his feet on his own desk, so he was allowed to do that, but I wasn't allowed to sit my dainty self on his desk. He's no fun.

"I don't think I will Katsu-chan, it's better if the world thinks you're as bad as me," he sang toward me as I logged off of the chat, rolling my eyes. I crossed my arms and started staring at Izaya. He was a contradiction, but I was too. I don't lie but I will lie if it made the city a more enjoyable place to work and live, for me anyways.

"Where'd you hide it?" I asked knowing that if I was going to get anything from him it was going to be a simple clue. Izaya spun in his chair and faced me, his eyes showing the dominant sparkle. "You know just as well as I that I don't need you to tell me Izaya-kun, but I think it'll save us a lot of trouble if you just go ahead and tell me." I took on the sparkle as I tilted my head away from the informant. I was going to get the information one way or another.

"If I did that, then I wouldn't be able to get a better understanding of how you think my dear." I threw a knife at him, aiming for the middle of his throat, actually a little to the left. He dodges as I thought he would, leaving me smirking to myself as he raises an eyebrow. His dark crimson eyes widened as a small trickle of blood runs down his neck. This wasn't a part of my plan to get him to talk, but it was interesting that both of us were for once being predictable.

"Hmm yeah, that maybe true. However, I do boast around to those who question me that I can find out everything about someone with only thirty minutes of conversation." I wagged my finger in the air smiling at myself. Izaya's annoying clicking stopped, and then I heard him tap his fingers on the table.

"Is that a challenge Katsu-chan?" I shrugged in response. It was, I won't lie, though when I say that hopefully you know I mean something totally different then what I say. Bring it on Izaya Orihara, give me your worst, or best from my perspective.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>

**To: Chie-Shire-Cat17: Is this soon enough? They're not coming out any quicker so I hope so. And did you ever consider I'd enjoyed being a pelted with pineapples? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Duararara! Katsuki Rin is mine though**

**Chapter XII**

I lifted my hand as a black butterfly landed gently on my finger. The moon was covered by clouds, the cool air washing over the streets as people passed. I looked at it with as it just sat there, its wings opening and closing in a steady rhythm. I tilted my head to the side as I slowly lifted the small insect up to my face, getting a better look at the butterfly. The bug stared back as I smirked at the insect, lowering it slightly, level with my neck.

I opened my hand as the small bug crawled on my palm. It was the color of shadows, death, and evil intent. Many people would be shunning this creature, but it was only a harmless insect, doing nothing but whatever it is insects do. Superstitions and people almost go hand in hand. Like in god I didn't believe in them, but those who did often found themselves in a rut, the "bad omens" attacking them everywhere they turned around.

"Hey Mistu, do you have a minute?" I didn't respond to the voice, but something did. The butterfly flew off of my finger, quickly disappearing in the dark grey sky. I put my right hand back in my pocket, blinking as I kept looking at the spot I had lost view of the butterfly. A gentle breeze passed through the streets, my hair tickling the back of my neck as the person who called my name slowed down from the slow jog he was talking to come talk to me.

"Yeah, I have time. Don't really have anywhere to be right now," I lied smoothly turning my head and looked at Kiyohei as he leaned against the light post across from the building I was loitering on. People still walked between us like nothing was happening. I was just buying time. I didn't really want to go into Shinra's apartment, I was almost positive it was going to be a bloody mess. I was also sure that whatever evidence there was gone. It was almost pointless to go.

"Last night the gang and I were driving around and I think we saw the Headless Rider, only she was different. What do you know?" I looked at him and fought the urge to sigh and shake my head. This wasn't the time. I knew this was going to happen Ellie was looking for me, and she found me but at what cost? Of course by roaming the streets and by roaming the streets she has reveled herself. However, I could use this to know what the public knew, and that's precisely why I walked the streets. I am also sure that Kiyohei knew just as much as the common man, and that's precisely what I needed.

"I'm going to need more Kadota. When you say 'different' what do you mean? I mean the Black Rider we know and love acted 'different' when the police tried to step up their game a while back," I said shrugging as scanned the crowd. People paid no mind to us, I chuckled to myself quietly. People were oblivious, didn't seem to recognize that I was working on giving information. I used to sneak around and eavesdrop on Izaya's exchanges, but it was disappointing seeing how I only got conformation that information I knew was right was, well right.

"Different meaning she was riding a horse. If you don't know anything, looks like I gave you a new project huh?" I shook my head and smirked and ran a hand through my hair. I crossed my ankles, letting my hair fall from my eyes, letting the Dollars member look me in the eyes.

"I know a lot about this person. Someone else actually put me on her trail. There is just on minor issue I need to sort out before we discuss her any further." I held up my finger and laughed to myself gently. "You see, I promised that information on this character wouldn't spread around the city by my hand. Now, if this Headless Rider is going to be a dumbass and make herself known, that's not my fault, now is it?" Kiyohei nodded curtly, he wasn't one to spread rumors, simply listened to them. It was Erika and Walker that I was worried about, when living in their own fantasy world they sometimes leaked information in reference. They are not the quietest talkers either, trust me.

"Just tell me your price," the man across the sidewalk sighed with a shake of his head. I held up my hands in defeat, my hair returning to the layered mop that covered my eyes if allowed to do what it wanted. I hated to admit it, but Izaya's hair cut really was working for me. I raised an eyebrow and using my right hand faked my mathematical process.

"Mmm, how about twenty for the basic information and a hundred for the whole story, no four hundred- that's a lot of information too. I would never screw a loyal customer over, not my style." Kiyohei shook his hand and scoffed as he took his wallet out and handed me a twenty, just what I'd expect of him. People don't want to commit to a large amount of money not knowing exactly what they're getting. This worked for me, if I didn't like reveling a piece of information I'd just put an outrageous price on it knowing nobody would pay it.

I held the bill to the light and stuffed it in the pocket I kept my knife in. I then turned my head, deciding what considered as "basic" information, nothing about this entire situation was "basic" I clicked my tongue and nodded and I looked at the dark eyes of Kiyohei. He lifted his head, ready for my answer. "This Headless Rider is looking for the first. Reasons are included in my other package deal. So far I've concluded she's only been seen a handful of times, she's being almost inhumanely covert. I also don't even know if she's planning on staying, she's not in the transporting business like Celty is. She's no threat though-just don't talk to her, not one for conversation," I said turning my lip up slightly to display how a "normal" person would've reacted to the two conversations we've had thus far. The man across the sidewalk nodded, sure it wasn't really worth a twenty, but a deal's a deal.

I pulled out my phone, if I was going to do what I was planning on doing today I should get going. I hate being out on the streets after three in the morning, too many drunken bastards. I pushed myself off of the building and waved at Kiyohei as I molded into the partiers on their way for a good time.

This "good time" consisted of large amounts of alcohol, dancing in dresses that barely covered up what nobody but he who wants to get in your pants wants to see, and a thick layer of hormones filling the air. Now, I know I smoke occasionally, but I don't drink. I'm actually worried about what I'd end up slurring out of my drunken mouth. Knowing how much I love giving out information, it'd be a secret about me because even my drunken mind would know that nobody knew everything about me.

I danced through the streets my stomach knotting up in happiness as I saw that I was being trailed. Three people, I didn't look past that, I had no reason to. I was in the mood for a surprise. Why? Multiple reasons, I saw black so in the back of my head I thought it was the sins. This wasn't the only possibility, sure I was wanted by In Finem, and a handful of other minor groups of people. If they were looking for a fight they'll find a way to keep following me.

I turned down a more popular street pausing as a flick blade hit the sidewalk in front of me. I looked up and let the street lamp shine on me, pausing for a brief second before laughing quietly to myself. The pause not long enough to look like I responded. I continued on my way, knowing that Izaya, though he worked in the shadows hated to be ignored. I smirked as I ducked under another blade whistling through the air, people now stopping to watch me pass. I finally stopped walking as Izaya stood right in front of me, his chest right in front of my nose.

"It's not polite to stalk people Izaya-kun. Don't tell me your one of those creepy men I'm supposed to avoid!" I said in false shock, my voice dripping in sarcasm that I was sure only he could pick up on. Taking my act a step forward I tried to run past him, he grabbed my wrist, the hold pretty tight, enough to make me stop and turn toward him with a smirk. I looked up at the dark informant through my hair as he looked over my head and saw who was trailing me. I looked at his eyes, seeing nothing that tipped me off on who it was.

"Looks like we have some friends Katsu-chan, oh goodie!" he smirked clapping his hands, and so the act continues. Different scenario, but we were going to keep playing with fake emotions. A smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth. I turned around, keeping my left eye on the informant as I saw the Sins catch up to me, standing with Wrath in the middle, all their arms crossed. If only we had a third twisted informant, then it'd be an even fight. Or better yet, Shizuo. I was sure that nobody else in this entire city could be toe to toe with Wrath.

"Oh we do Izaya-kun! Let me introduce you, this is Wrath, Envy, and Avarice! Hoc bastardus vocat se Izaya," I said introducing everyone. _This bastard calls himself Izaya._ I smiled as I hooked my hands in my jeans, holding onto the handle of the switchblade. This wasn't going to escalate any farther than it had to, I wasn't in the mood to fight right now, I probably was going to figure out a way to get out of this. Izaya was probably going to stop me if I ran, that leaves one option. Damn him, this phrase was getting to be overused. I needed a new one.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say about someone Katsu-chan," said Izaya with a frown crossing his arms as Wrath was looking at us, his red eyes glowing from under his hood. I blinked and leaned forward slightly. This intrigued me, it had to mean something. I looked around, nobody had stopped yet. I didn't think they would, not until we started fighting, if we started fighting that is.

"Hoc bastardus non videtur similis multum," growled Wrath smiling pointing toward Izaya. _This bastard doesn't seem to like you much._ I laughed as Izaya's jaw locked at the name reused by Wrath. I started a trend. Soon, everyone-assuming they don't already-will be calling Izaya by my new nickname for him. Izaya put his hands in his jacket, I looked at him and slowly shook my head slightly, an amused smirk lighting my face up.

"They heal just as fast as Celty, it's pointless. I didn't know I pissed you off so much, 'bout time you took some of your own medicine," I said loud enough for him to hear. My eyes were hidden by my hair as I smirked again, my shoulders shaking slightly, chuckling again under my breath. Izaya shrugged and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Illa Lorem pararet aliquid Irae, sed dominus vult ad eam ad vivum," said Avarice in a bored tone, looking at his fingernails. _She's planning something Wrath, but master said he wants us to bring her to him alive._ Him, who the hell was he? I stopped laughing and let my smirk melt off of my face. I bit the inside of my cheek and tilted my head to the side. Someone else was looking for me. That's how many now? Twenty? No, that was too much of an exaggeration.

"Fiat Non oblivisci bastardus Izaya, dominus vult ad eum quoque. Caput habet," added Envy looking at Izaya as if he was the scum of beneath his expensive leather shoes. _Let's not forget bastard Izaya, master wants to see him too. Her head he has._ I felt my eyes widen, shit!

How did they figure this out? I turned toward Izaya, he was seen moving the head, there was literally no other explanation. Was he really that arrogant? To travel the city with Celty's head displayed loud and proud, that wasn't like him. Well, there were the complicated ways of getting information that included lengths that I would take if I really wanted to know. These guys I highly doubted that they'd trust the word of a video or what the internet had to say. I wasn't sure though, and I've learned what making assumptions leads to, the hard way.

"Well, it's official these people are giving us a run four our money Izaya-kun. What do we do now?" I asked looking up toward the informant, wanting his opinion. I wanted with every fiber of my being to throw him into the crowd and run. After what he had done earlier that day, this was ideal, but Izaya was a puzzle I wanted to completely solve. He looked down at me and smirked the dominant smirk when he claimed victory. A shot to the pride was about to be taken.

"I tell you what Katsu-chan, I be the knight of shining armor and get us out of here for a date," he said smugly. I paused and looked at him, was he serious? His smirk grew at my confusion, damn him. I grabbed Wrath who was taking this opportunity to try to punch me. I threw my elbow, and all my weight, onto his elbow hearing a satisfying snap as I kicked him in the ribs. I looked at Izaya and pulled my lips back slightly from my clenched jaw. If I tried to run, he'd just keep me here and strike a bargain, this is what I get for trying my hand at collaborating.

"Fine, dammit bastard just let me know in a day advance alright? What kind of shit have I just gotten into this time?" I muttered as I let the Sin fall to the ground, his elbow already healing, the arm twisting grotesquely back into place. Izaya grabbed my hand and lead me through the streets, careful what you wish for I suppose. I turned my head and watched as the other two Sins chased after us. I looked ahead and pulled out a couple of flick blades from my jacket. I threw them, so much for being the knight in-never mind, he probably knew I was going to do this. I sighed as the raven-haired parasite saw the dust fly up from a fallen light post and pulled me into an alleyway.

"That was fun Katsu-chan," Izaya sighed as I leaned against the wall of one of the buildings watching as he spun around. I turned my head toward him, of all the people of the city, he was the one I was the most annoyed with, the one I had absolutely no clue what his next move was going to be. Sure I didn't know that Shizuo was going to do, but he wasn't dangerous unless Izaya was around or he was pissed. Which, now that I think about it was often. So yea, he was very dangerous.

"Yeah it was," I said shrugging looking toward the setting sun, I still had to get my shit and go to my apartment, after I finished what I had planned on doing to begin with. "Now I know it's pointless to argue with the deal. In fact, I had no doubt you were going to make us stay there unless I said yes. Also it'll be pointless to ask what you're thinking because you're a bastard and won't tell me." Izaya chuckled and bowed overdramatically at my explanation, I hit the nail right on the head on that one. I rolled my eyes and pulled up on the hood I finally remembered, a shadow covering majority of my face.

I stepped out of the alley and turned toward the street and looked for names, buildings, streets, common loiters. I need just one and I'd be able to pinpoint where I was. I smiled as I saw a street name, I was only about five blocks away. "Well, Izaya as much as I love screwing with your head, I must leave." I bowed and jogged out of the alley blending in with the seemingly grey crowd, my head bowed, smirk lighting up my face.

So far so good, everything was going to plan. Letting Izaya think that I had given up trying to fool him was fun, more fun than throwing him into circles. When he's thrown into a circle he ignores it, until he picks up on a clue that I laid out months ago. After that he solves the circle and by then it's too late and I have already moved on. By doing this I'm hopefully throwing him off my trail and then I can cause chaos in my own way without having to worry about my creepy stalker.

It was human nature to stay away from the thing that pissed you off, making your chemical balance off, that's basically all anger was. Shizuo avoided the bastard parasite, but as everyone in Ikebukuro can say, that doesn't always work out. Bent traffic signs, broken vending machines, and trash cans that can barely stand on their bases, assuming they have cartoon mouths, can also vouch for this. I mean they get the damage, not the people assuming they are smart enough to get out of the way. Izaya knows this avoidance method, and this is why he pesters the body guard. Izaya also shares the hate, he even admits it, but is he overcome with anger at the sight of the blond? I don't think so. Personally, even if I hated someone, as long as that I kept my opinion of that person under wraps, it was quite enjoyable to see them react. Normally the hate is mutual, or I'm assuming it would be. Yes I'm contradicting myself but I have to ask, if I hate someone, is it fair that they would hate me too?

As I have found out, that those who have chosen not to grow up from high school, and a good portion of those who have the oldest gang member I have screwed over was in his forties, still can't separate emotion from opinion. Sure one could argue that opinion originates from emotion, and I would agree with that person, they are very right in this statement. However, appearances are everything in contemporary society. That's why fashion trends change and is the focus of a lot of people that walk through the streets of Ikebukuro. Even if we hate someone of power will all the spite we can muster as a human being, once we're face to face with this person we put on a mask and made snippety side comments, I've done this, hell I'm sure that bastard does it too. The only one I haven't seen this done in person is Shinra, but he's almost inhumanely happy all the time. Getting back to my one-sided argument, at some point the person with the hatred toward the person of power will talk to a friend, let the anger lift from their chests from having to contain this for so long.

In simple less complicated terms, they're venting. I find that venting is actually important to maintain mental health. If all the anger is pent up, then all the focus will turn to how to ruin the life of the one the anger and hatred is aim toward and everything else melts away. They have a hollow state of mind and if I word my offer right, are putty in my hands. Putty people are boring though, no free will, easily detoured from the path laid out in front of them. That's why I take time to toughen them up, like training a dog. I make their lives perfect, and then I tear it down, making them feel worse than before. It takes a while, but it's effective.

If someone asks me if I hated Izaya Orihara, I would truthfully say no. I am annoyed with the fact I couldn't figure him out, no matter how hard I tried, but hate, no. In fact, I was getting close to calling him a friend. He was fun to mess with, and seeing how I'm being brutally honest with complete strangers, he's the only one who is the closest to understanding me. Sure he takes the points I'm about to make to an entirely different level in his appearance, I at least try to act like a normal human being. The way I think, act, the way I enjoy making people's lives a living hell at times, he understands this. He gets the same thrill, same pleasure, the same sense of accomplishment. Name me one other person in this town that shares this love, this job, this life, and let me meet them. I put my money on it I can make them crack easily. Make them wish they have never been born. If they truly like me, they wouldn't crack. They would just laugh.

I chose to hide these thoughts, if he knew I wouldn't hear the end of it, and if anyone else knew there goes my best friend, it's how this town worked. Sure it wasn't written anywhere but if you watched you could see it. There is a hidden structure, and it is a part of my job to mess with it, if I didn't then things would be incredibly boring and well I'd be normal. That's not a part of the puzzle that makes this town beautiful. What made this place beautiful are the barely balanced relationships we have around here. Their delicacy is easily taken advantage of, and then everything crumples down in a large crash that throws up dust.

I turned and looked around the streets. My reaction to the barely covered prostitutes was nonexistent, even when they danced around me, thinking I was a guy. Perfume was overbearing, almost making me dizzy as they hung around my neck as they looked under my hood. I chuckled as they threw themselves off of me, finding out I was female. It was an honest mistake, when I had my jacket zipped up-like I did that day because it was freezing- my chest looked flat unless someone was really paying attention. Apparently the promise of money and a good time was enough to make people blind.

I walked inside a familiar apartment building and took the stairs. My heavy footsteps echoed through the halls, my breaths were coming in a controlled steady rhythm. Sure it wasn't the quietest method, but hey I was going in for damage assessment, not conducting a sneak attack. The knife in my hand said different though.

I stopped at their door and looked at the bronze key, weaving it between my fingers as I looked at the lock as I pressed my lips together. I wasn't squeamish, I mean look at what I do for a living. I was just a hard time wrapping my head around that I was actually legally going into a bloody apartment; I normally had to pick the lock. I wasn't complaining or anything, but picking the lock was fun, and it was only fun if the person who owned the apartment didn't know. That's why I took the key.

I opened the door to Celty and Shinra's apartment pausing as I turned the light on. I turned my head and scoffed at the splattered literally everywhere. Blood all over the floor it was dried though, there was no doubt it was Shinra's. The normally white walls were splattered like a murder scene with a dark burgundy splatter. Whoever was here was looking for something, there were some signs of struggle, not much that could be justified as attempted murder, aggravated assault if anything. I knelt down there the blood was the heaviest, right by the door. There was no weapon, but the signs from what I could tell showed that Wrath was strong. This is all I needed to confirm my thoughts on his strength. The question now was, asking if Shizuo was strong enough to win.

I walked quietly through the room, careful not to touch anything, leaving evidence in case the owner of this complex came in and saw all of this wouldn't be good for me. I already had a record, let's not make it worse.

I paused at the scarlet tint on the carpet lifting my head taking out my blackberry to take pictures to show Celty. The blood did eventually thin out, most of it was in a puddle near the entrance, and then as if he was dragged across the floor, lead to his bedroom. If I had to guess, he was probably unconscious, the blood streaks supported this, three thick ones, one for the torso and two for the arms. I carefully turned on this light and laughed at the names written in blood on the walls. I took individual pictures of these. Morons.

"So, you have a checklist and you've chosen to give it to me why?" I asked out loud as I ran my hand over "Katsuki Rin." My eyes were sparkling, this explained so much. They were looking for these people, Shizuo, Mitsu, Izaya's name was crossed out on sharpie. He's been here too, but when? It doesn't matter, he didn't clean anything up here. He wanted me to find this, he wanted me to see this, he wanted to scare me. How sweet, it almost touched my heart but it got caught in my throat. I stood up and left the apartment, locking the door. I confidently left the building and started walking through the streets just to walk, I had nothing to do at that moment, nobody wanted any information. I was too lazy to move my shit, too excited to sit down and gather information on anyone.

I saw the tall blond I was familiar with and bounced over there. "Hey Shizuo!" I yelled. He paused and looked at me through the indigo lenses of his sun glasses. He said his normal nonchalant "Hey" and together we walked through the streets. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "So, tomorrow's your day off. Wanna get some lunch?" I looked at him through my peripherals, knowing plan B was to spill the beans.

"I guess, I have no plans, will I hate myself if I ask why?" I shrugged, smirking and said it depended. "Depends on what?" I smirked and looked at Shizuo, he knew I knew something he didn't. Normally he wouldn't mind, I knew a lot that he didn't and most of the time he didn't care that I did. I was amazed how much he was alright being in an ignorant bliss. I kept a lot from him, hinted I knew but he never took the bait. However, I never came to him boasting this was different, me being obvious. "Katsuki." I lifted my hands in surrender and chuckle.

"Katsuka asked to have lunch with you. Who am I, as your best friend, to deny you from brother brother bonding time eh?" I noticed a girl with medium length auburn hair pass us, her arms crossed over her chest uncertain, almost hurt. I turned and watched her weave through the crowd. She was all grown up, I smiled and looked toward the barely visible stars in the sky. This was interesting, she came at one of the worst possible times here, and I had no clue why. I pulled my hood off and started slowing my steps slightly. Why was she in such a hurry?

Yes this bothered me more, her immediate condition was easier to solve. Her motive for being here was known to me, to find yours truly. I also knew her, she knows what's going on, that's why her face showed fear, and a lot of it. So, why come here now?

"Who's the girl? You looked back at her, and you don't do that often." I tilted my head to the side as I continued to accompany the bodyguard. I stabbed the ground with my shoe and spun around, walking backwards next to the blond. He was right, normally I didn't pay attention to people once they past, it was pointless. Everyone had somewhere to be, something to do. Paying attention to them as they hurry to their destination was like watching…well that. It wasn't exciting.

"She's…..a very important person. She's looking for someone, her sister. E-mailed me about it today, I've personally never seen my new client, and I'm pretty sure that was her," I explained trying to keep her name out of it. My Samsung started vibrating as I pulled it out of my pocket, spinning back around. I smiled at the caller, it was about time he called. I wasn't going to be working on my promised information package until he brought it up.

"Yes Mikado?" I asked lightly. Shizuo didn't know that I was talking to the single person who had almost as much influence in this city as Izaya and myself, he didn't know that Mikado was the one that was sending the "annoying" texts giving orders to the Dollars. I didn't give him the password, I never did give it out, it was all Izaya. The only person I did give the password to was Masaomi, saying it was better to keep friendships together than to let them drift it apart. He didn't know it was me. Disposable phones were god's gift to informants everywhere.

"We were talking about a message from you, I-I was wondering i-if I…" I chuckled cutting off his nervous stuttering, it was amusing. Nervousness clouded the mind, only ideas that ended with the person getting out of the situation as fast as possible, fight or flight. Mikado chose flight more than flight, he could barely spit a sentence out while in the same room as me. This wasn't what you'd expect from the leader of the Dollars, and that's why nobody would believe me if I told them that he was who he was. It was also a reason why I didn't mind covering for him on the position.

"Relax, how many times do I have to tell you that? To answer your unfinished question yes, I will show it to you before posting it. Actually Mikado, I was going to ask you what information you wanted in the video."

"Just give the information you would want your fellow Dollars members to know. Do you mind if Anri, Masaomi and Saki are watching it with me?" he asked nervously. I shrugged and said it was fine, he trusted him and he was getting the hang of asking me questions.

"Alright, see you at lunch meet me on the roof." I hung up and sighed, I was double booked. I lifted my head and looked back at the blond "I'll put Simon on Orihara patrol, and that includes the twins." I smirked and spun around, walking backwards. "So how was work?"

"Too many ass headed idiots, like always." I nodded and started toward Izaya's apartment to get my shit and get out, happy to sleep in my bed for once. A cool breeze passed through the streets as I waved to Shizuo, going home to record the message to the Dollars, knowing exactly what to say and how to carry myself.

**I don't know why, but I love the butterfly at the beginning, I might bring it back…eh who knows. I think it'd be nice especially where the story has gone in the "draft" I'm getting excited just thinking about it. Imma stop there, mainly because I'm working on chapters in the mid-twenties right now XD**

**Thanks for everyone who had favorited alerted and reviewed. **

**To Who Knows: **_I am going to start off and say that your comment made my day, especially seeing how I read it just after turning my phone on. I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much, I'm honored to be one of the only stories you read here._

**To Chie-Shire-Cat17: **_Pineapples are yummy, that's why I wouldn't mind getting pelted by them. ^_^ I'm happy you like my story so much it caused the poor lonely "z" key to be used at the end of every word used to describe your love._

**To: LoveableNerd: **_(Yes I know this comment was on Ch5, but I'm writing it here because…I just am OK?) It's sad I don't remember what I write when, but if I haven't written it yet, you'll see why at some point here. It's hard to describe without spoiling it! I personally like the memory of Katsuki shrugging off her dad's announcement of the fact she's been disowned, I was laughing as I wrote that. I'll admit it. _

**So everyone, lemme know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Katsuki and other OC's are mine.**

**Chapter XIII**

"Simon!" I yelled smiling as I ran up to him smiling. I was wearing my old Raira Academy uniform, short navy skirt, white button down shirt and a bow with a jacket to match the skirt, a messanger bag containing my laptop hanging across my chest, my short hair styled in such a way that it didn't cover my face that was now sporting a pair of black rimmed, fake glasses. Yes, these were my real glasses, I just didn't like to wear them, mainly because they would get broken within an hour.

"Ah, Hey Katsuki, sushi?" he asked in the accent that had made him famous. His voice was loud and rang out into the streets, causing people to pause and look at him. Why did I tell him my real name? Oh yeah, this guy is like a big teddy bear, and he called me out on using an alias. I paused and looked at the restaurant I was going to be returning to in about thirty minutes. My stomach rumbled, damn could my body work for me this one time? I realize I saying that while walking with a bandaged knee without a limp. I shook my head, my hair hitting me in the face, the ends curled outward.

"No, actually I have a favor to ask from you. Derzhite nikogo imya Orihara iz restorana . Shizuo i yego brat budet sobranie, i vy znaete, kak eti tri." _Keep anyone by the name Orihara out. Shizuo and his brother are having a meeting, and you know how those three are. _I looked across the street, and scanned the rooftops. No Orihara to be seen, yet. It was only a matter of time. "YA vernus̒ odnazhdy ya sdelal sobmena informatsiyeĭ." _I'll return once I'm done with an information exchange. _The loud Russian looked at me and nodded, smiling. What kind of friend would Simon be if I walked away when I was clearly hungry? The promise of me coming back though seemed to satisfy him though.

"YA ponimayu , ne volnuĭtes̒, moĭ drug," he said. _I understand, don't worry my friend. _I nodded and turned toward the academy. I skipped along the sidewalk, some people giving me weird glances seeing how according to the outfit I was wearing I was supposed to be in school. First day in school and I only attend lunch. Such a rebel I know. Still, people were being more observant today. I normally wouldn't give me a second glance, unless I was being looked for by a potential client.

I looked up at the school building and casually walked through the gates and into the building. People looked at me as I was found walking through the school just as the bell ran for lunch, if I was right this was only going to take thirty minutes, giving me five minutes to run toward Russia sushi, pausing to change my clothes into something more comfortable. That is assuming Shizuo isn't going to be pacing the street across of the restaurant, however I wasn't going to put my money on either side of this argument.

I inhaled deeply as I climbed the gate that protected the students from falling off of the roof, sitting on the pole as a few people flooded onto the roof. I smiled at the high school memories. Shizuo and I would eat up here on sunny days, me on the gate like this overlooking the city as I asked questions that I now had the answer to. Izaya and his crowd was seen as ants as they walked through the courtyard, and it was at that time I would stand up and distract the blond from looking down. I stood up on the pole and crossed my arms. The wind blew over the building as I closed my eyes and relished in the memories.

"Mitsu?" asked Masaomi from below me. I turned, my face already set in a fake smile. I saw the blond and his friends looking up at me curiously. I remembered when I did this the first time back in high school, only I was walking on the pole, arms stretched out, my impeccable balance didn't happen overnight. It takes practice, and I can't tell you how many times I missed the building when I jumped across the gaps when I first tried street acrobatics.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo had asked looking at me. I had then paused and looked down at the blond, tapping my chin. This was before Izaya, before those two met. I still acted like the informant though, but I kept it low-key, talking to myself was out of the question, talking circles around people gone, and hacking was done late at night and not out in the open. I let my fun loving side out more, laughing cracking jokes, doing the craziest things imaginable. _

"_Nothing really Shizuo, just thinking. Thinking about what would happen if I walked down the path that lead me here again, though there is someone who acts much like I did. Promise me something Shizuo, if I ever start to go crazy, cackling for no reason whatsoever, please don't hesitate to give me a stop sign to the face." I had looked down at the blond smiling explaining that I had gone mad before I came here, moved to solitary soon after. He eventually agreed that he would, but I was starting to wonder why he hadn't done it yet_.

"Mitsu!" I jumped and turned toward the four below me, my eyes wide. It was Masaomi who had yelled this again, gently hitting the chain link fence I was standing on. I looked down at him and smiled. Impatient were we? I chuckled and spun on my heel, looking down at the four teens. I didn't understand the hurry, they weren't in any real danger yet. Oh well, my opinion isn't what people might pay for.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking, going down memory lane. Little known fact, this is my old high school. Anyway, you guys want to see the video. I plan on editing it, it's kinda boring." I sat down on the pole and took out my laptop, awakening it out of sleep mode. I found the video and handed the silver laptop to Mikado. The teen took the silver laptop and everyone else gathered around him, Masaomi practically sitting on his best friend.

Now I know I keep insisting that I guarded my information on me with my life. I rather die than give out an ounce of it. However, like all rules there was an exception. Trust is given through example, it's an "I scratch your back you scratch mine" situation. I give out secrets of mine, which for someone in my position and how people regarded me, small secrets give big rewards. The thing was, even if that small fact got out, would I care if this place got burned down, nope not one bit.

I looked toward the city as my voice filled the small area on the roof of Raira. "_Hello group of morons and people who don't think they can fit in so you came here, or if you're an oddball then you just joined for the hell of it. Its Mitsu here. I have been asked by our super strong, mysterious leader to do my job and inform your ignorant minds. Isn't that awesome! Oh how I love how I can get away with these petty insults, your want for my information is too great to even care hmm? Anyway, first things first, these In Finem bastards aren't as invisible as we thought, no they're almost as obvious as the Yellow Scarves." _I tuned out the rest of the video, it just explained that there were bracelets that each and every member owned, and I even showed mine as proof, not giving the details on how I got that artifact. I explained how dangerous they were, how they fight in packs that now was the perfect time to protect the identity of being an invisible it was now. I explained my part, that there was an assassin, but I didn't have much information on myself…yet.

"Mitsu, your cruel sense of humor would normally win its way into my heart, but I have Saki, the love of my life," said Masaomi cheerfully as I was handed back my laptop. I rolled my eyes. Open ended flirts that have lost all meaning in the world beating down on ear drums that frankly don't give a shit. I would've thought that with Saki back he would've toned it down, and he has, it only flirts with those that he knows wouldn't go out with him. In a way its more hilarious what being the skirt chaser everyone said he was.

"Give it up Kida. I cannot return your ruse of love. I could but it would be just as fake as yours. That particular emotion is one of those I see on a regular basis, only not to feel it myself. I feel no fear, sadness, envy, must I go on? Love, lust I just can't comprehend it. However, it could prove to be quite the distraction." I paused and tuned my head toward the main school building. "Did you catch all that Izaya-kun?" I smirked as I jumped down landing lightly as I put my hands on my hips, Izaya stepping out from behind the building, leaned up against it and scowled at me. I took out a straw and shot a spit ball that's been marinating in my mouth for the past hour at him, nailing him in the cheek. Oh how I miss school. I ran inside as three flick blades hit the concrete. I laughed as I found the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom, now in a midnight purple short sleeve v-neck and light grey skinny jeans as I walked down the streets. My hair was now straight, never underestimate small straighteners. My hands in my leather jacket pocket, Izaya walking next to me, his arm brushing with mine. I stopped walking briefly and leaned against the building behind me, smirking at the informant. "So, what do you want Orihara? I take it you've also heard about the rumors you're sisters are spreading about us," I smirked and shook my head and let my bangs fall into my face, my grey eyes shining in the afternoon.

"Ah yes, that I have Katsu-chan. My sisters, being the pests they are, are really taking up in the family business eh?" I shook my head and casually pointed out that my original question hadn't been answered. I raised my eyebow as the raven-haired man in front of me danced and leaned closer to me, his breath mixing with mine. "Still so observant aren't you Katsu-chan?" I raised my eyebrow and said I had better things to do right now. "I just wanted to let you know that our date, if all goes as planned, will be scheduled for next Saturday."

"Whatever floats your boat," I said in annoyance, pausing and actually smiling at my upcoming plan. I was up doing more than just making a video, no chaos was about to erupt once again. It always erupts, I just had to move a few more pawns. There was only a few things that had to go wrong in order to delay me. I pushed the informant away from me with just my index finger moving away from the building, my shoulder clipping his chest.

I walked with energy in my step as I heard that I was once again being followed. I turned toward the park and smiled when I saw Shizuo sitting on a bench, looking at the restaurant. Katsuka was already inside, the Orihara twins were waiting outside, trying to see a flaw in Simon's defense. Their shrill fan-girl screams really not helping the fight to keep my headache away, don't know why it was there it just was. I walked over and sat down next to the blond, pulling my dragon switchblade hiding it in my jacket, the plastic feeling cold in my hand. I looked myself in the eye, not meeting Shizuo's eyes for a minute, letting him speak first.

"Hey," he said glumly. I looked at him for a moment before scanning the streets, finding the three morons who just wouldn't leave me the hell alone about half a block away. I pressed the button and let the blade snap, I ran my thumb over the face of the blade and pressed it down. I felt the spring snap again as I bowed my head and smiled as I closed it again.

"Hey. Look I hate asking for your help, unless you're already pissed and I need the bastard parasite to leave me the hell alone, but I have three shit heads that are following my scrawny ass to all ends of the city. They're after Celty, but what they need from her she doesn't have. I changed the playing field so that I didn't know the information either." I paused, seeing if the dynamic intelligence of Shizuo would let me down. He lifted his head and looked at me from behind his glasses, an eyebrow raised.

"So what you're trying to say is that you need me to beat the shit out of someone?" I kicked my feet in thought, eventually nodding saying that it would help with the nervousness. I had a smile placed on my face that normally he'd scowl at, but since he was desperate to feel less nervous, and I knew it, he must've let it slide. He smiled and stood up as the three Sins walked over. I finally smiled as followed his lead, turning my head away from the Sins, talking low and slow.

"They only speak Latin, I'll translate everything said. We're going to have to work together, they're like Celty, they heal instantly." Shizuo looked at me and took his sunglasses off, saying that it wasn't a big deal. I stood up on the bench and crossed my arms as they approached. My knife was folded and hidden, chin turned upward in the superior aura, a smirk laying confidently on my lips. I wasn't going to die, as long as they were convinced I knew what I was supposed to know I was good.

"Hoc est non occupetis ultra Irae, habet Shizuo cum," said Envy in a whining voice, crossing his arms as I chuckled. Shizuo looked at me, demanding to know what they said, completely reasonable he said his name. I looked at him for a moment and held my knife out, looking at my reflection within the paint on the plastic.

"'This isn't fun anymore Wrath, she has Shizuo with her.' Want to say anything to go along with my smart-ass reply of 'Oh yeah, it's him and he's about to kick all your asses.'" Shizuo smirked and shook his head. I turned toward the Sins. "O Yeah, suus eum et suus ad calcitrare omnibus asinos." Shizuo turned over his shoulder, he now had a question, remembering my comment about them being after Celty more and likely. I raised an eyebrow, looking up from the knife.

"Ask them about what they want with Celty," I was ordered to say reading through Shizuo's clenched teeth, Wrath looking like he was about to attack. I translated the question into Latin looking at Avarice and Envy.

"Nosti, et scis ubi caput suum opus. Unde et hic aliud nisi tu dicas nobis amicissimus magna opus indice," sneered Avarice. I looked at him in shock, hell. Shit! How in this hellish city did they know what I knew. It's a good thing I manipulated the manipulator to prevent a situation like this. I shook my head and chuckled lightly. I looked at him through my hair, tilting my head to the side, as if threatening him, telling him to go ahead and attack me.

"Katsuki! What the hell did he say." I froze and looked at Shizuo as his eyebrow was twitching, he was about to lose it. I should talk fast then, when he loses it there's no way, that I know of, to snap him out of it. I had some ideas, but the time to test them had passed and I had to move forward.

"He said that he wants the head, Celty's head, and that I knew where it was. That's a lie. I told Celty about the head so that I could tell Izaya that she knew so that he would move the damn thing." I left out the mentioning that Avarice said that I could save Shizuo, or my "strong friend" if I just spilled the info. This was going to be a fight to the death. "Curam agere potest, nec cura. Sed nescio item locus quaeris." _He can take care of himself, I don't need to worry. However, I don't know the location of the item you seek._

I jumped from the bench as Wrath pushed Shizuo into it, this was going to be interesting. I can't recall anyone as strong as Shizuo, the last time he let his full strength out was during the Slasher attacks, before Anri stepped up and got the children under her control. I let my switchblade flip out, three flick blades in my other hand. I turned toward the remaining two smirking as they both took out knives of their own.

I raised my switchblade, in my right hand and raked my left hand on Envy's ribs as I kicked Avarice in his stomach, turning with the momentum of my swipe and brought all four blades that I was using along Avarice's chest. I looked at the two of them, me literally the monkey in the middle. They were bent over at the waist, three black drops left from Avarice's chest as his wounds healed. I jumped up, pushing off of a flying lamppost watching as it had missed Wrath and hit Envy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. That is, if he breathed in the first place. I turned and saw an opening on the Sin that intimidated me.

I smiled, and ran toward the Sin whose back was to me, jumping up and stabbing my switchblade into his back, only to miss. I then had to resort to throw my flick blades, watching as his skin consumed them as if he was jell-o. I landed rather roughly on the ground skidding a few feet before I was able to stand up and get ready for a flying roundhouse. I looked at it as he turned toward me, knocking me off of my feet, only to have one meet his face before Envy grabbed my wrist, plucking me out of thin air. I saw a stop sign fly behind me as I used my dragon blade to cut Envy's hand off, watching as it grew back, the original hand transforming into smoke and moved to the open arm wound. That was cool, and I smirked in the new development.

I saw the opening again, we were already late and I really didn't need Katsuka to walk out and see this. I acted again, tossing three knives toward Envy, hoping to hit his robe and pin him to something. I jumped over Avarice as I clenched my jaw as I ran the dragon blade into Wrath's back. He screamed out in pain as he looked at me as I pushed the nine inch blade deeper into his back. What gives? I had this knife specially sharpened. Stabbing someone should be like butter, not like ramming my knife in a brick wall, which isn't a good analogy because normally a knife would snap.

"Te canis! Vos pro hoc," he spat at me. I smirked as I used my feet to kick them to the ground and pushed down on both hands. Laughter erupted from the back of my throat as I turned toward Shizuo.

"He called me a bitch and that I will pay for this," I managed to say through my locked jaw as I fell onto the sidewalk, the Sins disappeared. "Shit, that took more strength than I thought it would. Dammit! That was my favorite knife too. Screw it!" I took Shizuo's hand as he helped me up.

"Come-on my brother's waiting," Shizuo said frowning as we walked across the street, brushing off Simon's questions about if we were alright. I looked at the park for a moment, they weren't done with me. I was also right about the nerves, sometimes he was predictable. I shook my head as we were lead to my booth, pausing as Shizuo walked in. I looked at the curtain for a moment before turning toward the entrance, putting my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Thanks for not getting involved, it was smart," I said quietly smiling at the Russian as I walked in and sat against the wall, resting my left arm on my left knee, keeping my broken knee stretched out. Shizuo and Katsuka both had blank expressions on their faces, the older sibling had his glasses back on. I rolled my eyes and looked at the two of them for a few more minutes before saying anything. "Seriously? No 'What's up?' or 'Hey haven't talked to you for a while what've you been up to?' Watching you two stare at each other like a pair of shitty love birds is as boring as watching a pair of real love birds."

"How has life been treating you?" mumbled Katsuka not meeting anyone's eyes. I watched as Shizuo looked at his brother in shock, the emotionless actor showing small slivers of emotion. It was clear that the two missed each other, and it made me realize that bringing these two together that I was being a hypocrite, my sister didn't even know I was Mitsu. To be expected though, I really didn't care.

"Good I guess, Katsuki has been making sure I don't get into trouble." I scoffed at this, I had put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes almost taking a nap. I explained that I sometimes took care of the intimidation of some of the morons that Tom had to collect money from and made sure that nobody died from his anger. Most of the time I let him run loose on whoever was around, he needed to stop bottling his anger, but I was no psychologist no matter how good I am at going into people's heads.

"He needs someone like you Katsuki, thank-you." I shrugged it off, saying that as a friend I felt it was my job to make sure he didn't tear up the town but at the same time keeping his sanity and his anger under control. I pulled out my Samsung and read over Yuzuki's e-mail again a few times, wishing that I had time, but with everything going on, it was going to be hard, especially since Izaya is trying to distract me.

I didn't understand why people had to prove whose better. I say this realizing that I am challenging Izaya Orihara on his own game in trying to control the city by gathering and giving information. I had a plan for this city, no it wasn't detailed. If I go into details I go slightly insane, my eyes sparkle in warning and then I get happy, excited and then I step up my game, manipulating people in a not-so subtle manner that ends with my plans to move forward and details go unnoticed.

Pride. That was my answer. We all have a sense of pride at some point, and Izaya and I shared one, and neither one of us wanted to admit that the other one was better. I will admit I have a big sense of pride, I loved it whenever something went the way I planned, when someone reacts the way I knew they would, and he was someone I could only predict when he wanted me to, it was also vise-versa. For both of us, the unreadable line was fine, almost completely erased from existence, but also almost impossible to pass.

The head was one instance of this, he moved it once I told him Celty knew, just as I planned. I had an idea where it was, I only needed to casually walk in and see for myself. I also wanted to know who was pulling the strings of the Sins, there was someone else I was almost positive about it. Also, even though I was sure he knew about Ellie, I wouldn't put my money on it and he wasn't going to tell me unless I talk about it first, which I am not going to do.

I jumped as I heard a crash. I pushed up onto my feet, my hand shoving itself into my empty pocket. I grabbed at air, and lint, man I needed to clean out my lint trap. "Shit!" I yelled as I ran in and stumbled forward as I saw Wrath limping in, cursing at me in Latin, his body consumed in a red aura. "Dammit, double shit!" I saw that the doorframe was splintered off, the wood now in Wrath's hand, a knife, not my switchblade however, in his other hand. My hair fell into my face as time seemed to stop-no that was just everyone in the restaurant.

From where I stood I saw that the knife was glowing with a red aura, it was his knife, only he could use it. I didn't want to know what would happen if I picked it up, it had "bad" written all over it, literally his name was written on the blade. I saw Wrath take his hood off as I noticed everyone standing around the restaurant. I pulled out a flick blade, seeing how that was the only thing I had to protect myself with.

Even though my moral code can-and will-be brought into question on multiple accounts; I caused the mother of all riots, I sat back and watched as Masaomi's gang went against him, not helping nor harming in the fight. I also did save someone falling off of a building once, showed him the brighter side of life and then severed a nerve, all use of his right arm gone. With all of that said, I wasn't going to let these innocent people get hurt, I actually likes Simon and everyone who worked here.

I planted my foot firmly on the ground as Wrath's knife met mine. I eventually slid back and hit the counter on my hip. I chuckled a little at the pain as Wrath pulled out another knife. I flipped over him and saw my switchblade in his back. I smirked as I grabbed it and pushed it in further, twisting it causing more pain. The Sin spun around, I flew into the counter the wooden and glass structure failing laying in a crumbled heap as I felt cold metal slice through my stomach. I watched as the Sin disappeared into thin air. Chicken shit!

"Shit whore!" I yelled in pain as I forced myself not to move, pieces of wood sticking out of my arm, a shard of glass in my stomach, above the metal scratch. Hell, I was dying, of blood loss. What were the shit filled odds? I laughed, there it was happening again. I got to cocky, my ass bit of something I could manipulate like a whore. I inhaled deeply, my face twisting in pain as I coughed up blood with my exhale.

"Shit! Katsuka, I have to get her to a damn hospital," said Shizuo gently picking me up bridal style, watching my expression as he did so, I hid the pain he was moving as gently as he knew how. Shinra was still in the hospital as well. Sweat started beading at my brow, my stomach started to heave upward, I was going to vomit. I limply slapped his chest as I turned my head and puked right onto the side walk, lunch and blood, yuck.

"I'll come with you. Are you taking her to Shinra?" asked the brunette looking at the ground his lip turned up slightly in disgust. I chuckled to myself as I weakly shook my head, taking a deep breath as I started to feel dizzy.

"Shinra got attacked by the same whore bastard. He's still in the hospital with a prick of a doctor. He's going to be in there for another couple of days, possibly a week. Just get me to a goddamn hospital shit!" My voice wavered, rising in pitch slightly as it got an airy quality. I was losing it, a dark rim started at the edge of my vision. I knew not to move, but sweat was running into my eye as Shizuo tried his best to gently get me across town to the nearest hospital.

This proved a lot to people in Ikebukuro. Shizuo Heiwajima was actually a caring person someone who cared when his friends got hurt. Someone who gave a shit on what happened to his brother even though they were living two totally different lives, he talked about this on the roof back in the day as well, he said that what friends he had were going to have to last, this was after Orihara, and he knew that once they got out of high school that was it, he knew that the rivalry the two of them had was going to escalate.

"Thanks for not leaving me to die Shizuo. You really are my best friend, you're the only one I told about my past, and even then I kept a lot from you." I heard my breath start to gurgle. No, I wasn't going to fall asleep. "Run," I said as I turned my head and spit blood out of my mouth. "I'm numb, just run god dammit!"

Shizuo looked down at me frowning, it wasn't exactly a bed of roses down here bud, I'm dying. I blinked as spots started showing up, slowly covering up what was left of my vision. I tried to shake my head, but everything was too heavy, my head, limbs. I felt my hair fall into my eye as I gave up fighting, there was no coming back from this tunnel vision.

I fell into a pit of darkness, but at least the fire-like pain was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>WAIT! Before you go and gather the mob to come find, and kill, me listen to my logic to why you SHOULDN'T kill me. The main reason, and the one I'm hoping will sell over, is because if I die by the hands of enraged viewers nobody will know how this ends or, if Katsuki even lives! :3 Other reasons include the fact that I've entertained you for thirteen chapters.<strong>

**Thanks to all those who have favorited, alerted, or have simply looked at this story. Now responses to the reviewers. :D**

**To Chei-Shire-Cat17: **_I agree with the Z's I normally just throw the :3 face around a lot when I'm happy, or when I'm trying to keep angry fans from killing me for an awful cliff hanger *shifty eyes* Actually the last chapter is a little shorter than chapter 11, that has the most words so far on this story. I'm glad I have entertained you though :D_

**To LoveableNerd (both comments): **_It was more of a "what the hell are you doing Izaya" kiss, she was just standing there for most of it confused out of her mind as she tried to find a way to kick him where it hurts. And I'm sorry for the delay of the "date" because obviously nothing went as planned for either one of them in this chapter XD. I think it's set back like 3-5 chapters I'm too lazy to go check right now, sorry. _

**To KeKat: **_I'm happy to have my story as one of your favorites. In a way, I'm updating a lot because once August hits my chapters are going to be rarer than a polar bear in Texas, summer band. I'll feel bad for not updating so saying "hey I came out with x number of chapters over the summer" will make up for it in my mind (and I will try not to have killer cliffhangers). Now for your questions._

_Now the one about Masaomi I even didn't know the answer to, but I was thinking and I read back a few chapters and came up with an answer! Basically Katsuki/Mitsu was observing the Dollars vs. Scarves war putting random input in at random moments. She probably called him up, he knew her voice from the phone call in Chapter three but in….I dunno what chapter when they meet he was convinced that the Kuro disguise was what she really looked like. _

_I hinted to the answer to your second question up in the chapter, but I feel like I should note this anyway. Before my flashdrive decided to have a fit of spring cleaning I actually had a scene where they were talking about it, remembering it, it was a pretty cool scene, I might add it back…but where. Eh, I'll figure it out later. Now I am safe from a haunting from you…right?_

**That's it, I'm done for now. As always I'm eager to read and respond to your feedback. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Katsuki/Mitsu and other OC's like Yuzuki, Hisaro are mine. **

**Chapter XIV **

I inhaled deeply as I rolled onto my side, a sharp pain felt in that side so sharp I was forced to hold my breath. I quickly rolled back over, only to feel more pain. Shit, what the hell? I didn't think my injuries were that bad, wasn't the first time I was wrong though. I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes, looking at the white ceiling tiles of the hospital. I paused as I heard gentle breathing coming from the chairs that sat at the foot of the hospital bed. Angling my head, I saw somebody sitting in the middle chair, sleeping. I couldn't tell who it was, and by the fact it was dark in my room, it was way past visiting hours.

"Hey, moron. Psst, wake your ass up would you," I whispered as I looked around for something to throw at him, or I assumed was a he. Whoever was in the chair took a deep breath and folded his hands over his chest, the dull red of a rose seen in the darkness that surrounded us. I tired whispering at the figure again, not knowing who the hell it was, was starting to piss me off. "Dip-shit, wake up would ya?" The figure stirred again as I saw the flash of his eyes opening, and a flash of white teeth, the fact I could barely see them suggested that he was smirking. "Izaya?" I asked in disbelief, my voice in a harsh whisper.

"Katsu-chan, you're awake," Izaya whispered standing up, walking toward the window blocking off the only source of light in the room. "I was starting to worry about you, wondering if you were going to wake up before Shizu-chan came back." I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion. Izaya leaned against the window sill and held the rose to his nose.

"You were actually worried about me?" I asked in a whisper smirking as I chuckled weakly to myself. "I have to say Orihara I didn't expect that from you. Is that why you're here past visiting hours?" I yawned as Izaya looked up from the flower and our eyes met. I smirked and looked back up to the ceiling. "Looks like our date is going to have to be rescheduled, among other things." I saw Izaya shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"It appears it has to be that way. Now, Katsuki what did you do to our friends that made them almost kill you?" I told him what happened, the glow of his eyes not leaving mine, his fists clenching as I got to the part where the Sin had the audacity to follow me to Russia Sushi, attacking me in an enclosed area filled with people. "You're too noble, you should've let them get hurt and ran away, there would've been no shame in it. Survival of the fittest Katsu-chan."

"The only exit was blocked off, sure I could've made my own but it wouldn't have felt right on my conscious, granted my body doesn't appreciate the abuse either, it's better than getting my ass kicked out of my favorite restaurant and losing three of the six friends I actually have." I sighed and closed my eyes, not really listening to Izaya's careful footsteps toward me as he grabbed my hand and gently laid the flower in the palm of my hand closing my fingers around the flower. I opened my eyes and looked into his. "What are you doing Izaya?" He didn't look at me, laying sideways on the hospital bed, his elbows on the other side of my legs, turning toward me, his head slightly tilted back. His hair was over his eye as he looked at me with thought thinking.

"I'm here to make sure my new pawn isn't dead. It'd be a shame if you were to be taken out of the game before the fun began, wouldn't it?" I noted the shit-eating grin plastered on his face. I narrowed my eyes as the corners of my mouth tugged upwards slightly, he didn't answer my question, he avoided it. "Face it Katsu-chan, no matter what you do, the end result will be you losing."

"Really Izaya-kun? Because if I recall a week ago someone," I paused and pointed toward myself, "made a riot worse when someone else," I pointed toward Izaya, "thought I was going to be a 'good girl' and totally fix the situation. You were wrong Izaya, it's only a matter of time before you give up."

"Who said I was going to give up? We will still play the game. Let's not forget who is in the hospital now. We both know with you here I have all the control and power, Hisaro has already reveled me his 'master plan,' isn't this something you don't know yet Katsu-chan?" I weakly shrugged, and my breathing was getting hard to come by. Honestly, it'd take me a week tops if I really tried and focus on getting this information, but when you know everything sometimes it's nice to save something to be a surprise. I coughed as Izaya sat up and looked at me, frowning. "Are you alright?" I smirked two sentences that I never thought Izaya would say.

"Yeah, I just need to rest," I whispered as I watched his shoulders relax. "You've said two sentences I never thought you'd say tonight." He smirked and quickly retorted, looking up as the ceiling after pushing my bangs from my eyes. My heart leapt into my throat, the hell? No, this can't be happening, this is just the morphine wearing off. That would explain the dull fire-like pain in my stomach.

"I'm just doing my job, keeping humans on their toes is a full time job. You my dear have proved to me that you are more than a mere human." I chuckled and said that I was happy to have proved him wrong. I closed my eyes. "Sweet dreams Katsuki, I'll return if I can." I felt his heat leave the bed as he stood up and opened the window, so that's how he got in here.

I literally was speechless, half because whatever pain meds they had me on were probably wearing off and half because I almost couldn't comprehend what the hell just happened. I wanted to see Izaya again, but at the same time I didn't. I hated the fluttering feeling in my stomach when I thought about him, but I loved his company, he was the only one who truly understood my motives. I also didn't have to explain them.

I stared at the ceiling, nonchalantly stroking the petals of the rose. I knew promises like the one he made, if there was time. There was never time if one got down to it, there was always a mystery something new in the town that needed to be solved, uncovered. I took a deep breath and my exhale was ragged on the electric pain in my side, arms and stomach.

I opened my eyes again, it was amazing but I managed to fall asleep through the familiar fire-like pain. Sunlight streamed through the window Izaya was leaning against last night. I pushed my hair out of my face and put the rose that was still in my hand on the table beside the hospital bed. So that wasn't a dream, damn.

"Who gave you the flower?" asked a deep voice from across the room. I turned my head casually and looked toward the blond leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were glued on the plant. Well, time to lie. Might not like it, but I really didn't want to be kicked to the curb because of what Shizuo would do if I told him the truth.

"The hell should I know, I just woke up and there it was. I didn't feel like dealing with that shit at that damn hour so I went back to sleep and shit was filling my dreams." He chuckled, I was still as grumpy as I always when I woke up. I looked toward him and raised an eyebrow my right hand on my stomach as I looked at the empty table, my scowl deepening as I saw that my phones weren't there. "Where are my shitty ass phones?"

"In your bag, next to your bed," Shizuo said calmly handing me the messenger bag that was on the floor. The hell, when I'm pissed he's calm, it's supposed to be the other way around dammit! I lifted the flap and pulled out the Samsung, and my laptop. I put the computer on my lap, away from my stomach and looked at the time, it was mid-morning. "How bad does it hurt?" I shrugged, the morphine and it's numbing might had taken a hold of me again, apparently I slept through the visit from the nurse injecting me with more painkiller.

"Ms. Sasaki?" asked a gentle voice with a slight knock at the door. I closed the lid of my laptop and put it next to the rose, my black phone on top of the silver computer. She had brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail and pink smocks on under a white coat a nametag on her lapel, she was a doctor possibly my doctor, no there was no "possibility" about it. Damn morphine. She was clean, no criminal record, no drugs, hell she was at the top of her class in high school and graduated medical school with ease. Out of all the people in Ikebukuro she was one of the few that I was bored with.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked at her meeting her curious gaze with my own. She smiled and sat at the foot of my bed like a mom nursing a sick child. Shizuo shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. Someone was hiding something. I fought the urge to raise an eyebrow and smirk, so Shizuo brought me here and used my alias while not giving anything away from the reason of me being here. He did the right thing though, time to have some fun. I had to remember to thank him later.

"Would you like to talk about how you got so injured?" she asked expectedly I smirked and looked at the ceiling, trying to buy my time, I had a cover. "Your friend said you were in a fight in Russia Sushi, did you cause this or add to it in any way?" I looked at her falsely appalled. Hand weakly pushed up against my chest as I dropped my jaw, what kind of people ran this place?

"Me? Surly you don't mean that Eiko-chan! What would I have to gain? What happened was three In Finem members came in after me, Simon was busy doing other things, and I was hit with a splintery piece of wood, beer bottle, and cut open in the stomach, not in that order however. What happened after I passed out I do not know. Thank-you Shizuo, for bringing me here," I said happily, every sentence dripping in invisible sarcasm. I looked at the shocked doctor. "Come-on Doc it's no secret, especially to a Dollar's member like yourself, that In Finem is after me. Also congratulations on the new baby, hopefully the next nine months treat you well." I pushed the button on the side of my bed and used it to reach forward and pat her stomach with a shit-eating grin on my face.

I saw the doctors bright brown eyes grow wide, I loved my job. She stood up and started walking toward the door, pausing and looked at me. "It's going to be a week or two before we're going to let you out of here. Who put your knee in the cast?" I lied again saying that I picked up a thing or two while I was out and about as an informant, patching up "minor" wounds like this. She nodded and left as I shifted my right leg finding it in a new cast. From what I could feel from the restricted movement and the blanket against my skin, there were metal supports around the knee, leaving the top uncovered, all held together with bandages. Not being a doctor I had no clue where I was on the healing process, so asking wouldn't help my story. Time to hack into my own files, not how I wanted to spend my day let me tell you, though being in the hospital at all wasn't ideal.

"Couple of weeks, will you live?" asked the blond standing up with his hands in his pockets. He looked like he was wanting to get a smoke, and I was right there with him, but I had havoc to reap. I could only choose to fulfill one of these needs, and let's face it e-mailing and calling people over the phone was a lot simpler than hiding a cigarette from cameras and medical personnel.

"Yeah I'll live go ahead, take a smoke, you might not want to be around me right now, I'm working from here now. Only, I'm not giving information, I'm giving orders, time for chaos to ensue." Shizuo looked at me for a while before shrugging walking out of the hospital room. I let a smirk spread on my face I didn't really know how this was going to play out, I just wanted to see if Izaya would react. Me a pawn? I told him that wasn't going to happen, and as long as I can breathe I won't be some other poor sap in this town.

However, there were some things that had to be done, clients I had appointments with weren't exactly going to be aware that I was in the hospital, needless to say that would be bad. I picked up my cell phone and scrolled though the contacts, finding my sister's name and holding the phone up to my ear and waited. The rough beeping was making my eyelids heavy, but the questioning voice on the other end of the phone call woke me up.

"Hello?" asked Yuzuki, the sound of the city heard around her. I laid my head on my arm and stared at the ceiling. Might as well get this over with, I mean I was going to get an e-mail within a week if I didn't tell her.

"Hey, it's me Mitsu. I'm just letting you know that some shit came up, and hell is preventing me from scheduling our meeting. I think it'll free up two weeks from now, maybe," I said with a small smirk on my face.

"Oh, I understand don't worry. Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" I turned my head to look outside and smirked to myself. No, Yuzuki I got myself in this situation, and if you had any faith in your sister you should know that I can get myself out of anything, even prison. What bugged me slightly was how did she know I was here, I never told her this is where I was going. Sure I told "dad" about my apartment here, but after the shit I pulled I wouldn't have assumed that is where I'd be going, too obvious.

"I'm positive Yuzuki. There is simply nothing you could do with the information you believe to be true." I jumped at the slight knock at the door to my room. "I also, as I said hate giving information out through the phones. Good luck decoding that sentence. Until we meet Yuzuki Rin."

"It's alright, trust me I mean it, and who knows maybe you'll find something new about Katsuki in this time," she said happily. "Bye Mitsu." I hung up and looked at Celty who was typing something on her phone. For someone who was hated, I sure was getting a lot of attention here. It's not the first time I've fucked up and gotten hurt. I knew one thing, these sins were the real thing, no shits and giggles here.

_**What happened? **_I retold the story to her quietly, I didn't want the word to get out that there are three of the seven sins out and a bout, that would also be bad. That also wouldn't be fun, I wanted to make a grand revel, people gasping like they did when Celty rode down the building all that time ago. Only, it was going to take a while, I wanted to reveal all the sins at once. Now, all I had to do was get Izaya on board with Katsuki's sinful plan and we're all set. I widened my eyes as I remembered my phone and it's pictures.

"Hey, could you hand me my bag, there is something I need to show you. I had managed to get to your apartment before I ended up here, got some pictures." Celty excitedly picked up my olive green messenger bag and left me to dig through it and pulled out my phone. I unlocked it and pulled up the pictures, handing her the phone as I brought out my laptop again and started editing. I listened as the buttons of my phone were gently being pressed by the Dullahan her shoulders were tense from what she was seeing. She handed me back my phone. _**They're after you, what now?**_

"That's not so simple, I have no clue who's in charge. I asked Ellie, and she said that she was the one who summoned them, completely true, but I am doubting the likelihood that she's the one calling the shots, and I know that I'm being hunted who do you think my ass winded up in this shit hole?" Celty nodded in agreement. "Damn bastard made off with my switchblade. After I am released from this shitty prison I'll be over with a bunch of electronics and we'll find out who is really behind this."

_**Thank you Katsuki, also Izaya dropped the hint that someone new was looking for you on the chat.**_ I looked at her with a straight face and nodded the best I could. Celty's body language then suggested that she was worried for me, I smiled and shook my head. As sweet as this was, it made me feel genuinely uncomfortable. I tried screwing her over after high school, but I chickened out. Not only was she onto me, but I had figured out that she was looking for her head and more possibilities opened up.

"It's not like that. Probably was on the Sins, I mean my name was written twice. I don't think our friend Ellie told them I was a two-for-one deal. I'm guessing Izaya said something along the lines of 'someone new looking for our missing friend' and seeing how I was the only one not on everyone knew it was me." I clicked my tongue, why didn't she tell them. Unless, the Dullahan used auras to identify people and she sent the Sins on my aura trail, explains how they seem to always know where I am, and left me to explain who I was. Ellie then agrees to me being Mitsu but doesn't mention my other name. Foolish immortal being, you didn't seem to see what kind of person I was through our two meetings tut,tut,tut.

The room was silent for a while as I typed on my laptop, getting the video for the Dollar's website ready. I looked up at the ceiling as a slight knock was heard. I lifted my head and continued editing the last few little idiotic captions that I was adding to the video and began its upload to the website. "Morning, I wasn't expecting you to show until…later," I said pausing before I said the time I was expecting the informant waltzing, literally, through the door. Someone was in a good mood, and he probably wasn't going to tell me, darn.

"I have stumped you Katsu-chan? That's unexpected, by the way when Shizu-chan come by did he notice the present I left for you?" I rolled my eyes and assured him to prevent World War Three, I had lied through my shitty teeth. "I never took you for a liar Katsu-chan. Don't tell me I've influenced you to the point to where you've resorted to dishonesty, that's not very lady-like."

"Izaya you bastard, I haven't said a thing to him or to anybody. I thought you knew me better than that Izaya-kun, wouldn't want to spoil your fun. Though, you aren't a moron you and I have a similar idea on what would happen if he found out." I smirked after the second sentence was said with a serious face and tone. "Don't bother Celty, neither one of us are going to tell you the truth." The hands of the Dullahan froze and she lowered her hands from her phone, putting it back in her sleeve and crossed her arms. Someone wanted to be in the loop.

"My fun? You mean me and Shizu-chan? That fun is nothing compared to the fun we have had, and will have," he replied sitting on the chair crossing his legs smiling at me as I smiled back chuckling quietly. I stopped abruptly as pain was felt in my stomach, I clutched my abdomen and took a deep breath, it was extremely ragged.

"You're funny Izaya-kun you know that? So funny it hurts." My voice was weak as Izaya stood up and tilted his head curiously, I looked at him with sad eyes. I saw his fists clench, my eyes widened as he started moving toward the door. "Izaya Orihara!" I yelled weakly as I tried to sit up, clenching my teeth in the pain. I saw him freeze as I held my breath, nobody fights my fights for me. He turned around and looked at me. "Don't be a dumbass. This is my issue, and dammit I'm going to play this game my way."

"If you play it that way Katsu-chan you'll die." I smirked and shook my head, he says that but he would be trying to manipulate the moron stupid enough to take his place in the fight so it technically would be him fighting. I was cutting out the middle man, though it would be fun to pull Izaya's strings for once in my life. I was going to wait, I would only have one chance to manipulate him, wouldn't want to waste it would I?

"Then dammit, dig my shitty ass grave for me." I crossed my eyes as I slowly laid back and exhaled loudly, laying my hand over my eyes, the other clenching the comforter tightly. "Dumb ass pain." I heard a set of footsteps leaving the room, almost soundlessly. I assumed it was Izaya, he was already half way out of the door. I heard someone sit in one of the chairs, no words spoken, must be Celty, right?

"She said that you shouldn't irritate your stitches," said a calm voice on the other side of room, he didn't sound particularly happy. I lifted my arm slightly. So it was Celty that left. Like always, she cared about my well being how sweet really touched my heart, or where it would be. "You're sister getting desperate to looking for you, she's asked me a few times for a Katsuki Rin." I frowned and snarled without making a sound. He wouldn't be telling me if he had given her any information. I sat up again, looking at my bag I had a few knives in there that would be enough compensation for messing with my sister. Izaya's eyes flashed in disbelief for a moment, he hadn't taken me seriously until now.

Everyone has their weakness, and the weaknesses are only an issue if someone finds out what that weakness is. Then whoever knows the weakness, that person is completely at the mercy of whoever found out that out. The predator becomes prey, chaos ensures; the psychedelic nature of the situation completely changes. I loved watching the outcome of someone learning the weakness of the other, Izaya's was his pride, mine was my sister, I won't let anything happen to her.

I laid there for a moment and looked at Izaya's eyes, like last night the rust color seemed to have been flushed from them, leaving normal brown eyes. "Took you long enough to find it. Took you longer to believe that it was really that simple," I said quietly my face a neutral. "Now we can definitively say that when it comes to stats we know everything about one another, however when it comes to our personality we are still a little clueless, you have yet to figure this out Izaya-kun."

"And I have every intention to, but I have to say that I agree with Celty, you need to let yourself heal, it's no fun when you're injured." I could hear the fake pout in his voice as I met it with a forced smile. We both then smiled, a happy legit smile that lit up our faces. It was gone in a flash, spiteful glares replacing them. "I didn't tell Yuzuki anything, the little Rin is going to have to talk to her sister."

"The one time I was hoping you'd make my life a living hell and you don't take it? Getting sloppy." I shook my head as I felt my wrists pinned to the pillow next to my head, Izaya was on the bed, his body over mine, on his hands and knees. How the hell did I not see this? I tilted my head to the right confused, my heart hammering in my chest. Why the hell was this happening? Did I really? No, that couldn't be it, we'd be the most shit faced couples in Ikebukuro history.

"Katsuki, why would I want to hurt you? If your sister hated you it'd be almost too easy to beat you at this game we're playing," he shrugged as if we weren't in this awkward position. I paused and stared at the informant's neck, the slight movement of his neck was familiar to me. The veins pulsed more when the target was nervous, why was he nervous, he wasn't serious about what was happening last night, was he?

As if something clicked in his head he pushed himself off of the bed and moved to the other side of the room, his hands in fists muttering something under his breath. He walked out of the room without saying anything. He wanted to mess with me and my emotions, but I saw that it had backfired, this was interesting. If I wasn't me but merely observing this, what would I do? Well, I'd get those two together and then depending on the person is how long the relationship would last. This wasn't going to happen, period.

I knew my limitations, I've played people's love card it wasn't hard when I was a female with a slightly better than average figure when I actually cared to dress up, so I assume thanks to the rapists around. That wasn't the issue, at this point I knew without a doubt that Izaya would've been angry putty in my hands. The issue lied with me, I wasn't sure how I felt on this situation yet. My heart and mind seemed to be in a miscommunication.

Back in high school Shizuo and I dated for a while. I had felt nothing toward the blond, but I had decided that he wasn't going to be a big thing on the dating scene. I had boundaries, but even then I noticed how his heart would always beat faster when I was around. It was sweet, saddening because I couldn't return his feelings, but sweet nonetheless. I let him control everything, it was he that set us up at a couple, and again it was again him that broke us up.

I laid there wondering if thoughts of "When will I see that person again" ran through his head during the year we were going out. I wasn't going to ask that, not to him at the least, I might consider asking Celty and Shinra, but I had my own ridiculous informant's pride to feed.

I picked up my Samsung and scrolled through my contacts looking for someone I knew was easy to mold, as long as I promised mayhem he would unhappily go along with my plans. He didn't know me personally, but it was still going to be worth the strongly worded sentences that were to come. I needed something to keep Izaya from getting to ahead of me, but this was going to be a challenge. Like me, he was good at multi-gathering.

"Hello?" asked a professional voice. Male, late twenties, moved up high in the business ladder and fast given his age. Former Scarves member, current In Finem, someone had a lot of dirt on this man and said person wasn't afraid to use it.

"It's Mitsu, I have a job for you. I need you to go out and gather three to five thugs. I will also be calling a few other people. You have about two weeks, and I will be contacting you gain with a location. I expect you to be there at the time I prescribe and if you aren't there, I will find you." My voice suggested that I was all business, and he knew it.

"What are you up to?" I chuckled into the phone and relaxed into my bed, I was already getting restless, and I was falling behind as the seconds ticked by. I was going to flex my hacking bone a lot over the next couple of weeks.

"Now if I told you, all my fun would be ruined, you have two weeks." I hung up and smiled, content with myself for the time being, getting excited for my release from this sterile prison.

* * *

><p><strong>She lives! I mean, was there any doubt, it's chapter fourteen and I said I had at least up to chapter 20 written. I like the next chapter a lot though X3 <strong>

**Thanks for all of you guys who have favorited, alerted, reviewed, or just read it. Now review responses.**

**To KeKat:**_ I love answering questions, points out details of things that I have written in my head but have forgotten and subconsciously think I have written it down when I haven't. _

_For your first question,but I want to say that she has also said that improvising and that not everything goes to plan. Though that is the ideal scenario there are still four sins that haven't shown up. Besides, she just almost died, what are the chances of it actually happening? I am talking in circles because I can't answer this question directly with a "yes" or "no" without giving away some of the plot. _

_Katsuki/Mitsu has her own theories on why her name was written twice. This does imply that they don't know she's two people, but then the question is also posed. They were summoned by Ellie the second Dullahan, wouldn't it make sense that she's give them all the information she knew. The truth will be reveled in due time. _

_Now for your third question I also can't tell you a lot about your third question. She has talked to get sister, the chapter where she has Celty's head moved she called Yuzuki and gets an idea when the meeting can take place, and again here. I do know what you mean about your question, they are going to meet face-to-face soon, like the next chapter soon. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! I do own Katsuki/Mitsu and any other OC's.**

**Chapter XV **

I paused and looked into the window of an expensive dress shop. Chuckling to myself as I played with my bangs, making sure every hair was in the right place. My reflection was astonishing if you knew who was under the face of the disguise. My eyes looked to be brown and my hair a dark variation of that color. The silky looking strands went to the middle of my back, half of it tucked behind my ear that sported fake piercings running around it. I was wearing a black dress and neon accessories, tights, gloves, and headphones around my neck. People looked at me as they passed, confused as I skipped lightly away from the building.

It took the bastards at the hospital almost three weeks to get my ass out of there, and now my hectic schedule was biting me in the ass with the beginnings of hell in Ikebukuro was starting in my set up of the game. I was already on a tight schedule and now to get where I needed to be when I needed to be, I had to mess around with the victim and that's where this insane plot came into play. I turned around as a familiar blond walked up next to me, right on time. I gave myself a small smirk, this was going to be so much fun!

"Remember the plan?" I asked scratching my arm, trying not to irritate the stitches. This was hard seeing how they were still embedded in my arm, making the calm and controlled aura I tried to maintain near impossible, people pick up on things like this. I hate healing, and Shinra had some magic shit that preventing this ass of an itch. Shizuo scoffed and lit a cigarette taking a drag before responding.

"Are you sure it's going to happen?" he asked. From the pissed off tone in his voice, I knew his first impression on Yuzuki wasn't going to be the best impression in the world, but this had to be done. She was a forgiving girl, he'll instantly be forgiven if everything went how I expected it to go. I nodded a few times and stuck my hands into the pockets of my iconic leather jacket, couldn't leave that had my weapons in it, as the two of us turned toward the park. I had spent my hospital time preparing mentally for this, it wasn't going to be the family reunion anyone expected.

"The bastard flea and the douche gang know I'm out because of the first bastard douche listed. There is a pretty good possibility that they will interfere, and this client is well, my sister. Said bastard flea will be expecting me to blow my cover and that's where our plans derail from one another." Shizuo turned toward me and raised an eyebrow. "What? You'd be doing this if it was Katsuka right?" He crossed his arms and took a drag out of his cigarette.

"Tch whatever." I rolled my eyes as I crossed the streets, leaving the blond on the other side of the street, waiting my signal. I hoped he would hold back, if he didn't then that would be a problem. Mainly because my plan had him holding back his anger-not completely-but that's beside the point. I saw a huddled figure sitting on the bench. I tilted my head as I saw mid-length auburn hair blow in the wind as her clear diamond-like grey eyes looked around the park, I was right on time according to my watch.

I walked over and sat on the back of the park bench next to her. I smirked and scratched my nose, playing with one of my stolen flick blades, not having enough time to get a replacement switchblade before this meeting. I blame the hospital, I set this up as soon as they gave me a release date, then they held me in, curse them. Curse them to hell, I hate that place anyways.

"Are you Yuzuki Rin?" I asked casually not meeting her eyes. Her face looked shocked, as she studied my profile. I didn't react much as I smirked, I was trying to pull a convincing performance, but I was happy to see her, about three weeks into the life of Ikebukuro and she wasn't hurt at all. Someone has been working under the radar, too bad he was going to get a knife to the face today. "Looking for your sister, I have to say the two of you almost look like twins." It was the truth, the young girl, only twenty years old, was innocent. I didn't have any dirt on her, unless you counted sneaking letters out of the house to send to her sister who was in jail.

"We've been told that before, is she here?" the soft song like voice Yuzuki's voice naturally was. I turned toward the girl and smiled reassuringly; I leaned back and held onto the wooden bench as the park started getting crowded. We lost contact when I bailed myself out, honestly I'm surprised she has gone as far as she has to find me. Though, I knew the entire story.

"She's here in Ikebukuro. She was in-what is now- Raira Academy, graduated first and was in the same class as the Informant Izaya Orihara, and the strongest man in Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima. She was a quiet person, not saying much in class and after school she disappeared. No job, but she does have bills. Must be an interesting story on how she gets her money." Yuzuki nodded as she folded her hands in her lap. I looked around as In Finem bastards were closing in. "I know where she's living, I could tell you that for ten bucks, and for twenty tell you when she's in and tell her that you're coming." I saw Yuzuki's eyes widen as she turned toward me in shock. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Really, you could do that?" she asked getting excited. I smirked and nodded as Izaya's shadow of a figure was seen making his way toward us. He was waiting for me to get paid, he knew just as much as I did on what desperation Yuzuki had to find Katsuki. I held out my hand as a twenty was put into my hand, a hug given to me as I tried to pocket the bill.

Now reader, yes you the one I'm finally recognizing somewhat formally. Hell, who am I fooling, this is probably the most informal reader-to-narrator dialogue ever. I know what you must be thinking, Yuzuki Rin is my sister, my kin. I shouldn't be charging her information, but hear me out. My "job" is all about appearances, and even Yuzuki would be able to sniff out something fishy about my "generosity" of giving her my address and what hours I'm in. I couldn't risk her finding me out, that's not how the game is played. I also wanted to see how far she'd go to find me, and it was clear that she was going to do anything to find me. There was also something fishy about this entire thing I wanted to see if I was right and if the truth would be reveled from the get-go.

Overall, I did this because I was a heartless informant, no matter what I will say to you-reader, this won't change. I do what I do because I like to see how the poor people of Ikebukuro react to the character I was. You have seen my humane moments up to this point, but I warn you all respect, if you have any for me at this point, is about to be crushed, pounded into tiny pieces that will blow away into the wind. I'm about to be up to par, if not worse than the bastard flea we all know and love, unless you're Shizuo.

I heard a yelp, my stomach didn't react I just looked up to see my sister held my Izaya and a knife held to her throat. Right on cue, Orihara bravo never late, never early, just what I expected. I tensed up, every fiber of my being wanting to help. I didn't, I couldn't I was using my own sister for one of my crazy ass plots. The funny thing was, me and my manipulation of her situation was all her fault. I tiled my head to the side and stood up on the bench, stepping off casually and landing with my head turned toward Izaya, his smirk signaling that he won.

"Izaya-kun what do you hope to accomplish? Taking my client, who has already paid me for my information. It seems pretty low if you ask me. Am I taking all of your business?" I asked my voice varying in levels of sing-song sarcasm. I crossed my arms and showed Izaya my own smirk. "The truth is, that I personally don't care what happens, you know she's Katsuki's sister, and you want to lure her out. That's not nice Izaya-kun." His smile didn't waver as my hand twitched, I had spent time getting ready for this moment, but Izaya didn't know this now did he?

"Ah Mitsu-chan you say that, but your hands are clenched, if you truly don't care then relax," taunted the informant back. I relaxed my hands slowly as I looked around, the In Finem goons were closing in. I lifted my hand, the gleam of the flick blade I had shining from the sun as I lowered my hand toward Izaya. I didn't flinch as a speed limit sign landed right next to me, Shizuo was smiling able to get his anger out.

"IZAYA!" he yelled drawing the word out so long it took three seconds to finish the word. That was a record. I shook my head to get the dust out of my wig, like it mattered according to my plan. Yuzuki was pale, she was already terrified and couldn't think straight, oh when she sees Shizuo lift something on his own she is going to be really scared. I can't wait for _that_ phone call.

"Now, about the girl. Let her go Izaya-kun and we can settle this like all people in this city do, knives and blood." I saw Izaya consider this as he pulled my sister toward a car. I ran after him and threw a knife at him, missing only by a narrow margin. "Damn you bastard!" I yelled with a laugh as he climbed into the van and waved at me. I clenched my fists and smiled as the black van sped off toward the abandoned warehouse district. I love it when things go this smoothly.

Yes I know, I should've gone for the tires, but where's the drama? The action? The overall showmanship? There was none if I popped the tires. I actually wanted to make the impression, wanted to see how this situation was going to be treated. Besides, I was in the hospital for three fucking weeks I think I deserve some fun.

"Where did the bastard go?" asked Shizuo. I looked up toward him and gave him the address of the warehouse. I turned and crossed the street as I pulled off the wig, dropping it in an alley. I then pulled off the tight dress revealing a dark purple v-neck. I hate layering tight clothes, takes hours to make sure tights doesn't look like I have anything underneath it. I jumped across two other buildings, pulling my jacket back on as I paused to take the tights off, tight grey skinny jeans were on under them. I continued on my way, keeping the contacts in, those actually cost a pretty penny.

I landed on the familiar steel building within five minutes and dropped into the cross beams crawling my way through them, knowing I was being watched might as well put on a show."Damn, damn, damn, dammit," I was whispering under my breath as I found her. She was chained to a wall, thugs taking turns punching her in the stomach, and the face. My smirk melted off my face, he was going too far even considering the circumstances. I had to act, but how, who do I hit first. I pulled out three flick blades for the thugs, and a fourth for Hisaro, Izaya wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Hey Izaya-kun," I whispered as the bar shook slightly.

"Hello Katsu-chan, here to save your sister?" I looked toward him, throwing my left hand toward the thugs the clank of metal not heard as all three of them grunt in pain, a slam of metal ringing through the air. "Oh look, Shizuo-chan is here." I rolled my eyes and looked toward my sister. I pulled out a few more flick blades, jumping out of Izaya's reach, and cut Yuzuki out of her prison. Grabbing a beam and swung onto it, my hands now empty as the girl below me shrugged off the nylon ropes.

I saluted to Izaya with two fingers and jumped down, landing next to my sister handing her the spare key to my apartment. "Shāo hòu wǒ huì jiěshì, zhǐyào ànzhào xiǎo Shizuo," I said in a rush, hoping that she remembered Chinese. _I'll explain later, just follow Shizuo._ I turned toward the one I called my best friend. "Shizuo!" I yelled causing the blond to finish off the morons that were surrounding him. I pushed my scared sister toward him and smiled as she planted her feet, turning toward me for a moment.

"Suǒyǐ, nǐ méiyǒu gǎibiàn. Nǐ bù huì sǐ de Jiejie, wǒ bùnéng zài shīqù nǐ," she said her voice showing a small amount of disappointment as she turned toward Shizuo and followed him out of the warehouse. _You haven't changed. Don't die sister, I don't want to lose you again. _I waved her off as I kicked Hisaro in the ribs, knocking him off of his feet. I threw my head back everything goes as planned, you won't, not for a long, long time.

I turned toward Hisaro as he stood up. I smirked and ran toward the broken pipes and decided that using those and going through the roof would be the easiest, and the chances of my stomach getting ripped open again was slim, always a plus. I pulled out a knife just in case. I turned toward Hisaro, most of his men were taken down by the blond. I flung my arm behind me, the clang of metal ringing throughout the air. I smirked as I kicked him in the shin, cheap move I know, and ran toward the pipes again using them to jump back into the cross beams.

I took a deep breath and started dancing through them, Izaya was using every tiny knife he could to prevent me from getting to the hole in the ceiling. "Dammit Izaya-kun, I have an appointment to go to," I yelled as I stopped for a moment and caught one of the knives that Izaya threw at me, using it to cut another hole into the metal, climbing out pausing to drop the knife back through the hole.

The bastards, they were going to pay oh-so much. This shit won't slide, and by the depths of hell I was going to raise it to Ikebukuro. I had a plan, of this was going to be the most fun I was going to have since almost killing Hisaro, the fear factor toward me was going to skyrocket, people were going to wonder who was worse, me or Orihara.

I stopped walking and threw my head back and laughed my ass off. "This is great! Everything is going as planned, nobody will know what to expect, oh how I love my shitty ass job!" I yelled throwing my hands up. People stopped walking and turned toward me as I stuffed my hands in my pockets and continued walking toward my apartment, I had to get that out before I faced my sister. I was still laughing as I bowed my head hood over my head, making me look one of the most inauspicious people in the city, it was how to blend in.

Sure Hisaro knew I was Katsuki, and he proved it today in the most obvious way possible. Sure there were other times, but I'll save that for later dear reader. Why? Well, to be honest it'll be more entertaining if I save the surprise for later. If only I could see your faces when the time comes, oh well. Maybe you should entertain me, take a picture and send it to me. Though, I'd have to give you an e-mail address and then you'll probably give it to someone else. Now I know that I could go out and trace everything, but what do you think I have? All the free time in the world, don't make me laugh my ass off.

I walked into my apartment calmly, throwing my keys onto the bar, taking my jacket off and then my shoes. I could tell that the two of them were talking, me being the subject, comparing notes on my various levels of craziness, touching. Whatever it was it was funny apparently, the two of them were laughing. I walked in and threw myself onto my comfy lounge chair half laying in the damn thing. "How how have ya been Yuki?" I asked looking straight toward my sister using the nickname from years ago. My younger twin looked at me, pushing her hair off of her shoulders nervously.

"Good up until this morning, thank you for saving me," she said gently, she was still trembling. I watched her, not quite remembering how to comfort her. I decided to walk across the room and kneel down to her level. Whether or now she knew I knew her secret she didn't know. Like everyone else who had a secret, she was nervous, if only you knew the truth. Well, I know the best way to comfort her with information at this point, she was still shaken up at what that damn bastard did.

"Listen to me, I'm working on something that involves the bastard Hisaro, I'm not going to get caught, there'll be no evidence this time," I said seriously as I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward my bedroom, turning back and gestured for Shizuo to follow me. "Oh, where are my manners, that's Shizuo Heiwajima Yuki. Shizuo my sister Yuzuki Rin." I tossed my head back and smiled, might as well spice things up, more so than it already was. I let go of my sister's hand as I opened my walk in closet and pulled out a black box from the accessory shelf and walked into the main bedroom.

"What's that?" asked Shizuo pulling out a cigarette. I looked at him and opened a window and held out my hand, pulling my own lighter from my pocket. I laid the accessory box on the bed and leaned against the wall. He handed me a cancer stick and I lit it smiling in the nicotine ecstasy. I exhaled the smoke and turned back to the blond, opening the case.

"Switchblades, damn Sin took my new blade. It was my favorite," I said with a fake pout as I picked up a blue handled knife and let the spring flip the blade out. Nope, blade too short, only a couple of inches, it was easily concealed, and the baby blue color blended into jeans pretty well. I put it on the bed, thinking of a use for it anyway. I had to put on a convincing act, in due time reader in due time.

"Why do you have so many?" asked Yuzuki looking over the various handles as I picked a white one up with cherry blossom petals painted on the side and swung my arm down as I released the blade. I jerked my head back I forgot how massive this blade was, it was the size equivalent to a chef's kitchen knife, only shorter and thinner for easy concealment. Meaning the weight was still there. I folded that one and put it back in the case.

"Because after a while people expect a blade, and ones like this one," I started pointed to the one I was just holding, "its unique people normally associate blades as unique as that one to a person quite easily." I picked up a black one and flicked it out. I smiled at the skinny blade, it was about the size of half of my forearm, only half an inch wide. This was my replacement. I folded the blade and stuck it in my pocket. "I was knifeless this morning, went to her straight after being released, I have a busy day today."

"Seems like you," commented Shizuo as I folded my knife case up and put it back in my closet looking at him confused, but shrugged it off as I picked up the light blue knife with a "R" painted in gold on the handle. This knife and I had a history, used it during my gang days but this wasn't the one that gave Hisaro that ugly scar. No, I have that knife hidden somewhere else. It's in a very secure place.

"Here, you're going to need this," I said handing my sister the knife. She looked at me in fear. "I don't want to give it to you either, but hear me out. Hisaro knows you're here and by Mitsu coming to your rescue he also probably knows I'm Katsuki." I smirked, let her think I've just figured that out, it calms her nerves slightly. I took a drag off of the cigarette and walked around my bed to exhale the smoke and flick the ashes off of the cigarette. "For protection, besides In Finem you have remnants of the Yellow Scarves, and the Dollars', though they're still going strong, and rapists." I shrugged it off and smiled to myself. Knowing everything was power, and entertaining. Mainly entertainment.

"I understand," she mumbled as she took the knife from my hand and then almost tackled me in a hug. I felt my back hit the wall, my muscles tensing ready to strike, but I fought it and hugged her back with my free arm. I was almost at a loss, the entire time she was guarding herself. Now, she is letting her guard down, isn't this interesting. "Uhm Katsuki…"

"Sure kiddo, it's why I got a two bedroom," I said answering her question to move in. She smiled as I looked toward Shizuo, he was smiling as well. Well, wasn't this even more interesting, I didn't say anything but suggested we moved back into my living room. I took a final drag off of the cigarette and tossed it out of the window after putting the fire out with my wetted fingers. Not going to get involved, I was already going to play my sister like a harp, let's just leave it at that. That smile was familiar to me from my high school days, but hey what kind of friend would I be if I messed with them?

I followed the two of them, Shizuo announcing he had to leave I waved as I sat down in my computer chair and turned my blue Dell on. He paused at the door and looked at the two of us, as if trying to decide whether or not the girl was safe. Believe what you will Shizuo, I would never hurt my sister, unless of course she was planning on hurting me to begin with, then I'd simply get back at her, nothing more, nothing less. I was even going to wait until she let the cat out of the bag, if there was a cat to be let out that is. I smirked and spun around in my chair popping my knuckles. I assured him that Yuzuki was safe, what did I have to gain at this point? He nodded and then left, leaving my fellow member of the auburn haired club and myself alone.

I opened a few hacking programs and hacked into the alley cameras behind a clothing store overlooking two trashcans that were over a loose slab of concrete. I only knew it was lose because it was I who made it that way for the purpose of hidden drug deals. "So, what do you do – ya know as an informant?" I pushed my hair behind my ear and pulled out my Samsung as I smirked. I didn't tell her my trade, though I was positive Shizuo did, but she wasn't acting like this was new news to her. It could be that she suspected e to become what I am, though I highly doubted it.

"You're about to find out my dearest sister," I said slyly as I scrolled through my contacts and found the number I had called while I was in the hospital and looked back at the screen, there were only three people there, the same three people I knew were loyal followers of mine, the other people, at least one other person, weren't there. I frowned as a shadow showed up, and surprise, surprise three other puppets showed up to the party. I chuckled to myself and had my thumb hover above the "call" button.

"So, what we doin' here?" asked one of the new members I smiled as I called the phone of one of my loyal followers, laying back in my chair and put the call on speaker, cutting off the audio feed from the computer. I put my finger to my lips as the teen answered the phone. Yuzuki nodded and I smirked wider.

"Put the phone on speaker," I instructed calmly biting my tongue to prevent myself from laughing. The scrawny teen held the phone out so that everyone can hear me. "Alright, now you the one closest to the trash cans, and the moron next to him. Don't bother giving me your names, I know them and I don't give a shit. I need those trashcans moved there is a loose slab of concrete, yeah move that too and get the envelope out."

"What's the envelope for?" asked Yuzuki in a whisper leaning close to my ear so the In Finem members didn't hear her. I pointed to the screen, hopefully conveying I was about to explain it. She nodded as the envelope was produced. You wanted to know how I work so I'm not giving anything away, trade secrets my dearest sister.

"In the envelope there are other envelopes addressed to each and every one of you, yes I knew who was going to show up. I'll tell you your jobs as the envelope is handed to you, honestly I don't remember how I wrote the damn letters but my number is added to the bottom of the letters call me, unless it's after three then I'm asleep. And if you wake my ass up, prepare for Mitsu the bitch." I watched as the envelope was opened and one of the men in their early teens was handed a smaller envelope with his name on it. No reaction from the peanut gallery on my alter ego? Disappointing, though she knew already and Shizuo wasn't the one to tell her the _first_ time. "You are my eyes on the inside, when I'm not able to be at the meetings myself I need you to listen intently and tell me everything that happens, even the trivial fights, physical or otherwise." Another envelope was handed to another follower, the teen that was holding the phone. "You my friend are going to have to get close to a friend of mine and relay messages, this is one of the more important jobs, don't screw this up."

I smiled at the next three envelopes being passed out, that thing was under the concrete for three weeks, stupid sterile prison didn't give me a moment's peace to carry out this mayhem. This other friend was Sachi, or Sam take your pick on the name. I was going to need her help a ways down the road but I might as well set things up in advance while I had time.

"You three are going to cause fights at every moment at everyday, rally people to go with you though, don't be stupid-asses. And that leaves me with two people. The Yellow Scarves are going to make another comeback, you two are going to rob a store posing as the yellow gang, have fun. I'll contact one of the people there in the alley for our next meeting." I hung up and turned toward my auburn haired sister.

She looked at me wide-eyed as I turned back to the computer and stopped hacking into the security camera, leaving no traces. She was shaking, her head, hands everything. It had only been an hour into our reunion, and I've already managed to scare the shit out of her, that has to be a record. I closed the lid of my computer and followed her toward the living room and sat down. She shook her head as I tried to comfort her, pushing me away as I tried to rub her shoulders in a comforting gesture. I nodded to myself as I bit the inside of my lip and sat down in my chair and scratched my cheek. So she knew but was still in this much disbelief, I suppose seeing is believing.

"I can't apologize. I know you hoped I had changed, but I haven't I'm still the same bastard you left at the prison all those years ago. If you want to know how I've changed, I'm worse," I said as Yuzuki uncurled herself. Hair fell from her face as her light grey eyes bore into my stormy ones. "People will leave you alone for the most part, In Finem and Izaya Orihara are the only ones you have to worry about, Izaya more so than the gang members. Finem's going to be busy over the next couple of days as you can see. Orihara is going to use you to get to me, he's a bastard I know."

"I've heard of Izaya, Kiyohei told me about them, so did Shizuo. He must be pretty bad," I nodded and as a sister, and as an informant asked what she thought of my best friend, smirking slightly. "Shizuo? He's nice, and kinda cute." Her cheeks were rosy as she jerked her head up and looked at me. "Is it true that he's really violent?"

"If you piss him off, yeah. Warning, if his eyebrow starts twitching and he stops talking, I'd shut the hell up, and trust me I do. He's a good guy if you get past it. I can tell that you want to hang out with him, but he'll be afraid to, so you're going to have to force him to hang out with you, which you won't do willingly." I crossed my legs and looked at a clock behind Yuzuki's head. I stood up and put my jacket on, my shoes as well. "Wanna go get your stuff and dinner?"

"Uh, sure but it's across town, I'll call Kiyohei." I shook my head and gently clasped my hand around her wrist as she reached for her purse. She looked at me in question.

"I actually have someone else in mind, that is if you want to meet her," I said with a smirked lighting up my face as Yuzuki looked at me skeptically. "Yuki, it's nobody dangerous. Her name is Celty, but she's more commonly known as the black, or headless, rider." The light grey eyes grew wide at the mentioning of the Dullahan's name.

"I've heard if her! Is she a Dullahan by any chance, I've been studying mythology." I looked at her and smiled, I studied people, she studies myth seemed appropriate. This reminded me of what I left by being a smart ass in the court room. I felt a slight pang of guilt, but it was, like majority of my slight emotions, easily ignored. I walked out and texted Celty the address of the Hotel Yuzuki was staying in, asking if she could help my sister into my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>What does Katsuki know about Yuzuki about her sister that she won't tell us? Well, I know but I'm not going to tell you. My inner Katsuki wants to see your reactions well. It's a few chapters down the way though so I'm going to just have to wait like everyone else. Oh well. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. You guys rock! No, I'm not just saying that. Gosh, people and looking for alternative motives these days. Now for the responses for the reviews.**

**To Chie-Shire-Cat 17:**_ What do you mean "yet?" Are you saying you want Katsuki/Mitsu to die. YOU'RE A CHARACTER KILLER! _*_clears throat* sorry I am a little hyper. _

**To Morganclaire1:**_ I'm glad you like it :D. It's the small reviews that make me want to not be lazy and edit, though I've been rather busy this entire summer with the editing as it. I'll need it when I get busy again, and I love band because….? _

**To Kekat: **_Well what kind of person would I be if I ignored everyone? I like talking to people who read my writing, makes them feel good, I feel good everyone feels good! I will warn you now (like I did above) I'm not spilling the beans on what Katsuki knows about her sister, it'll be more fun for me if you don't know at this point. _

_1.) He was going to kick ass and take names, namely the Sins. He was acting this way for the same reason his pulse was racing when he got close to our "hero" *smiles evilly*_

_2.) Yes and no. The reason she was in the hospital in the first place was because Shinra was still locked up in the "sterile prison" as she puts it. I thought I kept it in the chapter….might want to check that later…yeah….later._

_3.) I like this question, I don't know why. Lemme see…she might've stood out in the streets and if she hadn't stood on the gate she would've blended right into the school crowd. School was the ideal time because outside of this time other younger people are asking for her to give them information, kind-of her job. It was also fun, it's only a game after all. Sorry, I had to put that in there_

_4.) The entire thing was hormonal, like a lot of high school relationships. He knew in the back of his mind that she didn't feel the same and once his hormones decided that he didn't like her the same way they did at the beginning he broke it off. I like your suggestion, and I know exactly where I'm going to put it, not telling where though too much plot revealed if I do._

_5.) Yes, to both of the first two questions. Katsuki was slated for 5 years of a 2 year served sentence. Yuzuki was defiling daddy and sending letters to her disowned sister and then Katsuki mysteriously disappears. Years later she somehow gets word that her sister is in Ikebukuro. Wouldn't you want to find Katsuki too? _

_I feel bad, I don't review period XD. I never know what to say so I'm just like….*favorite* :D Also, I don't mind PM, it's actually quicker in my opinion as I am always on the computer so I can always respond right away. Next chapter responses take three days (at least) for me. I like all of those "awesomes" in that awesome sentence you awesome reviewer you. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! All OC's are mine :3 **

**Chapter XVI **

The screech of a horse neigh was laced in with the sound of the engine of a motor cycle was heard, no it rang through the air. I raised my head and turned around, Yuzuki who was talking up a storm stopped and turned toward me in question. My facial muscles pulled down in a disappointed frown as there were police sirens that soon followed the neigh. I knew I was neglecting something, who knew it was the police? I turned my body toward the source of the sound pulling a few flick blades into my hands as the cops, and Celty turned toward the street we were on. I stopped walking and spun around on my heel, bowing my head as Yuzuki looked at me questioningly.

I tilted my head toward the alley, Celty turned into the narrow walkway as I threw the knives into the tires of the cops' bikes my hands back in my pockets before anyone could see. I bowed my head lower so my eye was covered by my hair, my teeth flashing in a smirk. Time for some fun, I might be a little crazier than normal at this moment, but hell I think I deserved some fun. The cops slowed down, coming to a stop right in front of me, Yuzuki was pale. She moved closer to me, hugging onto my arms. I took my hand out of my pocket and hugged her reassuringly, whispering the two words, "Be quiet, trust me," in her ear.

I lifted my head, letting my smirk vanish as I looked at my sister, a confused expression faked. I turned to the cops and reacted how people expected someone would. "Oh my goodness! Who the hell did this to you guys?" I asked in a believable tone of shock, my voice actually sounding like a true female unlike my normal voice that sounded like it could be either or unless you truly listened. My eyebrows were pushed up into my hair as I cupped my hands over my mouth. My knees were touching each other as I looked around as if looking for the knife thrower. The cops looked at each other and then at me.

"We're fine ma'am have you seen the Headless Rider?" asked the head cop, the one assigned to catch Celty. He, and the other cops following suit, looked away from my sister and me as I curled my lip up in disgust. I lowered my hands, keeping one clasped in the middle of my chest, and shook my head, my expression turning into one of innocence. He looked at his bike and radioed headquarters to get them more bikes, we had thirty minutes to get Celty out of the alleyway, shouldn't be too hard of a problem, and if it was, I was still aching to get into a real fight.

"Well, if you're alright my sister and I will just be on our way. Bye now," I waved happily and skipped toward Yuzuki. "We're going into the alley." I was whispering as I texted Celty letting her know what was going on, telling her to stay put. I grabbed Yuzuki's arm as I jogged with a smile on my face. The auburn haired girl almost tripping, she really needs to loosen up. We rounded a corner and slipped into the alley, Celty was shaking, visibly in the low light.

I put my hands on her shoulders as and told her to calm down. Yuzuki hid in the shadows, another trembling person. I smiled apologetically to her as I felt Celty's helmet rest on my shoulder. I felt my face contort in awkward fashion. A gently tap was felt on my shoulder Yuzuki had her hands behind her back as she kept her eyes glued on the Dullahan. She didn't ask, she just acted, my sister took my spot and started whispering to Celty, telling her that it was alright that they were gone and with me there it was going to be impossible to find Celty's trail.

"Even though my sister isn't the nicest person, she's loyal," she whispered looking at me with a smiled as I leaned against the building, tilting my head back and to the side and listened as motor cycle motors were heard. They were already here, dammit. This complicated things, ah hell. Celty then looked up toward Yuzuki, my sister smiled at her sheepishly.

"Celty, this is my sister, Yuzuki Ri-Sasaki" I said as Yellow Scarves walked in all of them high, or drunk. I was almost positive that three of them were both. "Celty, I got this, still a little stir crazy from the hospital." I pushed off of the wall and leaned my head back and spun around on my heel before I lowered my head. I took slow calculated steps trying to see how shit-faced these morons were.

"'Ey boys, let's take this nice fine sexy piece of candy to dinner, eh?" slurred the leader, his eyes tinted red. I frowned at them and narrowed my eyes, trying my hardest to get through in their intoxicated mind that I wasn't one they should be messing with, shit-faced or otherwise. This was harder to do because of the drugs, but my message always gets through.

"I don' know man, she looks pissed," a second guy said looking at me unsure, taking a few steps away from me all the other guys taking shots at him, calling him names that even I would never call anyone, unless they truly deserved those names. Though from what I could see, they did deserve this name. This one guy was smart enough to back away. I put a loose fist near my mouth and giggled like a little girl.

"You should listen to your friend. Shit-faced bastards makes me a little knife happy, being trigger happy is like a cheat code, I prefer to play the game fair. Now are we going to see how dangerous Mitsu Sasaki is, or are you guys going to run away like the shit-faces you are," I said my voice started high and playful, like this really was a game. As I kept talking my voice hardened, my "sweet and innocent" pose turned into one that said I was ready to fight. I tilted my head and pulled out my switchblade, letting the spring snap. My eyes looked dangerous in the reflection of the blade, my cheek tugged upward in a smirk. I looked away from the steel and pointed the knife at them tilting my head to the side, my hair falling into my left eye. The one who spoke somewhat rationally ran away. I jerked my head to the other side and chuckled, smart man.

"Les go guys, the bitch has looks that could kill," said one of the more sober men pulling on the leader's arm. The blond jerked his hand away and walked toward me. I walked back taking calculated steps back until my back hit the wall behind me. I put my left hand-my free one-against the bricks. The thug walked up, putting his arm around my shoulders. I didn't fight reaction. I spun around and dug my knife into his elbow, sliding the knife upwards toward his shoulder.

"Leave me the hell alone, or your face is going to look like Maximus, only your scar is going to fit in, I'll fix that. His scar is jagged, my knife wasn't that sharp, however now my knife is sharp, and it will cut through your cheek like butter. Do you want that to happen?" I threw my head back and laughed, oh this was so much fun! The fear filling the air, sweat running down their cheeks, their muscles wanting to take them far far away from me, it was beautiful.

"Bro, this bitch is insane!" I stopped laughing and looked at the morons as they all ran out of the alley, tripping over each other as if they were the Three Stooges, only there was about eight of them almost three times the amusement. I held my knife close to my face and flexed my wrist up, using my other hand to cradle my elbow, as I frowned. Why did they always run away like that?

I turned back to Celty and Yuzuki and sarcastically bowed. Celty crossed her arms, but Yuzuki she stepped forward. I turned my head to the side, knowing what question she was going to ask and how I was going to answer it. I let her ask it anyway, my sister isn't one to ask many questions unless it concerns her, or she was deathly curious. She was also worried about me, she wanted to know how I have been and she knows she has to ask to get any information out of me.

"Kat, are you insane?" Her timid voice rang through the alleyway as a cool mid-November breeze blew through. I looked at the ground and then looked into her eyes, smirked and nodded. Her face fell in sadness as I walked over to her and held her shoulders, letting her awkwardly cry on me. I felt my smirk get wiped off of my face, as I calmly stumbled backwards a few feet, almost dropping my bloody knife as she leaned heavily on my shoulder. A little more emotion than I expected. I patted her on the back and pulled the corners of my mouth upward, giving a slight chuckle, now naïve, my mèimei, little sister.

"Yuki, you misunderstand me. I am insane, but so are you, so is Celty, so is Shizuo, and Izaya, Kiyohei, Erika, Sabuto, Walker, and Simon," I said gently looking toward the street. "Now come-on it's getting late and it won't take long for whoever owns this alley comes to reclaim it, the police are long gone." The auburn haired girl, barely twenty looked at me and nodded, the question was written plainly on her face. "We are all insane Yuki for a simple reason. We are all different people, different thoughts and views. If one man were to be deemed sane, everyone who doesn't think like him will be technically classified as insane." Clicking was heard behind me as Celty held up her phone, Yuzuki narrowed her eyes at the screen as I turned to look at it briefly.

_**That's how Izaya puts it. I'm not say I agree but are you sure you two aren't related? **_I chuckled and continued weaving through the crowd, my hands in my pockets. I turned toward Simon yelling out advertisements for Sushi, Mikado, and Masaomi walking in getting the much needed time to catch up what's been going on. Pigeons, in the dead of night flew through the street passing through the pillars of light given off by the light poles. I shrugged and spun around, holding my arms out in a "T"

"I actually don't know how to answer that one. You see if you look at our family trees my answer would be no. However, if you believe in the Christian or Jewish faith, you also believe humans came from Adam and Eve. In that sense we are related, extremely distantly but related nevertheless." I watched Yuzuki out of the corner of my eye, I knew where she was staying, and with the curious stare she was giving Celty I was almost tempted to ask her to go ahead and take her helmet off, just to see her reaction. I let it go, I promised I'd be on my "best" behavior.

I skipped ahead of Yuzuki and Celty, dancing around in the sidewalk, pausing when I got too far ahead to spin around. I signaled to stop, turning around a van had been trailing us for some time now, and it was about the time someone like me should be catching on even though I knew the entire time. I shook my head when I saw the door, the one Shizuo ripped off the car about a year ago and was replaced. I waved once, Yuzuki already running toward the van. "We'll meet you there," I yelled as I got on Celty's bike, the Dullahan driving off.

_**She hasn't asked about my head. Knowing you, you have explained to her who I am, right?" **_I nodded as Celty turned into the next street. I wasn't about to lecture her on the dangers of texting and driving, she was going at a slightly slower pace than normal, it was safe enough for me. Besides, this was a horse bike, I really didn't doubt the possibility that this thing could drive itself.

"She's a curious person, but she normally doesn't ask many questions unless it about or to someone she trusts." This did imply she trusted me, and again my stomach threatened to tighten in knots as the thought of trust. It was another thing I really didn't understand, but I knew what it felt like.

I was leaning against Shooter as Kiyohei and the others pulled up, piling out of the van. Erika and Walker stretched and pulled my sister out of the car. I smiled; her first friends were the right ones. I paused, and looked up at the roof of the high building. "Damn," I whispered. I exhaled loudly, now what kind of fun-filled conversation will I have today? I smirked as someone walked over from behind me.

"What?" asked Kiyohei walking over looking at the roof. I shrugged it off, we had a minute but I did set him off with one clue. I looked at him and smirked wider, putting my finger against my lips, they were sealed Kadota. He raised an eyebrow as I put my hands in my pockets. I spun around on my heel and leaned against the hotel.

"We'll find out soon Dotachin." I saw his face twist into one of shock, I told him long ago that I'd only use that name if Izaya was close, nobody really liked dealing with the guy and I didn't blame them. I jerked my head toward the building. "Tell my sister to get her stuff ready, I'll keep guard." I grabbed a knife in my jacket and bit the inside of my cheek.

"Alright, good luck," he replied was he walked off and put in my suggestion, not leaving out the minor detail of Orihara being within twenty feet and closing. Not that it mattered to anyone. Everyone had faith that I'd distract them, I mean it's what I did best. Well besides manipulating people, and ruining their lives, and causing chaos, and…ya' know I think you get the picture.

"Hey Yuki did you bring your entire room with you?" I asked yelling at her as she walked outside the hotel. She was carrying a mountain of cardboard boxes. Like I said before, there really wasn't much Yuki had to worry about, I wasn't worried in the slightest. Well, until her "brilliant" plan was played out she was safe.

"No, just all my clothes, things from your room you told me to keep, mementos from home, and some other stuff. Don't worry jiejie, with Dotachin's help it'll only be one trip, I'm going to make you carry your own stuff though."

"Aww Yuki, that's no fun." I pouted as she laughed at me and ran inside giggling to herself leaving me outside inspecting my nails as I waited for the pain in my ass. I sighed as he seemed to be taking forever, that's not polite.

I kicked a stone on the ground and merely looked up when Izaya walked over and copied my position, hands in my pockets head bowed leaning against the hotel as Celty came down with the boxes I was supposed to carry, it was only two. I nodded as she got on Shooter, the bike already loaded and drove off. I made a note to pay her when I saw her next. "Evening Orihara," I started quietly, looking up as ravens gathered on the roof of the building. "Yuzuki Rin, is she the reason you're here?" I looked at the informant out of the corner of my eyes, his face expressionless.

"No, I am actually here to ask you a few questions Katsu-chan." I nodded for him to continue. "What do you plan on doing with our new friends and the Dullahan?" I pushed off of the wall and grabbed the box that was on the ground beside me and started walking across town to my apartment. Izaya followed, I smirked so he did know. That saved me from worrying about leaking the information, like I'd do that, but there is a first for everything.

"Not sure yet Izaya-kun. My first priority is to find whoever is in charge. From there I will plan accordingly. I'm not a mythology buff so I'd probably find one on my own. What's with the sudden interest? Are you worried Izaya-kun?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow chuckling to myself.

"No, these past few weeks have been boring Katsu-chan. I don't want my source of entertainment to die now do I?" I shrugged and continued walking, smiling as Simon was breaking up fight number five since that call this afternoon. I had to admit, these guys worked fast. It made me proud to be the source of chaos.

"There's something else isn't there?" I asked raising an eyebrow in certainty. Izaya nodded once with a chuckle. He threw his head back as I turned down a random street, taking my time to get home. He was walking backwards with a grin set on his face. This had promises, though at this point I wanted to get home, was getting tired.

"Yes Katsu-chan there is more. Your sister seems to like someone already, she met Shizu-chan right?"I smiled, a genuine smile, Izaya noticed and I didn't mind. He chuckled and I stopped walking, looking up counting down from five. Izaya looked in my general direction, the sound of some gang members gathering behind me, make that six fights in one day. Though, I was still trying to decide if this was going to even count.

"Izaya-kun is something the matter? Oh and you might want to jump," I said in a mocking tone, the one Izaya used a lot. I reacted, my legs seemed to move on their own as I knocked Izaya out of the path of a stop sign, the crumbled heap of us skidding on the sidewalk as Shizuo ran up. "Shit." I turned my head and saw my boxes, thank god Yuki knew about tape.

"Izaya!" he yelled pausing as I sat up, pushing myself off of Izaya, both of us looking bewildered. I stuck my tongue out, gross! I cringed and smirked as I chuckled lightly inwardly. "The hell?" I sat up and dusted off my leather jacket and looked at the fuming, yet confused blond. My smirk melted off of my face, well wasn't this interesting.

"For once Shizu-chan we're thinking the same thing," replied Izaya running his hand through his hair, now both men looking at me. I forced a smirk, I was confused not defensive merely confused. I stood up and brushed off more dust on my leather jacket. I shrugged and scratched my cheek in thought as the two of them stood shoulder to shoulder frowning down at me.

"Now as much as I love playing twenty questions, and trust me I do, I have a sister to help move in." I made a move to go, Unfortunately, the two bitter rivals each took an arm and jerked me off of my feet, both dragging me toward the park. "Aw come-on guys really?" The two of them both frowned at me, I could try to charge them, however then I might get a knife to the throat not ideal.

"Yes really Katsu-chan," replied Izaya as I was plopped onto the bench roughly, my ass hurting. I tried to stand up, but Shizuo roughly put his shoe on the bench, making the bench shake. I wobbled and leaned back and sighed, shaking my head at this situation. The unlikely alliance all because of me, gee don't I feel special.

"Now Shizuo, normal people would be shitting their pants at this moment," I said crossing my legs and arms, "however we both can agree I'm not normal. What I find shocking is that you both are on the same page, no mass destruction." I smirked, come-on take the bait and I'm out of here.

"Shut-up and tell me what the hell you did back there!" I stuck my tongue in my cheek and thought about the best way to answer, hoping Izaya would say the painfully obvious, the smart-ass comment was hard to hold back. Don't fail me now hate filled comments I knew were carelessly thrown in.

"Isn't it obvious Shizu-chan she saved me. It seems our Katsu-chan does have a heart," Izaya said I relaxed slightly at this comment. The blonde's attention was now drawn away from me to the brunette, who had a knife pointed toward me. I laid back down and let the two of them stare at each other.

"I know that dumbass, I wanted to know why!" I rolled my eyes, it was too easy to take advantage of this situation. I smirked and looked at my nails again, it was only a matter of time before this escalated to the point where I can simply escape because of the history these two had together. I shook my head and looked up as the knife was moved from under my chin, careless tut, tut, tut.

"You should've been more specific in your wording Shizu-chan, I just wanted to be perfectly clear on what was being asked. Katsu-chan might only give us one answer," remarked Izaya turning toward the blond, smirking. Shizuo growled and then picked up the bench I was being held hostage on.

"I can see you two are having another lover's squabble, I'll catch ya around Shizuo," I said standing up and jumping to a nearby light pole, like I said too easy. I jumped down as the bench flew through the air and picked up the boxes, now who pays these bills? Not me I hope, though I probably was. Eh, in a way I was helping a friend. I grabbed my boxes, dancing around debris and went home laughing like the mad-woman I was.

I laughed as I kicked my door open, Yuzuki was sitting on my couch, Celty was still there. I made as little noise as possible, setting my box on the counter and listened in on their conversation. They were sitting on either ends of the couch, the Dullahan had her helmet off and my sister was unfazed, I missed it. That's no fun, now did I install those security cameras just in case like I planned or did I forget? I looked around, yup I forgot.

"That's just who she is. She hides who she really is to everyone, herself included. If she ever is in love she wouldn't know it," she said whimsically kicking her feet back and turned toward Celty. How could I not know my own emotions, they're mine aren't they? This also pointed to the option that I actually liked Izaya. This make bile rise up in my throat.

Celty typed something on her cell phone, and the fact being I was looking at them from a dark kitchen I saw nothing, I can't see a thing. I sighed and crossed my arms in disappointment, I'll have to do this by guess work. Though the Dullahan was interested in who Yuki was the last time I checked, maybe this interesting.

"No, she's my sister. I might not always agree with everything she does, but that doesn't mean anything. I love her," she said with a smile. "It might not have seemed this way, but when she got here earlier, she was genuinely concerned for my safety, she just has the weirdest way of showing it." I smiled, someone gets me that isn't Izaya. Though, she thought I belonged in a mental institution, I guess this is a start.

"That's sweet Yuki, thanks," I almost yelled with a smile as I walked around the bar and angled myself toward the door for safety. "Oh Celty before I forget. Here." I handed her a roll of money. "Keep it, you need it more than me, and no I'm still not telling where I get all of this, some of it isn't always legal and you know this. I'm going to my room, night!" I picked up my laptop and waved to the two of them as I started humming to myself. I walked into my room and turned on the piece of technology.

Moonlight lit up my face as I opened the window, standing my face flat as a cool breeze fills the air of my room. The stars are barely seen from my post as my laptop dings at me, alerting me to dozens of e-mails I needed to answer. I yawned and opened the internet, what happened to asking their friends for information? I wasn't in the mood, my thoughts were running in circles and my knuckles were white from the anger boiling my blood. I was an idiot, a moron. I spun around and pulled out my knife. I felt the spring release its tension as I threw my knife at the target I had on my wall, bull's-eye.

I walked over and pulled the knife out from the target. I looked at the blade and saw Izaya leaning against the window sill, his hands in his pockets face serious in the shiny metal. I turned slightly and met his dark eyes with my own serious face as I looked at the moon now in the middle of the sky. Neither one of us said anything, did anything. If one took a picture of this moment and looked at the two of us thirty seconds later there would be no difference. Wind blew into the window some in his hair in his eyes.

"I suppose I should be thanking you Katsu-chan, without your legs moving by themselves I would've been squished," he said I merely shrugged and unfroze myself and leaned against my closet door, crossing my arms. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him at this very moment. If he wanted to fight that would be different.

"Thanking me would be a hollow victory for me, I didn't do anything on my own free will. Hell I don't even know why I did it." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed in anger. I heard the muffled voice of Yuzuki from the other room. "You're pretty damn ballsy for coming here. Why the hell are you here anyway?" Izaya furrowed his brow and thought about this, he wasn't sure. Interesting Izaya you are a very interesting person.

I clenched my fists hid them from Izaya, my heart started racing when his eyes softened and looked into mine. He took a step forward, then froze as if he remembered something. His fists were clenched I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes in amusement. I felt my parted lips meet as I smirked and chuckled to myself. I clapped a few times and then cocked my head to the side as I hooked my thumbs into my jeans.

"Well Izaya-kun I can honestly say that we're both pissed off at the current situation, we both don't know what the hell we should do." Izaya narrowed his eyes slightly as he considered this. He eventually saw my fists resting against my pockets, my palms getting sweaty from the heat of my hands, or was it because the room suddenly felt warm to me, I wasn't sure. I looked toward the ceiling in thought, my smirk now gone.

"You're right Katsu-chan. So, what should we do hmm? We could pretend that the air is suddenly warmer, that our hearts aren't pounding in our chests. Or we could do something about it." My head snapped to face him, the moonlight only lighting half of my face, the other hidden in darkness. The eye in the light was covered in hair, no fucking way. He just accepted it, he accepted these weird feelings just like that. No, snap out of it Katsuki, his fists are still clenched he's still pissed.

"What you're saying is that we're in love. All that shit we've been pulling over the years breaking up couples, putting bad ones together was because we were waiting for a bastard that enjoyed it just as much as ourselves? You claiming you love the human race but not one person you can love individually more than another. Me going around parading that I could have friends, feel the emotion happiness but most others were foreign, but none more foreign than love. Shit, that actually might have some weight to it."

"That is exactly what I'm saying Katsu-chan, ironic I know." I noticed he had taken a step closer, and I had too. The hell legs? I thought you were on my side. Dammit dammit dammit! I turned slightly to my door, the slight sound of my front door closing, Celty was gone, wondered if she enjoyed her conversation with Yuzuki, though as her sister shouldn't I try to get her some normal friends? Ah, I'm sure sweet little introverted Yuki will be fine. "She's coming you know that right?"

"No shit, someone secludes themselves with their family nearby they're going to be worried. We're going to play it like teenagers Izaya-kun, closet, go." I moved out of his way and opened my walk in closet. He smirked, the smirk that said he expected what he saw. "Oh and I know exactly how many of everything I have in here so if anything's missing I am coming to find your ass and kicking it to next week." I closed the door as Yuzuki's light knock was heard. I turned my head to it, my short hair smacking me in the mouth.

"Kat, may I come in?" I walked over and unlocked the door opening it slightly as I sat on my bed and started hacking. Yuzuki hesitantly sat in front of me, as I found the Sins stalking the night streets, blending in perfectly with the alleyway shadows. "Celty said something might happen between you and Izaya Orihara, I told her that throughout my life I have never seen you with anyone. I also said that I was convinced that you never would be." I looked up from my laptop, my hair covering my scowl; Yuzuki started playing with the ends of her hair as I sat back and popped my fingers. Oh, could you be any more transparent?

"I can honestly tell you as of right now I am single," I said my voice flat as I leaned over to my nightstand and pulled some earbuds from the drawer and plugged them in. "Honestly why is everyone so focused on this. Hell, I know that it'll be scaring the shit out of people knowing we're together but damn it's my personal life." I listened into the conversation of the Sins, Ellie wasn't there. I shook my head, she brought them here this much was true, but that was under orders of someone else. I opened another window and started looking for the other Dullahan.

"I know, I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt. Last time it was your pride I just-" My head shot up and I put my hand on her arm shaking my head as I laughed out my next sentence.

"Whoa whoa whoa. My pride? Really Yuki, my pride wasn't hurt my faith in humanity was hurt. Truth be told, I only stayed in prison for two years. It's been a long day and I have work, you my sister need sleep." My fellow red-head yawned with a nod. She stood up and hugged me before going to her room and falling asleep. I bent my head down. "It's safe Orihara." The closet door opened, the informant smirking at me as he crossed my room.

"See you tomorrow Katsu-chan," he said as he jumped from my window. I tilted my head making sure I didn't hear his spine snap in half. There was nothing heard as I logged out of my computer and walked into my closet, taking inventory and then went to bed. Damn bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to apologize for taking a week (horrible I know) I got to a good part in my rough draft for my other story, I don't like advertizing on my other stories so I'll just leave it here. <strong>

**In news about this story I'm getting close to the climax in the draft. So I'll hopefully be able to tell you how long this story will be by the end of the month maybe. I'm going through a small bought on writer's block, or I am heavily distracted so that's why I've been neglecting it soooo…yeah…**

**Thanks for everyone who has alerted, favorited, reviewed or simply clicked on this to read for fun. Thank you guys!**

**To Chie-Shire-Cat17:**_ Good, because she's going to live, I'm too attached XD. I'm glad you like Yuzuki, I was trying to get her to be the yin to Katsuki's yang. Though at one point she does act like her sister, and I love Katsuki's reaction, just saying. Pie won't spoil any more. DX_

**To LoveableNerd: **_(all three comments)I like however the slightest moments of romance happen you call it out. You're reaction to the date is going to be fun I can tell you this much…wait…which chapter was that? Oh well I'll get to it eventually. _

_I really like writing action scenes, I typically don't edit them much and that makes me really happy. Self-proclaimed Edit Nazi right here, seriously no chapter gets out without three editing sessions._

_I know! I was happy when I wrote that, even though it was the most nontraditional family reunion ever. It gets Better, Yuzuki becomes a pretty important character :D_

**To Ageha Sakura:**_ I'm glad your liking the story. :D I hope chapter 16 lived up to your expectations. Thanks for reading! _


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! All of my OC's are mine though **

**Chapter XVII**

"Are you sure they're home?" asked Yuzuki as I walked across the street without looking both ways. I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged spinning on my heel looking at the setting sun. A day that was spend inside, getting information online, and talking to Yuki, not that fun in my opinion. Not much had happened that day and I was dying of boredom, this was something to do. Boredom was never good when mixed in with a person like me, just trust me alright? Bad things people, I'm talking about bombs and other illegal materials being pulled into the game.

"Pretty sure, he just got home today from a 'business trip'. My ass, though this might not be the best welcome home present," I said pausing and looked up. I tilted my head in thought, well I have done worst in the "welcome home" category, besides he wanted information. "Anyways, I think you'll like Shinra. He's out there and really friendly." Yuzuki pulled out her phone and unlocked it I looked at it with wide eyes. My sister never let our parents buy her anything, so what gives, according to my research she couldn't afford the Droid she now had in her hands.

"Mom and dad insisted I get the phone. I told them I was coming here for college," she said once she saw that I was staring at her phone. My expression turned to one of muted shock and turned to pride I stopped dead in the middle of the street and laughed. Yuzuki, who was now across the street turned and around as I stopped chuckling, car engines roaring around me, one swerving around me. I bowed my head slightly, letting my hair fall into my eyes, a malicious smile grace my face.

"Really? You lied? My, my Yuzuki you make me proud!" Cars screeched to stop before hitting me, honking obnoxiously. I leaned against one of the hoods of a nearby car. "But I know for a fact that you are about to make me the most proud sister ever my dear sister." I turned my head from side to side, looking as the traffic became worse and worse for the drivers. One driver, the one of the car I was using as a chair, opened his door, effectively "scaring" me off of his car. I showed both sides of the road my middle finder as I finished crossing the streets, oh how I loved people.

"Was that really necessary, and why do you need a messenger bag? Aren't we just going to say hi?" I shrugged, I explained that there have been some mysterious things happening in Ikebukuro, and that Celty was in the middle of it. She tilted her head in confusion. "So, being that Celty is your friend are you helping her out as a friend or as an informant?" I spun around on my heel and said it was both. She sighed and shook her head.

"Did you ask her to show you her head, or lack thereof?" I asked meaning her actual head. If Yuki knew, then she'd tell me. I was pretty sure her politeness prevented her from asking, but then again her curiosity might've caused her to ask. She nodded her head and confirmed what I thought, she didn't know where the actual thing was. "Alright, I'll let them know we're coming." I texted Celty and turned down a different road, waving at Simon, stopping for a second to talk to him. "Evening Simon." He turned around after giving a group of teenaged girls, with too much make-up on, a coupon for the restaurant.

"Hello Katsuki, who's this?" The tall dark Russian smiled as Yuzuki tensed up. I turned toward her and smiled, I was having fun introducing her to everyone in the city, as who she really was. Honestly it was a dare to anyone and everyone. I was daring anyone who had the balls to go against me to come and take the one thing that I could possibly hold close to my heart. So far, I was getting shit, beautiful!

"This is Yuzuki, my sister. We're on our way to Celty's to help her with a…little project." I stepped back as Simon waved at us still smiling happily at us. "He's a nice guy, doesn't like violence at all. 'Shizuo violence bad!' should be his catchphrase. Come-on I'll take the conventional route, it's not that far. Bye Simon, don't worry we'll be by later for some Sushi." Yuzuki nodded as I looked around, it was still clear around us. I turned down a street and made sure my sister was around me.

She bowed her head as I danced through the streets pausing as someone roughly grabbed my arm. I slid on my heels as Yuzuki's eye lit up in happiness. Now, who could be dragging me along the sidewalk in such a manner that my arm is falling asleep? I smiled and looked up at the blond that was dragging me through the streets. "Good evening Shizuo!" I said happily as I tried to dig my heels into the ground, Shinra's apartment getting further and further away. I was jerked slightly, a signal to stop resisting. Fine, be that way.

"Shut-the-hell-up would ya?" Shizuo growled as he continued to drag me I frowned as I tried harder to stop his advance. He jerked my hand harder making me loose what little footing I had as he threw me over his shoulder. I cupped my chin as I rested my other arm across his shoulders. He knew I hated to be man-handled. He knew that I hated to be thrown over his shoulder. He also knew that I'd kick his ass if he caught me at the wrong time. He's lucky I was excited for what secrets I was about to uncover.

"Hi Shizuo-kun!" said my sister happily, causing the blond to pause and turn around. I pushed off of the blond's back and looked at the grey-eyed girl as she held her hands behind her back. Seeing how my job includes reading people, I had to rhetorically ask myself if she could be more obvious. "How has your day been?" she smiled at the bodyguard as she bounced in step with him, the two of them oblivious to me on the blond's back.

"Oh yeah, it's not like I have an appointment to get to. I was planning on helping Celty, but I guess this will be a convincing excuse." I grunted as Shizuo rolled his shoulder, the bone hitting my stomach, briefly winding me. I pouted and shook my head as the two of them continued talking. Small talk continuing between them, well it was more like Yuzuki talked and Shizuo grunted or said a 5 word sentence here and there.

"Oh yeah! We were on our way to her apartment. Besides, what are you doing with her if you don't mind me asking," my sister said shyly as the buildings around us became familiar, like we had just passed them not five minutes ago. I sighed and blew my bangs out of my eyes. I was still healing dammit! Where was the brute that monotonously warns me fruitlessly about my healing wounds when I am injured?

"I need some information," he replied bluntly I strained my back to look at the neutral expression the bartender had on his face. I then punched the back of the head, earning a shoulder in the gut. I swear if my goddamn stomach opens up he is getting a similar scratch in his stomach whether it destroys our weird friendship or not.

"Really? That's it I can tell you this while to carry me to Shinra's. It's my shitty-ass job that I love doing so let me. Damn Shizuo." I tapped my fingers against his back as we went into Russia Sushi. Alright, apparently Shizuo wanted to talk in privet. He set me down as I rubbed my still healing stomach. "Dammit, here comes the pain." There was a grunt as Yuzuki and Shizuo sat next to each other. I raised my eyebrow and rested my elbow on my knee.

"I need to know more about these bastards what attacked you," he said looking at Yuzuki out of the corner of his eye. We had a common fear, her getting hurt. I nodded slowly and leaned back looking at the paper coated ceiling. The illusive Shizuo strikes again. Here I was thinking I was going to have to spill what happened a week ago with Izaya. I closed my eyes and sighed, well might as well spill it, who is he going to leak this to?

"The one that sent me to the hospital was Wrath. These things are in fact the sins of the Jewish-Christian Religion, the worst of humanity staring in our faces. I pissed Wrath off, mostly because I don't think the bastard can sense any anger within me, I get annoyed but that's about it. You my blond friend are full of it." I pointed to the blond as if to emphasize my point. I ran a hand through my hair. "I know who summoned them, however there is another being higher up than that person and I don't know that. It was one of the things I was hoping to find out from going to Celty's." I stood up and gestured toward the door. "I'll explain more as we walk."

The people of the streets moved out of our way as I explained what I knew, the Sins were looking for something, that something being Celty's head. "Unfortunately I don't know where it is at this moment, but tomorrow I'm planning on hunting the damn thing down. I have it narrowed down to a handful of places." I really didn't want to tear down the entire city for one object, but I was getting close. Three days of searching online and I still wasn't positive where it was.

"So what happens when these bastards get her head?" asked the blond I paused, he was actually showing concern, slightly uncharacteristic of him. I smirked to myself as the last few pieces found their place, someone had a crush on my sister. A chuckled escaped my lips as I turned into the apartment building and pushed the elevator button re-adjusting my messenger as the three of us piled into the elevator.

"I don't know Shizuo, but I have a bad feeling about it." The elevator closed as I closed my eyes and shook my head, someone's goal was going to be realized a war centered around that damn head. It wasn't going to wake up, I was almost positive about it, but if it did I would keep it to myself never the less.

Personally, I liked the fact that the head was asleep. Celty was easier to predict, if she got her head-if it ever woke up- then there was a good chance the Dullahan would have a personality change. Then I probably wouldn't be able to manipulate her to my will with promise to look for the item she longs for. If she did get that item back, she might disappear forever. I am rather fond of Celty, that head was going to be mine one way or another.

"Katsuki!" exclaimed Shinra as he opened the door, he greeted Shizuo in the same manner, but paused when he saw Yuzuki. I turned toward her and smiled reassuringly as I met the eyes of the brunette doctor and gestured toward the girl with my head.

"That's my sister, Yuzuki, that's Shinra he's the guy that's patched me up over the years," I explained as I walked deeper into the apartment and spun around in one of their computer chairs as Celty walked in and hugged me, thanking me for helping her. I smiled at the smoke coming out of her neck. "Hey Celty, mind getting me your helmet?" I asked as I spun around in the chair a few more times. I pulled out my laptop and set it on my lap, tuning it on and noticed Shinra's netbook on the table too. I turned that on as well.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuzuki, Shinra and Shizuo standing behind her. I reached into my bag and pulled out two webcams and a handful of extension wires. I looked up briefly as Celty's helmet was thrown into my lap. "Kat-" I held up my hand and smirked. I turned to the helmet and ran my hand inside it, trying to see how much of a pain attaching hardware to this thing was going to be.

"Yuki I am setting up a web cam in Celty's helmet so that we can lure a sin, preferably not Wrath, into an alley where I will take the liberty of interrogating him. And before you ask how the hell she and I will be able to see turn around. I believe you've met the Headless rider? I said pausing the entanglement of my wires and looked up. My sister looked at me as Celty lightly tapped her shoulder.

She stiffened as she looked at Celty, sure she's seen it once, but it wasn't normal. She nodded stiffly as Shinra, being the fanboy he is, explained how the smoke coming out of Celty's neck allowed her to see well beyond the normal human range and other random bullshit I was taking advantage of. I looked into Celty's helmet and pulled out some metal brackets that I could screw into the helmet.

"Do you mind if I put these in? If I don't the webcam won't work," I explained as Celty typed that it was alright. I nodded as my laptop finally loaded. The borrowed netbook not too far behind as I decided I was going to need another computer and pulled out my own netbook. "Shinra, I'm going to need to borrow another one of your tiny laptops alright?"

"Sure, if you need an extra pair of eyes I'll be here regardless. I've always wanted to see the streets from Celty's point of view, I suppose webcam will have to work," said the doctor happily taking the seat next to me. I nodded slowly as I took out a drill, I had a lot of room in my bag what can I say. I turned to one of the four laptops and hooked one of the webcams to it, smiling as it worked. I turned to the lights and wheeled over to them and turned off the lights testing out the night vision, it worked like a charm.

I turned the lights back on and unplugged the webcam and started to install the metal brackets so that it wouldn't move around in the helmet, I wanted Celty to be as comfortable as possible. Sure I was ruining a good piece of grade A plastic, I was sure whatever underground member made this could make another. I plugged in the wires into the camera again, the picture was still clear, not having a head was an advantage in this instance.

I put the helmet down and went to my laptop. I opened the internet and a few hacking programs, just so I could see the city streets. I smiled as I put some mood music "War" by Sick Puppies. I felt my smirk widen as I saw some poor woman getting pulled into the alley on my screen. Shinra's netbook screeched at me, I had signed into the Dollars website and Izaya-kun was on. What fun!

_**Kanra: **__Hanna! How are you? Have you heard?_

_**Hanna: **__Kanra-chan! I'm fine, my boredom is almost gone. Heard what?_

_**Kanra: **__There was a robbery, and what looks like a murder :o _

_**Kanra: **__ I heard it was the Yellow Scarves, everyone said that there were three men all wearing the trademark scarf to cover their faces._

_**Hanna: **__That's terrible! Was anyone hurt?_

_**Kanra: **__No, everyone on the cameras before the robbers stormed in were unharmed._

_**Kanra: **__Freaky stuff._

I chuckled to myself, perfectly as planned. Celty walked in holding up her cell phone. I turned my head and stood up. _**Yuzuki is pacing in the other room, you sure can freak people out. **_I handed Celty her helmet and told her to try it on, see if the camera was going to bug her as I walked into the main room, pausing as I saw her and Shizuo talking again. I leaned against the wall, she was fine just asking questions.

I turned to leave as Shizuo noticed me. "Katsuki, what are you doing?" I lifted my eyebrow and crossed my arms. I leaned against the wall behind me and smirked.

"Is it a crime to make sure my sister is alright after she had figured out that her sister is the craziest mother fucker of the city? What has this world come too?" I spun around on my heel as Yuzuki shook her head. I smiled at the two of them as I went back, Celty handed me her phone.

_**The camera is fine, nothing is in the way. **_I nodded and handed her a small battery pack and the netbook, the one the camera was hooked up to.

"Now I could help, but it's simple all I need you to do is run the wires through your suit so I can have a constant feed," I explained shoving the hardware into her hands ignoring Izaya's call on the chat. The bastard can wait. "I'll explain more of the plan after you get situated with the wires." Celty disappeared into the house as I went back into the main room and sat on one of the available seats, crossing my arms as Shinra came in, and Celty thereafter. The small talk I seemed to be disinterested in stopped as the Dullahan walked in, all wires concealed. I nodded and sat up, resting my elbows on the arm rests clasping my hands together in front of my chest, smirking as I pulled a small stack of paper's from my pocket.

"Celty look for this man," I started tossing the picture toward her. She caught it and studied the man's face and nodded. "He's jealous of anyone who has a friend. I will call Kiyohei and ask him to drive by the alleyway where he sulks. Celty I need you to act well friendly this will tip the scale and make the poor ass green with envy. Then the shitty Sin will show up and I need you to follow this route." I paused again and held up a map, letting everyone see it before giving it to Celty. "I will then start communicating with the bastard, translating through the Dollars website PM'ing each other."

"What if the flea shows his ass?" asked Shizuo crossing his arms frowning. I smirked and copied his position, laying back in the chair as I scratched my chin. A smirk spread across my face as I let a chuckle slip out. This was the fun part, well the part that would make this the best day of my shitty life. I might not know what the blond would do, but he had two options.

"Depends, do you want to beat the shit out of his scrawny ass?" I asked with a dangerous gleam no doubt in my eye. I saw Shirna lean back and cross his legs. He chuckled and pushed his glasses higher on his nose. Now that's something I forgot, glasses, oh well.

"Now I know everyone hates him, but is sending Shizuo on him going a little too far?" I shook my head, like always I was misunderstood. I let my bangs fall into my eyes as I tilted my head to the side, a new thought coming forth in my twisted mind.

"No, I wouldn't do that, that's no fun. I would simply nudge the bastard flea toward him. However, now that I think about it, I might say something along the lines of 'Oh Izaya-kun you must think you're so smart. I have to say where you've hidden Celty's head was a really smart place, took me a while but I found it.' And hopefully he won't think just act and lead me to the damn thing."

"U-um I'm sorry to intrude, but why exactly am I here?" asked Yuzuki. I shrugged and stood up looking down onto the city thoughtfully, I swallowed my pride and smirked at my sister. That girl knew things I wouldn't be able to fathom without hours of research. I hated admitting people were better than me.

"Yuki my dearest sister I require your assistance. I may know everything about everyone, but mythology is a totally different matter. Yuki you know more about this subject than anyone else I trust. Celty is out of the picture for the simple reasons because her memories on this subject lies within her head, the very object I have the slightest idea where it resides." Yuzuki looked at the ground thoughtfully before looking at me with determined grey eyes.

"What does it look like?" I picked up the picture of Mika Harima, Senji's girlfriend and showed it to her. "I've seen this girl around. Is that…. Is that really Celty's head." Everyone in the room, minus Shizuo shook their heads-Celty her helmet.

"No, her head is in a jar sleeping like a baby," I responded. "The lines that connected the head to her body were severed by a possessed blade, Saika. It currently resides here in Ikebukuro." I looked at my sister as I skipped back into the computer room. "Final checks and I shall let you go Celty." I awakened the netbook connected to the webcam, and saw my bent over figure crystal clear in the darkness. I went ahead and accepted the PM request by Celty and looked over all the cameras I knew I was going to need.

"Are all systems a go?" asked Shinra as he paraded in. I nodded and looked at Celty and smirked nodding, it was now or never. She nodded and turned to leave, her steps filled with purpose. Shinra and I followed her until she left the apartment. That's where I left her, the doctor continued forward. I turned and went into the two soon-to-be lovebirds awkwardly staring at each other on the couch. I scoffed and skipped off.

"Kat!" I heard Yuki yell at me as I spun around in my chair, oh how I wanted to intervene, but did I? Yes, yes I did. I turned toward the two of them and smirk, yes it was implying something. "What is it? Tell me!" she demanded a worried look on her face. She always looks to the negatives doesn't she?

"Alright, but you asked for it, and yes Shizuo it is unfair we both know Chinese. Tā rènwéi yǐ tóngyàng de fāngshì," I said as I disappeared laughing as I saw Yuzuki's eyes widen and her jaw drop. _He feels the same way. _

"Katsuki Rin!" I heard her yell as she stormed into the computer room, her voice wasn't angry it was stern. I promised a long time ago that I wouldn't meddle, oops. I raised my eyebrow. "Are you serious about what you said?" I merely nodded. My smile vanished as I forgot to check something important, how does that happen?

"Dammit all to shitty hell!" I yelled annoyed as I put the microphone headset around my head and inhaled. "Celty, can you hear me? I forgot to test the damn thing out." I looked at the laptop as Celty texted in that my voice was a little fuzzy. I adjusted a few things and asked if anything changed on her end.

_**Setton: **__It's fine Hanna, calm down. _

If only I could, this was important. Yuzuki was pacing the room, thoughts of what I just said clearly written on her face. Rolling my eyes, I pointed out to her that if she didn't wish to know the truth why did she ask. She paused and looked at me, thinking about what I said. "You're and ass you know this right?" she asked sarcastically. I smirked and looked at her as I watched Celty find Kiyohei, not listening to the conversation in the slightest.

"I'm pretty sure I know this. I mean, you're not the only one who thinks this," I said playfully as I spun around once and looked at a few cameras of the area, clear as a cloudless sky. Shinra walked in and sat next to me, looking intently at the screen that was Celty's point of view camera. I felt my eyes focused on the alley camera. A shadow moved in the background, eyes sparkling in the low light. I reached over and alerted Celty we had company. The Dullahan looked at her phone and then started Shooter up and nodded to Kiyohei before riding off into the night.

"Wow, that's so cool. Celty is so graceful riding on Shooter," Shinra gushed next to me. I looked at him and shook my head slowly. The president of the Celty Fan club was her roommate slash boyfriend wasn't sure how the romance worked, but it was so who was I to judge. I was the most anti-love person ever, but it was cute to those who valued love. I frowned as I leaned back in the chair. My eyes glued to a shadow jumping from building to building, he was early. I then turned to Celty's POV camera, she was going slightly faster than I expected.

"Izaya-kun has showed up ahead of schedule. That's no fun," I said pouting tossing my phone between my hands as I thought about what to do, how to word what I wanted to say and what to revel. I leaned back in my chair, I had to act fast too, he was moving fast and I needed to stop him. If Izaya asked where it was then I was screwed, damn. "Shizuo! Do you want to kick his ass or not?" There was a grunt, he didn't care. I frowned and bowed my head, some help he was.

I called the informant up, the raven haired man stopped and held the phone to his ear and as Celty neared her destination. He knew just as well as I did that he could continue prancing along the rooftops while talking. In fact, he turned toward the camera I was watching him from and smirked. "Why hello Katsu-chan. To what do I have the pleasure to have this delightful conversation?" I took a deep breath and smirked.

"Pleasure? You mean hearing my voice isn't enough? I just wanted to call you and let you know that the hiding spot you found for the head, it was a pretty good one. Took me a while, but I found it," I said as Shooter came to a stop, Izaya pausing for a moment, his smirk not leaving his face. I turned to Yuzuki, no she lacked the qualities to be the manipulative bitch her sister was, not a good idea to have her take my place even though she could sound like me.

"Is that so Katsu-chan? I think you're lying to me, send me a picture." I chuckled as expected he was spot on. He shook his head, the wind blowing it away from his face. "I will admit, it was worth a shot, but you're wasting time." I saw Celty's message on the site, Envy had finally caught up. I'm short on time and this was getting tedious.

"You don't disappoint Izaya-kun. But I've accomplished my goal. You have no clue where they are going you? Also, you promised I'd see you ugly-ass face today. I'm disappointed, regardless you made your message clear, I'll see you then." I turned my head toward my sister and winked. I hung up and listened intently to the Sin and Dullahan.

"So, we finally meet again Celty, it's been a while," said Envy in English, heavy with an Irish accent. They knew English, really? Why hadn't I thought about that, then again I have been preoccupied. I was just lucky they decided to learn a language I knew. Sure I was fluent in Japanese, English, Chinese, and Latin, the rest I just knew enough for conversations that revolved around dirty secrets I milked out of people.

"So, we do have a common language, this makes translating easier on me. How are you Envy?" I sang as I turned toward Yuzuki. "You and him might want to leave, after that interesting conversation with Orihara he's probably on his way." My mini me nodded and relayed the information. The sound of the door opening and closing almost cut off Envy's remark.

_**Hanna: **__You don't need this translated do you?" _

_**Setton: **__No, I can manage, thank you Hanna. _

"Common language….Celty what are you..you don't have you head do you, and you would be carrying it anyway. Who the hell am I talking to?" I smirked and gave him my work name as Izaya announced his entry into the apartment, lucky me. I lifted my head and chuckled into the microphone as I turned it off and stood up to block the informant's way into the room.

"I'm glad you've made it!" I said excitedly, my eyes showing my distaste toward his presence here, holding out my hand. "Admission is a thousand U.S. dollars my wonderful competition." Izaya handed me the money, cash nonetheless and I stepped aside as Envy replied. Would I have paid the entry fee if we were in reversed roles? Maybe, just to see how Izaya was taking the information. Though, the possibility of me simply hacking into his system was equally, if not higher.

"What's so funny? You'll never stop us!" the jealous being announced. I sat back down and smirked, the Sins were like humans, only they represented our seven most common faults. Envy was of course jealous of everything, this made things fun because aside from love, envy was my favorite emotion to toy with. I looked over toward Izaya out of the corner of my eye, the bastard's smirk mirrored my own.

"Stop you? Who said I wanted to do that, you and I seem to have had a misunderstanding. I, Mitsu Sasaki am merely an informant. Control isn't my game, information is. So, tell us who you work for and I'll be on my way." I laced my fingers together and waited as Envy's expression reflected horror, first time dealing with an informant. These were always fun as I sat back and crossed my legs and arms across my chest.

"That's all you want? I don't think I'll tell you." I chuckled they always say that, but they reveal, they always reveal. It might be indirectly, it might be laced and weaved into the very words they speak, but I get the message never the less.

"Envy, that is enough," hissed a disembodied voice, sounding deep like how movies personify the devil or a demon. I leaned forward, hell everyone did. "Hello Celty Sturluson, it's been a while." Celty froze, this wasn't good. This was actually very, very bad. "Still can't find that head?" Celty stood her ground as I bit my lip. I saw nothing, not in her POV camera, not in the alley cameras, and I had every angle covered, that's why I chose this alley. Izaya narrowed his eyes, his smirk was long gone, like mine.

"What's so important about her head Mr. Kage? I would like to know, and so would Ms. Stulurson," I taunted glad he couldn't see my emotionless face. Able to trick him to think my appearance didn't faze me was key at this point. I heard the alley chuckle as I turned off the microphone and looked toward Shinra, handing him my Blackberry. "Call Yuki, we need her ass over here yesterday." I stood up calmly, annoyance was peaking.

The doctor ran out of the room as the shadow stopped laughing, me pacing the room listening intently as the alley taunted me back. "Now, who are you human? Oh wait let me guess! You're known as Katsuki Rin, no?" I narrowed my eyes, he knew my real name. The Sins didn't know the difference, I was sure they went off of auras, and that's how they keep finding my ass. That's how they found Shinra. "Your friend was a very good, very loyal Dullahan, then she disappeared and reappeared here looking for her head. Something has gone out of whack and we've come to take her back."

"Really now? I'm afraid Kage-kun that she's staying here with me, her boyfriend, employer, best friend, and the rest of Tokyo." I started at the screen and crossed my arms in an act of defiance as Shinra walked in. My eyes found their way into meeting his frantic ones as my peripheral remained glued on the laptop, the green night vision radiating off of the screen.

"Yuzuki is on her way, I told her that Izaya was still here," the doctor informed us. Izaya and I both nodded, both our eyes glued on the screens in front of us. I tilted my head, Izaya hadn't said, or done anything. What gives? Was he actually just observing for once? Was his stumped? No, we were simply in sync, there was nothing for him to do.

"Orihara, turn off the night vision, see if we can see that shitty ass bastard that way." The informant nodded and complied to my order, mass of shadow, that was it. I chuckled as my smirk returned. "Well, isn't this interesting Yuki is going to have her work cut out for her."

"Yuzu-chan will, she's going to be an asset from here on out. However, Shizu-chan is quite fond of her isn't he?" His smirk was noted, did he actually think I didn't know? I nodded as the auburn haired girl ran in panting. I smiled at her and patted the chair I was using only a few minutes before.

"Is that so Miss Rin? Are you sure she'll stay even after we find her head?" Yuzuki's eyes widened I looked at her, hating how I was going to have to rely on her, Izaya felt the same way, his jaw was locked. She held her hand out for the microphone and I obliged.

"It's a shame you don't know where it is don't you?" she said seriously, her normally light tone was a clone to my own. "I do, and I don't intend on sharing." How in the world did she find it? More importantly how did she find it before me? I looked at her with a serious expression on my face. Needless to say, I had a _very_ good idea where the head was now.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I know I know, you can shoot me later, or else you won't know what's going to happen, much like the last cliffhanger….Maybe I should've planned these chapters better. Oh well. The next chapter is a direct continuation of this one. <strong>

**Now, I'm letting you guys know now that from August to November is Marching Season for High School bands and I won't be able to edit a lot. I prefer to add more new material than edit the old. So I'm sorry in advance for my absence. **

**Thanks for everyone who has favorited, alerted, reviewed, and clicked on the story. I'm really happy I've provided you with a source of entertainment while doing what I love to do.**

**To LoveableNerd: **_I've noticed. This isn't really a love-centric story. I mean it's there, you can't deny it. But it's not really the focus here so it's going to take a thousand years for them to even kiss like a couple…I think I can't really remember when they actually kiss._

**To Chie-Shire-Cat17:**_ Yup, I actually tried to make Yuki a character everyone would like almost regardless, but as wrote she got this "secret" the one Katsuki has been talking about this entire time and then I was like….oh well. You'll see it's going to be funny simply because of Katsuki's reaction. I'm done teasing with these half-spoilers._

**To Usagi-chan (Simply because that's how you signed it XD): **_Say whatever you want, I don't judge and I have a hard time forming sentences when I talk so I talk for five minutes to explain one tiny thing. I don't think it's bad you want to be like Katsuki. To be honest, she's a lot like me, or a side of me. That's how I make characters I think about what situation my character would be in and then I search my personality and guess how I'd be acting. Like, I was watching a movie in class and EVERYONE was speechless when this character died, I was there laughing my ass off. I have witnesses! _


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Duarara! Katsuki, Yuzuki and Hisaro are my characters though.**

**Chapter XVIII**

I looked at the auburn haired woman frozen, Izaya in the same position, hell everyone but her was shocked. There were multiple things I then knew from the slip of her tongue. She wasn't bluffing, she and I have the same policy of lying, we don't if it can be helped. A chuckle erupted from my chest and stomach. This was gold, pure gold. Human beauty at its finest! I looked at Izaya and clicked my tongue, looks like I was going to kill two birds with one stone after all. A smirk spread across my face as Envy recovered, insulting my sister who threw the insults right back at him. I sighed and spun on my heel as I leaned against Izaya's chair and started playing with his hair.

"So Izaya-kun where is our Dullahan friend's head hmm?" I asked smugly tilting my head toward him, braiding the ends of his short hair. He smirked at me and said the last place I'd think he'd break into, Shizuo's house and therefore that's the sole reason he hid the head in that very location. I chuckled, Shizuo found it and told Yuzuki who is using this as weight. I clapped lightly, I was loving every fucking minute this. "Last place I had on my damn check list, nice job Izaya-kun. Now, I wonder how will he react to you being in his room."

"Don't worry too much Katsu-chan I will make myself scarce until the brute calms down," dismissed the informant with a wave of his hand. Knowing him, he had an amused grin plastered on his face. Oh yeah, making himself scarce probably included walking in the blond's path knowing that is where he was going. Dropping his hair, I shrugged as everyone turned toward the red-head as the shadow said something to us.

"The head is the key, mortal you would be wise if you told us." I scoffed and held out my hand as I jumped onto Izaya's lap. Yuzuki looked at me skeptically as I was handed the microphone. I leaned back into Izaya's chest , shifting so that I was sitting sideways. I felt Izaya's muscles stiffen slightly as my sister cleared her throat. I turned toward her as she pointed toward the Dollars website, asking for the computer. Already had a lead, now this was her shining moment, the moment she proved that she was my sister. I nodded and she started typing madly. I glanced over my shoulder, apathetic expression, hand covering his mouth. I smirked at him, this bothered him and it was obvious to the overseer's eye.

"I might consider it, if I knew why the head is key," I smirked as I said this, the half-smile disappeared as a chuckle was heard. This was a demonic chuckle, no shit. If anything was close at sending shivers down my spine it was this. My stomach fell as I reached into my pocket, surely he wasn't this desperate. I ended up frowning as Izaya pushed me off his lap and stood up to go to the living room, we were on the same page.

I smirked for a second and then turned back to the laptop, crossing my arms. I turned toward my sister, still madly typing at the netbook on her lap. Her eyes remained open, not blinking in the slightest, no indication telling me she was about to. "Yuki, dàodǐ shì shénme dōngxi?" _What the hell is that thing? _She shook her head as I locked my jaw and slowly clenched my fists. "Yuzuki you're going to have to tell me dammit!" She slammed her hand on the netbook in frustration, her soft grey eyes dug into mine as we stared at each other. She sat up straight as the anger and frustration took hold of her innocent and delicate eyes. It was a good look for her, make her look almost as dangerous as her kin, like me.

"Get off my back! Don't you think I would've told you if I knew?" she yelled as she closed her eyes. Grabbing the bridge of her nose she turned to the doctor I had all but forgotten about. "Shinra, may I have a cup of tea?" The shocked doctor nodded and stood up. I waited until the door clicked shut before Yuzuki spoke up, me smirking at her. "I think it's Adaddon, king of demons, but I'm not sure." I bowed my head and closed my eyes, nodding even though the only thing I knew about that bastard was the fact that he was a demon, not enough to beat him.

I left the room, unable to keep myself from laughing out loud, Izaya was smiling wildly at the window. I stood beside him and started chuckling lightly. My stomach was both knotting up in happiness and slightly of uncertainty. Holding my hands behind my back I snuck a peak at his eyes. His eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, he was happy ecstatic even. I looked outside letting go of my right hand for a moment and pushed m bangs from my face to revel the insane smirk I was wearing. Izaya noticed this and his smirk widened, stepping closer to me.

Taking a step away from the window he scanned the room, as if he was afraid that his brilliant plan-the one he typically wasn't going to share was going to be heard. The lights of the city shown in the slight reflection of my face in the glass, for once I saw the sure light in my eyes. The light then was overtaken by a shadow, the cruelity, sadistic nature that made me such as bastard was prominent. The very look that stuck fear in everyone's eye, and even though I had not even the slightest clue on what to do next it was there, interesting.

"It's happening, soon Katsu-chan, her head will awaken and the streets will be reflect the image of my wildest and greatest dreams," he said quietly his breath felt against my neck, my heart started beating quickly as I forced my face into a nonchalant expression. I felt warmth radiating from his body as the distance we had between us clicked. When in the name of hell did he get so close? I met his amused eyes with my own in the reflection in the glass. Alright, two can play this game, bring it on.

"That's your dream Izaya-kun. My dream is to keep this city in one piece, and I intend to keep it that way." I turned and faced Izaya, putting my hands on my hips forcing a smirk onto my face. "May the best informant win." I didn't notice how much closer we had gotten to each other until I felt his breath on my face. Which giving normal human respiratory patterns this didn't take long. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Actually, I found them rather beautiful, not shallow but deep. He knew just as much as I did about the city, and combined with his excited mood, and dilated pupils-wait! Dilated pupils is one of the sings of an attraction. Shit. I turned toward the window to peek at mine, sure enough my pupils were bigger than normal.

"And if you can't do that?" Izaya asked whispering softly in my ear. This snapped me back to reality, no longer dazed by the light in his eyes yet intoxicating smell of his he/she cologne I still had trouble forming a sentence around him. Damn bastard. I felt my muscles tense, trying not to shiver. Though, this was going to be fun, messing with him back. I smirked wider and chuckled as I took a step closer toward him, putting my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"If such an occurrence should occur, I play the hand I have. If it's only a pair of two's, then I wait until the next hand and then I win the pot. I will never fold Izaya Orihara," I whispered back. Izaya pulled back and looked me in the eye once again. This time his eyes were softened, almost like they were of a different person. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, damn it all to hell.

A shuffle was heard to the side. Nice going Shinra that had to be the longest tea run ever. We both turned toward the brunette who was standing on the other side of the couches. He jumped as Yuzuki joined the party and took a step back noticing how Izaya and I were only inches apart. He didn't step away, and neither did I, instead we glared at each other daring one another to step away. Shinra cleared his throat and the two of us, like in a mirror, stepped away from each other and sat down on his couch. Annoyingly, it was in the same position, hands draped over the back, and legs crossed.

"You're a contradiction Katsu-chan. You want to keep the city together, yet you make chaos," Izaya sang smirking at me, he knew I was behind something however there was a number of things that could mean. Like the robbery for instance, yup all me, it's amazing what idiots can do when they put their minds to it, or money in their hands. Putting my hands into my pockets I held up a piece of twine in front of my eye. Izaya's eyes flashed in recognition. I may twist my words. I may manipulate the minds of everyone in this city. I am not a liar, and I keep my promises.

"Chaos is one thing Izaya-kun but I clean things up afterwards and people are generally happier after I meddle. Ever heard of 'If you want peace you must prepare for war?' Well, this is war," I said turning my head toward him a satisfied smirk on my face. Izaya took the twine from my fingers and tied it around his finger, looking at it smugly. I had won this one, I think. "So Yuki, what's up?" Shifting the attention sealed my victory.

The innocent girl jumped and turned shook her head, her mid-length hair fell around her shoulders. Her chin jerked back slightly as she remembered what happened. That wasn't that distracting was it? "Celty's on her way back, and Abaddon attacked, she might need Shinra's help. And by the way, you warn me to stay away from Izaya and yet you make goo-goo eyes at him? Hypocrite." I smirked at her and tilted my head to the side. Goo-goo eyes eh? I've seen my fair share of it, never experience with it myself, but I was positive I'd be able to tell if I had succumbed to that.

The issue now was the face she made, worried laced in with a tinge of fear. Thinking it over, I came to the conclusion that this was directed toward Abaddon. This guy just screamed bad news. If I was ever going to get close to being in check, here was the opening. If I played what pieces I had, then I could avoid this. Was this bad ass actually going to pose a challenge? Now, things got a little more interesting.

"I was not making goo-goo eyes at him, and I told you that because my bastard friend here is infamous for screwing people over. I never said I was going to heed my own advice, so I am allowed to be a hypocrite seeing how I never told you I wasn't. Did the demon say anything?" Yuzuki shook her head. This was to the question, my response to her "goo-goo" eyes was a smirk, I swear if she cut her hair and wore v-necks we would be twins. Though her smirk was going to need some work, it was a little too innocent.

"And I wouldn't worry about Celty, heals instantly," explained Shinra happily as he handed both informants a cup of tea. "Even Saika couldn't hurt her." I scoffed and Izaya smirked both of us enjoying an unsaid joke, the two "normal" people looked at us as if we were crazy. I took a sip of my tea, still in sync with the damn bastard. My eyes dug into Shinra's brown ones, he knew the truth, yet he was sticking by the lie. This was interesting Shinra, but being the people Izaya and I were, and I feel like I'm obligated to, we're going to correct you.

"That Saika was a fake," I said bluntly, raising my eyebrows implying that it was a common knowledge. Shinra's eyes flashed in guilt. I shook my head slightly at him, sighing dramatically, he should know that things like that can't be hidden from us and yet he was called out instantly.

"Merely a child of the first that is in possession of an Anri Sonohara," finished Izaya, tossing his head to the side dramatically.

"With that being said we don't know if Adaddon could've actually harmed Celty or not," I finished with a smile, as the door opened. Everyone turned around as Celty staggered in. "And apparently he can, damn." I stood up and took the helmet off of Celty, ripping the plugs out of the camera. I set the helmet on the counter, dropping the cables as she handed me her phone. She was shaking, fear radiating off of her. I help lead her out of the doorway so the doctor could close it before reading her question, the one I knew was needed to be asked.

_**Who was that? **_I looked toward Yuzuki my eyes hardened as I scowled, fighting the urge to run out of the apartment and going demon hunting for the moment, this thing was a worthy opponent. I had so many questions, and hell sometimes my excitement is just too much to contain. I saw Izaya smirk again and dug his eyes in my sister's eyes. I felt Shinra share Celty's weight, giving me the chance to get a flick blade and hide it within my hand. I like short-sleeves but it eliminates a hiding spot.

"Yuki-chan, who exactly is Abaddon?" He asked sure that she wasn't going to answer. It was a lose-lose situation. Either she doesn't say anything and Shinra and Celty get no information, or I give up my secret weapon. Fear flashed through her eyes, apparently this guy wasn't the nicest demon out there. I inhaled as I lead Celty toward Shinra who took her toward the bedrooms, I let the doctor do what he did, I had to see what happened for myself. I stormed into the room that I had claimed and opened the recorded footage.

Celty was looking at the shadow, her hands seen trembling. The thing was a shadowy mass, and Envy seemed proud of it, or he just knew where the fight was going, and by the look in his green eyes it wasn't going to last long. The shadow then consumed Celty, like a blanket by the looks of it. She tried to move, ripples passed through the black that had engulfed the Dullahan and the camera. The sound of Celty's suit ripping filled the speakers and the room. Struggling make it tighter, and then he got fed up? It was possible.

Regardless, the video was cut, the camera damaged. I sat back, her injuries did heal, with what I had seen she should've been stuck crippled in the alley. I bit the inside of my cheek as I heard Yuzuki walk through the hall, talking on her phone. I smirked as I plugged in some earbuds and listened into the conversation. Someone wanted privacy, but those were walls that I preferred to be torn down. The ideal preference was that they weren't there to begin with. I also knew who was on the other line. Someone's secret was about to be brought out of the bag. It wasn't there long to begin with from my standpoint, but I kept it extremely guarded, like a prize jewel.

"We need her by the end of the week," ordered a dark voice, Hisaro. I fought the urge to chuckle, so that's how my dearest sister mysteriously ended up in Ikebukuro. Yes, dearest reader. This was the exact secret that I hid from you because I'm twisted and I wanted to read your hate comments. So please, don't hesitate. Send them in. Tell me how twisted sweet little Yuzuki Rin is, taking up an offer from Hisaro to come to the very city her sister is staying in to be reunited.

Listen to me now, it isn't she that is the bad guy. All she wanted was to be with me, like old times. Hisaro was the "villain" though titles like that are overused and actually they are quite the downer. Hisaro was using my sister, actually this is something I would've done though how direct Hisaro is being, not my style let me say.

"Alright alright, don't rush me. I've…I've missed her, look I'll give you the address and you can get her. After she escapes I'm done, I would've lived up on my end of the bargain." She hung up, Hisaro's chuckle barely heard before the call was entirely disconnected. I looked at one of the street cameras and saw a gang fight, Dollars versus the Finem. I looked as my phone registered a text from Mikado. Now, what has our little gang overlord been up to?

"_Stand your ground." _I smirked as I started to pack up my electronics, excluding the wire pack Celty had. Not only was it damaged beyond my repair, but I didn't want to mess with it, she was hurt and I wasn't heartless. I heard the door open and close, I chuckled. I closed the messenger and walked into the bedroom and saw Shinra looking over a sleeping Celty. The covers were tucked securely around her, her hand clasped firmly in Shinra's.

"How is she?" I asked my face in an apathetic expression. Shinra lifted his head and looked at me with sad eyes, an emotion I thought was incomprehensible for the doctor. This is a reminder that he was still human putting his foot in a world he almost had no right to be in. He looked toward the Dullahan for a moment, the smoke not coming out as plentiful as it normally did.

"She'll be fine after some rest. What happened?" Shinra asked quietly. Walking in the room I sat on the edge of the bed Celty was resting on, studying the eyes of the doctor. I explained what had happened, not leaving out anything. "Interesting, thank-you Katsuki." I nodded and studied the doctor's eyes for a brief moment. Celty was going to be fine, she had a good doctor. I stood up and put my thumb under the strap of my messenger.

"I'll be going, if you need anything call." Shinra nodded as I noted Yuzuki had already left, probably the same time the informant who I was almost positive was going to see the fruits of his war. Though, tonight he had done nothing, again my mess to clean up. Perhaps he was getting ready for the same thing I was. Seeing how I had given him a piece of twine this was a very high possibility.

The air was cool, crisp and calm. The same thing always happened, people get hurt in the dark alley and the rest of the city humbly moves on. People are ignorant, they are in a bliss to the actual reality that is around them. I was ignorant, but it was by choice, not because I simply didn't know. There were some things I simply didn't want to know, and being an informant that's saying something.

Friends for example, never have I hacked into the phone company that Shizuo, Shinra, Celty, or hell even Izaya used. It was one rude and two, it took the guess work out of a normal friendship that was impossible for me to have. As obvious as this is, I know my "friends" well enough to know who has contacted them and what was requested of them. Even without my illegal activities.

I turned and started skipping, my hand folded behind my back as I held up the cold plastic phone against my ear. I sang a greeting into the receiver, smiling as a crowd of people flew into the air. Oh, looks like Shizuo was outside, isn't that lovely? My sister had also went hunting for him knowing her, how sweet. Though, to know where he was she would've needed to call him. I smirked, having ideas on how to meddle, but I wasn't going to…much.

"H-hello?" asked my sister timidly, the growls of Shizuo heard in the background soon to be drown out by the sounds of people screaming. The groan of bending metal soon took over that and I was forced to pull the phone from my ear for a brief second. Now, where in the name of Ikebukuro were they? I know, just walk around, I was positive at this point where they were.

"Yuki, where are you hiding?" I asked calmly, a tone of curiosity heard within it as I turned the corner of the street I was walking on, a mass of people blocking my path. I listened for a moment and faintly heard a fountain in the background from the call. This wasn't the right crowd. I spun on my heel and took another path as my sister managed to spit out what she wanted to say.

"U-under the p-park bench," she almost whispered. There was the final piece of the puzzle. "What should I do Kat?" I could hear her fighting tears. I picked up a piece of my hair and inspected the ends nonchalantly as I saw the crowd I was looking for. I smirked and started weaving through the masses and stopped at the edge, watching my sister tremble before my eyes.

"Move," I said simply. There was the question of why as her scream was heard, Shizuo lifting the park bench from the ground, everything else already had been thrown. I hung up the phone and stuck it into my pocket. Her own body, adrenaline, was making it impossible for that detail to be acknowledged by the brain, so her phone remained glued to her ear. "That's why," I said with a slight chuckle, crossing my arms in amusement. The bench hadn't moved, it was like he had frozen, everyone was looking at Shizuo as he turned toward my sister.

I took out my switchblade and hid it as I let my sleeve cover my hand. The blond just stood there, the crowd around him a ticking time bomb. The soft red head started shaking as the brute turned to face her head on, her grey eyes were wide. I felt my legs tense, getting ready to pull my sister a good quarter mile from here, saving her. Then the hard part of being a "supportive" person was going to have to kick in, but that's a bridge I'd cross later. This was going to be interesting if he didn't crush her.

Yuzuki stood up visibly swallowing her spit. I narrowed my eyes as she took a step forward. Shizuo, in response, took one away from her. I could now barely see his eyes, the blue-violet glasses still on his face. They were wide, he now realizing what was happening. I bit the inside of my lips as Yuzuki did the last thing anyone, myself excluded obviously, expected.

The crowd gasped, I merely tilted my head back as my sister grabbed her wrists, the strongest man wrapped in her arms. I could only see the back of her head, but knowing anyone who knew what he was capable of, their eyes would be squeezed shut. She was also visibly tense. I nodded once, a small smile spreading on my face. I knew why this happened, she took my word. There it was in the rawest form imaginable, trust.

The blond slowly pushed her away from his chest and looked in her eyes. "Just do it already, hell," I said with a smile on my face as I crossed my arms after letting him study the mystery of Yuzuki Rin. He pulled her to his chest and whispered something in her ear. I waited until they were done before asking my sister to drop something off at the house, saying I was going to be a while until I got home. She took my bag as I slipped rope, a blindfold, and a gag into my pockets and sleeves.

"Yeah sure Kat, see ya later," she said happily as she hugged the blonde again. I smiled and turned to leave, only to gently get jerked back by a massive hand. I turned to see Shizuo looking at me, a small smile decorating his face.

"Yes I knew. Yes I told Yuki. And yes I neglected to tell you, I was planning on it, but well hell this was a lot sweeter. In retrospect I like the fact you didn't know, have fun love birds I have dirt to dig up."

I turned around and skipped off, not getting any resistance from anyone else as I went to find a certain gang leader. The city was still lit up, the air growing cooler as I spun around on my heel in the middle of the street, winter was coming and though wearing a leather jacket was perfect, nice and warm. Smirking, I noticed a shadow figure, well I did promise him I'd let him deliver me on a silver platter now didn't I?

I knocked on the wooden door, the shadow figure that was now reveled to be Izaya slid down the building and hid in the shadows. Now, being me I should be expected. "Evening," I said into the night a smirk laying on my lips after the door had opened. "I was just wondering why the order was sent, that is all." I bowed my head and held my hands up in surrender. I didn't hear anything, hushed mumblings sure, but nothing I could comprehend.

"Alright, come-in," I heard Masaomi call from the window. I lifted my head and chuckled to myself, turning to walk into the apartment, the door opened but nobody there. I kicked the door open as I put my hands in my pockets. I fought the urge to bust out laughing, these two trying to surprise me was like expecting Shizuo not to snap when Izaya throws a knife at him.

"Alright you two, it's not going to work I can either find you myself, or you can step into the light and we can discuss what the hell just happened out there." I looked around, the gleam of their eyes seen clear as the moon in the sky. I showed a flash of the blade in my hand, both sets of eyes widened, putty. I looked at my reflection and slowly put the pieces together. Trust. It all came down to trust.

"Mikado, Masaomi, I have told you all that I know according to the questions you've asked. So now you feel as if I've hidden information from you. Truth is, I still don't know Maximus' ultimate goal, just his short term goals. Eradicate the Dollars, get revenge on an old enemy, become the king of all gangs in Ikebukuro, all of this adds up if he's 'king' then he can do whatever he pleases, what he plans to do with that power before it corrupts him more, that's where I have holes, and only one person can cover them up." I saw a flash of white teeth behind me in the reflection of the blade, a show, revenge, and information about his competition, he was in high heaven.

"Why can't you ask him yourself?" Mikado asked stepping into the moonlight. I nodded in agreement, it seemed like the perfect answer as Kuro I could get the information, however I was busy trying to catch myself. I looked at the two of them and smirked. I let the end of the rope fall into my hands as I pulled the rest out and laid it on the floor, kicking it behind me, letting Izaya pick it up.

"That's where you two come in. You see my persona within the gang is an assassin; basically I'll go in kick ass do my job, leave without a trace. Simple really, however this time around there is a little snag in this set up. I am after myself and seeing how it's impossible for me to catch myself, I need help. Just cover my mouth with a gag, I can take care of the rest. Hell, I can even give you the way out, and call it even. I will then get the information I need and confirm a piece that I'm not positive on being true." I spun on my heel and produced a blindfold and gag from my coats inner pockets.

"Why should we? How do we know you won't just tie us up instead?" asked Masaomi I threw blindfold toward him. Gently, I handed Mikado the gag and stepped back. I tilted my head in question as if saying, now what? I turned and walked out, pausing to look over my shoulder, sure enough they were following. All three of them.

Once we got to in front of the Finem warehouse I was tired up and blindfolded, me whispering directions to the two of them as the gag was ready for my cue. "Hey you shitty-ass bastards, got a package for ya, and talk to that damn informant about pay!" I yelled as I was gagged. I laid on the cold concrete as the muffled footsteps of the two teens were heard.

I was then hit on the head, knocked out or to make sure I was. Thanks Izaya, now I couldn't form my escape plan. I had a few tricks of the trade when it came to escaping, Izaya probably had another idea on what to do, damn bastard. I knew I was going to be searched, and I was prepared, what happened after being searched was beyond me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm genuinely frustrated with this story, I have writer's block toward it. Only this one though. Normally when I have the block it's toward everything. Well, might as well get started on breaking through it right? Don't worry too much I still have a lot of chapters that need editing. <strong>

**Thanks everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and alerts this story, you guys are awesome! **

**To Usagi-chan:**_ Did I answer a couple of questions and then just replaced them with others or what? I feel slightly evil…slightly XD _

_The movie I was watching it wasn't that obvious the two characters were talking and then the guy jumps into a river and I'm sitting there laughing. Good times…good times. I'm actually really quiet, and well not like Katsuki in the terms of word choice, but I like studying humanity…yeah I'm kinda creepy. _

**To LoveableNerd: **_ No Yuzuki doesn't have the head, though the head stays in that spot for a while…huh, I just noticed that…oh well. Thanks for the "great chapter" comment. I was editing that one (and this one too to a point) thinking "It's moving too fast and it's written very bad. GAHHH" and then I'd go and read it and was like -.- "I'm overacting, it's not my best but it isn't trash." I'm really critical on my writing._

**To Chie-Shire-Cat17:**_ I reveled more than one secret, bonus! The marching band comment wasn't that off topic, I mean I brought it up saying I'm going to be a lazy person and not going to be wanting to edit. Please don't be afraid to PM me when I take too long, it will get remind me, that it's been a while. As well as motivate me. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Durarara! All OC's and the plot for this story are mine. **

**Warning: Katsuki's potty mouth is really bad for the first half of the chapter, I mean more than normal. Can't say I didn't warn you.**

**Chapter XIX**

That damn bastard called sunlight was back. I opened my eyes as tried to stretch, only to clench my jaw wincing slightly in pain, my shoulder was dislocated, this much I knew. I exhaled loudly as I heard the quiet whispers around me stopped and knowing people, they turned toward me. An ominous chuckle rang through the air as the click of shoes meeting concrete echoed through the humid area I was in. Sweat was running down my face and back, how do gang member conduct activity in areas like this?

"Looks whose up," sneered Hisaro colors of his chuckle still evident in his voice. I lifted my head as three different shadows cover me. My blank stare went around the small area I could see as my blurred vision started clearing. Grey, green, and brown with a hint of red; Yuzuki, Hisaro, and Izaya what the party, frown triumphant smirk, mask smirk, Traitor, Moron, and Pain-in-my-ass. "Now, the jig is up Katsuki. Tell me everything you know about the leader of the Dollars and you can walk out of here scathe free."

"Scathe free my ass you shit-faced bastard whore. My goddamn shoulder is dis-fucking-located. Don't spit shit into my bitch-ass face because the shitty foot attached to my bitch-ass body is about to be up the shitty ass of the bastard-whore in front of me," I growled as I tugged at the chains with my "good" shoulder. I heard Izaya chuckle, I stopped tugging him the death glare, he was next. Hisaro tilted his head away from me in shock. If my shoulder wasn't dis-fucking-located, I would probably hold myself up sideways and kick that bastard in the mouth, but I can't do that without risk of severing a nerve now can I?

I worked up some spit in my mouth and mixed in some mucus, mixing it with my tongue. I spat it right in Hisaro's eye, laughing as he stepped away from me, the crustiness from dried blood now felt on my face and chest. Hisaro's light blond hair fell into his face as he snapped toward me, hand raised. I merely lifted my chin and dared him. Of course someone stepped between him and me, a small girl, hair down between her shoulder blades, looked like me.

"Hisaro let her eat, she calms down after food. She still won't talk, but she won't cuss you out as much. She still knows how to make you tick," my sister said quietly, her eyes not meeting mine. The tone of her voice was nonchalant. I rolled my eyes-as if! I was amused though, she stood up for me _after_ she offered to compromise my place of life. Isn't my bitch of a sister precious? What's better here, she had go get this influence somewhere, now where could that be?

I bowed my head and gave out my maniac cackle; the one I shamelessly do out in the streets, on multiple occasions when things in the city get interesting. "Now Yuzuki, you make me so goddamn proud to call myself your shitty sister. You turned me in, almost shamelessly. If it wasn't for that shitty assassin my ass would still be here. Ya know what Yuki dearest I-" I stopped talking as Izaya knelt down and put a knife to my throat, his eyes conveying my need to play along, if I didn't I would probably die. I locked my jaw in response as I showed Hisaro more of my neck, daring him once again to give the order. My cheeks stretched in a smirk as the sun shined on the blade, making it sparkle in the sunlight.

"Hisaro-kun could I have a minute with Katsu-chan?" Izaya asked his weak cologne suddenly becoming intoxicating. His eyes sparked in excitement, as he met my insane smirk, turning slightly toward Hisaro putting slightly more pressure on the knife. I felt my expression flatten out as Hisaro looked at the two of us, I spat once more at the sandy blond he tried to charge at me. I laughed he turned and said that the informant could do whatever he wanted to with me. "What am I going to do with you?" he said leaning closer to me, putting the knife in his hand back into his pocket. I felt my breath catch as I smirked; Izaya's reaction was a mirror of my own. I saw his pupils dilate again, our breath mixing as I felt his thumb dig into my shoulder.

"Dammit Izaya, that hurts you fucking bastard!" I seethed as a clicking sound, metal on teeth was heard from the informant's mouth. He chuckled and pressed harder, my eyes forces shut in pain. I clenched my jaw in pain. Fucking sadist, this could my throwing arm you know, though he probably knew this. My ears perked up in response to a click. I opened my eyes slightly and felt cold steel run across my cheek.

I opened my mouth to gasp in pain, the mother fucking bastard had different plans. Like the goddamn street he pressed his lips against mine, every muscle in my arms, legs, and abdomen tensed as I felt his tongue explore my mouth. I couldn't knee his ass, bastard was basically laying on top of me.

To make matters worse my muscles were slowly relaxing until I was totally at ease, to relaxed enough for my body to betray me again and kiss him back. I pushed against him, asserting my challenge to his dominance, though I was tied to a damn pole. He chuckled against my mouth and bit the bottom of my lip as he then licked my cheek, reminding me that I was bleeding. Immediately, I scowled as I inhaled slowly trying to calm down my heart.

I was finding myself a little disappointed when he pulled away, tilting my head to the side, brow slightly furrowed. Izaya's eyes were studying my own, they were slightly softer than they normally were. Not gawking, not making goo-goo eyes. NOTHING IS GOING ON HERE. I smiled to myself as I went to click my tongue, and finding the metal that I assumed was in Izaya's mouth. I played with it with my tongue, it was a bobby pin, easy tool when it came to picking a lock. All that pain for a small piece of metal, really? Though these weren't rope, a knife normally wouldn't do shit on these things. However, I stole Izaya's knifes, I _should_ be able to cut through these chains. He was just looking for an excuse to make me flustered.

I looked at him as he turned and walked away, like nothing in the world happened. Though it was evident, his cheeks were slightly flushed, enough for me to notice it anyways. Mine felt like they were on fire though, yeah I have the love bug, damn hormones. Ya know what just damn the world that's easier than damning everything individually. I kept my face as flat as I could, the second challenge of today. Orihara was so not going to get away with this. I frowned as Hisaro walked back and knelt down sneering at me like he's won. I met his eyes, raising my eyebrow.

"So, Mitsu-no Katsuki Rin. How about you tell me who the Dollar's leader is heh?" I laughed in his face leaning back against the pole in pure amusement. I shook my head and let the laughter die from my stomach. I sighed and lowered my head, again pulling at the chains, getting in Hisaro's personal space as I smirked.

"Now Hisaro, long time, no see. How's the scar? From what I can see it's a very sloppy piece of work from me. Back to your question, you really don't know how we informants work _do _you? We declare loyalty just for the simple fact that we need trust. The more trust we have the more information they carelessly let slip," I popped the "P" making sure more of my spit was on Hisaro's face. It was not as much compared to what Izaya stole from me, still pissed at him. "So, you could've asked me and I _might_ have told you if you paid my outrageous fee, but like most of the city you thought I meant every word I said. Still an average human of average intelligence." I chuckled as my jaw was punched, I spat blood on the sidewalk, holding the bobby pin with my tongue and looked evilly at Hisaro.

He took a step back and then saw my sister, standing there with a hand covering her mouth, her eyes showing fear. Moron! Never show fear, it shows weakness and weakness ends with pain. Hisaro noticed this look in her eyes and ran forward, grabbing her and holding a gun to her chin. I smirked until I heard the pin get pulled back, a series of clicks heard. My smile melted off of my face to be replaced with a flat one, I added a shrug for good measure.

"Kat!" she whimpered as the gun changed it target after Izaya commented on how targeting Yuzuki was weak and cowardly, that fighting him would not only be more entertaining, but more honorable. Smart move Izaya, smart move, attacks his pride. I pulled harder at the chains, damn metal. I hit my head purposefully on the pole, at least Yuki wasn't in danger, or immediate danger.

I inhaled and remembered the bobby pin in my mouth, covered in a mixture of Izaya and my own spit, how in the world did he get it in my mouth anyway, I figured his tongue was preoccupied to transfer this small piece of metal. It was sick I was even thinking about his tongue in my mouth. I spit the metal hair tool and started unlocking it as Yuzuki was distracting Hisaro conveniently.

I jumped up and pulled my switchblade out and held it at Hisaro's neck, smirking as I bowed my head dangerously. "Trust me as I say this Hisaro, if one hair is missing from her head and she blames you I won't hesitate to make that 'attempted murder' charge to a cold case with a corpse," I said as I felt a hand on my shoulder, sniffling heard next to me. I turned my head and clenched my jaw as Yuzuki pulled at my dislocated arm.

"No, no, no! Katsuki not again, don't get arrested again! I couldn't live knowing that Katsuki! Put the knife down. Put the goddamn knife down and walk the hell away," she yelled hysterically, tears running down her face. I slowly lowered my hand, keeping half an eye on the two men in the warehouse. I grunted and closed one of my eyes as I gently tugged at my arm. She instantly let go, my elbow bending at I let the arm lay in my stomach.

"Yuzuki, you just cussed. Hell, I can't remember the last time you spoke shit like that. You've impressed my ass, congratulations," I said with a smile, pausing remembering that tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb were now looking at us dumbstruck, Izaya still at gun point. Well, Izaya can stay in that position, I honestly didn't give a shit on what he did at this point. I held up one finger to her as I put my knife back into my pocket. Now, this was going to hurt like hell, but it is _so_ going to be worth it. I needed payback for my shoulder and pointing a gun at the one person I considered family.

I tripped Hisaro, holding onto his gun wielding arm as he fell and dislocated his shoulder, putting my foot on his ribs as I pulled back listening for bloodcurdling screams and a pop. Needless to say, we were even. He yelled out in pain as I took my arm and gingerly massaged my shoulder, wincing slightly at the pain. I looked at Izaya and put a plain face on. "We're even-partially," I said as I started walking off, cradling my arm against my stomach, I was going to have to get Shinra to relocate it, and hell it was going to hurt like hell. My boots clicked against the pavement, pausing at the exit, turning back slightly and chuckled loudly.

"Where are you going Kat?" asked Yuzuki. I turned toward her and gestured down with my chin she gently laid her hand on my injured arm. Blinking and slightly turning her lip up at the disfigured joint she buried her eyes in mine, "You need to see the doctor, where's the nearest hospital?" she asked her voice getting urgent, as she took my good hand and tired to pull me to the street. I rolled my eyes, I can take care of myself, freaking worry wart.

"Calm down. Shinra is an underground doctor, he'll fix me up, don't worry." I smiled at her, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder, the adrenaline that was in my veins now gone. The pain was now electric as it passes up and down the limp. I turned my head as an In Finem bastard ran past me, a piece clicked into place. Hisaro, I declare you to be in Check at this moment, if you don't move you lose. If you lose, you die. Either way, I'm winning.

I smirked as I continued walking, Yuzuki looking at me like I was crazy as I turned and watched as a small group of Scarves members gather at the loosely guarded warehouse, all informed on how to defeat the ambitious leader, or at the least his poorly trained men. Hisaro was a thinker, not a doer. The first time he tried doing something, well that's how he got that scar I'll just leave it at that. I still didn't know what I needed to, but I wasn't planning on him talking that easily, no I was going to give him an enemy he wasn't prepared for. Then, he was going to come crawling to one of us for help, Izaya won't answer. I would, and I would milk him for every ambition he had.

I watched awkwardly as Yuzuki knocked on the door, and she stepped behind me as there was a crash heard from the other side of the door. Now, what could be happening in there? I looked at her and shrugged as the door was thrown open a flustered Shinra standing on the other side of the door panting, his face flushed. I smirked, and chuckled to myself. I

"Katsuki! What brings you here?" he asked looking me over, his eyes focused on my arm, the one I had cradled against my chest. I looked at it and then back at the doctor. Sighing I let him gingerly take it, making sure the bones weren't broken, this was awkward seeing how we were in the middle of the hallway.

"My shoulder got dislocated, I would relocate it myself, but I trust you more so than myself to relocate the joint, I am also a right dominant person, so it wouldn't matter if I tried anyway. I'd screw it up, why I'm not a doctor. Being a mentalist is working out for me so far though." Shinra nodded and widened the door and pointed to a chair. I nodded as I pulled off my shoes and walked to the chair, sitting backwards, my back to the doctor.

I noticed the scattered pieces of glass. What was Shinra…never mind a ship in a bottle, random. I shrugged it off, I'd ask him later maybe. To me a small hobby like this was of no interest to me, it was interesting sure, but the impact a ship in a bottle made in retrospect to the city was minor compared to if this little hobby was say Hisaro's. Then with a little money exchange it will be on every billboard in town.

I felt Shinra's hands grasp firmly on my left shoulder as my right one was jerked into place. A loud pop emitted from my body as my muscles tensed up in a new form of pain, the joint throbbing. I growled under my breath as I rolled my arm forward, closing my eyes and exhaling loudly. "Thanks Shinra, I owe ya," I said with a smile. The brunette shook his head as he handed me a steaming cup of coffee. I shook my head and spun around in my chair so I was sitting in it like a normal person.

"After last night, we're even. So, what happened?" I explained what I thought what happened. Hisaro ordered my shoulder to be incapacitated in some way. He nodded as I stood up and said I should be going, people to see worlds to crush. "Just don't get into too much trouble." I simply laughed as I closed the door. Me not being involved with some kind of trouble was like telling another not to breathe.

The sun was already pretty high in the sky, and I was still in a mind haze. I said we were even, I know, but that was toward saving each other's asses, not that damn kiss. I shook my head and altered my path, heading into the grey masses toward Shinjuku, I had no other plans I might as well get even-completely even. I pulled out my Samsung and scrolled to the N's. I held the sleek black phone to my ear and bowed my head, hiding my eyes as I smirked.

"Hello?" asked Namie confused, the sound of an office chair being leaned back heard softly in the background. I looked over my shoulder and scanned the rooftops silently, finding I was truly alone. This is a first. This was perfect, though I had an idea where he was. It wasn't every day the Scarves made a comeback. Three more and they get a "get out of jail free" card.

"Namie, is out least favorite informant in? And before you hand the phone to him consider this, I'm calling you on your personal line, not your business line. Also, if I really wanted to talk to him I wouldn't have called you at all." There was a pause as I detoured, I was in no hurry, but if he wasn't in I might be. I needed a camera to take a picture of the priceless picture of what his face might be.

"He's not here Katsuki," she said with a tint of amused spite. I altered my course immediately and took every shortcut I knew to get to Shinjuku and his office, I was going to surprise that bastard parasite, and it was a feat he didn't think possible. I "tried" in the past don't get me wrong, but now I was truly going to try, sort of. Anyways this is all because of that damn kiss.

I felt my stomach clench, not in a wrenching motion, but in a way of anger. I felt my hands clench as I crossed the Ikebukuro/Shinjuku boarder my breath coming in a deep breaths. I stopped dead in my tracks and closed my eyes, lightly grabbing the bridge of my nose. Why the hell did it happen? Why did that bastard use that method to give me the goddamn bobby pin? There were easier ways of giving someone a tool that small. Dropping it, slight of hand, _dropping it,_ but kissing was the quickest way to get into my head, that's for sure.

I bowed my head and started laughing, the chuckle erupting from my stomach, the knots relaxing in a sense. I was being ridiculous, I was mad sure, confused, delighted. This is the most human I've acted in years! My laugh turned into a maniacal cackle as I continued walking through the streets, my hands in the pockets of my dusty leather jacket as I found the building I was looking for.

"What are you doing here?" asked the black-mailed secretary opening the door after I knocked. I shrugged and walked in anyway, pushing her out of my way and not bothering with formalities. I spun around on my heels and danced toward his game board and frowned at it, every piece already in the perfect position. I shrugged and moved random pieces into random spots, smiling slightly to myself, acting so childishly. Have I really stooped this low?

"I'm pissed at Izaya, this is the easiest way to find him. He's due to come home for lunch anyway, to update his files and make sure you moved the pieces in the right spot," I said skipping through the apartment again and spun around in his chair, pausing as the chair stopped in front of the giant window that was already fixed from my orange attack. This guy really has money doesn't he? I counted the money he gave me last night, smirking. Yup, pockets almost as lined as my own.

The city was bustling, like an ant hill, only there was no physical queen. I didn't consider myself the catalyst that kept the city running; no that was humanity itself. Humanity didn't have a face, if anyone was the face of the opposite of humanity, it would either be Izaya or myself. People manage to live within this community without much trouble, it was Izaya and I who caused it. I only cleaned up most of my messes. Izaya just laughed as the chaos kept getting worse, the domino effect.

I turned my head against the chair as the door opened again, Izaya's voice heard throughout the apartment office. Finally, time to annoy the bastard flea. I closed my eyes and waited, making my breathing as shallow as I could without passing out. My body was still, feeling almost numb. I smiled as the chair was spun around so that Izaya could use his computer.

"Afternoon," I said as Izaya just stared at me as I waved at him. Izaya's smirk wavered, I wasn't supposed to be here, no shit. "I have a bone to pick with you." I stood up and crossed my arms over my dark purple v-neck. Izaya raised his eyebrow at me curious on where this was going. "Shit-faced bastard do you ever think? There was a multitude of ways you could've given me that bobby pin and you know it!" I stood up and poked him in the chest. Why this bugged me, I don't know. I've done come crazy shit before. Kissing a random person on the streets to get a mob of gang members off my tail was one of them; don't judge I was injured…again.

"That was the most inconspicuous, and I noticed you didn't deny that you went along with my advances," Izaya said smirking triumphantly leaning toward me, putting his hands on his hips. I narrowed my eyes in anger and thought about punching him, only I knew that would get us nowhere. That nowhere came from knowing Izaya he'd catch the punch and probably lean in close again just because he knows it pisses me off. So, I fought words with words, typical informant style.

"Really now? Then admit it, you liked kissing me. You wouldn't have pointed it out unless you hated every minute we were lip-locked. Especially after that street incident Orihara," I sneered narrowing my eyes in triumph. "The hospital, the date we have yet to go on, you like me Izaya Orihara." He frowned at me as my heart started beating at the speed of light again, palms getting sweaty, and the smell of Izaya's cologne seeming to fill the room. I felt my breath come in a slightly flustered pattern. I noticed Izaya's smirk return as his shoulder's started shaking in a chuckle.

"You need to evaluate your own emotions Katsu-chan, it seems you like me in the same light I like you. Your need to prove that your better than me had both of us watching one another trying to figure out how each other operated in the city. It seems it was only natural this would happen," Izaya said with a smirk as he lowered his head slightly, taking a step toward me. My pulse skyrocketed for a second, my breath catching for as well.

I narrowed my eyes, damn him. He had me right where he wanted me, and once that happened I figured there was no other way out. I was trapped, only one outlet was seen by me, and I really didn't want to go down that path. I clenched my fists, and turned away from him, still weighing my options. "I never said I didn't Izaya. We have found ourselves of being one in the same, or damn close enough." I walked toward the window and put my hands behind my back.

My voice was even when I had spoken, and I was waiting to see if I was right, to see if Izaya was going to use my avoidance of love against me. Izaya followed my slow pace as I felt my shoulders turned to where I had to face him, my back against the warm window, now I had no other option but use that outlet if I wanted to get out of this situation. Again, I've used this before and it works wonders if you act like a pissed off bitch beforehand. "Though, we have the same policy on love, so why have you accepted this?" I felt heat radiating off of his body, oh yeah he was trying to get into my head big time. Sad thing was, it was working. I've said it before but now I mean it, DAMN YOU IZAYA.

"Because I knew if I didn't accept it, you would and then we'd be in the same situation we're in now." I smirked and lowered my head, not bothering to look up and meet his eyes. He was right, and he was winning according to the position I was in and the decision I had made. However, the repercussions that were to come, it was all going to be caused by a small delicate looking 23 year old with auburn hair and stormy grey eyes.

I took a deep breath, the butterflies turned into knots as I lifted my head. My eyes were squeezed shut as I pressed my lips against Izaya's. Time seemed to slow down as I started to relax, his hands holding me by my elbows. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stepped closer toward him so that neither one of us were straining to remain in contact, a firm hold was now around my waist.

I felt the corners of my mouth tug upwards as we stood there, our foreheads pressed together. He chuckled under his breath for a brief moment before leaning in for another kiss, gently biting my lip. I smiled against his lips as the familiar chime of my cell phone unglued our faces. I looked at the caller and tried to turn away, the informant's arms let go, he standing there looking at me curiously.

"Yeah?" I asked answering the phone in a perky voice, not giving the caller any idea what had just happened, my cheeks feeling on fire as I snuck a look at my reflection in the window. I looked almost dazed, but my cheeks weren't as red as I thought they were. I looked out of the window, past my reflection, the sunlight making my hair look more red than brown at that moment.

"Kat, is it alright if I-"

"Yuki, mi casa es tu casa. I don't care who you bring into the apartment, I'm normally not there unless I'm watching something unfold. That reminds me, I have somewhere to be. I'll see ya tonight," I said followed by a good-bye from Yuzuki before hanging up. I turned toward Izaya, smiling almost apologetically-almost.

"I understand, we are our own competition. Have fun Katsu-chan, I'll see you around 8, you still owe me." I nodded as I crossed the room confidently, closing the door, sneaking another glance inside. I had everything in this city figured out, then two puzzles came along and one of them was already supposed to be solved.

As an informant I was supposed to know me the best, what makes me tick, and my weaknesses. So, it would make sense that being my own worst enemy, I would do anything in my power to make sure that the information I had on myself was always up to date. However, this wasn't the case anymore. My own emotions and body were betraying me and I had no explanation as to why. Well, I did, I just didn't like the explanation.

I walked out of the apartment and bowed my head in thought, unsure on how to think about what the hell just happened. I smirked nevertheless, the unlovable were in love, nobody expected this development, from what the public knew the two of us hated each other, constantly trying to beat the other in their own game, but if word got out, the fear factor we both had was weighed more. The possibilities were endless.

I pulled out a yellow scarf from my pocket and tied it around my left forearm, taking a moment to rub my still sore shoulder, I was going to have to take it easy with the knife threats, flashy sure, but they hurt an injured shoulder. I also dug out my hidden Kuro wig, stuffing my hair into the elastic band that kept the thing on my head. I was the one who put myself in Hisaro's greedy paws, of course I planned this far ahead.

I walked into the old, but still in use Yellow Scarves hideout, weaving through the small crowd and climbed onto the platform. Horada, the current leader, was a tough guy blond hair kinda on the long side and was gelled back from his face. Walking in confidently I pulled out my knife again and played with it. Not using it, but showing I wasn't above using them. I knew he was scared of me, I took the liberty of telling him what would happen if he was uncooperative to the plans we had.

"Afternoon," I greeted as I fell back onto the couch, my sly smirk laying on my face as I let my hair cover my face. The rumble in the room dropped drastically, so these are the only ones who are left, only about fifty people, and the things these fifty people have done this morning was astounding! "First things first, congratulations, it worked you managed to attack In Finem and live to tell the tale. Don't get too cocky, Maximus isn't going down after one fight. Nobody is to come here for a month, the next meeting with be sent by text message, expect it to be outlandish when it comes to the time." The rumbling started again, pipes were being held up in the air, slightly amusing, typical response. I stood up as the door was kicked open, right on cue.

"Don't move, we can't have you guys coming back," said a rough voice that meant business. I took a step back and melded into the shadows, untying the scarf from my shoulder and stuffed it into my pocket. The one talking was known as the "flying man" he was the moron who flew a good block after Shizuo hit him upside the head. I felt my lips pull upwards in a smirk.

"We never left, how can we come back?" I asked as I crept along the back wall, my dark attire blending in with the shadows. The heads of people were turning, looking for me, I bowed my head and let my hair cover my eyes and looked up as I climbed the scaffolding, running across a beam and landing on the other side of the warehouse. "We might team up with the Dollars, you never know. How's In Finem, heard you guys captured Mitsu, only she escaped. Too bad," I said with a sarcastic pout.

"H-how do you know that?" he asked as a stampede of footsteps was heard behind him. I snuck along the wall and listened at hushed voices started asking whether or not they should attack. I peeked through one of the many cracks of the warehouse wall, getting a head count. They had a good extra hundred members, perfect. I ran across the room and turned back to smile at the herd of gang members.

"A lil bird told me. The fucker's all yours. I don't give a shit whether he lives or dies, but if he does die, it's your goddamn prison sentence." I waved them off and sat back on the couch, crossing my legs and smirked as all hell broke loose. Normally I wouldn't be rooting for either team, but at the moment the Scarves had to win, and even though I really shouldn't move my right shoulder, I was going to intervene. I also pulled out a phone I picked up from some random person's pocket and called the police, hanging up once I faintly heard "911, what's your emergency?" I threw the phone down and watched as the fight heated up.

The two gangs melted together, some Finem bastards were wearing old scarves from when they were in the gang. I inhaled deeply as I leaned forward and pulled out my own knife. I released the spring and looked at the blade. The sounds of metal meeting bone, metal meeting metal, and metal meeting concrete rang through the small warehouse. I ducked as the first In Finem member that came here flew over my head. I smirked as he ran out, chicken shit, I didn't even hurt him.

Cheers rang through the air as I closed my switch blade and disappeared, climbing to the top of the warehouse and dropping down, running out with the Finem crowd. I broke away from the crowds and walked with the grey masses of people as sirens were heard driving toward the Scarves. I continued to follow the crowd until I had to break right and get home.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I kicked the door closed, shrugging off my jacket. I saw two heads turn and look at me as I took off the wig and stuffed it into one of the hidden pockets of my jacket. "Hey Shizuo, how are you? Yuzuki before you asked, I meant what I said."

"Are you sure Kat? I….didn't tell them where we are, if that's a concern of yours." I smirked and nodded three times, I loved this apartment, it suited my need for a fancy house, without the house. Lucky me and the fact In Finem still had no clue where I lived thanks to me own intervention. Maybe I should tell her I was the damn assassin, eh maybe later. I looked at Shizuo.

"I'm fine, what happened?" he looked at my sister who looked away, embarrassed. I smirked and shook my head as I fell into my computer chair. Spinning in my chair, I rubbed my finger on the touchpad of my laptop, waking the computer from its sleep. I logged onto the Dollar's website and started spreading my knowledge on the Scarves and their comeback of their comeback. I did leave out their arrest, this was the easiest way to make sure these morons didn't screw up in the month I had set up.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so evil, the last chapter I post on a "regular" schedule is the one BEFORE the date. On the bright side, they kissed twice. There you go my romance loving fans, they kissed twice. I said eventual, it took 19 chapters, took them long enough. <strong>

**Don't forget to spam me if I start to take forever, please it will get me on my ass to edit this and my other story I have going on. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and reading.**

**To Usagi-chan: **_Did you predict two make-out scenes? If you did O.O your psychic..QUICK WHAT COLOR AM I THINKING OF? Sorry, little hyper for no reason….oh well. I'll always answer questions that don't reveal what happens in the plot, why because that ruins the surprise. _

_I always get "the look" I love it. :3_

**To ILAUGHATYOUALL:** _ I've only seen the anime too believe it or not. I need to start watching it again, I feel like I'm losing touch with the personalities of the cannon characters. You won't see it up there, I have almost written to chapter 30 written in the rough draft. Hence why I'm more concerned with writing more material so I don't run out in case of writer's block, but at the same time I am in a bout right now on this story. I think it's because I'm getting ready to end it, and a part of me doesn't want to. I mean it's been 7-ish months that I've been working on it. _

_I'm sorry I'm rambling, it happens right? I'm ecstatic that you love this better than what it was based off of O.o. It really depends on where you stab me with your switchblade. If it's in my arm I won't be able to write but if it's in my leg I won't be able to march and will be "forced" to work on my stories. _

**To Chie-Shire-Cat17: **_Finally updated? It was only 4-6 days O.o If that's a long time I'm scared on the amount of spam I'll be getting from you. How long is considered "too long?" I'm always here to answer questions, so if you need clarification I will be happy to help! :D _


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! I only own my OC's and the plot of this story.**

**Chapter XX**

My sister was looking at me with her lip curled back slightly as she gently pulled my left eye closed and rubbed it with a spongy brush. It was soft, the overall feel was vaguely familiar thanks to me carelessly slapping on this shit for a quick disguise. I've been sitting on my bed for about ten minutes unaware of what the hell this girl was doing to me. She stood back and tilted her head to the side, as she pulled out eyeliner and told me to relax.

I rolled my shoulders back and looked into my sister's eyes as she looked at the tip of the pencil in her hand. Smiling she lowered her hand and twirled the black pencil in her hand. She repeated the eye closing and slathering my fake face on without my acknowledgement. I released my death grip on my bed sheets and then rubbed my slightly sweaty palms on the black fabric. I played with the end of my dress, blinking in deep thought.

I heard someone clear their throat and then I realized that both of my eyes were closed. I opened them and met her eyes, "I thought I'd never see the day you were nervous," she continued shaking her head as I painted a fake, yet believable, frown on my face. "You must really like Izaya, but I have to agree with Shizuo, he's a little prick, sorry for the language." I rolled my eyes as I smirked. I might be going out with the guy, but I shared this opinion.

"How is Shizuo by the way?" I asked as she stood back and handed me my shoes. Bright red faux leather heels that had enough straps that covered virtually every piece of skin on my feet virtually glowed in the low-light of my room as I stepped into them. I hated heels, but I owned three pair, to go with the three dresses I had. I let Yuzuki pick my date outfit, and ignoring the comment on the fact I needed more dresses she seemed happy. She's never seen me on the dating scene; to her it seemed as if I was human.

It's not that I hated the damned dress, it was…hell who am I kidding I fucking hate the bastard who invented them. They're breezy in places they don't need to be, and it makes it easier for a rapist to do their "thing." I hated rapists too, so much of goddamn low lives they can't get into someone's pants with their own "charms" how pathetic. Pathetic people are good pawns, I mean it's not like they have a good reputation to keep pristine.

"Shizuo? He's nice, why?" I raised my eyebrow and smirked wider as I leaned back and crossed my legs. My Sister's confused expression turned into one of realization and slight horror as the wheels started turning and something clicked. "No! We haven't gone on a date. God Kat, you're still just as horrible as you were all those years ago. No wonder he of all people chose to ask you out." I shrugged and stood up, the silky dress fell to my knees. Yuzuki moved from my full body mirror. I widened my eyes at my reflection.

The eye make-up make my eyes sparkle, both with the glitter in the eye shadow and my natural eye. The sadistic dark stormy grey that I was accustomed to was no longer there. My eyelashes, accompanied with the eyeliner made a nice dark ring around my eyes. The dress, though for some reason I never noticed it, hugged my hips in a way that actually made me look sexy. My hair was also straightened and ate away at my face a little. I slowly ran my hands through my hair and found it soft to the touch. My lips parted slightly in shock.

"Holy shit Yuki, where the hell did you learn to do this?"I asked in disbelief as my sister handed me a black cloth jacket with my Samsung hidden in one of the pockets. Her face was filled with pride, as she ran her fingers through my hair one last time, making sure each hair was in the perfect place. It wasn't going to stay that way, I mean Izaya and I weren't famous for settling our problems civilly.

"Trial and error." I walked to my nightstand and opened the drawer, taking a small slip of paper out and putting it in my pocket with the phone. There was a knock at the door, the girl only three years younger than I squealed in delight as she took my hand and pulled me out of my room. I walked through my apartment, still trying to re-learn how people walked in these things. After almost falling three times I let out every insult I could give these goddamn shoes. I rather have stilts for god's sake. After almost tripping another handful of times, my heel twisting to the side almost painfully, I finally crossed the room and opened the white-wood door.

Izaya was standing there messing with the buttons on his sleeves, not paying much attention to me on purpose, a slight smirk on his face. His button-down shirt was the same flaming red as my dress, and I shook my head as I easily figured out how he possibly could've figured out which dress I would be wearing. I mean, I kinda locked him in my closet. He turned and his casual smirk disappeared, his eyes widening slightly. I smiled shyly, feeling Yuzuki's presence behind me, knowing that she was probably covering her mouth in a mixture of shock and happiness. I saw the informant's crimson tinted eyes shift behind me.

I turned around after Izaya smirked, matching it as Yuzuki was bouncing up and down in a happy daze, her eyes closed as she bubbled in excitement. I moved to the side, pulling the door with me, letting Izaya know he was welcome to walk in. He instead wrapped his arms around my waist and nestled against my neck. "Just play along, it'll be very entertaining, I promise you," he whispered. I smirked and turned around and looked him in the eyes. They were light, almost innocent, but there was a tinge of sadness.

"Oh my god! You two are so cute together!" yelled Yuzuki her tone light as she turned around and buried her hands in her face, taking a deep breath and turning back to face us. She was too innocent, but at the same time stubborn and not so easily corrupted because she doesn't really listen to people's influence. She was more trusting than her sister, but just barely.

Izaya was right, this was fun. I raised an eyebrow and reached up and wrapped my arms around Izaya's neck. His lips were soft, warm, and against mine. His hands were holding my waist, and subsequently me, in place. I smiled as he pulled away, leaning against his chest as I looked at Yukuki. Her wide grey innocent eyes filled with shock as her jaw fell to her chest in shock. The two of us laughed in unison.

"We should really get going, wouldn't want those reservations go to waste," said Izaya dropping one of his arms from my waist. I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye, studying his iconic smirk trying to see if there was anything given away. There was something going on here. I turned toward my sister and shrugged, she shooed me away with her hand as she picked up a mug of what I assumed was coffee.

"Remember what I told you about who to tell; no one," I warned with one foot out of the door. She laughed and said she got it and pushed me the rest of the way out of the door, closing it behind me. I shook my head in amusement, noticing the gentle hand still around my waist. I looked down at it quizzically. Now I can't believe I'm saying this, but I liked it, it made me feel warm, not like sweaty warm, but like warm from the inside. This was interesting to me, never have I felt this way. Ever, not even during my "dating" years in high school did I feel this way. I've never actually liked anyone I've ever dated, but this was nice. Well, I like Shizuo, just not in the way people expect when you say that you're dating the person.

To be perfectly honest, I went out with Shizuo because I was almost positive nobody would like the blond in a way that would lead to marriage, most of the city was already scared of him. We might've had some nice times making-out on his couch, but it never went pas that. He drew the line, I enforced it, because that's where I drew it as well. Seeing my sister and where she fit in the complex pyramid that was Ikebukuro however added a little bit of irony, sisters both interested in the two scariest males in the city. What could go wrong? Christmas was going to be interesting.

"Are you alright Katsu-chan? You're quiet? Am I that good of a kisser?" Izaya teased as the elevator door opened. I looked at him and scoffed, shaking my head, in his dreams…though there was some truth in to it. GOD-FUCKING-DAMMIT! Stupid hormones, now they decide to join the fucking party! We walked in and his arm fell from my waist as we leaned against the rail facing each other. I took a deep breath and bowed my head slightly to hide my warming face. The door was to my left, his right. I crossed my arms, and looked at my shoes.

"Just thinking. I'm still totally confused about this whole 'in love' thing," I responded quietly with a shrug, and then realized what I just said. Izaya tilted his head in confusion. I met his eyes and blushed, I think still working on this whole "emotions" thing. "We've seen people on dates, ruined them, made them a night to remember, but never have we actually liked someone in that fashion."

"I know what you mean," said Izaya being serious for once, we both were it was weird to say the least. I felt my hands being uncrossed as he held them, shifting his weight back and forth. "But this shall be fun, getting inside each other's heads is just that much easier." The cheesy smile was back. I chuckled and looked up, the elevator slowing down at the same time. I lifted my hands from his and pushed myself from the bar. The elevator opened and I walked out, spinning on my heel in the lobby of my apartment building.

For once neither one of us had a plan for what this would lead to. For once we were citizens of Ikebukuro, or Shinjuku, not omniscient observers. It was different in a good way, I actually felt human. Ever since I started observing people, as toys, as a puzzle, as pawns, I lost touch with the emotions that made me human and they've been dormant. Jealousy, anger, sadness, fear, shock, they were all gone. Now I was walking through the city my arm lightly brushing against Izaya's arm as we were going on a date, my heart fluttering slightly with each step.

I paused as Izaya opened the door to a dimly lit restaurant, vaguely noticing people slowing their pace to see the fact that Izaya and I were together. Some of the faces of these people were of relief, thinking that the two most twisted people together would mean that we'd be too busy to cause hell. Oh you delusional people, since when is something that goes along with Izaya and I ever so straightforward? The majority smiled when I looked at them, but fear a lot of fear, terror even was found in their eyes. I smirked and slightly jerked my head toward the growing crowd before walking inside.

Red seemed to be a theme here. Different shades of dark crimson, maroon, and mahogany decorated the room. A backdrop in the back was white a cherry blossom tree was drawn, pink petals falling off, blowing in the breeze. There were round tables spread out throughout the restaurant, the tablecloths were a deep lip stick red with a candle in the center covered with red tissue paper. It was low lit, perfect for a romantic date, or a subtle information exchange between an informant and a client of someone of the opposite sex, I've done this before and when I do the information isn't cheap. That's why I save this tactic to Mob leaders, they're too eager sometimes.

I turned my head as my hand was taken in Izaya's and was lead to a table on the far side of the restaurant. It was secluded, no matter what we said here nobody else would hear us. This also brought the question, of what this guy expected us to talk about. The smell of roses that was faintly smelled at the entrance was a little more noticeable in the back. The seats were covered in some synthetic silk. I smoothed the back of my dress as I sat on the chair Izaya had pulled out for me.

"So, here ya go, let us know if you need anything," said the hostess handing us menus, her jet black hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. I nodded at her and smiled at her reassuringly, seeing the edge of a purple bruise under her maroon shirt. She pulled down the sleeve and walked off looking at the ground as she walked back to the podium at the front. My smile melted off of my face slowly, a slight upturn of my lips still present.

"It's a shame he treats her the way he does," I said quietly to myself in reference to her boyfriend. I slightly shook my head and looked at the menu "If the city wasn't so fun right now I'd try to help her." I found the drinks as a my iconic expression bore deeper in my face. I tilted my head as I read what was written in a fancy calligraphy.

"Help how Katsu-chan, all her money is taken by him, and if she lets him do what he does to her, she gets money. I mean, you could help her by getting him arrested like to did to the Yellow Scarves, and then all her money would get returned to her, but then how much would you charge her? How much would she trust you?" I looked up at Izaya skeptically, biting my cheek and tried to decide on the margin on how much my services would cost her.

"A lot. I hate trust, don't know how to deal with it. That's why I'll make life difficult for her and watch that trusting gaze harden into one if hate. There are more pressing matters though, Abbadon for an example, I don't know what to do with the mother fucker." Izaya smirked as I crossed my arms in frustration. Sticking my lip out in a fake pout, I lost it moments later in a chuckle, closing my eyes and put my arms on the table.

"What about Hisaro-kun? It seems that after tonight I will be just as a wanted man as you are, we lost out inside look into his head." I returned Izaya's smirk and shrugged, as I quickly ran through what he said and all the different meanings that could be found in what he had just said. He was forgetting that I had dealt with him before, but I wasn't going to point this out. There was something more pressing about what he had said.

"Who said anything about 'we'? I already told you, hell is going to have to freeze over before I join your bastard army of pawns. I do have a plan however. Patience Izaya-kun, for this you're going to have to sit back and watch, I know what I'm doing and I have a feeling what you'll be doing. For instance, the Scarves are in jail, just when chaos was starting to ensue. You're already finding a way to get them out without having to use your money for bail no?" Izaya looked impressed as his nodded. Nobody was this well informed on him, able to predict what he was going to do with as much accuracy as me. I pulled the slip of paper from my jacket and held it up. "However, this answer has escaped you hmm?" Izaya's eyes glued onto the paper as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm assuming that is the answer to my problem?" I nodded and held out my hand palm up. "Aww come-on Katsu-chan, we're on a date couldn't I have a discount on the information? Though, I never thought this was going to happen, you do live up to your reputation, not a disappointment." His eyes softened, slightly, in hopes of persuading me. I chuckled as his face turned to a scowl, the use of emotions not working on me. He then leaned forward and I leaned back slowly, knowing if he did go through with his intentions, I would be no match for his persuasiveness that mirrored my own.

"Excuse me, but are you two ready to order?" asked a girl with bright blue hair that was cut to frame her face, eating away at it and covering her left eye. Her hands were held in a way that prevented the world from seeing her wrists, but that really didn't matter to us. Izaya and I met eyes. Both of our hands showed challenge, trying to see who knew more about this chick, him or me. I slightly shrugged as he grabbed her arm, pushing her sleeve up revealing the scars that littered her arm. I sat back and started playing with the ends of my hair, merely watching the scene play out.

"You do this because you feel worthless. You feel like nobody likes you. The fact is, when you cut you feel better. When the blood flows from your veins it seems to take the stress with it. However, but cutting yourself you're admitting you need help, and those who tease you are winning," said the male informant. I reached across the table, drawing the line once I saw her face paled. I locked eyes with Izaya as my eyes gave off a warning glare.

"There are other ways to solve your problems. I would also consider getting the bulimia checked out too. I know I guy who is a doctor, I'm sure he wouldn't mind listening to you talk about your problems. My sister is also looking to be a shrink, I could see if she's willing on helping you," I said gently, prying my date's fingers off from the girl's wrist. "I'm not going to apologize, simply because I would've done the same thing, my offer still thrown in there. You are letting them win by doing this to yourself." I took the notepad and pencil from her hand and wrote down my sister's phone number.

"Thanks," she said, her voice suggesting the word in its tone was forced. "Now, may I please do my job?" I nodded and ordered a bowl of noodles and some tea. Izaya ordered the same, his noodles a little spicier than mine, but he had to prove his manliness somehow. Apparently spice was the way to go, pride is such a beautiful thing.

"We make a good team, you can't deny it. Now, about that information, I'll give you thirty dollars for it." I scoffed as I jerked my head back as the scoff turned into a laugh that then turned into a head shake. Bowing my head, I took in my mood for the night and how much this information would affect the city. Looking through my bangs that had been trimmed up by my dearest sister I pushed them out of my eyes as I unfolded the note and skimmed it over. Nope, the words and the value of information hadn't changed in the three hours it's been since I've written the note.

"Nu-uh. At least fifty mister, or I eat it," I threatened closing the note and putting the edge of it on my lips. He was lucky I wasn't asking for sixty, there were two options written down. One was the classic Shizuo versus Izaya action, the informant pisses the blond off and then all hell breaks out. It was going to be happening near the jail house where a vending machine will plow through the wall, releasing the leader that was behind bars, never to "trust" me again. The second option was sneaky, going to Tom's clients and collecting the money for a bail fund rather than for debt, it'd be shitting around in both Tom's and Shizuo's minds and then a fight would probably break out. It would be entertaining for me both ways and I get some very important pawns back.

"Forty-nine." I raised an eyebrow and stuck a corner of the folded page in my mouth. Before my brain could register it, my wrist was pulled away from my mouth, the raven haired informant's forehead was against mine as the momentum from him launching himself from the other side of the table caught up with him. I smirked in victory.

"So, fifty dollars and a kiss or just the cash? I have all night, and then some to negotiate this." Someone cleared their throat as my mind became hazy, my focus deteriorating. I gave Izaya a gentle shove and looked toward the waitress as our food was delivered. I folded my hands in my lap as my heart calmed down. More frustrating by the minute Orihara, but since you haven't turned the charm to its fullest, and I've seen it, means the effects of your own hormones are felt within your own mind too.

"You drive a hard bargain," sighed Izaya as he handed me the money. I reached out with the note and we exchanged objects. I then picked up my chop sticks and started eating. He read the options as he too started eating. There was a list and numbers of what they owed with the second option. "You didn't really think these out, they're too simple."

"Didn't I? It's been an entire month by my count since you two have gone at it, and I need a distraction for something else. Either way we get what we want," I replied smugly with a slight shrug. "What you offered for that small slip of paper and I'll tell you what. Or we exchange information; what I am planning for his ultimate goal." The bargin in other terms was he gives me another $50 and I tell him my plan that was still being formed, but with the right words I can make it sound like it was well thought out, or I still tell him the plan if he tells me what I needed to know about scar-face.

"Would this be a complete package?" I nodded as I continued eating. Honestly, only he and I truly knew how to get a good deal out of an informant, everyone else made mistakes and I found this fact enjoyable to the job. "As much as I'd love to know what's going in that pretty head of yours Katsu-chan, I'm going to have to decline. I might hate being surprised, but when it's you it's slightly less annoying." I did a mini-bow in my chair and chuckled to myself. I stopped laughing and thought to myself as I took another bite.

"So now that we're not against each other in this instance, I have to ask, what do you find the most intriguing about people?" I asked quizzically delaying my answer for the simple fact that he was probably going to try to figure this out on his own. Izaya raised an eyebrow and met the smirk that had found its way on my lips. Putting his chop sticks on to the side he thought about my question.

"Their ability to retaliate from the lowest of lows, here I'll use your story for elaboration. You brought your family's honor to an all time low with that stunt way back when you were a teenager." I rolled my eyes and smirked proudly at my handy work. I was totally unfazed, it was my mess and I was unharmed. Sure I might've thrown myself in jail, but I had that planned as a possibility. "Have you looked back into your family Katsu-chan?"

"Yeah, my dad is literally rolling in the money, more so than both of us combined. Got my sister in the best college and she's blowing off all his money to shit around the city with me. You really think I was so damn dense to ignore my own family, I'm sad now." I said with a fake pout as Izaya brought out his wallet and paid for our meal, taking my hand and leading me out of the restaurant.

Once outside, he let go of my hand, walking slightly in front of me, a special glint in his eye. I had just won another game against the informant, I was on a roll. Izaya Orihara, your reign of power over this city will soon be a shadow under mine. It was only a matter of time before I won, now how to end this entire charade? Death was a factor, and then there was Celty's head. Personally I didn't want to give the Dullahan her head back, it was fun watching her look for it.

"I know, let's play a game." I perked up at the game, turning my head toward Izaya interest in what he was going to say. "Let's see once and for all who knows this city more, you or me." I shrugged and pointed to a roof top. Another opportunity to prove that I was better, I would be crazy to say no, and he knew I was always up for a challenge. This is what he was using to possibly get more information out of me, and I was thinking about letting some slip, letting him enjoy his throne of glory.

"It'd be easier to see people from there, now how are we going to keep track of points. I really don't think either one of us would be very fair in keeping track." I said skipping toward the building I had pointed out and started to climb to the top, using the light pole to give me a boost. The air was slightly cooler as I spun on my heel and sat on the edge of the building, looking out toward the park.

Izaya sat next to me, out arms touching. I stopped scanning the streets within my vision and turned toward the informant briefly as his expression was hard to read. "You first, pick out someone and I'll tell you a little known fact about him, or her." I scanned the street and saw Sam. I frowned slightly as my gazed settled on the two guys trailing her. I pointed to them, knowing they were serial rapists, and Sam was their next victim, but I wasn't sure on their reason why. Sam had quite the reputation in the big city, not as big as Mitsu Sasaki, Izaya Orihara, or Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Reasons for doing what they do. I know they're serial rapists, and I know who they're after, so have at it. Orihara." I leaned back on my hands as the informant looked at the morons. His eyes glazed over slightly in thought. There were a lot of serial rapists, now their motives were normally the same, like all rapists. Still, none of them were the same brand of stupid-asses, they knew who _not_ to pick on and Sachi-Sam-had that stamp on her.

"This is a tough one Katsu-chan, I can't tell you their motives but I can tell you something else. They simply think Sam is a fine piece of woman. They won't get far. Sam knows she's being followed, and Shizu-chan is in the neighborhood, he might help out if he sees what's happening. The last remaining Scarves Members." I nodded as the brunette pointed at a couple, Seiji and Mika. I frowned at him, their story wasn't well known. Seeing how we were playing a game, and Izaya loved winning, it made no since he gave me the easy one.

"Really Izaya-kun that's too easy. Mika Harima, girl who is hopelessly in love with your secretary's brother Seiji and got surgery, preformed by Shinra, to look like Celty's head. Seiji has also cut the girl up pretty good beforehand." I gave a small yawn, being "kidnapped" and then causing an entire gang to get kidnapped was exhausting. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me toward his body. My head was gently pushed to lay on Izaya's shoulder. I didn't react, nothing but a smile. I pointed toward a cop, not just any cop the one chasing Celty around.

"He's only after Celty because I asked the police department to do so. I was worried mother who didn't want my children growing up near the monster known as a Dullahan." I stiffened slightly, so he was the cause of her nightmares. That wasn't expected even by my standards, expect the unexpected, but that applied tenfold here. "My turn, Katsu-chan tell me about your family." He turned the game around, though I was a person that was currently in the city, I clearly was fair game. Clever move my fellow informant. I sighed and tried to think about what exactly I was going to say, what would mean I play to my predetermined rules.

"I have no family, my dad disowned me once I was locked up. He took my case, because if anyone else had it would look bad on him. He really didn't try though, he wanted my ass locked up so my shitty mistake was just a reason to get rid of me. He was all about honor, and he was the opposite of 'innocent until proven guilty' so of course he sided with Hisaro's family.

"My mom was gentler, and gullible. Thought I was a truthful person, and I was. I just have a really bad habit of leaving out majority of the story. We share that trait Izaya-kun. After I was disowned she came and visited me once a month with Yuki and we'd just talk about how shit was on either side of the world. Do I need to go on about Yuki?" Izaya shook his head, pulling me on top of him, I found myself resistant to my inner need to protest this and allowed it to happen.

"Neither one of them know you're here?" I shook my head. "I see, would you meet them if they were to come here?" I again shook my head. Izaya stiffened ever so slightly, clearly confused. I'm not even trying to screw with his head and I was. "Why not?" I was pulled closer into his chest, my hair falling over my eyes.

"They wouldn't want to see me, my dad is one stubborn bastard. Probably send the damn cops after me claiming I was fucking with something-which isn't a bad assumption." I felt Izaya's hand push my chin upwards. I saw his smirk for a brief moment; it was full of confidence, and for once happiness. I smiled at him and let him kiss me. He wasted no time to put his tongue in my mouth and declare dominance. I wrapped right arm around his neck, my left hand on his chest and met the passion he put into the kiss and gave it back to Izaya.

I felt my body relax, if not melt into his arms as his lips left mine and traced my jaw line and neck, leaving me gasping for air as they found each other again, this time Izaya biting my lip. I leaned away from him slightly, the grip he had on my waist tightening as he pulled me against him. I felt a moan erupt from the back of my throat as one of his hands moved to run the length of my back, making every nerve ending flutter in pleasure.

Everything has to end, and as Izaya pulled back I saw something humane sparkle in his eye. He tilted his head as he pushed a piece of hair from my eye and looked smiled. It wasn't a smirk, a real smile. I met his smile and laid my head on his chest, as strange as it was out hearts were beating in sync, both of the thumps going haywire at the rush in hormones.

"Katsu-chan?" asked Izaya his voice slightly hardened, as if he was trying to keep emotion that was welling up inside him from coming out. There was a touch of concern, and from the fact that he and I were in similar positions within the city, I understood. Safety, of us and each other was at stake if we were together, but we weren't easily harmed. Izaya knew Yuzuki was a weakness of mine, she was the target to get to me, and thus to get to him.

"I know Izaya-kun. I give this a few more months until it crumples down, or we get bored. Whichever comes first." I commented my voice light, but emotionless nonetheless. I wasn't trusting my eyes to show the void in emotion my voice somewhat portrayed. I didn't trust any movement to be made simply because I knew the possibility on where it could possibly lead. I didn't trust myself at that moment, I didn't understand what just happened beyond the fact we had just made-out on top of the roof. I barely comprehended that on that day we'd made-out three times.

"That is very true, it's getting late, I'll walk you home." I stood up and climbed off of the roof, pausing to look upwards at the sky and the stars, seeing a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turned toward it and waited, as Izaya looked that way and saw what I did. I was tense as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, my muscles automatically tensing ready for a fight. It was a girl, decent height, taller than me that's for sure I was short as fuck. My hand instinctively went to where if I was wearing jeans my knife would be, but for once in my life I was unarmed.

"Who's there?" I asked the informant mask put back on and unfortunately both of us back on the clock. The girl stepped into the alley, flowing curly hair that laid haphazardly on her shoulders, her warm magenta eyes glowing in the dark. She was barely covered in the purple dress she was wearing, showing her shoulder and the word "Libidinem" or Lust. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Just when you think the party has started more guests show up. Good evening Lust, what brings you here?" asked Izaya stepping forward his arrogant smirk back on his face. My expression softened slightly, he had his hands in his pockets. I saw a small gleam of metal in his sleeve. He clapped his hands in a mocking fashion. I collected myself and rolled my shoulders back slightly, closing my eyes and nodding with a fake smile on my face.

"Oh Izaya-kun I do believe she is here for us. If I'm right the sins are attracted to people who uphold the sin they are. So, here is Lust and here we are. Now, let's let the poor sin talk?" I suggested in a high perky voice raising my eyebrows to further my act. I bounced up and held his hand and put my chin on his arm like an annoying girlfriend that has had more boyfriends than even most people can keep track of. We turned toward the beautiful woman as she chuckled at us.

"She's right, I was sent to find you seeing how Wrath couldn't. Master is going to be proud when I bring you to him." I scowled, here I was wearing a goddamn dress getting threatened by a sin and no way to run. I looked toward Izaya and then at Lust. Well, what did I have to lose? I could run, but I knew my conscience would hate me for it. Again, damn motherfucking hormones. My fists clench as I felt a knife in my free hand. I looked at it and inspected the blade, dropping his arm and thinking for a moment.

"Run, I'll distract her." My eye widened as I looked at the pocket knife in my hand. I flicked the blade out and then looked at Lust. No. I tightened my hold on the weapon and charged forward slicing downward across her chest. I spun around and stopped inches from her neck, counted to three before dodging her attack and kicking her in the throat.

"You should know by now, I don't listen to people and their orders." I felt my wrist being pulled as the two of us started running away from the city. "Where the hell are you dragging me off to shit!" I yelled as we soon got lost Lust in the maze of the city.

"We lost her," breathed Izaya as we leaned against the building counting the seconds as they passed, nobody paying us much attention as we walked out of the alley, turning right toward my apartment. Neither one of us said anything as we walked, out pinkies hooked.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's awaited "date" chapter, I had fun writing it within my own twisted mind. I am not as tired as I thought I'd be in band, and I'm not going to explain too much because it really doesn't matter to most of you guys. But I'm in Texas, and it's hot as a freaking oven outside. Normally I'm in it but this year I'm in the pit (front ensemble), and we practice in the nice air conditioning. <strong>

**I feel like Izaya is OOC, but I have an explanation. When people are in love, they tend to act slightly out of character in order to impress someone else. Though, this is more confusion and he knows that trying to fool Katsuki would be fruitless. Besides, he's getting more progress in the art of getting into her head by following hormonal impulses. **

**Anyways, I thank you for your patience waiting for me to get on my lazy butt and edit this chapter. I also thank you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriteing, and alerting. **

**To: ILAUGHATYOUALL: **_I believe you have told me that you love this more than the original, which is freaking amazing btw. I hope I don't disappoint, but I __**think**__ I am about ready to end this around chapter thirty or so, I'll be able to let you know after I get over my block. This is why I write a few chapters in advance. (I know I've said this a lot but it's the truth!)_

_I warned people because it was worse than normal. I mean, I don't cuss like her but internally where her personality within me resides I do. I hope I didn't take too long, and even if it did I'm sorry it's not coming out any faster, the writer's busy with life. _

**To: Chie-Shire-Cat17: **_I updated! :D And without PM spam, go me! This makes me feel accomplished. :3 _

**To: Usai-Chan:**_ Lol How about now? Still fangirl-ing? I'm done with the major fluff for a while. There still is some…I think I don't know what I've written. That's kinda sad, I don't know how my own story goes….oh well! _

_It's alright you haven't been able to respond, I'm having to decide whether to write, or to edit. It's hard to choose sometimes but more times than not I choose to write. Your comment made my day, well any review automatically makes my day…it's the little things in life. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! I own Katsuki, Yuzuki, and Hisaro though. **

**Random A/N (Not really): I have important stuff written at the bottom, including an explanation on why I have taken forever and a day to update. **

**Chapter XXI**

Cold air passed over the rooftops, my hair blown from my shoulders as I lightly kicked my feet away from the building I was sitting on. Cars were honking and speeding through the streets, however they were too far to be of interest to me. No, I had other things on my mind, another plan brewing. The sounds of people arguing below me were music to my ears, distrust, distaste, the ingredients that made Ikebukuro a nice place to live. My head was angled downward as I watched what a week's worth of spreading rumors, some completely true, others not so much, did.

"I heard that Mitsu bitch uses Russia Sushi for her info shit," called one brute, one of the rumor spreading pawns I had set up here. Even though this was well known information it was one of those things nobody said unless there was a need for it. I had to admit though, for brainless muscle men they were reliable, and they got the job done. That moron I chose to use these guys was a good choice. I smiled, perfect, make me a target this plan can move onto stage two. "Why don't we see if she can get us the shit, that bastard Izaya's disappeared."

Nodding slightly to myself I blinked a few times. The moron had a point, Izaya Orihara, the bastard troll flea of Shinjuku was unspoken for. All the twisted shit happening right now, a pair of wannabe gangsters trying to steal from the police station for example, was all me. Even what little things he had done was my move, the Scarves were free and acting how I thought they were going to, not trying to contact me at all. I had to find meaningless tasks that wouldn't screw up my grand scheme. That was tricky, but I love a challenge.

Now, a normal, good hearted person who actually cared that the people who read her tale would normally take the time to explain her plan, it's the right thing to do. However, I have yet to explain one plan and what would happen to the detail I had in my head. It's not going to happen anytime soon, so don't bother. I will continue to give you guys the half-assed explanations that I give everyone else, predicting the amount of shock after you finally put the pieces together, with only a mere hundred words to go before the action itself takes place, is beautiful.

"Dude, that's fuckin' suicide, she's with the Dollars!" exclaimed one of the other gang members. I smirked, that's what I want the city to think, so far it's working. Sure I was technically on nobody's side, I will still show my disloyalty for both sides. I withhold promised information simply because it isn't brought up, I promise not to sell some information and then I "accidently" let it slip. In this instance, I have shown Hisaro that I hadn't changed, but this isn't true, I'm even more twisted now than I was. At the same time, I also needed to seem loyal to one side, the destruction and chaos will be easily controlled and amplified. All because one set of puppet strings is pulled significantly tighter causing the reaction from the other side to be magnified because they know of said strings.

"She won't answer," Hisaro said as if he was bored, leaning on his right palm, crossing his legs on the couch he was sitting on, scanning the crowd awaiting his orders. To be honest, he looked like a total douche-bag, arrogant prideful, annoyed at the fact that nobody could see things like him. What's sad in my opinion, he might be smarter than a gang member, he was still a moron. He was the one trying to strike revenge, and I almost killed him the first time. "Instead, let's find a way to get rid of the one safe place for her to do business. That Russian is troublesome anyways." I nodded once from my hidden perch. Simon was supposed to be "troublesome" I warned him before anyone else about fights and confrontations around his restaurant. I had reasons. Sure I respected the guy, considered him a friend, so I felt obliged to "help." Even if it is my fault he's in a mess.

"What do you expect us to do, blow it up?" asked one of the more idiotic gang members with a chuckle. Morons were unpredictable, the wild card in the "Uno" deck, you never know what color they're going to choose. I raised an eyebrow, so there is hope for the idiots of the world. Yes, I do expect you guys to blow it up, it's exactly the kind of statement Hisaro was looking for. Loud and dangerous, make them seem slightly insane as well to up the fear factor. The gang overlord straightened his back and almost stood up, his eyes widened as his sandy blond hair fell into his eyes.

"That's actually a perfect idea," he said his voice echoing through the metal walls. Excitement tainted his voice, once again making one of his more predictable moments even if he thought he'd do something outside the rule book. Again, he was delusional. The room fell silent, the gang members ranging in age looked around, looking for the only bomb tech in the gang. I looked at the newest pawn in this ever so complicated game of chess, no…complicated game of Ikebukuro. This has far escaladed the parameters of a simple game of chess. This game was much more fun, there is no clear king, and the pieces actually have power in this setting.

My eyes fell on a dark brunette, his wide eyes widening as the poor kid figured out that he was the only bomb technician in the gang, one of three that were actually worth a shit in the city. Why he was in the gang? Well, he was jumped and offered his services Hisaro just happened to be in the alleyway at the same time and heard his pathetic pleas. Though, looking at the details it was really convenient that the gang members were in that area at that particular time, and it just so happened that Little Toshi-kun wasn't having a good day. It just so happened that he had failed an important test, and that he was muttering which wires to connect when he was jumped thanks to a random flier in the streets. Sound like chance really was working for this guy right? Sure, if you didn't know how informants worked.

Now, it was his turn to stand up, and he was refusing, wishing he hadn't joined the gang. It's too late, little Toshi, say you'll do it. I'll even help. My reasons are simple, a certain auburn haired informant was the cause of his recruitment, though it can hardly be called that. It was more like I needed that card up my sleeve, the Dollars had a bomb tech too, I like to have options. To be honest, even if Little Toshi-kun didn't make the bomb I could always frame In Finem and be done with it. I pulled out a knife and started cleaning under my nails, dirt and blood, what a nuisance.

"W-when d-do you n-need it?" the high school navy uniform still sticking to the damp sweaty skin on the kid. Standing here in the middle of spring was almost a hazard to people's health, heat like to be trapped in buildings like this. Even me sitting in the hole in the roof I was sweating pretty heavily. It was only a month until school let out. That didn't really matter, if everything went according to plan, three weeks from now, the restaurant will be sky high.

The seas parted and the almost black eyes of the kid dug into Hisaro's green ones, showing great fear, but also a huge will to live. Hisaro bowed his head in a smirk. It was about time he came up with this plan. Still same slow, pathetic Hisaro, I wonder where my knife will scar him this time. Perhaps I won't be the one this time, maybe I'll let Shizuo deal with him, or simply let things go their course and ensure he drops the soap in prison. Either way he was broken and miserable, that's what he gets for trying to get back at me. One should learn from the past, Hisaro simply didn't get the memo apparently. Hope he likes that cold dish life is serving him.

"As soon as possible," the gang leader said with a slight chuckle. Alright Hisaro, you wanted it soon, I can do that. It's a simple thing, all I had to do is set up my own meeting with Little Toshi-kun and figure out what kind of explosive he wanted, nitroglycerin, C4, or if this guy wanted to get all science-y take some Francium and put it in water. Either way, getting this stuff here without Izaya knowing was going to be interesting, though from Little Toshi-kun's involvement, the bastard wanted this to happen. Oh well, great minds think alike I suppose. The word had to spread somehow.

Pulling my legs out of the hole in the roof, I stood up and lightly jumped off of the roof and made it back to civilization, gently rubbing my stomach that was still healing. Sometimes I wished I didn't get too excited, I always get hurt, or I get caught. This scar though was only going to be paper thin, lucky me, but it itched like hell. I was surprised I hadn't ripped the damn stitches out of my stomach, maybe what Shinra had been pounding in my head about letting injuries heal was finally sticking. Maybe it was also the normal human drive that kept the human race alive after all of these years, the small switch of conformity that makes us see things because a group of people says it's there. This is more likely in my opinion, I knew if the stiches ripped open, I'd be good as dead.

Now, I can't go and die, I may not be aware of where or what Izaya was planning at that moment, but if I were to die, the chaos that would be a combined effort of the two of us would be halved. I knew Izaya's goals for that head, and I was going to laugh when he was wrong. I had my own theory on that damn head. That head wasn't going to wake up until it's reunited with the body. Let's face facts though, all of this shit happens because we have the head, what makes anyone in their right mind think I'll be giving the damn thing up randomly? No, I was going to construct a scenario in which I have to choice, I'm going to bite off way too fucking much, I'm not going to dig a hole, I'm going to bury my ass. Then and only then will I reveal the location of that head, not before.

I stopped jumping and looked over the busy intersection that many gang fights happened, where many of the battles between Izaya and Shizuo started, where Katsuka was going the big couples show not even a year ago. Oh, how time flies when you're having fun. That was all in the past now, everyone had moved on, all of that a distant memory, except the Shizuo versus Izaya fights, those happen weekly. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Izaya since our "date" three days ago. Well, if he wasn't going to act, I will make things more interesting.

"Hmm, now what could that twisted bastard be doing?" I wondered out loud as I fell into an alleyway and pulled a cigarette from my jacket pocket, lighting it. "Then again, the only thing to do now is to play into Hisaro's plan, that's no fun if he wasn't already dancing in the palm of my hand." Exhaling a puff of smoke, I smirked as I pulled my hood up with one hand. I flicked off some of the ashes and put my hands in my coat pockets after putting the cigarette back in my mouth.

This was getting interesting again, and once more, unwillingly, Hisaro has put his faith in my hands without knowing it. It was almost too easy, almost exactly how it was back in middle school. Too bad this is going to have a different ending, if everything went as planned. Things typically don't go the initial way I plan it, it goes to a plan I created and then supposedly scrapped because, though it was loads more fun, it was going to make my other games difficult to play. That's how the dye turns sometimes, and I was hoping my twisted little mind won't go toward one plan I was avoiding at all costs, it would mean I'd have to join forces with the bastard flea. Making-out with him and running from my "feelings" was torturous enough while trying to beat him at his own game. As if I could feel anything toward that bastard other than hatred, or the sweet joy of screwing with his thoughts like he does to every other poor sap of this city.

Throwing my keys on the counter of my shared apartment, then threw off my coat, the cigarette discarded about half a block ago. Yuzuki was laying on the couch, watching TV, totally relaxed. Too bad this mood was about to be ruined, I was in rare form, excited for what was to come. An insane sadistic grin spread across my face, my eyes shining as I spun on my toe behind the couch. The grey eyes of my sister looked at me in confusion, as I held up my finger and smiled devilishly. Tilting my head to the side with a satisfied smirk, my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello" I sang into the receiver as I pulled my chair from my desk and spun around in it a few times. "To what pleasure are you calling me this time Little Toshi-kun?" The smirk deepened across my face as I turned on my laptop, prepared to start a search in the streets for a perfect drop off point. Hacking into the cameras I started flipping through the alleyway views, there had to be one alleyway already littered in boxes, what's one more? More trash in the eyes of the city. Trash needed to be picked up did it not? It shouldn't matter by who, isn't the saying "one man's trash is another's treasure?"

The scheduling might be an issue, I was going to find a hiding spot. At no point will that C4 be in my procession, no ties were going to be brought to me. I was going to erase phone records, i've done it before besides the only record the city had on Mitsu Sasaki was rumor based, facts on paper showed she was a poster citizen. No criminal record, pays her bills on time, so on and so forth. Like this one blemish would matter, I could "move" and come up with a new name.

"I-I need to m-make a bomb. So, I n-need supplies," Little Toshi-kun whimpered through the phone. He feared me by reputation, he's never needed my services until this point. In actuality I haven't done anything directly bad toward him, pulling strings behind the scenes and keeping a secret didn't count. If I didn't keep those secrets than half the shit I was able to do up to this point wouldn't have happened. Those I had do the dirty work for me could've said no to my influence, but did they? I think not.

"You don't say?" I asked rhetorically sneaking a gaze at my sister, she couldn't know about this, how I wish they'd just hurry up and rebuild that damn apartment building so I could use that as an office, or just let my sister live there alone, she was 20 years old after all. I also knew leaving this room would be futile, the human nature I loved to manipulate would go against me. "What do ya need?"

"The explosive, my orders are to make it big and destructive." Really, that vague, putting all of this on a mere high school kid was he crazy? I mean sure I was a fucking bastard in middle school, not changing much when I was in high school, just got better at hiding my twisted sadistic nature, it's a skill I'm to this day proud of. I don't use it anymore though, it's pointless. People know I'm insane, why hide it. Sure I deceive them to think that the rumors are false while working but that's not the point. The point here is that Hisaro needed to be specific there are many, many different types of explosions.

"Well, you wouldn't be calling me if you were going to use gasoline. That's out, so that leaves a number of other mediums to be used, so please enlighten me on the list of what you need me to do," I sang into the phone looking at my sister out of the corner of my eye, she looked to be zoned out on the couch, but I knew better. My voice was soft, gentle, reassuring, pairing that with my words he felt as if he was in charge.

Human nature draws people to listen into conversations they only have half of. Meaning, phone conversations brings third wheels in all the time because the human mind is drawn to the puzzle and depending on the responses given by the end of the conversation one is witnessing the brain then tries to make up the other end of the conversation. It happens whether we're aware of it or not, even if we try to ignore it, it still happens and it takes up priority no matter the situation, unless a survival response is in effect. Another point, survival outweighs everything.

"I need a quarter pound of C4," he said calmly, getting into his element. I nodded slowly at my desk as I tried to come up with a bomb design. Either way Russia Sushi was going to be a smoldering pile of ash and smoke. "And I need it soon." Now his voice had a demanding quality, this kid had guts, finally getting that teenage invincible mentality. My hair fell into my right eye as I paused my thoughts on the loss that was going to be the ultimate hang out spot. Someone was getting cocky, now I can handle a cocky person, but clearly I was the one in charge I had the contacts and the information. Knowledge is power, and power corrupts. That's makes me one corrupt bastard.

"Watch it Little Toshi-kun, you know my reputation. It would be a shame if I accidently told my 'transporters' that I needed you to go to Russia. It would take at least six months to notice your gone simply because I'd take care of your task, the only place people would miss you would be school. There, you so quiet people rarely take notice of you anyways." My voice was light, almost carefree. If I had added a small girlish giggle people might say that I was a little girl describing my outlandish imagination to the world. The other line was quiet, dead silent. Now, if only I could see his expression, probably one of horror, one that showed unaltered fear as he realized that I live up to my reputation. "I'll call you when it's ready."

Hanging up without another word I smirked as I scrolled through my contacts, taking out my blackberry and started texting with one hand, telling Celty that I was going to need her services within the next few weeks. Putting the phone to my ear I spun around in my chair, taking out a nail file and started filing my nails as the hum of the phone rang in my ears. Yuzuki looked at me confused, it's the first time in a while I've been so involved behind the scenes in a while. There was no doubt in my mind that I had a crazed look in my eyes.

"Hello?" asked a polite business voice on the other line. Smuggler, human transport, as long as these idiots got paid they didn't really care. These guys were morons however, they managed to screw things up and that's one of the many reasons why both informants use their services. It distracts the human eye from the real bastards behind the latest mishap. I guess I owed Izaya for uncovering their…talents, he used these idiots to kidnap a Rio Kamichika or Magenta. His plan was fine and dandy and everything, I just used the idiots to get things for me.

"It's Mitsu, it's been a while, eh? Listen, I need to enlist your services," I started as I walked into my bedroom and closed the door, locking it and calmly walked to the window opening it and climbing to the roof. The roof brushed my hair into my eyes as I smirked. "How quickly can you get a quarter pound of C4 into the city ready for pick-up?" This is typically how these conversations went, all business.

"We can get it by the morning. Where's the pick-up?" I paused for a second, tilting my head. Where in the city should this exchange be, there were going to be two exchanges. I turned my head, and smirked. Let's go the cliché route just this one time, it's always interesting to through something like that in the field, when people expect the unexpected it's the expected that throws people off. Afterwards it's interesting to watch the opposition try to figure out what was going on.

"The highway underpass, just give me a time and I'll make sure the pick-up is there. But, take your time, I know I asked to see how soon you could get it and I want you to go ahead to do so, just hold onto it. There is a few more things that need to happen before the big bang alright? We're looking at least a week." I answered as my Blackberry rang at me. I pulled the thing out of my pocket and looked at the message. My eyes lit up with an insane glint once more, plans that move this smoothly normally come to bite me in the ass. I was excited, its not normal that something like this happens to me and I loved it. Being an informant, observant and being able to predict how people are going to react to things takes the surprise out of life simply because humans are predictable creatures. At the same time however, it's that predictability that makes people unpredictable.

Pushing my hair out of my face I swung back into my apartment and into the main room. The news was on, and I looked at the headline, not really paying attention to the words of the reporter as I sat in my chair and got out of my hacks. "_Yellow Scarves disappear from prison."_ He might not be seen at this point, he still was screwing with the life of the city. For once though, he was working with me, I wasn't liking this simply because I said that I'd rather die than work with him, but hell at this point my emotions didn't want to work with me.

My hands danced on the keyboard as a small smirk played on my face, it was time to give the city a small taste of the upcoming gang war. Staying underground only has tensions rise, and poor Mikado was worried to the extreme, it was time to confirm those fears in the most twisted way possible. Then afterwards I'll be watching the city blow up that's beauty right there.

_**Hanna:**_ _Hey guys, you'll never guess what I heard today! :O_

_**Setton:**__ What is it Hanna?_

I chuckled to myself lightly, resting my chin on the palm of my hand as I typed my next messages with one hand, letting my eyelids fall slightly as I lovingly imagined the mess I was making. Blood, sweat, and tears brought on by 2x4's metal pipes, guns and knives. It was my version of Beethoven's ninth, Da Vinci's Mona Lisa, it was simply said as my greatest piece of art.

_**Hanna: **__I heard that In Finem is planning an attack next week near Russia Sushi. _

_**Hanna:**__ We should prepare just in case don't you think? _

_**Taro Tanaka:**__ Are you sure?_

_**Hanna:**__ Positive_

_**Taro Tanaka:**__ This sounds bad…_

Bad, no it was beautiful. This is only the beginning, there was more where this is coming from. I want this to be huge, and Hisaro was a huge disappointment, very boring, self-centered. The unknown, the excitement that came from me trying to solve a puzzle simply wasn't here. This was like a dying animal, and when you see a dying animal you put it out of it's misery.

_**Setton:**__ Hanna, do you know why they're deciding to attack?_

_**Hanna:...**__nope! ^.^ It might be because they're tired of being a nobody, I heard Maximus was an egomaniac. _

_**Taro Tanaka:**__ We should be ready regardless, haven't they tried to get rid of Mitsu Sasaki?_

_**Hanna:**__ Oh yeah, multiple times. None of which has been successful. _

_**Hanna:**__ Hey I gotta go, mom's calling me for dinner bye!_

"Where ya going Kat? All you've done since you've been home is work," Yuzuki complained laying on the couch, putting her arm over her eyes. Pausing at the door I pulled my combat boots on, turning slightly to look at her as I laced them up. "Do you ever take a break?"

"Yes, when I want to see how people react when the strings are cut. Yuki, this is the last thing I'm doing today that I have planned, how about sometime next week we go out with Tom and Shizuo for some sushi hmm?" I let a small smile spread across my face. This was simply going to be a safety measure, I'd find a way to sneak off and attend to my puppet strings. I'd attack that problem when it comes, if all else fails I could tell them the truth, that there was a gang battle going on. Shizuo wouldn't want to get involved, the fact being he hated fighting, but he might have to.

Skipping in the streets I hummed an unnamed tune to myself as I took a direct route to the outskirts of the bustling city, sending a text to my pawns, telling them to meet me in an alleyway I needed to check out for myself. Apparently this place had lots of cardboard boxes, and trash wasn't supposed to run until the weekend, three days from now, so even if Toshi-kun couldn't get there within a reasonable time after Celty left the explosive should still be there.

Speaking of this exchange, I needed to give Celty the money to pay for the plastic explosive. Those guys might be putty in almost everyone's hands but they know how to run a business. Money wasn't an issue, never will be in my opinion besides the informant gig I had going, that paid a good amount of money on its own, I had inherited quite the penny from my late aunt. A house with a lot of imported expensive furniture was included in it, and I sold most of that, almost doubling the cash I had gotten. So, literally money was no issue, if I was ever going to run low, which given my lifestyle was highly unlikely, I almost broke even on a typical month.

"Hey I got a new rumor that needs to be spread, fast," I said crossing my arms and walking deeper into the alleyway, two muscular brutes easily half a foot taller than me looked down at me, fear evident in their eyes. "The Dollars are planning on gathering in the square near Russia Sushi. Tell Maximus tell everyone who can't keep their fucking mouth shut. This is going to be quite the show from my perspective." I raised an eyebrow as they both nodded, walking past me as a grin spread across my face.

Oh Ikebukuro how much I love you and the inhabitants here-for the most part-is immeasurable. There is just too much to do, too many lives to end with a few well crafted words. This is how I lived, and I loved every motherfucking minutes of it.

Spinning on my heel I left the alleyway, ready to see what the future brought. I was the wolf amongst these sheep, tusting me meant you were lunch. We fellow wolves welcome any and all sheep, please come to this city, it's a beautiful place I promise you.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was trying to edit what I had written, and the entire time I was just reading it with a scowl. It wasn't because what I had written was so bad there was no hope for it, I just felt it went too fast. So ta-da! This chapter was born and added. Another reason I write about 10 chapters in advance is because I like to forget (sorta) what I write so when I do edit it I'm not in the mind-set of "Oh god I just wrote this three days ago!" <strong>

**Now, I am beseeching you the readers, I bear bad news. I am completely out of ideas I am in the middle of Chapter….28? 29? I don't know, and I'm looking for filler-ish chapters. I will handle the plot twists that I already have planned I just need ideas on what Katsuki should be doing so submit your ideas por favor? I will give you credit, I mean that's not cool if I did. Thanks in advance! **

**I am also looking for a Beta Reader for both of my stories simply because I cannot edit as much as I like to anymore. PM me if you're interested and we'll talk, again I thank you in advance. **

**Now that I'm done here, thanks for all of the reviews views, followers and those who have favorited. **

**To Usai-chan: **_Me too, I have to look back multiple times to make sure I get details right. Then today while editing my other story I had to make sure I didn't accidently delete an important detail. Oh, and I can promise fan girlling is going to resume soon, I forgot how much romance I put in this story once I decided it was going to be an IzayaxOC story._

**To Chie-Shire-Cat17:**_ Yeah, I was getting tired of the dark, and well it was a nice break. Though the twisted Katsuki we all know and love is coming back, and then confused Katsuki is making an appearance. Yeah….big plans next chapter hence why I added this chapter! _


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Katsuki and her insane persona is mine though. **

**A/N: Hey I just wanna thank Hidden Depths of the Mind for being my Beta for ****both**** of my stories, it means a lot to me.**

**Chapter XXII**

"Welcome to Russia Sushi!" yelled Simon, his voice carrying through the restaurant, even to the back room where Shizuo, Tom, my sister and I were sitting. The guy had some lungs on him, what could I say? Then again, the only real barrier we had was the paper walls that surrounded the room, not much when it comes to canceling out noise. Reaching across my stomach, I picked up my tea, pasting a happy smile on my face as I took a drink. This was nice, it's been a while since I've had a normal lunch, something or someone always had to ruin it somehow. Being with friends and my sister was just a plus in my book, a slight distraction what made it look like I didn't have the slightest clue on what was going on.

If everything went as planned, little Toshi-kun should've gotten the C4 yesterday; the rest of the bomb then should be under construction. If the kid knew as much as I thought he did, then this place was going to be blown to bits by next week. Smoke was going to be radiating from the ashes for weeks, the place I do business will be no more and it's exactly what needed to happen to make this "small" gang war gain publicity over the internet, or this was only phase one. The outcome was going to be everywhere, and I don't mean just within the confines of Ikebukuro and the surrounding areas. This was going to be good, The face Yuzuki was going to make while I cackled from the apartment was going to make my day.

I rested my left arm on my leg, looking through the piece of hair that resided next to my left eye and tilted my head to the side, studying the other side of the table. Yuzuki looked casual, but her shoulders were slightly tensed, no doubt caused by the proximity of the blond I had already called her crush out on, and then I took note of Shizuo's small smile. My mouth tugged back in a smirk, sometimes people made this too easy. "You've been happier these past couple of weeks. What's up Shizuo?" I asked with a slight turn of my head, a fake smile plastered on my face as I closed my eyes. The blond finally looked at me and his smile vanished, as he shrugged.

"The damn flea has finally stayed in Shinjuku. Haven't seen him in two weeks." I nodded slowly and said that I hadn't either. This was odd, he had disappeared the day after our date; this wasn't normal. He was planning on something, the question was, what was it? Damn, knowing him I was going to regret waiting on the bomb. My eyes narrowed at the thought, no news was due to get slow soon, if the bomb went off now that wouldn't be good, I'd have to postpone other shit. Tom beside me sighed, the tone showing worry and disappointment. I leaned farther back on my left hand, paying more attention to the paper walls, looking at the delicate brush strokes that make the art.

"Katsuki, I need some help," said Tom tired. I turned toward him, vaguely interested, it didn't show in my expression. If anything I looked like I was listening intently. Anything I didn't have to do with the city at this time -other than the bomb- the other informant did. Though, with that said, other than selling Izaya that information he could've gotten for free, I haven't meddled in his job in quite some time. Why did Izaya buy the information anyways? Like I said, he could've just found it out on his own. Half the bastards on that list were there because of him. "For the past two weeks we haven't been able to collect any debt, I was hoping you knew why." I sighed and leaned back, letting my knee fall beside the other leg, straightened.

"Someone was looking for a way to get the Scarves out of jail, and they were a big part of my upcoming plans. I gave him a short list of people who owed money and sent them on their way. The bail has been paid, it was paid in one day after the transaction." While my voice was casual and tired as I said this, Shizuo did notice I was holding something back. Adding a shrug to my words I met Shizuo's brown eyes as he narrowed them in warning; shit just got real.

"Who was it?" asked Shizuo, his voice hardening, his free hand clenching, instantly coming to that conclusion. I saw this and locked my jaw, I really didn't want to ruin his good mood, but that was long gone. I sighed and took a drink of my tea as I pulled my right knee back up and rested my arm on it. I shook my head and clenched my fists. "Katsuki, which bastard did you sell this goddamn information to." I looked at the blond across the table from me, his anger quickly peaking. I was pulled across the table, my forehead hitting his. "Tell me which mother fucker you sold this goddamn information to!"

I smirked, this was a lot like the last all-day fight the bodyguard and the informant took part in, only Izaya wasn't being pulled by the collar of his v-neck like me. I still smirked nevertheless, my eyes slightly narrowing at the challenge, practically daring the brute to swing at me, to hit me and teach me a lesson I would take no care and apply to everyday life. My right hand reached into my pocket, for reassurance. It wasn't going to be used, we were all used to Shizuo by now; his ever fluctuating mood was no real issue at this point.

"Shizuo, calm down, I'm sure Katsuki has a reason for not telling you," mumbled Yuzuki turning away from the threatening scene, the innocent girl still pure in terms of the dastardly corruptness of the city. "Besides, you've even said she's not as infuriating as Izaya, why don't we let her take care of it?" She then turned toward me and like the good old days her expression hardened to the "you better fix this now," look. The last time I saw that look I was about to confront Hisaro, now it was back. I held up my hands in surrender. I was not-so-gently shoved back, not enough to send me flying through the paper, but enough to where I wasn't going to fall onto the table. I chuckled silently to myself as I straightened and took a bite of my sushi, using the time to carefully choose my words.

"Look I know who it is, but I don't know his goddamn motives right now. Preferably I don't want this person to get his head shattered before I get a crack at his mental health. I'll know before tonight. When are you two going on your first date anyway?" I hid my smile by taking a bite from my sushi in front of me. I lost it and busted out laughing as the two of them looked at me half-appalled. "Oh come-on, we've been over this! Yuzuki likes Shizuo and Shizuo likes Yuzuki. Now, between you and me, that red head is the safest person here in Ikebukuro. Not only does she have her sister looking out for her, but a blond is in love with her." I inspected the ends of my hair, it was now down just past my shoulders.

"Kat, that's not why we're not going out," defended Yuzuki crossing her arms stubbornly. I looked at Shizuo and raised an eyebrow. Alright, sure I bought it, but I needed a reason why and she knew it. I gestured for her to keep going as I clicked my tongue. She sighed and brought out her phone. I took out my BlackBerry and waited until she sent me a message. _**He told me about the two of you, it doesn't feel right to me, I turned him down**_**. **I was taken back, she actually manage to catch me off guard. Perhaps there are some things even I don't expect.

"You do have a point there my dearest sister, but as I told Shizuo I felt nothing toward him. What I did was a simple act of curiosity and pity. Yes, I am capable of feeling 'pity' or I did at that time. If you're looking for my pity, lemme know when you find it with the rest of my humanity. Look I'm going to solve this money issue before something else comes up. Finem is going to attack tonight if I'm right: the war that has only been under hidden seams is going to the streets tonight." I stood back up and threw the money from my meal on the table and walked out of the friendly atmosphere of the restaurant, slipping my hands into my pockets.

The cold air hit me as I pulled the hood of my leather jacket over my head, wishing I had a cigarette, I needed a distraction. My nerves were high strung, for reasons I wasn't sure. Maybe it was the anticipation, or the fact I knew how everything was going to play out. In Finem was a shoe-in when it came to the winner, they were only recruiting fighters. Mikado's main concern was keeping peace, even though I kept telling him it was going to escalate to the point where he was going to fight. The fight was tonight, the first one of many that was for sure.

I spun around and pulled out my BlackBerry as it beeped at me. The message only consisted of a name. Said name was a person Tom was after, said he was having trouble finding him. Though I am proud of my job, I don't know where everyone is at all times, it's mentally impossible for me to do so. I put the phone back into my pocket and bowed my head; the Scarves were paving the way in the street, people were also looking around scared shitless. They were more aggressive compared to the Scarves Masaomi lead. One of the reasons I had these bastards locked up was simply because they were raping to many women, and causing too many unneeded fights, they were being more of a menace, and I needed time to plan.

I turned down an alley and found the person dressed in a baggy t-shirt and jeans that was $500 in debt. Izaya was looking down at him from the roof, not taking a notice of me. My eyebrow raised slightly, now this was going to be interesting, for once we were going to work together. I walked up as Izaya's shoes hit the ground, a smirk painted on both of our faces. I bowed my head in greeting as I pulled my hood from my head. The thug widened his eyes as he figured out what kind of shit he was in.

Izaya stood with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, I stood beside him tilting my head down in a threat, my arms crossed. The thug looked up from the ground, palling at the sight of the two of us. The two of us looked at each other briefly as I sighed, this was already boring me, and all I need is the money. That simple object that the human race has deemed to be of value and I was out of here, and I wasn't the one playing into a trap, Izaya's confident smirk was aimed toward me, slightly widened when I looked at him.

"You did this knowing I'd come to clean up my mess, knowing I valued Shizuo's friendship to the point to where I wouldn't jeopardize his job, smart move Izaya-kun. However, I have to ask why," I said as his smirked wavered slightly. I uncrossed one of my arms and scratched the side of my head. "You are slightly disappointed he didn't come, your stressed and when that happens or when you're bored is when you pick on the brute." I tensed slightly as I was held at knifepoint by the thug. My head bowed slightly as I turned to face the man, a stormy gray eye seen in the reflection of the metal.

"I wouldn't do that," he said to the thug, then turning toward me. "You're right Mitsu-chan, but there was a part of me wanted you to come. So, I made assumption you would step in instead, hinting toward Tom that you would be of great help." Looking with my eyes, I looked at Izaya as he inspected his nails, frowning as he pulled a broken one off. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the thug as he narrowed his eyes at Izaya, not jumping to the rescue of this poor "innocent" girl. "Now, back to you Hibiki-kun, you're at a crossroad. You want to cut her head off. You saw us together that night two weeks ago, so you like many other people are thinking something along the lines of-"

"-'it's about damn time,'" I interrupted, locking my jaw as the knife was pressed into my neck drawing blood, running down the side of my neck and staining the collar of my crimson v-neck. Other than that there was no indication that I was hurt. I yawned to be honest, this was really cliché. I pulled my hand from my jacket pocket, grabbing Hibiki's wrist glaring at Izaya, letting him get off of his "god" horse. My grip tightened on the man's wrist, daring him with my eyes to do something. His flashed in fear, my reputation precedes me once again.

"Right, and now you think by putting her at knife's edge will change anything? However, I could care less about her, did I flinch when you spilled her blood? If this is truly the end Mitsu-chan, I would like to say, 'I win.'" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the knife with my other hand thug, pivoting it around, and tripping him. I pressed his knife against his cheek as I pinned his back to the ground with my knee.

"Now, give me the 500 you owe Tom and I'll let you go," I whispered threateningly into his ear pausing and straightened my back. "Orihara, step one damn foot out of the hellish alleyway, and my shitty foot will be up your ass." My voice was dead serious, and he knew that since my wounds were healed, all of them, I was faster and more agile than him. In other, simpler terms that even the dumbest of street gang members could understand, I was a better fighter that Izaya Orihara, in terms of dodging and coming back at him with my own attack. I picked the pocket of the thug and pulled out the money he owed and stood up, kicking him in the ribs. The dumbass grunted and rolled over, a hand firmly placed on his side.

"Brutal today aren't we?" asked the raven-haired man I was quickly losing patience with. We walked out of the alleyway ourselves, in step with each other. My eyes focus ahead of me for the time being, not really wanting to talk to him, he was too casual, too light. He was up to something, but I had to finish my real purpose for being there. I turned toward him and held out my hand, he owed Tom money. He held up his hands in pockets and tossed me a money clip that was, you guessed it, filled with the collected debts over the past couple of days.

"It's amazing what boredom does to us," I said with a shake of my head. I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket and looked into his rusted eyes. "Two weeks. In that time you've bailed out the Scarves, and continued to collect debt of the people Tom does. Your reasoning is simple, first of all you wanted to watch me work, however, you couldn't. Why? Well that brings me to point two; you're just as confused as I am on the topic of 'us'." I turned to walk away, my hands clenched. I hated talking about this, it showed weakness. I am not weak.

"I wouldn't go back to Russia Sushi Katsu-chan." I spun on the balls of my feet, my face was expressionless, but my eyes widened. He did not fuck up my plan. I repeat for emphasis; he did_not_ fuck up my plan. Running numbers in my head, I almost couldn't fathom how it happened, he called on my behalf, knowing what was going to happen just as I did. I jumped onto the roof of the building in front of me. I pulled my hair from my eyes and counted down from three.

How people smuggle things within the city amuses me, the places they are put are priceless and most times are inappropriate to write in this story. Granted, I haven't censored much, there are still things even I sensor from myself. Like what happens in the alleyways at night, not everyone needs to see _that _kind of illegal activity. Somehow I missed this, a second shipment of C4, ready for Celty to drop off and Little Toshi-kun to pick up and use, all of this done via the Yellow Scarves, an exchange for busting their asses out of jail.

My ass met the concrete roof, the building swaying from the vibrations in the ground. An earsplitting ring was heard in my ears, my hearing knocked out for a second, an explosion. I stood back up, the shockwave of the C4 was massive considering only so much could be smuggled. My arms protected my face. This was too convenient; there was more -a lot more- to this situation. The meaning behind Izaya's meddling had to point to some climax. I turned my attention to the massive army stepping out of the dust cloud. All were in black, this wasn't the disturbing part. Hisaro, my old friend, was wearing gold with the black t-shirt and jeans ensemble, he clearly was the leader and this was good and bad, depending on your position. To me, he was one hell of a target.

Another explosion rang through the air, this one a gasoline fire was the remaining effect. Orange flames seen over the tops of the buildings as a faint feeling of heat was felt on my face. The city was burning, near Ikebukuro Park. This was about a mile from where we were. This second explosion wasn't enough to knock me down. "Low-key" was a way to describe this small explosion, maybe a good $20 into making that one considering gas prices. I lifted my chin back, so this is how it was going to play out, my phone should be ringing in three…two…one.

I looked at the caller ID, none other than Mikado Ryugamine. I let the call go to voicemail, it was like it was with Saki all over again, only the stakes were higher, pretty much everyone at this point was a Finem bastard, or a Dollar ass-hat. The Yellow Scarves had no alliance, though both sides thought they were with the other side. This made things very interesting considering all three sides had active moles, and Saika's children were thrown in there as well. If I had the urge to, I could make this a four-sided war, perhaps even a five-sided war with the demon and sins running rampant.

The march stopped as I decided it was appropriate to sit on the edge of the building and watch the first major fight Ikebukuro has seen in a while, possibly the biggest one in the history of the city. Sure the war Izaya single-handedly cause was big in terms of numbers. As for show, there wasn't much to be said, it was mostly quiet behind-the-scenes stuff. This was prime entertainment. I smiled at what accomplishment this was.

"Hello?" I sang into my personal phone, my mood was getting into the dangerous levels. If I got any happier then I was going to manipulate someone just for the hell of it. Now this manipulation was going to be life changing, for the worse, the kind to where the person was going to hate me for life. The results were going to be unforgettable, unless it didn't concern anyone else aside of the victim. The world would be hell for the one I had my sights on, but other than that nobody would be the wiser.

"Katsuki, I'm sorry," said Shizuo his voice sounding disappointed, worried even. I furrowed my brow slightly as I bit the inside of my lip, asking what he had to be sorry for. "Yuzuki got caught in one of the explosions." I froze and turned toward Izaya, he possibly just saved my life. No, he wanted me to see this, whether it was because he wanted me to remain unharmed for the time being was beyond me. He knew my weakness though, he could just be exploiting that. "Katsuki?" I shook my head slightly and turned back toward the chaos in the street, how could I have forgotten my own sister?

"Yeah, I'm here, what does Shinra say?" I asked forcing my voice to be steady and almost bored sounding. I still had a small knife in my hand, the one I stole from the idiot who cut my neck. The cut was still bleeding slightly, and it was burning slightly. He missed my blood vessel, though I doubt he even knew where it was. I pressed it into the concrete of the roof and pressed my thumb on the blunt side of the metal. My jaw locked into place as Shizuo had handed the phone to the doctor who was giving a laundry list of nonfatal injuries she had sustained. A small sigh of relief passed through me, she wasn't going to die. "Thanks, I'll be over when I'm done here. Tell Tom I have the money." I hung up and shook my head slowly. Pushing myself to my feet, I kept my eyes on the chaos before me, not even bothering to read Hisaro's lips, I could replay the street cameras no big deal.

I don't care what people say to me, about me, or behind me. It doesn't sink in, I hear the words and craft what they said and restate it in what could be consider being a compliment. That's simply how my mind works. I await trolls and haters, encourage them simply because they don't understand how this city works, how there is a king and a queen. They can't comprehend that no matter what they do, they are tiny rats forever stuck in this maze that smells like cheese is around every corner. We simply don't give a fuck about our "subjects." My family and the friends I can count on one hand were a different matter. Fuck with them…and I'm going to make your life a living hell.

I looked as an army of the Dollars and the Scarves met on different sides of the streets, all three gangs had weapons. If I was right, each gang was furious with another, thanks to yours truly. I had the enjoyment of uncovering the darker side of each gang and spread the information around, sure I spiced it up with a few white lies, but it was fun. This is how I contained my excitement and anticipation for this moment, making everyone utterly pissed off with one another.

As far as the Scarves were concerned, the Dollars were going to take them out once In Finem was dealt with. They weren't going to play fair, getting the younger population to fight for them. The young teens would seem innocent but they were going to be highly armed. I also threw in that first it was going to be those the members were going to be close to, not the members themselves. Make each Scarves member want to die before almost killing them. In Finem was going to be doing something similar, but instead of using kids to fight, they were going to use females.

In Finem, other than thinking the ragtag Yellow Scarves were with the Dollars, heard that both gangs were going to take them down with the Slasher and the Black Rider, as well as the other sketchy people that were around. I also hinted to the treason within the gang that I caused, but I didn't say they were threatened. I instead said that if that point was brought up, they were surely lying.

The Dollars were just threatened over all, it didn't take much to turn them to the side of Wrath and have them raise weapons. All I had to say is that they were going to find the leader, who even they thought was me, and kill him, or according to what they believed to be her. Once he/I was uncovered, it was a simple one-two because most people assume once he/I have been discovered, I will die.

"Izaya you god damn motherfucking bastard!" I muttered turning around in a fluid motion and punching him in the jaw. The wind picked up around us, the predicted rainclouds obscuring any and all sunlight from the city. "You fuck with Yuzuki you fuck with me, and unlike her I pack one hell of a punch. Why did you fuck with my plan?" I took my switchblade from my pocket and let it snap out. The raven-haired bastard responded by taking out his own knife. I threw the small knife I had, watching him as he dodged it, calculating his reaction time versus my own.

"I 'fucked' with your plan because you simply weren't expecting it. It's your poor planning that got dear little Yuzuki hurt," Izaya sneered with a shrug as he took his own step toward me. Instinctively I armed myself with more knives, tossing one toward Izaya, knowing I could catch him as he dodged that one flying through the air. My legs tensed as my ears picked up the slight whistle as the steel blade sliced through the air.

I jumped forward and running my knife lightly across his cheek, drawing blood and then kicking him in the ribs, sending him flying across a couple of rooftops. After sliding slightly on the same roof we were just on, I pivoted on my heel, jumping off and chasing after him. The sounds of the gang war in the streets were all but forgotten, the only thing I had my eyes set on was taking down that bastard of an informant.

Sliding on the next rooftop, I jumped and rolled on my side as knives flew both under and over me, the breeze felt distinctly, the cold wind radiating off of the metal felt on my skin, a little too close for comfort. I threw my own knife, right as another one caught my own cheek. Bowing my head as a sharp pain was felt, two drops fell onto the ground.

"Shit!" I muttered as I wiped the blood off with my hand and raised my switchblade, preparing to attack, not killing him, no, not yet. If anything, I was going to cause agonizing pain. I turned around sharply only to get my wrist caught, and the rest of me pulled against Izaya's chest. My eyes widened in shock as I was captured in Izaya's embrace, he not wasting anytime to cloud my thoughts and kiss me.

We were shoved against the wall, my fury all but forgotten, it was replaced by confusion. My thoughts were in a daze, extremely clouded to where I couldn't concentrate, leaving my body to go on autopilot. This was so much that, not only did I fail to realize I was kissing him back, I didn't notice when he bit my lip and proceeded to take the opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth. I felt the concrete through my shirt as my jacket was slipped off and tossed aside. My hands wrapped around his neck as Izaya broke the kiss and started kissing my jaw line and neck, causing me to shiver involuntarily. I felt his breath rush out in a chuckle and warm my neck. His lips found mine again and didn't hesitate to introduce the tongue.

One hand was moved from my waist, confident that I wasn't going to move and gently traced the two cuts I harbored on my skin. It stung like hell, and he knew it. My hand instinctively flexed, no knife. Damn I dropped it. We broke apart at the lips and looked into each other's eyes, both of our breaths were slightly labored.

"You sick bastard," I muttered with a frown, taking my phone out knowing Mikado was going to try to call me again. The man, who was still pinning me to the wall took a piece of hair within his fingers and started playing with it, chuckling at his achievement of annoying me. His face looked slightly troubled though as he paused. "Yes Mikado?" I sang into the phone. "Wait, before you say anything may I speak to Anri?" The conformation of my request was heard. I smiled sweetly as the phone was exchanged hands, Izaya messed with my plan, I'm sure as hell not going to pass a chance to mess with his now am I?

"H-hello?" asked a flustered, introverted girl who was in procession of Saika. "Mitsu?" I paused and looked up, rain. A little late in my opinion, the damage had already been done. There is no telling how many people were caught in the explosion, not to mention the fact Russia Sushi was now a smoldering piece of ash.

"Yes, Anri, you know that secret you have that gives you a bunch of influence? I'm going to ask you to use it to cause some chaos in the little huddles of gangs. Mikado, I know you're still listening, tell the Dollars to get the hell out of there, just trust me," I ordered hanging up and smirking, I loved my job.

"Shall we watch the show Katsu-chan?" Izaya asked, pushing off of the wall, his hair flattened against his head in the rain. I bowed my head once in a nod, walking to the edge of the building. I felt Izaya wrap his arm around my waist, both our eyes no doubt sparkling in insanity, and pleasure at the turn of events. Let's watch the city burn.

_**I think I have an editing schedule figured out. I will be posting every week, seeing how I have multiple stories on I only have time to edit one per week. So this simply means a chapter will be here every other week. **_

_**Other than that I really have nothing to say so thanks for reading, alerting, favoriting, and reviewing. **_

_**To: Usagi-chan: **__Why I switched names is beyond me..ANYWAYS! Hi again :3. That chapter was hard to write to be honest because this one was already what I wanted in my draft. So, any "new" ideas I had were thoroughly thought out. Hence why it took forever and a day to be posted._

_**To Chie-Shire-Cat17: **__Isn't she? Is my updating schedule soon enough? (though I'm starting to believe that these updates will never be soon enough until I reach the end. I feel the same way don't worry XD) _

_**To: DarkFlame Alchemist: **__Thank-you, I'm glad you like it. I am also honored to be the first one you've read on this board_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer I don't own Durarara! I do own Katsuki and other OC's **

**Chapter XXIII**

I won't be the first person in the world to declare this, and I know this, but plans are delicate things. One wrench in the inner workings and the entire thing can fall apart. An event moving forward, or not happening at all, no matter how insignificant the event is changes the plan. Sure it's just moving the events around, but a plan is set up the way it was for a reason.

Let's take the bomb or example, I had it planned for tonight at the earliest, but I would've preferred it later. It would've been _after_ the battle that In Finem would've won –barely- and that added success would've made them arrogant. Easier to manipulate in my perspective simply because I've dealt with people like this in the past on many occasions, and I wanted to see how destructive the gang would be if they thought they were invincible. My idea of what they would be was pretty damn destructive, and I needed that.

What really happened was the opposite of that. The bomb was a success and they got too arrogant too fast. They knew the other participants in the battle would be shaken up thanks to the bomb, so they didn't fight as violently as they needed too. Not to mention Shizuo got involved, reasons are kind of obvious. Word got around by Izaya and me while we watched the battle on the roof that In Finem was the reason of the bomb and word got to the blonde. Needless to say, Finem got their asses handed to them.

Looking outside the window of Shinra's apartment, I was waiting for my battered and bruised sister to wake up. Rain was still pouring down from the sky as I noticed that smoke was still rising from the debris. My lips parted slightly as I walked toward the window and lightly laid my had on the glass and tilted my head to the side. Inhaling deeply, I cleared my mind realizing that through the pacing I had been doing trying to settle my inner turmoil on what to do next; I had no real coherent thought, just a list of worries. Worrying gets nowhere, it makes the situation worse. I should know this.

I was distracted, not by my sister, but subconsciously the thoughts were there. I couldn't focus as well as I normally was. Normally I could easily change the pace of game, an hour's worth of thinking and I would have a plan. Right now, I was coming up with nothing to reattach my fraying puppet strings. Why? Could it be because of Izaya? I wasn't sure where we stood, both of us were attracted, we couldn't be alone anymore without it turning into a make-out session. I couldn't stand not seeing him, but I couldn't stand seeing him either. He was that itch you can't scratch.

Emotions were too complicated, this is why I stuck with one full emotion and a handful of those that I chose to ignore for the most part. Those other emotions, the ones that don't help me take over this city, hold me back. This was proof on why I only felt joy. I couldn't plan my next move, this explosion set me back. The total opposite of what should be expected right? I needed that explosion to propel my plan, but yet I am holding my phase 2.

"Katsuki, are you alright? You've been quiet ever since you came here," said Shinra putting a finger on his cheek in thought. I merely turned my head and looked at him, my expression giving nothing away from my inner turmoil. He then tilted his head as I frowned slightly. I turned and looked at him and then refocused on the city. I hated being confused like this. I inhaled slowly as I leaned against the window, another arch of lightning seen in the sky. A roll of thunder was heard and felt through the window. I blinked a few times, moving my hair out of my eyes with my hand.

"Physically I'm fine. My shoulder is still a little sore at times, but other than that I'm as healthy as a horse. I can't concentrate that well right now and it's pissing me off." I turned around after punching the window lightly and crossed my arms and my ankles as I said this. I narrowed my eyes as Shinra smiled, what was be about to say? The Dullahan walked in, handing the doctor a tea cup. Just delaying the inevitable here Shinra, you better spill soon.

"Celty said she noticed something interesting when she was out earlier," sang the doctor, this caused little reaction from me. Though I clearly hated where this was going, because I knew where it was, I said nothing, stood completely still as if I hadn't heard him. Still, I was curious how this information was going to be presented. Judging by Shinra's behavior, he was in pervert mode. He was so annoying when he was in one of these moods, but he talked like he was a water faucet, so who was I to judge. I only had to prompt him. That was child's play.

"Did she now? Tell me Celty, what were you doing peeping on a privet moment? Don't tell me Shinra has rubbed off his inner pervert has rubbed off on you," I said slyly trying to keep the conversation light, and away from me. Celty's neck smoke blew out in an embarrassed puff as she went to defend herself in text. Her fingers clicked on the keys in a flustered pattern, the being of legend pausing a few times before showing me the screen.

_**I didn't mean to, I just saw you two and it happened! Why didn't you tell us anyways? **_I frowned at the text and looked out the window again. So, this was slowly getting around. Not that it wasn't eventually going to get around, this was just another complication. If everyone was focused on the most twisted couple in Ikebukuro history, underground activities are going to be a pain in the ass to remain underground. I relied on underground activities to remain that way, it made things easier to smuggle in and out.

"I didn't tell you because one it's my life and two because I'm not sure if 'that' means that we're a couple or what," I finally responded, my voice hardened. I was getting tired of just sitting here. "May I use one of your computers?" Shinra nodded and I disappeared into the office and logged onto the Dollars chat, something was bound to be interesting tonight considering the circumstances.

_**Hanna: **__Good Evening everyone!_

_**Taro Tanaka: **__Hey Hanna! It looks like it's only us. _

_**Taro Tanaka: **__Did you see what happened in the square? Shizuo was there._

Spinning in my chair I laughed to myself, this situation was getting better. Oh how rumors spread. Shizuo was an ex-Dollars member, he quit after he got shot, and he hasn't looked back. I was actually surprised he had joined the Dollars to begin with, Izaya was the one that invited him, though he had no possible way of knowing this. He liked the mystery everyone had, nobody knew he was Shizuo Heiwajima. Though him showing up today wasn't that much of a shock. News spreads fast when you have the right people spreading the rumors, and he was pissed.

_**Hanna: **__He was? How interesting. _

_**Hanna: **__Ya know, I heard that he used to be in the Dollars, almost no one knows why he quit. _

_**Hanna: **__He's also never sided in a gang war, maybe In Finem did something to piss him off._

_**Taro Tanaka: **__Like what? _

Now that wasn't a good question in my opinion. The better question was what didn't? He has no restraint in what he gets mad at. He just hold himself back when he is pissed, if he didn't he would've killed someone by now. Though, with that said I must confess to a lie. He holds nothing back with Izaya, and that bastard is still alive.

I laced my fingers together, I could tell him the truth, but then my sister would be in danger. I looked toward the door, as if I could see her sleeping figure. I shook my head, no. At least not yet, she didn't know how to fight, and she was soft. If people start associating her with him, then I would be next and then it won't take a lot of people to see the family resemblance. I sighed and started typing again, thankful that Shizuo had a reputation to just be pissed.

_**Hanna: **__Who knows, it's Shizuo. He gets pissed if the wind blows the wrong direction._

_**Kanra has joined the chat**_

That was perfect timing on his part. Wait, what the hell was I thinking? I really wish my hormones weren't being hyperactive. I made the smile that had somehow manages to show up on my face go away. It was as if they were trying to make up for being dormant for all these years. Now, of the thousands of people in Ikebukuro he was the one I had to feel the attraction with. The sad thing was, he was probably sitting at his computer screen thinking the same thing. Maybe I was telling myself that to make myself feel better. I shook my head and just typed some nonsense to get my mind off of what happened.

_**Hanna: **__Hello Kanra, did you see the battle tonight?_

_**Kanra: **__No, but I heard about it. Was it scary?_

_**Taro Tanaka: **__I think it was._

I sat back, and crossed my arms, resting my right ankle on my knee. Sure a lot of people were scared, the brute was best known when he had sign of some sort in his hand, or having just launched a vending machine across the street. I turned my head back toward my sister. When she screamed a few weeks ago that showed everyone he was human. His eyes were full of fear, the one and only time I've seen him like that. The instinctive want to make sure that she was safe took over, but like me and his brother Yuzuki wasn't scared.

_**Kanra: **__Well Shizuo Heiwajima is a scary guy~_

_**Taro Tanaka: **__I just hope this is over soon_

_**Hanna: **__Everyone is, well everyone but Izaya Orihara and Mitsu Sasaki, I saw them enjoying the destruction._

_**Hanna: **__You know they had a hand in it._

Mikado, you're innocence still amazes me. He went to defend me, saying that I was helping the Dollars, and I was and so was Izaya, but in the dishonst way of an informant. I had an idea what Hisaro was doing, what his ultimate goal was. He was going to take over the city, and as cliché as that sounded, he was going to take the leader of the Dollars out, Izaya, and me as well. Shizuo was now on that list, he was going to have all the power.

This worried me a little, big goals and the man power to stop it, most of the city was on his side. Almost everyone hated the both of us, and that was a title I was still proud of. What I didn't get was why didn't the overlord announce this plan, it'd rally our hate-club. He went through all of this effort, yet it would be a disorganized force. If he was a good leader thou he could make it work.

_**Kanra: **__When don't they? _

_**Kanra: **__I mean do they thing they own Ikebukuro or something?_

_**Hanna: **__Probably, or that they own the people. _

_**Hanna: **__I heard Mitsu yell to the sky "I love the people of this world" _

_**Taro Tanaka: **__Really? _

_**Taro Tanaka: **__Do you think this is going to end up like the Dollars/Yellow Scarves war about a year ago?_

_**Kanra: **__No. I heard Mitsu has a sister and that she was attacked by In Finem_

_**Kanra: **__If this is true and if she actually cares about her sister then she's fully on our side._

Damn, didn't take him long to jump on that bandwagon. He was right nonetheless. I was going to make sure Hisaro didn't take over the city, he still was annoying according to my personal preference. My phone rang in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice softer and gentler than it normally would. I put a skeptical air around my loyalty to the Dollars, I was playing my own game still, the goals of the gang and my own just both involve taking down Hisaro, after that I wasn't sure what I'd do, I'd figure it out eventually.

"How is she?" a saddened voice answered my question with his own. He hadn't cried, but he blamed himself. I was going to have to go talk to him. I merely watched the chat from the chair. It was my fault, I was the one who set up the bomb, I was the one who figured out too late that it was going off. Instead of jumping onto that damn building I should've called them.

"She's still asleep, look only her left arm is messed up. She's a tough chick, she has me as a sister. You don't have to alienate yourself from her, it wasn't your fault," I assured gently, my eyes widening at a new member in the chat. My casual smirk melted off of my face as I raised my fist and almost slammed it into the desk, goddammit! This wasn't supposed to happen at all. I made it clear on how good of an informant I was in that video I put on the website. The underlining message of whoever leaked the password would pay, and pay with their life was there. Izaya was the exemption and he knew it, I might hate him, but our game was just getting to the fun part.

_**Primus: **__Hey guys_

_**Hanna: **__Who the hell gave you the god damn password?_

_**Primus: **__I would assume the same person who gave the password to you_

"She still got hurt, and if she attaches herself to me it'll only get worse. She already has your enemies watching her," Shizuo insisted. I rolled my eyes, this was going to be a long night. I pulled out my other phone and sent Izaya a text asking if he gave him the password. To be honest, Izaya was the one who gave me the password. He help create me to be the center of everything. Sure, eventually I would've weaseled it out of Mikado, but I liked how things worked out.

"I know, and I realize that she needs to learn how to fight. Once she heals I'm going to teach her how to use the knife I gave her. She's just as stubborn as me Shizuo, you won't be able to avoid her for long." My voice portrayed a false sense of calmness, thoughts different scenarios that ended with Hisaro with the goddamn password flew through my head. I checked my phone, happy that the informant wasn't totally avoiding me.

_**I thought you told him…**_ Shit! Someone leaked the password, and if that happened Mikado should know about it. Though he was going to have to change the password, and then I would have to compile a "true dollar" list. I was too busy for that, unless my sister would help me out, I was going to have to stay up a little longer than normal to get anything done. I still had to get things ready for the big showdown, get a confirmed head count on the sins was my first priority at this moment. Didn't want to plan on fighting four sins and a fifth one shows up.

_**Hanna: **__So…..Kanra gave it to you? I thought you stopped -.- _

_**Kanra: **__I know, I'm terrible. Can't trust my word_

_**Primus: **__…So what's up guys?_

I muttered something about plotting his demise, but apparently because he was in our chat Hisaro wasn't the one typing in what he was saying. This was too direct, it was as if this guy didn't know we knew who he really was supposed to be portraying. I didn't share Izaya's human fetish, no I loved this city. Morons pissed me off and deserve to die.

So then, where was Hisaro? I mean his arrogant ass could've gotten sent to the hospital, not likely. Probably looking for me, the cause of the ruckus is normally found near the ripples they cause. I was no different, but once I got bored and it was clear who was going to win, I left. I chuckled, as I came to my conclusion. He was sneaking around getting information anyway, why not try the direct approach, though he was probably going to get banned when he logs off, or when his puppet does.

"What do you mean?" asked Shizuo snapping me out of my train of thought and boarding the other train I was keeping up with. I smiled and simply said that my sister was one of those people who didn't take the word "no" lightly. "So she's like you?" I paused and considered this, the girl had to be influenced by someone.

"Pretty much, but a much more pleasant person to get along with, trust me," I said rolling my eyes jerking my head to look over my shoulder as sounds of someone stirring heard from the room I knew Yuzuki to be staying in. I sat up, my back no longer on the chair. I almost turned my head, but the chat was still moving, and if I didn't respond, it would look suspicious.

_**Kanra: **__Getting the body count. _

_**Hanna: **__Taking care of my sick mom_

_**Hanna: **__Speaking of which I have to go give her a sponge bath, wish me luck XP_

_**Hanna has logged off the chat**_

"Hey Shizuo, I'm gonna let you go, she has risen, I think. You're not banned from seeing her, ya know." I hung up after the grunt, and stood up closing the laptop and walked into the sick room, everyone in the small apartment compiled in the small room as her eyelids fluttered. Her arms were bandaged, one completely covered with burn wounds and the other with debris related wounds.

I looked at Shinra as he awkwardly leaned over the bed and tilted his head to the side. I clicked my tongue thinking about "nudging" his ass and making him fall on top of Yuzuki, but considering the rush of hormonal emotions that would ensure on everyone on the room besides myself, I decided not to. I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame, taking a piece of hair off of my v-neck, looking as if I didn't care one way or another what happened, looking through my auburn hair as my sister blinked.

"Good Evening!" sang the brunette doctor leaning back as a dazed auburn haired girl looked around the room, not even phased that Celty wasn't wearing her helmet. Granted, she lived with me and she's seen Celty before, waking up from a C4 explosion, even I would look at headless Celty with a look of muted shock. She blinked a few times and tried to sit up, using her left hand but cried out in pain, her face cringing. "Gentle, the bomb at Russia Sushi blew some debris into your arm." The doctor, being the unlicensed professional he was, put his hand on her back and stomach as he eased her back down.

She sank down into the pillows and lifted her bandaged arm, turning it over in the air as she studied it. Her expression was distant, like she was trying to piece together what happened. My lips slightly fell into a frown, she would figure it out soon. She then clenched her fist as her expression hardened into a scowl. I knew it, sometimes I really question myself on why I had told her everything from my first issue with Hisaro. "Katsuki," she said quietly, a hidden note of spite hidden in her voice. I snuck a look at Shinra, he hadn't caught the tone. "Please leave." I refocused my attention on her and bowed my head.

"I'll convince Shizuo to drop by," I said with no emotion detected in my voice, it was a nice friendship while it lasted. I pushed myself off of the wall and calmly walked out of the room. My steps were even every detail of my appearance gave away nothing as to what I was thinking or feeling. I grabbed my boots and started lacing them up. The window showing what was left of the city, black columns of smoke were rising up into the sky.

Did I blame my sister for kicking me out of her sick room? No, she was smart and she knew me better than anyone else. Before everything, I was actually normal. She saw me change into the person I am now. If anyone knew how I worked it was her. She was wrong on the details, this much I knew just by watching her. She thought I left because I knew it was going to go off. She thought I left them because I didn't want to get caught in the explosion. She lost all faith in me.

"Shizuo!" I yelled keeping my head bowed the hood of my jacket covering my face. Rain pelted at the leather hood, sounds dissipating into the air. He stopped walking, letting me calmly walk up, slouched over with a hand in his pocket, with soaked clothes sticking to his muscular arms and chest. The blond looked tired, and he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He raised an eyebrow at me, not asking why I was there. "Can I have one?" I asked pulling my lighter out of my pocket as Shizuo pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. I lit the cancer stick and inhaled the smoke, looking up at the rain as it fell from the sky.

My hood fell off of my head, my hair now getting soaked in the onslaught. The red tones of my hair dying down, the brown taking over as it always did when it got wet. I frowned as I exhaled the smoke, letting it mix with the black smoke still coming from the smoldering building to my right. I blinked a few times and then looked at the blond, taking another drag before leaning against the building, taking a switchblade in my left hand. This might get ugly, I wasn't going to go deep, just enough to distract him as I ran.

"Yuki is awake, I don't like leaving her there alone. Celty still has work, I'm not going to take her away from that for a dumbass mistake on my part. The bomb was partially my fault, alright? I gave the bastard the C4, had Celty smuggle it in. It wasn't supposed to go off until tonight at the earliest. Izaya convinced Hisaro otherwise, if I hadn't gone to get Tom's money I'd be right next to her." I handed him Tom's money from my pocket, not looking him in the eye. I watched in feigned interest as water fell off the ends of my hair.

"So she knew you were behind the bomb and won't talk to you?" I took another drag of the cigarette and nodded. My hand slightly tightened on the plastic handle of my knife. I lifted my head slightly and waited, the twitching eyebrow was always the first sign. "Don't blame her." I looked at the brute and smirked as I chuckled slightly at his bluntness. I nodded and turned toward Shinra's apartment with my head.

"S'not the only reason she's not happy with me right now. I doubt she remembers this, but the day I kicked Hisaro's ass I told her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I broke that promise; tell her I'm sorry for me would ya?" I started to walk off, stepping on the butt of the cigarette, exhaling my last puff of smoke. Another roll of thunder made the sound of my footsteps dissipate.

I didn't react much when Shizuo grabbed my arm and pulled me against the wall. I simply let my knife snap out of its casing, getting ready to slice and run. He took his glasses off and put them in his vest pocket, I'm dead. His eyebrow was twitching like crazy, the next warning sign was a growl. That's when I make my escape. His eyes dug into mine, trying to decode mine that I have mastered in hiding what I really was feeling, which was nothing. I had no reason to feel joy, if anything I was in a somber mood. However, I had never been attacked by Shizuo before this point, this was going to be fun.

"Tell me something and that determines whether or not I bash you face in right here and now," he said, voice hard and fists clenched. Nodding slightly, I held onto the small knife in my hand as I listened for his question. "Do you regret what you did?" I paused, my eyes widening in shock, that was unexpected. I sighed to myself and bowed my head. My hair covered my eyes as I held back a smirk.

"I regret bringing my sister into this, in retrospect I should've ignored her until all of this was cleared up. However, with her injured this justifies me finally taking a side, this should be interesting. I don't regret the bomb, I needed the chaos the rush in adrenaline makes it hard for people to think rationally. I don't regret that because I need Hisaro to waver." Despite the situation, my voice was light and relaxed. Even though the weight of the blond's hand would normally cause someone to waver I shrugged. Shizuo growled and threw me away from the wall, I stumbled three steps and looked at him.

"Just out of my damn sight Katsuki, I can barely stand to look at you." I nodded and walked off. I bowed my head and exhaled slowly, fighting the small chuckle threatening to show itself. This was long overdue. He knew there were other things I have done that doesn't measure up to this at all, yet this is the first reaction I've ever gotten out of him. Rain dripped off of my hair as the footsteps of the blond were heard.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Shizuo Heiwajima," I said quietly, the footsteps of the blond stopping. I looked at him and saluted with two fingers as I walked away from her. "When you see Yuki also tell her thanks, my mistake is only speeding up my plans. I mean I tried to find a way to fix it but there just is no way. Oh Shizuo if you only knew how much fun I'll be having in the next couple of days." I ducked under a stop sign javelin, looking at the metal structure quizzically. I pressed my lips into a fine line and put my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Shut-up Katsuki," he growled behind me. I didn't turn, I actually nodded and took my phone out and sent him a text message**. **_**It was a nice friendship while it lasted**_**. **I then disappeared into a crowd, pulling my hood back over my head, walking toward Russia Sushi. Flashes of gold –not yellow but gold- covered the streets; this place was crawling with my enemy. My bangs fell in front of my left eye, still dripping in water as I saw what used to be Russia Sushi. It was a burnt frame that was going to take a year, at least, to rebuild. I would help, but then my time would be taken up, I would have an actual routine and with that routine this place would never get rebuilt.

"It's a shame isn't it?" asked a brunette hiding under an umbrella, Dollar member but she wasn't fighting, merely watching. Her voice was light, casual. I looked at her for a moment and nodded, a rumble of thunder rolling through the air. I looked up at the sky, wondering who was going to get hurt and when. It's been a couple of hours since this storm had started; it was going to be soon. It had to be, it's how the city worked.

"What do you think Mitsu is going to say about this?" she asked turning at me, smiling. I paused and looked at her questioningly, she was talking to me as if she thought I was a Dollar, but I've neither said nor hinted this. Then again, I was here at the restaurant, looking at the ruins of it almost sadly. I was clearly not a Yellow Scarf nor an In Finem, perhaps I even had an air of I knew what happened here. Either way, assessing the damage was all a part of being an informant; I knew where the bomb was planted just by standing here.

"Mistu? You mean the informant who's in the Dollars? So she really is working with you guys," I said casually, knowing she couldn't tell me from anyone else. I turned toward her and read her profile, she was intrigued, but relaxed. I bowed my head to ensure my stormy grey eyes from her and my now brown hair falling in clumped strands in my face. The girl perked up at my name and turned toward me. She nodded looked up at the top of her umbrella, smiling.

"I think she's our leader, she knows how to rally a crowd," she said whimsically, her voice having tints of worship, she was becoming my Saki. I smiled and decided to test this theory, I mean it wasn't like I was the person she decided to call god. Though this didn't matter to me, crushing dreams is a part of my job, if I am worshipped because of this then that makes crushing dreams that much more entertaining to me.

"In my opinion she's not a good informant, she would've seen this coming." As expected the girl's eyes widened as I leaned my head back again, a crack of thunder shook the ground slightly. I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets and shrugged. "If she knew anyways what makes you think that she'd tell you anyways? Who is to say she's not as much as a bastard as Izaya Orihara?" I leaned my head back slightly, my hood falling off of my head. My brown clumped wet hair laid messily on my face as an arch of lightning flashed behind me, a small chuckle emitted from my lips.

"M-Mitsu!" she said in shock her eyes sparkling. I lowered my head and put my hands in my pockets, smirking slightly as I nodded once. "Y-you didn't know?" I saw doubt flashing through her eyes, a condescending smile found its way to my face. I took a step forward and just chuckled, a light sounding chuckle that hid the dark sadistic person I really was.

"No, I knew, I just didn't think it'd be set off right now. I wouldn't have spread the word anyways. Well, as much fun as it was seeing how you were about to jump to defend me, I have other things to attend to. I'll be seeing you, or not. You vaguely hold my interest; your reaction to me talking down on myself was really predictable." I walked off and left the poor girl speechless. I chuckled loudly as I commented about how her worship was going to be the end of her.

"Mitsu Sasaki! Why?" she called causing people to look at her, looking for the informant that had already melted into the crowd. I laughed and stopped walking, turning back toward her. "Why didn't you warn us?" I looked at Russia Sushi, or what was left of it, still shocked how there was little damage to the surrounding buildings.

"I didn't say anything because people are more interesting when they don't know what to expect. I was bored, and you guys are, in short, nothing more than puppets, who need to learn a few things about being careful on what you ask." I spun on my heels again and used a crowd of people to take me to an alleyway where I simply leaned against it and closed my eyes, letting the rain fall onto my face.

"So you're Lust's new project," said a tough voice with a weird accent, I opened my eyes and looked at the hooded figure covered in the shadows. My head tilted to the left as I pushed myself off of the brick wall I was just leaning against. My eyebrow was raised in curiosity, someone has learned Japanese. The deep weathered voice was familiar, the accent was new though. I almost couldn't place it.

"Project? Whatever do you mean Wrath?" I asked as the sin let his hood fall from his bald head and looked at me with a sneer I kept my expression flat as I grabbed my switchblade from my pocket, taking a step away from him. I inhaled slowly as Wrath pulled out a knife. The casing was black, and on the right side there was a golden dragon, that bastard. "And could I by any chance get my knife back? It's a family heirloom."

"You and I both know you've only had this beauty for a few months." So he admitted he loved my knife as much as I did, and that he could tell a blade's age. I let my "new" knife flip out, catching his eye. "I tell ya what kid, you kick my ass and it's yours." I smirked and narrowed my eyes, this was a challenge I was willing to take. Twirling my knife in my hands this gave me the option of having some more fun, as if this day could be any more entertaining.

By my count, I had a good chance. I've already been on the receiving end of Wrath's attacks, it's all force. One could compare him to Shizuo, or Simon on the off chance he fights. I was agile; I used my speed and flexibility to my advantage. Thus, I could dodge his attacks and contort my body in a way that I could wound him. I also wanted my knife back, it was weighted perfectly, and I liked the dragon.

"Sure if you tell me one more thing. Where did you learn Japanese?" I pulled some the last of the stolen flick blades, enough to be held between my fingers. I stood casually pointing my left foot toward the wall, the rest of my appearance was casual as Wrath stood into a fighting stance. The wind blew through the alley, rain hitting me in the eye. I blinked and shook my head in irritation.

"Master knows a lot, and passes knowledge when we've earned it." I smirked and nodded, tightening my grip on my weapons, and jumped up at the charging sin, and grabbed onto an awning pulling myself up on top of it, looking down at the sin. My position was best described as feral, like a cat getting ready to pounce, I raised the throwing knives in front of my nose. My chin was angled upward and threw one knife at him, landing in his back.

He growled as I crouched down on the pole, trying to get him to throw the knife at me. He wasn't going to, he jumped up and grabbed my ankle and flung me off of the bar, leaving me to flip and skid on the roof before I spun around and sliced Wrath's cheek. I then used my clawed hand and embedded it in his stomach and twisted it, putting my other hand on the ground as I kicked him in the jaw.

Wrath chuckled as I set my foot back on the ground, only to jump up and kick him in the jaw again throwing another flick blade in his chest as I blocked the swing from his, my, knife. I landed and was knocked to my knees, a perfectly executed roundhouse. I looked over my shoulder and rolled to the side, falling off of the edge of the building. I looked down, not a lethal fall, but I would be damaged. Turning my head, I smirked a new building followed by a chain that would eventually lead to a lethal height. I swung my body and took the path, throwing another knife at the sin's shoulder.

The wind was cool as Wrath joined me to the rooftops, lightning streaking the sky as the rain started raining in the buckets, the raindrops hurting my scalp slightly. So Ikebukuro I am your next victim, so be it. My breath was in gasps as I was forced to block another onslaught of attacks, unsure how much time I had left. I ended up blocking an attack with an elbow in his jaw, slicing his throat and then stabbing it. I then realized he had backed me to the edge, my plan backfiring.

I looked up at the sidewalk below me. Normally panic would ensue, but I simply looked back at the red eyes of the bastard who was putting me in this situation. There was no way to get out of this and survive. There were no hand holds on the buildings and thanks to the rain sliding down the side was impossible. Challenging him, I threw my second to last flick blade, my vision blinded as lightning struck the alley next to the building, temporarily blinding me.

Next thing I knew, There was nothing under my feet and my body was sideways. My breath was nonexistent, the feeling of someone's shoulder imprinted on my chest. I looked up and saw the black dressed man falling after me, as if this height wasn't enough to make an impression that he wasn't someone I should be fighting. He then slammed my body into the concrete, my vision blurring before going out completely.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so bad for not updating and then leaving a cliffhanger. Ya know, I'll make it up to you guys by putting a non-edited sneak-peak of the next chapter sound good? Yeah I think so too.<strong>

**Now, why I couldn't come-out with this chapter on schedule, this is a multi-point list and there will be a quiz at the end (as if) One, It's October and even though my birthday is in this month (I can now legally buy a ticket to see Rated-R movies…like that's stopped me before) marching band also had competitions like every week this month no joke. So between staying after school for rehearsals, and then cramming homework, I have to choose to write more (Which I am proud to say I had been "cured" of my writer's block) or to edit. I hate to edit. **

**Two, I was attacked by a gong and lost. My battle wound was a sprained wrist and I don't know about anyone else, but I absolutely **_**hate**_** typing with one hand. It takes twice as long and my fingers get just as tired doing half the work. Yeah, I wanted that wound to heal before I dissected this thing and re-wrote a lot of it. **

**Three, there are multiple schedules going on here Usagi-chan (Hidden Depths of the Mind) and I are both busy bees and this chapter I felt so bad for keeping it untouched that I didn't send it off to get it proofread because she's just as busy as me! I just edited it through solo three times like I usually do, and I know I still missed things. **

**Now that I apologized and gave you a list of excuses why I have been lazy *cough* I think I've earned laziness Marching band is killer in Texas it's like marching in an oven during the summer and then bipolar weather. Winds that knock down gongs while it's raining in the bright sunlight. I thank you guys for your patience, and for reading, reviewing, favoriteing, and alerting. **

**To: Usagi-Chan: **_Thanks :D. Really? You wanna draw her? I won't lie when I read this I was literally speechless. I mean I've drawn her dozens of times, literally, but she's my character so it makes sense, I need a visual reference for her appearance sometimes. _

**To: Chie-Shire-Cat17:**_ I'm Sorry I took forever and a lifetime to post this. I liked having him punched too. It was fun to write. Marching band is done in November so I should get back on a normal schedule by then hopefully. I really don't know because of how teachers are._

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the un-edited spoiler I promised. It might change, but seeing how I really don't know when I'll be able to update I find spoiling the cliff hanger reasonable. <strong>

_Tears express sadness, discomfort, sometimes anger, overall they expressed pain. The victim sheds tears when a love one is murdered, prized procession stolen, dumped by their lover. When their spirit is crushed, their body, heart, and hope. It's a natural defense put into the human mind to prevent emotions from collecting overtime and overwhelm the person. It was a venting system, hard to disguise, hard to fake. _

_I can honestly say that I never cried within fifteen years. Not when I was jailed and disowned, not when I broke bones, not even when I stood over the first victim of my antics. These tears stung my skin with their soothing warmth. I hated them, they showed weakness. I had reached my limit. _

_I felt a piece of cloth wipe my face and then my hand, a gentle soothing voice drawling in the background as I let an emotionless mask consume my face. I met Shinra's eyes as he finished cleaning me up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. I lifted the phone still in my hand and typed up my response._

**This I think raised more questions, but the main reason the chapter is telling how Katsuki survived, I'm keeping that a secret XP.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Duararara! Katsuki, the last time I checked, is still mine so. Do with that what you will lawyers of the world. **

**Chapter XXIV**

Darkness, numbness, silence, and the feeling of being utterly alone was the only thing I knew that was real. Was this something that could be perceived as hell? The thought of being alone, doing nothing for eternity was the most torturous scenario that I could possibly think of, and considering my line of work, and the things I have put myself and others through, this was saying a lot. I really hate getting philosophical, but in order to completely understand where I am coming from I have to be. Let's just get one thing straight, I am not a religious person. I don't believe in heaven, nor hell, or this petty person many call "god."

Humans are beings of desire. We desire sex, physical processions, to be a part of an adventure, to make a difference in the world. Social needs, hunger needs, a place to live, sleep, and a place of safety, though aren't desires at first thought, one has to remember the desire of the human race, the ultimate goal; to survive. Thus, by ripping away the basic survival necessities of a human, he will go utterly insane, basic cabin fever.

"You're not dead," said a disembodied voice, causing my eyes to widen in shock. With newfound strength I turned my head and looked around in the vast darkness that surrounded me, finding out that my body was suspended in empty space.

"If I'm not dead, than where the fuck am I?" I asked deciding that the voice was male. One of my eyes closed, as if I was trying to come back to the conscious world. "Better question, who are you?" I managed spin around, looking for the voice, not seeing him, but hearing an overconfident chuckle. I snarled and clenched my fists, auburn hair falling in front of my eyes.

"Yes, knowing who I was and where you are would make all the difference wouldn't it? But I'm afraid I will tell you nothing. I don't underestimate your ability as an informant Ms Rin, but you like to play games, so I think I'll play one with you. Have fun going back to the real world, and you owe me and my sister one." His voice was arrogant. I looked down on impulse, a white light, at first was barely seen, then it consumed me in a white light.

My head, it was throbbing; hell so was majority of my body. The inner piece I had found in the void, it was gone. Physically I was drained. My joints felt stiff, like each and every one of them was going to be extremely uncooperative. Using every bit of strength I could muster, I put my arm on my forehead as a wave of nausea came over me. I squeezed my eyes shut even though I was fully aware I had nothing to throw up, my stomach only confirmed it as it rumbled in protest. My breaths were shallow, but then again each breath I drew in was a challenge to not moan out in pain as air filled my lungs. The hand on my stomach clenched, grabbing the soft cotton of the shirt I was wearing, as I started to open my eyes, moving my arm so I could inspect my surroundings. I was aware I was in a bed and that I was wearing long sleeves, but other than that I was clueless.

Light burned, end of story, it just made the throbbing headache I had when I woke up worse if that was even possible. My stomach squeezed in on itself as I fought back stomach acid and bile from coming out of my stomach, squeezing my eyes shut again. I was wrong, totally and utterly wrong. The Void, and whoever the hell was there with me wasn't hell, this was. Last time I tried that within this hour. Thinking there'd be a different result, as if, I tried to sit up.

Only my head managed to lift off of the bed I was laying on before I was forced to stop. My body didn't scream in protest, it yelled bloody murder at me. My clenched abs were shaking within my stomach, as if I was threatening to tear them from my body. Electric pain was felt everywhere, my arms joining the protest. Tears lined my eyes as I let myself fall back on my pillows. I hissed as I let out a held breath, that solved one question. Wrath must've made sure I was done for unless I got help on the spot. The next question was who saved me? I wasn't very well liked to begin with, so it wasn't like my death would be tragic.

"You shouldn't move, you're lucky to be alive and you know it," said a gentle feminine voice that was at the same time calloused with hate. A weak smile found its way to my face in recognition. A small airy chuckle escaped, quickly dying down in pain. I knew it was Namie, the question of where in Ikebukuro I was, was answered. Nowhere, I was in Shinjuku. It made sense if Izaya was the reason Wrath and I had chosen the same alley. Knowing that bastard he wanted to gauge just how pissed I was. Then again, I was in the alley first. I had first dibs on the location. The concern at the back of my mind that was overanalyzing everything was questioning how Wrath knew I was there, and if he was sent. I wanted to say "no" to the latter question simply because there was no mentioning of the head.

Namie's presence was still felt around me, watching me and my feeble attempts of getting out of here. I just laid there, not trusting movement and keeping my lunch, or whatever was the last meal I had. I heard her leave the room, leaving me alone. My thoughts immediately went back to the assessment of just how injured I was. My sense of sight, was completely out of commission as long as I couldn't stand looking at light. Hearing, from what I could tell was alright, touch, smell fine. Just physical injuries plagued me. I felt my chest fall in relief, my ears perking up at the sound of footsteps.

"How are you feeling?" asked a concerned informant, all hints of him being snarky and arrogant erased from his tone. This caught me off guard, but I wasn't focused on that, too many bodily injuries that were serving as distractions. I moved my brick of an arm off of my eyes and tried opening them again. The vomit feeling returned and I squeezed my eyes shut again and went into my brick-arm cave again. My jaw locked as I quietly growled, my throat protesting with the rest of my body with my newly found consciousness. "That bad hmm?" I flipped him off with my free brick-arm. "But you still have that winning personality." Winning personality my ass, there was relief in that damn voice of his and we both knew it.

I moved my arm again and this time kept it on my forehead to block out some of the light, and though my need to vomit increased slightly, I could at least look at the guy. He had his iconic jacket off, only in his long sleeve black v-neck and dark jeans. His arms were crossed and the red tint in his eyes weren't as prominent as I was used to. They took a calculating essence as he looked into my eyes. The air was tense, both of us knew how I got into this situation and why I was here.

He slowly walked over and pushed some of my hair into my eye. It was as if he knew what threshold of light I could handle, highly unlikely, but I wasn't questioning it. The raven-haired man kneeled down slightly, and held onto my hand gently, careful not to hurt me. Our skin was barely touching the other person. It was as if he was scared that I was going to shatter right then and there. His thumb gently rubbed against the back of my hand in an irregular pattern, something was bothering him. I blinked, I knew if I tried to talk then it would hurt, big time, but if I didn't I was almost sure he wouldn't tell me. He found my eyes again and nodded slightly. He understood, of course he did.

"Just got word that In Finem has new friends, the Sins, or at least the one I'm assuming did this to you," The informant paused and looked at me. His voice might've been light and happy, as if we were in a casual conversation and I wasn't on my death bed, or I hadn't just gotten off of it. His eyes, that's the hardest part of one's expression to glaze over in a fake expression. Izaya's eyes showed that he was really worried about something. "What did you do to provoke him Katsu-chan?" I looked at him with as much as an appalled expression as I could muster, he had my knife and it's a beauty, that thing even admitted it. Wait, how did I survive?

"Izaya," I whispered cringing in pain that came from my lungs, diaphragm, and throat. My eyes squeezed close as I forced myself to continue "How did I survive….fall?" My throat gurgled with each breath as a white hot fire-like pain rushed through. As tears spilled over, I used the sleeve of my free hand to wipe them away, pausing as I took in the smell of the shirt. Light cologne that could easily be worn by me, if I watched how much I sprayed, it was familiar. I lowered my hand and looked at the black long-sleeve v-neck. I looked up at Izaya, preparing to thank him for the shirt, and asked him how in the world I was put into the clothes, and where my clothes were, but I was caught off guard. His eyes were filled with muted panic as I met his eyes again. Blinking through another wave pain-filled tears, he wiped them away for me.

My breath soon returned to a some-what steady, shallow, rhythm. Izaya's eyes calmed down with me, and then took on a thoughtful note. I never asked questions, and I had a valid point, I knew I did. Tilting his head to the side, he thought about it, going through what he could gather using similar methods to my own when it came to gathering information. "I'm not sure Katsu-chan, but you're right you shouldn't have survived that fall. Did our friend say anything that might hint to what happened?" I watched as he reached into his pocket and handed me his phone. The cold plastic at first just laid in my hand, not really held. No, I was not going to be weak. I tightened my hold as I slid it open knowing exactly what he meant with the gesture. I really didn't want to talk again.

My fingers danced across the plastic keys as I formed one simple sentence. I wasn't in the mood to taunt him, he did save me. In a way I owed Izaya, why me. _**He said I was a part of Lust's new project. **_I showed him the screen. He looked at it thoughtfully and then turned toward the other room, knowing him, and me, he wanted to go see where she was, and then chase her down. Slowly, he turned toward me, taking in every detail of my broken form. He ran a gently hand through my auburn hair, he was hiding something more, but at this point that was the last thing on my mind. I could find out another way what happened. At this point, we had to focus on how to find Lust.

This was easy the more I thought about it, the answer was really within the names of the Sins themselves. Wrath was attracted to violence, Envy the jealous. It would make since to draw Lust to someone in love, and we were also her main project. This made me sicker to my stomach just thinking about it. There might be a chance that I was attracted to Izaya, and that is the explanation of "lust," but I didn't think it was enough to beckon the Sin. Besides, I was in no condition to draw Lust to us at this moment, so his plan was just going to have to work. Though, to be perfectly honest with you I was surprised Lust wasn't there during our rooftop make-out scene, I mean Celty was.

_**Go ahead, I'll probably just fall back asleep. Thank you Izaya-kun.**_ I handed him back his phone, and sighed my face then twisting into pain. I wanted to cough so bad, but I knew I'd probably die if I tried. Putting my hand to my mouth slowly, I stifled the tickle in my throat and sighed again, this time deeper. I whimpered softly, barely enough for Izaya to hear, it hurt to breath. I stiffened slightly as Izaya gently kissed my forehead and shook his head, taking my hand gently and putting the phone back into my palm. I looked at him with a confused expression, my brow furrowed and an uncharacteristic frown placed on my lips.

"You've just woken up, and it's clear there's something else hurting you other than your physical injuries Katsu-chan," Izaya said quietly his eyes hardening, a small smirk playing on his face. I turned my head away from him, a snarl suppressed under my breath, mainly because I knew I'd end up losing my lunch if I let it out. The only real reason – besides my knife –I fought the damn battle that I knew I had no possible way of winning was because someone had me a little frustrated from a little incident involving a bomb. My annoyance got the best of me and I went on impulse, to see if I could have my own way for once.

_**Bastard, you had the bomb go off early! This is your fault!**_ I looked at him, my expression flat, hate in my eyes. The informant just smirked at me. Figuring out what he was doing he was simple. He knew I would keep a grudge so he was forcing me to vent. I added to the message, not deleting the text. Unless you knew me, you wouldn't think I was mad. The clicks of the keys were steady, not enraged. My breathing wasn't harsh, shallow yes, but it hurt to breath. _**I don't expect you to understand, my sister is a target. Shizuo isn't going to be able to watch her the entire time, and thanks to your stunt I can't watch her either. Yuki is smarter than we give her credit for.**_ I shook my head at him closing the message and looking at the wall, knowing that I was no better than him.

I target family, I won't lie. The emotional ties normal people form make them vulnerable simply because of the lengths those people would push themselves to, to ensure that their family is safe. Going to those who surround the person and harming them is like killing two birds with one stone. Not only does the one who I was trying to manipulate is broken, but I have leverage too. I learn easily just how much family means to one person, and with that I then have a list of people to start stalking. I put the pieces together to find the most fragile of relationships to the ones that seem to be set in stone. After that, I have fun breaking them to mush.

"But Katsu-chan it was you who set up the bomb, I simply moved the time of detonation up. Why are we fighting about this right now? Shouldn't you be more focused on the ruined relationship between you and your sister?" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes showing fake comedic concern. I shrugged and closed my eyes again. I felt my bangs get brushed off of my eyes, my heart decided that then was the appropriate time to start pounding in my chest. That didn't help me ignore the pain. If anything, this made it worse, making me want to breath heavier, which as we have already established hurts too. The hand then caressed my cheek.

"How sweet," sneered a voice coming from the window to my left. At first I couldn't place the voice, something was off about that. Normally things like a voice were placed instantly within my head. Then it clicked. I opened my eyes slightly, tight red dress, flowing dark hair, bright red lipstick, it was Lust. My lip turned up slightly, the need to puke was back, but this time it wasn't because I was about to die from being in so much pain. "Now all you two need to do is admit you love each other. Stop denying it, I can see that you two are soul mates." She looked at her perfect nails. Izaya chuckled at her, shaking his head.

"Oh Lust that's hilarious you believe that! Katsu-chan and I simply hate each other," I looked at him and started texting a point I knew she was going to pull up. This would also help prove the point that the two of us would rather go against each other than to work together. I smirked slightly at the thought of me taking the Sin's side. The informant looked at me in question as I raised a sarcastic eyebrow handing him the phone.

_**You and I both will swear up and down that we hate each other, but when we get together it ends up being a contest to see who can make the most fun out of the other person and then it turns into a make out session. Do I have to bring up what happened on the god damn roof? Celty saw it. **_Izaya narrowed his eyes as he deleted the typed message before the sin could see it, so he had noticed it. He handed it back and slightly shook his head, warning me not to go too far. I just stared at him and his eyes narrowed a little farther. By my calculations we were almost to the face-sucking stage of our ever complicated relationship. _**So you admit I'm right.**_

"I would tell you to shut-up, but sadly, you can't talk to begin with," said Izaya as I was zoned out typing another message, pausing to look at him with a fake smile. He was right, but this was getting to be very entertaining, but she was here for a reason and everyone here knew this. If this visit had been only a progress check-up she'd be in and out and wouldn't have been seen by us. I finished typing, determined to get the bottom of this. I threw the phone toward Lust, not breaking eye contact with the informant. "Now you're keeping secrets from me? That's not very nice Katsu-chan" I rolled my eyes as I pointed to him when Lust was looking to where give the phone to.

_**So, are you looking for a Dullahan's missing head, or are you here to messed with our fucked up emotions?**_ Izaya looked at me and then back at the Sin as he handed me the phone back. Her response was expected, she was here for both. I won't deny if she fucked with our emotions enough one of us would eventually give up the location of the head and then it'd be game over. The possibility of that happening was slim thanks to the fact that both of us would be onto her, and when we were sure the other one was going to spill, the other would just act and shut the other one up, probably with a kiss.

"Now that would never work, to obtain one of these goals you're going to have to abandon one at some point. Now given you are who you are I'd say that you'd give up the head hunt and then you will get in trouble with your boss while Katsu-chan and I enjoy a honeymoon," said Izaya kicking his feet from the bed causing it to shake slightly. There's the forgotten nausea, Thanks Izaya. "However, what you'd probably end up doing is find the head, make sure your boss' plan works out how he wants it to and then with the few precious hours you have left you're going to try to make us the perfect couple only to realize you're going to need more time." This ended with the informant giving the sin a shit-face eating grin and me rolling my eyes, already half way through with my response. I know giving the enemy ideas wasn't the best idea, but I still had a schedule to keep up with here.

_**OR! She can milk us for information on the whereabouts of her head and then she doesn't tell her master. Then, she'll work her magic so we won't plan against the master plan. Izaya, you and I can vouch for the number of affairs in this town. She makes us Romeo and Juliet, and when she's happy that we're on our way to our honeymoon she revels the location and then the city spirals out of control. Granted this is what I want anyways, it's still not ideal for me. Don't forget this scenario Izaya-kun.**_

I earned another frown from the guy "in charge" of this situation. Lust sighed and shook her head. Truthfully, I didn't care about the head. I was just being human and keeping it for myself so I didn't have to deal with what would happen if Celty got her head. In other words, I was being lazy. Personally, I didn't want to deal with the pushing of the supposed fact we were "soul mates" so I was going to stick with the familiar. The truth is, we were on the same page, and he was too greedy to share the power. Lust chuckled at this exchange as she walked to the window saying it was only a matter of time before we saw things on the same plain as she did. The sad thing was, she was right. That didn't mean that time was going to have to be now right?

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Izaya dramatically covering his eye with his hand running through his hair. This was directed toward me, I was the one who took her side. I just weakly smirked widely at the informant, letting him know that not helping our case was just my intention. Lust's sadistically sexy chuckle was heard as she sat in the open sill and fell out of it. The height was of lethal distance, once of the reasons why I haven't bothered coming in here via the windows, too high. She wasn't going to die though, both of us knew this much. At this point, she could die a slow horrible death and neither one of us would really care what happened to her.

_**You tell me. **_I raised an eyebrow in challenge as I looked up at the ceiling. I sighed as I came to a few conclusions. The head needed to be moved, again. For multiple reasons, not just because I hated where it was at the moment. It wasn't safe, bring in Wrath and Lust then the two people guarding it were distracted as Abaddon or another sin goes in there and takes the head themselves. Another reason fed off of the first one, I didn't want my sister to be in danger. Well, revise that, no more danger than she is already. Thanks to Izaya, I was going to have to pull a lot of strings as tight as they will go to ensure that she didn't get hurt.

I knew for a fact that she wasn't going to deal with me anymore. I crossed a line, sure I've crossed lines before but this time was more drastic, more deadly. In her mind, I probably set the entire thing up not caring whether she died or not. She was fed up, and even though she won't be mad at me, she wasn't going to be watching me from the front row anymore. Knowing her, and the fact she was growing fond of the blond that wasn't too happy with me either, I knew where she was going. Being the fact that the head was also there with her, meant that the chances of her finding the exact location before me was high, and at this point and knowing how that girl held a grudge, I'd never see the head.

_**We need to move the head.**_ I sighed as I knew the first thing Izaya would notice and started planning how to word my response. His eyes confirmed what I suspected as he reread the text and nodded distantly. We sat still for a moment, absorbed in our own thoughts. This stillness made my life hell, my entire body was throbbing, the stress of being awake taking its toll. The informant frowned as he stood up and walked around it as he laid down to my left, crossing his ankles.

"Does this mean we're working together?" Izaya smirked at the ceiling as he said this. My eyes moved around the bedroom, avoiding turning my head and looking at the informant as I thought about this. By pointing this out, I was opening myself for help. I wouldn't have done so anyway. This was going to bite me in the ass at some point, but it wouldn't hurt if we were on the same side for once. I nodded, he wasn't asking for an explanation why should I give him one? "Where would we move it then Katsu-chan?"

_**My place. I was planning on stealing the head eventually, but seeing what chaos you caused while it was in your possession I decided it could wait until it needed to be kept there. The question is, are you willing to distract Shizuo while I get the head? **_I closed my eyes as a wave of pain rippled through my body. Was Namie sure that I wasn't in need of a full body cast? I would actually be "good" during this healing process. My knuckles turned white as I balled my hands in the comforter and bit the inside of my lip. A hand covered mine as Izaya comforted me, no emotion showed in his face when I turned my head to look at him.

"I'm sure I can manage, we're just going to have to wait for you to heal. I'm going to catch up on what our little war lord is up to with his new allias. Oh, and before I forget, your phones were smashed on impact, I managed to save your SIM cards." Izaya's voice was soft as he sat up, slowly releasing my hand as he walked around the bed again. I held up my hand as the two plastic cards were placed in my palm. I didn't care about the phones themselves, these cards however I did. The phones were easily replaced, plastic and wires was all they were.

"Thanks," I whispered closing one of my eyes in pain. My eyes lowered slightly as sleep threatened to take over. I sighed, one resisting force had been dealt with, now I have the rest of the city to manipulate to see things on my side.

I know I said that I wouldn't join forces with him. I also said I would never fall in love and look where that got me. I caved in because of one simple factor, entertainment. I could take down Primus alone, and I could take down Abaddon alone. The fact they were now technically on the same side made it difficult to take them both down, it wouldn't be fun. With Izaya on my side, working with me, and not against me, it would be fun again. I would have to do less thinking and I could take part in more action.

I looked toward the door as there was a loud knock coming from the main room. Again, I was going to be the biggest moron on the face of the planet, but I can't stand being bed-ridden. I get stir crazy too easily, and if I didn't at least try, I would go completely insane. I inhaled deeply and pushed with every ounce of strength I had in my arms to sit up. I gasped in pain when I finally bent my spine and unstuck myself from the bed, tears escaping from my eyes and ran down my cheeks. This hurt worse than the first time! Sweat ran down my face as I strained my muscles even more. My hands clasped the comforter, my knuckles white. My lips curled back as sweat blocked out my vision, making it impossible to see jaw locked.

My body fell forward, most of my weight now forward, my entire being numbed in pain. A sadistic smile spread across my face, a small chuckle shaking my body. An unhealthy gurgle was heard in my chest as I tried to calm my breathing down. I managed to pry my hand off of the blanket as I coughed. Warmth filled my palm, it was blood. I still didn't dare open my eyes, I could feel the room spin as is. I shook my head, I wasn't going to pass out, not now.

"Katsuki!" I heard a flustered person yell as I felt my other hand gently pulled open, another hand on my back as I was eased back down. The bed, from my short leave, felt ice cold against my fire-like skin. "You shouldn't be doing that! I see why Izaya asked me to come here, you're in pretty bad shape, huh?" I drew in a ragged breath as more pain filled tears escaped from my eyes. I felt the other person in the room, Shinra, freeze.

Tears express sadness, discomfort, sometimes anger, overall they expressed pain. Pain, the single emotion I take pride and joy when I cause it. The victim sheds tears when a love one is murdered, prized procession stolen, dumped by their lover. When their spirit is crushed, their body, heart, and hope. Tears are there to signify that the person is a shell, broken with the pieces scattered about and stepped upon by the normal passerby, or danced on if it was caused by Izaya or me. It's a natural defense put into the human mind to prevent emotions from collecting overtime and overwhelm the person. It was a venting system, hard to disguise, hard to fake.

I can honestly say that I never cried within fifteen years. Not when I was jailed and disowned, not when I broke bones, not even when I stood over the first victim of my antics. Not even when I laugh did I cry. My eyes just refused to show this weakness, the weakness of being human. Apparently being a fucking human meant I was weak now. These tears stung my skin with their soothing warmth. I hated them, they showed weakness. I had reached my limit.

I felt a piece of cloth wipe my face and then my hand, a gentle soothing voice drawling in the background as I let an emotionless mask consume my face. Slowly did I open my eyes and turn toward the doctor as I took in the gentle, yet concerned demeanor he was putting on as he cleaned up the blood. I met Shinra's eyes as he finished cleaning me up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. I lifted the phone still in my hand and typed up my response.

_**I think multiple bones in my body are bruised. Hurts to take deep breaths, to talk, to move, and it's a tear jerker when I sit up. **_Shinra nodded and clicked his tongue thinking. Bowing his head I could see that he was considering what information he knew and the condition I was in. He nodded slowly once more and pushed his glasses higher on his nose, the glare on the lenses hiding his eyes from mine. This was troublesome, he didn't want me to see what he was thinking.

"I see, that would make the most since. Is it safe for me to know how this happened?" he put his doctor bag on the bed next to him as he opened it, putting a pair of gloves on his hands. I turned away from him and closed my eyes as I went ahead and typed in the one word that would explain everything. Holding the screen up I closed my eyes again, my arm feeling more like a brick than it had been when I had woken up.

_**Wrath.**_ I heard the doctor's preparations halt as he read my text. I pulled the phone back and started typing again. There was a slight reflection, and I used that as I took minor note of the doctor's shocked expression, his glasses falling down his nose again. _**"Fell" from a building, I should be dead. To answer your question Lust saved me. Shinra, is my sister still at your apartment?" **_The doctor read the text carefully. Tilting his head to the side he frowned as I finally turned his way, taking note of the bandages in his hands.

"No, she told me to tell you that she is moving into Shizuo's apartment." I nodded, that's exactly I expected her to do. She sure as hell didn't trust me anymore. I was going to have an interesting time getting into the apartment now, unless she actually did go to school like she had told "dad" she was going to. I was still going to have to talk to her eventually, she still didn't know how to fight, and Shizuo wasn't going to teach her.

_**Thanks for patching her up, me too. I'm still surprised you never charge me. **_Shinra chuckled as he started prodding my body with his fingers, trying to feel for any breaks. I winced, as he reached my ribs. Yes, on multiple occasions I've called him a pervert, it was the truth, but when someone was injured he was all business. Then it was all about making sure whoever was hurt survived, and that they didn't report him, so in short there was no room for error, not even on regular customers like myself.

He paused and felt each rib individually, the middle ones, about three down, were excruciating, I had to squeeze my eyes shut to prevent the tears from returning. He nodded slowly and continued with his examination. Pausing every time I winced, my shoulder blades, middle of my spine, and my diaphragm, he noted everything in his head and wrapped up my abdomen for support, saying to "take it easy" and then pausing and edited what he said. Basically no fighting, jumping, or running, half of my day and plans ripped from me. At this point, it didn't matter.

_**Alright Shinra, I'll be good this time. I promise. And yes, I do mean a better blend of your version of "good" and mine. **_Shinra smiled and chuckled, turning toward the door. His face grew serious. He wanted to know something, and he didn't want Izaya to know he asked. Smirking to myself, I always felt like I was in debt to this man, solving his issue here could always be the beginning of me paying him back. I tapped his arm and handed him the phone nodding slightly as Shinra typed what he wanted to ask.

_**These things are after Celty's head. It's not here, where is it?**_ I bit my lip. I tried sitting up, this time the doctor helped me, the pain substantially lessened. I smiled at him and started typing on the phone. I looked at Shinra's expecting gaze. I added to the message, he deserved the entire truth, the majority of the truth. I normally wouldn't do this, but he loved Celty, and I was starting to know what that felt like. All that he wanted was to be reassured of her safety, and at this point, this kind of information exchange was the only kind I would see. I wasn't going to deprive myself of one of my greatest loves.

_**Right now it's in Shizuo's apartment. I'm going to move it as soon as I can into my apartment. I'm not ready to give it to Celty, tell her if you will I'll just deny its location once it's in my possession. **_I received a nod as Shinra smiled at me, not a comforting "thank-you" smile. It was more of a "I'm going to be pervert Shinra now" smile. He stood up and ran to the door. He leaned out side of it, the end I could see –not the best view in the house- was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Izaya, she's not going to die, didn't break anything, but bruised a couple of bones. But you two can enjoy each other's company now!" he sang causing my eyes to widen as I opened the nightstand I knew Izaya kept his throwing knives and threw one at him. I heard two distinctive thuds, one from the knife I threw and another from Izaya. Shinra had crouched to the ground, covering his face and neck with his hands. "Well, looks that's still a touchy subject."

"No shit!" I said my hoarse voice cracking as I laced heavy sarcasm in those two words. I closed one of my eyes as I wrapped my arm around my stomach. I shook my head at him as he noted that I was being smart and not talking. I laid down, rolling over to my back, smiling again. Pain, how I have forgotten how cruel you are. You're crueler than me. I froze as I finally looked down, and remembered what I was wearing. It wasn't my short sleeved forest green v-neck I was wearing before. It was Izaya's shirt. "How the hell?" I asked my face twisting in confusion.

"Took you long enough to notice Katsu-chan. Namie changed you don't worry," Izaya said pulling the knives from the door. I wiped fake sweat from my brow rolling my eyes. Izaya looked at me for a moment, his eyes lightened up slightly at my fast improvement, thinking about something and then looked at Shinra, who again looked like he expected something.

A characteristic smirk was painted on Izaya's face as he put the knives in his pocket and walked over to the bed. "Go with it," he mouthed. I turned my head slightly away from him and then looked at Shinra who was hiding the fact he was about to explode. I smirked and shook my head slowly as the informant put his one knee on the edge of the bed, one hand beside me to support his weight, the other on my waist. I put one of my hands on his chest and the other on his shoulder.

He gently kissed me, careful with my broken figure. The hand on my waist moved up to my face and cupped my cheek, moving my hair from my face, my heart racing as he deepened the kiss. I leaned into the kiss, feeling warmth spread into my body.

"You two are too cute together!" yelled Shinra as the two of us broke the kiss and turned toward the doctor. "Are you two officially together?" We looked at each other and I cleared my throat and turned away from the two of them, rolling my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the end-of-the-world update. I'll explain in the next paragraph why, but I just want to point out why Izaya is OOC-ish here first because I want to. Love makes people act OOC to a point, I feel like I am pushing it here, but the way I look at it. It's an IzayaxOC story, and the OC almost died! The way he is acting is how I honestly expect him to, so that's why it's written like that. I also apologize if this isn't as "good" as my other chapters I was reading and then was like "Oh I am supposed to editing" and when I went back to look at it, I still couldn't find anything so…yeah<strong>

**Alright, so I have a Death Note story going on and the draft was like 2 chapters short of being finished and so I was all excited because the big "HE'S KIRA!" episode was those 2 chapters. Being the excited person I can be I wrote them in one of the weekends I was planning on editing this chapter. I also have 2-3 chapters to write on the draft for this story and that puts this at around 33-34-ish chapters. Yay! **

**So with the end of this coming closer and closer, I have a poll on my profile on what you guys want to see from me next. If you need to read what I have written so far for the two specific choices on there, (the Black Butler, and Katsuki's sequel) Let me know and I can send you what I already have written, it's one chapter each. I also have a DA account now, same name…sortta "Pierulz95" I have a few drawings of Katsuki on there. Just thought I'd share**

**That's about it, besides the fact I am going to be really busy after Thanksgiving (November 22nd for my international readers) and I won't be able to get to the computer often. I'm sorry, but when life happens, it happens. I will be back in time for Christmas (December 25th). I will answer all reviews for this chapter, and any I get on my hiatus via PM, if not then on the next chapter I post.**

**Now, all that is over. Thanks for reading, alerting, favoriteing, reviewing, and for your patience. **

**To ILAUGHTATYOUALL: **_D: I MISSED YOU! Then we started PM'ing so it's all-good in the neighborhood. I know, I share the love for my made-up couple. They are so twisted it's sweet, especially here. And I don't think I touched this in the PM, but I don't like switching Point of View often, if I do it's briefly or it's just third person. I know I wrote like half a page in Izaya's point of view, and the epilogues for Ebony's story are third person, but that's it. _

**To Usagi-chan: **_Sorry (for the third time) for the wait. I'm glad you liked the Dollar scene, I almost deleted it. I read it over and I was smiling at how my character reacted to the girl, totally crushing her spirit, and I was like, "….NAHHH that's staying." I know that there still mistakes here too, I curse my fan-pleasing guilt. I say that and then with the sequel I have planned it takes a complete left turn. :D_

**Chei-Shire-Cat17: **_She didn't die. I know I took WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY YYYYYY to long to update this time too. _

**To: Sumikai:**_I like your name, it's fun to say. Welcome new reviewer! *waves happily* I'm glad you like my story! Katsuki is a favorite character of mine too, though I only have 3 main characters and a handful of other minor OC's but that's beside the point. _

_Sorry I'm rambling. I'm glad you think so highly of my story. This is one of the reasons why I am pushing myself to keep writing on it despite my writer's block that I am almost through, just gotta finish this one chapter. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer I don't own Durarara!**

**Chapter XXV**

A crash was heard in the bathroom, me throwing away a now useless box. Cold, slowly warming water hit my scalp. The water didn't run clear, it wasn't blood, the color was a warm chestnut. Mitsu Sasaki was dead. That's what the city believed, the police was even looking for her corpse. The sad thing was, I was said corpse, and I wasn't dead. Wonder how Izaya plans on cleaning this mess up, he was the one who made it. I wasn't a maid, and I had no more obligations to clean up after him. As I said before, technically as an informant, I'm dead.

Running a towel through my hair I lifted my head and looked in the mirror, frowning. I still looked like the same person. How disappointing, well there is always a way to fix that issue. Picking up some scissors, I started cutting my hair, letting the freshly colored shit fall into the bathroom sink. Attacking my hair with a blow dryer and straightener, I then added colored contacts and took in my reflection.

My hair was shorter, hovering a good inch from my shoulders, some strands refused to conform, and just stuck out randomly. I didn't look like Mitsu, that was the goal. Now, the hardest part of creating a new identity the name, then there was the forgery of paperwork, but that was child's play. Getting a new reputation was going to take a while, and I still had to figure out which of my backup phones I was going to use. I had to then pass my new number around town, unless I wanted to be one of those really creepy informants that knew everyone's number but nobody knew mine. That was actually not a bad idea.

I casually turned my head at a sudden unannounced knock at my door, he was early. To be honest, I knew he would come, but I thought he'd be late. It's typical for people when walking into unfamiliar situations to be hesitant and thus late, early is a little uncalled for. Walking through my bedroom I grabbed a button up light blue button up shirt, throwing the t-shirt I was wearing off. Not bothering to see where that shirt landed, I closed the door, walking toward the front door buttoning my shirt up. I smirked as there was another knock, this one hurried meaning he was getting nervous.

"Hold your goddamn horses!" I called as I half limped over to my apartment door and pulled down on the handle. "Come-in Mikado. I see you decided to come solo." The kid held onto the strap of his messenger unsure of the situation as I took a step back and gestured for him to enter my apartment. The teen was still apprehensive, looking me in the eyes trying to detect if I was a threat. "Sorry, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Eiko Muro." I smiled reassuringly toward the raven-haired teen.

Mikado slightly bowed and walked into my apartment, taking off his shoes and studied his surroundings. I had my curtains pulled back, sunlight making the air look inviting, open. The feel of the room was more like a person's apartment, not my apartment. I put my hand on his shoulder and eased him into the room. The kid tensed up, I didn't blame him. I was now a stranger, a stranger that had ties to the late informant, so I told him. That automatically made me a threat in his eyes.

"M-Muro-san a-are you sure you know w-what In Finem is doing?" he asked slightly trembling in reference to the anonymous message I had sent him yesterday, not signing it. I nodded and went into the kitchen and stated to get some tea ready, this was going to be a nice long chat. The high school student nodded and sat down on the couches I had around the coffee table. This was going to be one of my more shady trades. The kid gets information, I get conformation that I'm dead.

"I'm positive I can answer your questions," I responded confidently, walking into the main room and fell back into my chair, looking into the dark eyes of the kid. He looked at his hands which he held between his knees clearly unsure about the situation. It all came down to how to word his questions. He didn't know if Muro was the same as Sasaki. "Alright let's start with what any information here will cost you alright?" The teen nodded, relaxing slightly. "You can ask whatever you want for the simple price of making sure everyone knows that my former partner Mitsu Sasaki is dead. I hated the bitch anyways, she was always too damn arrogant." Mikado's eyes widened, normally the plan would be the opposite, but Hisaro knew that Katsuki was Mitsu, and so if Mitsu was dead, he was going to assume that Katsuki shared her fate and consequently he'll slowly spread his power and think he's won his revenge. "So do we have a deal?"

"U-uh yeah, we have a deal. And I have one main question at this point, what is Primus planning?" I pouted, according to what I have gathered, he had fulfilled his main plan, the next step was to take over the city to prove that he was better than his nemesis. I did tell him he could ask anything, but I never promised a straight answer. Standing up when the teapot started whistling, I realized I had cut my bangs to fall into my left eye, I could work with this, make them believe I had a blind spot. It was actually pretty smart. I looked over the bar separating the kitchen and living room.

"Primus' main goal was to see that Sasaki bitch dead, by his command. In retrospect, it looks like he got his goal, but don't be so naïve. As far as I know, there was another pawn at play and now our little gang leader isn't going to be too happy about it. Though, he will see the value in this person, so I suspect they'll join forces." Should that happen, he'd be a target for out demon friend, and that wouldn't be fun. I kept my face flat as I continued to make the tea and bring it to Mikdao.

"What would that mean?" Mikado's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to hide the fear in them. I chuckled and tilted my head in fake thought, trying to figure out how to answer his question. I wasn't going to be honest with him, for once I was going to throw a piece of fake information and watch with a sadistic smirk as things play out before my eyes. If he backs out, then just how committed he was to the Dollars came to light.

"It means Mikado Ryugamine, that everyone is going to die. That includes you. The chances of Primus finding out who you are is almost definite. So now, the question is, are you willing to continue fighting?" I asked my voice was smooth, calm, quiet. The persuasiveness was heightened because of this, and I never used this. Being cynical was too much fun, but I was trying to differentiate myself from who I was.

I stood up and turned my computer on, letting the teen think about his decision. I've already played this game, I had a chance to back out of In Finem before things got out of hand. I chose not to, I chose to stick with the gang until everyone figured out that the "true" leader of the gang didn't want to have anything to do with the gang, that I had slandered him easily. The decision was easy for me, even after all of these years. Everything back then worked according to plan then, and they will work according to my plan again, and again. Hisaro Ichihoshi was one of the more predictable pawns in this game.

"I'll get back to you on my decision," Mikado mumbled as he stood up. "And, I'll get the post about Mitsu Sasaki's death on the Dollar's message boards before tonight." I nodded and stood up, shaking his hand and leading him to the door, I watched him walk down the hall, arms crossed leaning against the door frame. He'll come around, he'll always come around. The sole reason he was here was to be different, and if he backed out now, he would never be able to get back in.

Closing my door, I crossed the living room and sat in front of my desk, launching a program I haven't used in years. I was surprised that from my various computer changes over the years I managed to keep this program, I wasn't planning on dying in the distant future when I used it the first time. Speaking of, I might as well talk to the bastard who started this rumor to begin with. At first it did piss me off, but that's typical when things don't go my way. Then I thought about the possibilities and going brown hair brown eyed seemed like the way to go.

Leaning back in my chair while the official looking screen loaded, I pulled out the middle drawer of my desk, looking through the discarded cell phones just collecting dust. I shuffled through the drawer before pulling out an overpriced iPhone, an impulsive buy, but hey I had the money. Funny thing is, this wasn't even mine. I stole it from someone I found passed out on the curb. Taking out the charger, I plugged the phone and let it start to charge a few seconds before I turned it on.

Turning back to the computer monitor I started typing in basic information I already had off the top of my head, alias, date of birth, hair and eye color, blood type. For once, I was happy O positive was a common blood type. Opening another drawer, I found official looking paperwork that would fill in the holes of making a new identity, and then the program would work its magic and Eiko Muro would be an official Ikebukuro citizen.

Spinning in my chair again I picked up my "new" phone and called a number that belonged to an infamous informant. As far as I could see from phone records, the number I was calling was a Celty-exclusive line. Listening to the monotonic hum I watched the progress of my new identity to load. My nose cringed slightly, this phone still had the "shit-faced drunk" smell to it. Why had I hacked into the phone company's website and put the bill on automatic withdraw from my dad's funds? I needed to get the vomit smell off of this piece of shit.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this call," Izaya sneered across the other line. "You're fast I have to admit, home for only a few hours and you already have a new identity, who are you this time?" I rolled my eyes and introduced myself. "I see, so Miss Muro, what's your first plan as the newest informant of Ikebukuro?" It was my turn to smirk, he knew just as well as I did that I already made my first move. He was breathing down my neck as I set it up.

"Already covered, I filled in Mikado. As for my next action, I have already started getting my new file into the city's database. When this is done, I plan on taking care of some other business, the last mess of yours I'm cleaning up. There is something you want from me, you wouldn't have asked otherwise," I said smirking as I looked out of the window in front of me. "Oh, and you can come in." I hung up and opened the one file I had on my computer that I really didn't care spread around the city. I spent half the night last night working on this, racking my brain for remembrance. It was in the past, all that mattered to me at that point was the fact that it all worked out, details were lost. It was those details he wanted, damn bastard.

I slightly lifted my head as the door opened, the person on the other side walking in completely silent. I smirked as I printed out the sheet of paper my visitor was going to request, the thing to discuss now, was a price. I was fairly certain I already knew what information I was going to ask for, as he was on the information I was going to give him, but hearing it from the birds mouth, with our without the arrogance was always the most reliable source.

"Alright Orihara, I thank you for letting me crash at you place, now we come to another information exchange. Both of us are pretty certain that we know the answers, but I'm going to ask first. My place my rules, if you wanted this on your terms get the fuck out, and make an appointment," I smirked and crossed my arms, pulling the sheet of paper from the printer behind me and folded the paper three times, giving him enough time to say whatever snarky remark he wanted to. Only, none came, it was completely silent minus my fingers rubbing against the paper "Please sit down, you're being abnormally quiet, what's wrong getting sick?"

Izaya sat down while under my gaze. There was something up, if he didn't have anything to say then he'd find something to say. Letting the "enemy" have the final word went against his character. My eyes dug into his, as I let my face melt into one that didn't show any emotion. Something bad has happened. It happened, the thing I was waiting for finally fucking happened and I was behind! Damn it all to – wait, let's see what Izaya has to say about it. My expression softened even more, looking more human than it has in years. The informant smirked, apparently I was ignorant toward something.

"Hisaro Ichihoshi, I need anything you have on him. You are the only one who knows how far he will go to get revenge. However, the one he's looking to get revenge on is dead, so his next scheme is no doubt centered on taking over the city ne?" I gestured for him to continue, there had to be more, surely he knew that I knew this already. He just admitted I knew something more than him, what was the catch? "It seems that the gang's members are becoming scarce Katsu-chan. Let's see if you can find out why. Now, the letter." He pointed to the page still in my hands.

I looked at it, I had a small window to decide, get conformation, or make my job easier. According to Shinra's orders I still had another week before I could continue the normal life I've been living since I graduated. The conformation at this point was more important. "Fine, but you owe me. The head, is it or is it not at Shizuo's apartment?" Izaya looked up at me, and smirked before nodding. Sitting back I threw the page at him, standing up and walking to my window, crossing my arms. Hisaro was still Hisaro, but he had already found and started talking to the Sins. He made a withdrawal with his forces and now we wait. I still had time….I had lots of time.

More important questions then to be asking filled my head. Do I let Shizuo in on this? On the fact I was alive? It's not like he had a lot of people to tell, my sister and Tom. My sister was loyal to family, and Tom was still scared shitless of me, if they squealed on me it'll be easy to set them straight. Then I'll just have to die again, this time it'd be cleaner, better organized. Little did Izaya know, I actually had my fake death planned out for years, and I was just waiting for the right moment to use it.

"Is that all Izaya?" I asked suddenly, "or is there something else you want?" I raised my eyebrow and turned toward him slightly. He looked up from the sheet of paper I had typed and shrugged, folding it and putting it in his jacket pocket. "Thanks for the lead." I smirked at him.

"Don't get the wrong idea, we're still racing to see who can defeat Hisaro first. I am just giving you a boost from falling to far behind. Wining by a narrow margin always stings the loser more, you should know this Katsu-chan. I'll see you around," Izaya sang as he danced out of my apartment. I started straight ahead and shook my head, my own smirk across my face. Once again, we both withheld information from one another. Though mine was more cleverly hidden, I get style points then. I went to my bedroom and thought about the letter as I tried to find something I said I'd never use, but kept just in case.

_Hisaro __Ichihoshi, age 22, and has no occupation at this given moment. He's slightly more intelligent compared to the common person in this town, he sees through the garbage I put in my sentences, or so he thinks. He's cold, heartless, hungry for power. He will do anything to get what he wants no matter the cost. He's still easily manipulated though._

_He wasn't always like this, no years ago he was kindhearted, soft, a pushover with acne and glasses. Top student next to yours truly, and was content with his standings. Truth be told, he had a small crush on the girl who was deemed smarter than him, even though she tended to look like she put no effort into school._

_This set up a spark, he loathed people who put forth no effort and didn't rise to their full potential. In his eyes, it simply wasn't fair to those who busted their asses off. He worked late at night to try to show the world what hard work did, what rewards it would reap. There are things that he didn't realize in his haste. _

_He failed to realize exactly what I was doing, that I was baiting him the entire time because his obvious conflicted emotions toward me. This to me was interesting, so I started looking in to it, watching how he acted in his classes, learned how to hack. In a way, he was the first of many people I'd look into for the purposes of just knowing. _

_I had gone to ends such as walking past him and letting it slip on what my electives were as I talked to a friend while walking past him. I didn't think he would but he did take the same course as me. This opened a lot of possibilities for me, an entire hour to study him, and he to try to find a way into my heart. _

_He became cold after he found out just what I was doing with the club we had created. He became cold after he found out that I didn't love him. He became cold when he got that scar. It all lead to me, it was all my fault. Did I regret it? No, I loved it. This was the turning moment of my life, the time that I had decided to let myself become twisted, and that then turned into me becoming an informant. _

_He thought that I would stop if he brought a gun to the meeting of In Finem, fear is a powerful emotion if I could feel that emotion. It was too late, I was already twisted in my own little world at this time. His ignorance lead to him getting cut by my hand that then would've killed had I not brought him to the hospital, but I did save him didn't I? _

_After I left, he was wondering the streets, looking for the old warehouse I used. He had heard that In Finem was still a gang, being the goodie goodie he was, he was going to put a stop to it. Needless to say he was jumped, beaten to an inch of his pitiful life. _

_Hisaro told the bastards the truth, that he was the true leader of the gang, seeing how it originated from a stupid club. By surviving the beating he was respected, and after a month of proving his worth through his intelligence, he became a leader. He then started plotting his revenge._

I shrugged on my jacket and pulled the hood over my head, pausing to take a deep breath before taking my keys from the bar and walked out of the apartment. I locked my door and twirled the keys around my finger as my other hand found went inside my favorite leather jacket and made sure the cold heartless weapon I had been keeping was there. I wasn't uncomfortable, it was that the weapon I had was more heartless than me, and I hated it for that single purpose, it's the reason I carry knives.

I looked up, eyes squinting at the low afternoon light of Ikebukuro. I probably should've called, but it was a little late for that here. I scanned the streets and jumped into the crowd, keeping my head slightly tilted down, fighting the smirk that desperately wanted to paint itself of my face to uncover itself. There are three basic rules for my situation, normally I encouraged fights, but not right now.

First, don't talk period-to yourself or otherwise. Not even a whisper is acceptable. People rely on their ears more than they realize. A voice is one of the more distinguishing characteristics of a person. If someone were to go blind, they become to other senses sure but what they use to identify people with is their voice. A voice is like a fingerprint, it's different for every other person, and how we craft words into sentences is also different from person to person. This is also easily faked, muddled, and with time changed. To fake one believably is something I had yet to perfect, and it was something I had no doubt the Sins would pick up on within minutes.

Second, hide your face. Not everyone is blind. I don't think I need to explain why it's a bad idea to not hide your face, I mean if you don't think to do that you are probably better off dead. A hood makes you look shady, but it's the easiest tool at your disposal. If it's cold outside, then it's less suspicious, especially if you don't use a hoodie, or a hood that doesn't look like its meant to hide a face. The fur lines jackets might draw the eye, but they'll be more focused on the fur and not who has it, the city is too big and if it helps speed up your steps slightly.

Moving on, don't take detours unless you are positive you are being followed. Getting out of the public eye should be a priority, but there are things that are even more important. Leading people to where you're going is the last thing you want to do. Not only does it put you at a bigger risk, simply because people are ritualistic, but it puts whoever you were visiting at risk. If you are being followed, travel into the crowds of people and get lost. Yes, I do expect you to follow rule one and two when trying to find your way back.

I lit a cigarette and turned to look over my shoulder, nothing. My hands were stuffed into my pockets as I continued to walk within the masses toward Shizuo's apartment. Did I normally care if people see me, no. Today however, I was announcing I was dead via the Dollars, though to those who have proven to be worth my time, they'll hear another story. Sure the disguise was thorough, it's better to be safe than sorry. Exhaling a puff of smoke I blended into a crowd.

Yuki and Shizuo were a part of this select group. If they deserved something that was a little better than the lie that the town, which they did, I owed them anyways. I figured if I wasn't going to be Katsuki Rin, or Mitsu Sasaki, they should know that I'm alive. Knowing Yuzuki she was probably freaking out about my supposed death. As much as I'd love to leave her in the dark about what I'm really doing, I can't grant Shizuo the same courtesy, I'm going to need his help.

I knocked on Shizuo's door, turning to look down the hall as I waited very impatiently. I tapped my foot and bounced up and down as the door opened. I jerked my head up slightly, still keeping my face covered from under the hood. The blond raised an eyebrow at my small figure "Who the hell are you?" I turned my head slightly and pulled my hood down, hair still clouding my left eye's eyesight. A smirk found its way to my face, my former best friend didn't recognize me, perfect.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, it's me," I muttered under my breath, looking at the smooth, yet spiky arrangement of my brunette hair in his eyes. "Let me inside and I will explain why I'm here and what the hell happened. As far as everyone knows Mitsu Sasaki is dead, I intend to keep it that way." I looked down the hall and pulled down my hood, the short hair falling in place instantly. Shizuo moved aside and let me inside. I kicked off my boots and hung up my jacket, following the blond deeper into his apartment.

The auburn hair girl I was so familiar with stood up when we entered. I looked at her and smirked causing her to slightly frown at me. She shook her head and crossed her arms tapping her foot impatiently at me. I closed my eyes and sighed. Opening them to look at my sister's hardened eyes, she's grown up, learned how to hold a grudge. Again, she's made me proud. I knew what she wanted, and these words really had no weight, it's just what she wants to hear.

" Alright, alright. Yuki, Shizuo, I apologize for keeping vital information that I was aware of the entire time from you knowing that your lives could be in grave danger," I said with a bow of my head. Shizuo pushed me forward roughly, but it wasn't out of anger. I turned around and smirked as I took a seat in the other room. The two of them followed, hand in hand, it's about damn time. "Shizuo before I leave I'm going to have to find Celty's head the damn flea hid it here." I leaned back and draped my arm along the top of the couch, crossing my legs.

"He was here?" yelled Shizuo standing up I nodded as Yuzuki put her hand on his chest and eased him back down gently. "Alright, just get the damn thing out of here." I nodded, that was the plan. Yuzuki tore her gaze from Shizuo and looked at me. Her soft grey eyes met my fake brown ones. She paused really taking in my appearance, committing it to memory. She blinked and then looked at the ground in thought.

"Kat, they want the head don't they? If you get your hands on it, what's going to change?" her voice was quiet, uncertain. Totally distrustful, and I didn't blame her, I was also glad I wouldn't have to sit through this much longer, disappearing and laying low were two things I was really good with. I knew her habits already, I knew what to avoid and when. She had a point though, I couldn't be trusted with the head.

I sighed and sat back shaking my head, long drawn explanations without twisting my words were always boring. "Well, we know that Hisaro thinks I'm dead, so hiding the head with the belongings of a dead person seems logical. Nobody would suspect that the new informant on the block will know where it is. In fact, most people won't know about the informant to begin with. I plan on actually playing this more covertly. I am done giving out information for the most part."

"What about your apartment?" asked Shizuo raising an eyebrow, as he let his hand get enlaced with Yuki's who reached up and snuggled against him for comfort. I smiled at them and said that I had already transferred the deed to my new alias. "Tch, whatever, I'm still waiting for the day when shit like this lows up in your face." I rolled my eyes and pointed to me with my thumb. I then looked out the small window frowning, the sun was setting.

"Trust me, I think everything out, people are predictable. The only reason something will blow up in my face is if I make a plan sober." Yuzuki narrowed her eyes at me in my confidence, she's the only person in this city who has seen me work with no nicotine, or alcohol in my system. "Don't worry too much, if I get out of hand Shizuo will most likely beat the shit outta me." I waited, I was going to let Shizuo say that I should just hurry up and leave.

"What about the Sins, what if they attack and step up their game?" asked the blond. I wavered, I hadn't thought about that. I I mean I expected it, but I wasn't planning on countering, I was a different informant afterall. In order to have Shizuo on my side, I couldn't hold anything back. I was treading in dangerous waters, and even though he was calm now, I've seen how this ends more than the average person. I closed my eyes, uncrossed my legs and leaned forward.

"The Sin's only focus is getting Celty's head, this is why I want to retrieve it. The Sins are working with, if not that, for Hisaro. Shizuo, you are the only guy I know who could possibly take Wrath on alone and live. Yuki, do me a damn favor and learn to fight, hell." I shook my head and smirked, standing up. "Now, I'll collect the head and be on my way." I turned and walked toward Shizuo's room, the blond growling under his breath as I looked around.

I've never been here, it was neat, homey. It didn't really smell like cigarettes even though there was a pack on the dresser, unopened. The bed had a sky blue comforter, the pillows indentions suggested someone was sleeping on both of them. I snuck a look at Yuzuki as I turned toward the wooden dresser to my left. If I was Izaya… I must be getting soft, should really cut back on the cigarettes then. Since when did I care what people would think if they saw me digging through their shit? I looked up at the brute as he came in to make sure I didn't snoop for information, some people have no faith.

"I really don't want to open these because knowing how Izaya is you can guess where it is," I said stepping back as the temperamental man opened the middle drawer and started digging through it. I looked at my sister, who had taken her spot next to me. "It's about to get ugly, I'd leave but you're not going too. I'm your sister afterall."

"You're right. I like it here, and I told dad I came here for school, if I left because of this gang war he'll know you're here, or at least assume it and won't let me come back. There are multiple reasons why I want to stay here." Her eye had that certain sparkle in it, the one of true love. I remember seeing it in our parent's eyes, Shinra's too. That's it really, the couples Izaya and I play with rarely have this sparkle, its why we target them, show them how ridiculously lustful they're acting. Izaya also had that sparkle sometimes. Shizuo slamming the drawer closed snapped me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head and took hold of the head, the scepter of power in this case. Asleep, just as I remembered it from when it was at Izaya's apartment. With this I could control Abbadon, the sins and with it Hisaro. I closed my eyes and bowed my head. Beauty! I laughed a real laugh, not forced, not faked, not added to show that I wasn't fazed by people trying to intimidate me. I was laughing for me. I was the ultimate puppet master, all the strings lead to me.

"Thanks Shizuo, The end is coming. Hisaro will fall to his knees, for what he did and will do. I'll need your help for this. And if you both could use my alias that'd be nice." I bowed and left with the jar. Now, transporting this was going to be an issue now wasn't it.

I pulled my leather jacket on and pulled out an old Russia Sushi bag, smiling as I stuck the head in the plastic bag. I waved my final goodbye to Shizuo and Yuzuki as Katsuki Rin and walked out of the apartment, pulling my hood over my head, being dead was harder than it looked.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm alive! Sorry again for the hiatus, it had to be done and don't worry, life is under control now. Or at least I think it is. <strong>

**The poll on my page for what story I should post next is still up, and will probably stay up until this story is over, I don't know. So….vote people, please? **

**Alright, so Happy New Year! We survived the 2012 apocalypse, don't we feel awesome? I feel awesome. Go humans!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting. If you reviewed the last chapter and for some reason I didn't PM my response, lemme know, and don't be afraid to call me out on that, I like talking to you guys. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Duarara! or anything other copyrighted materials referenced. **

**Chapter XXVI**

There comes a time in schemes, where things slow down. Both sides get a chance to regroup and get their bearings. I fucking hate this part. Those bastards don't need to regroup, they're just going to be pulled apart piece by piece, and because they had time to strengthen themselves, I feel all the more obligated to make their lives a living hell.

First things first, I am an informant. I have already given the city a month off from my tyranny, and as a result, I have to get back in the game. So, staking the streets was the first thing on my list. I have noted that humans are people of ritual. They do the same thing day in and day out in the same order, and I am no different. Wake-up, get ready, stalk some unlucky motherfucker, get in a fight, go to sleep, and repeat.

What does make me different is the fact I have a few rituals I change out that makes it seem that I don't have one. I am never in the same place two days in a row, nor the same place the same day the following week. The only exception is when I am vastly interested in something. Then, I spend all my time hooked on it like some drug addict needing their daily fix.

My head was bowed, eyes covered by my straight chocolate brown hair my footsteps even and precise. I turned my head slightly, I was being followed. I impulsively turned down a random street, knowing he was going to follow. I took a white handled switch blade from my pocket and hid it within my own fur lined jacket, a smirk playing happily over my face. I pulled the hood over my head, concealing my amused face making it harder to stalk me.

Seeing a crowd of people I took a detour through them. I gently pushed people out of my way as a truck drove past. Right on schedule, it's nice to think I can still depend on public transportation. I jumped up and crouched on top of it, looking at the surprised faces of pedestrians, and the amused face of my pursuer.

Looking over my shoulder I looked for the street I needed to use to get to my destination. There were a few people that I needed to check up on without actually talking to them. If this bastard continued to follow me, than I was just going to have to pull an old trick and hope no one notices.

Jumping off of the truck I calmly walked onto a near empty street, looking completely relaxed as I let the switchblade fall into my hand. My eyes shifted to the roof to my right, hoping to catch a glimpse of my pursuer, knowing this wasn't going to happen at all. He was still on my tail, I didn't need eye contact to validate this. He's just creepy like that.

I turned again, slowing my pace slightly. Scanning the streets as I walked, turning my head to the side as I pushed my glasses higher up on my nose, the glass in the frames reflecting the sunlight covering my fake golden caramel eyes. I spun around on my heel and leaned against a light pole, crossing my arms, bowing my head as I put a piece of gum in my mouth, chewing slowly.

"Eiko-chan, why are you running from me?" asked Izaya pouting as he danced around the pole a yard to my left. I bowed my head again and shook my head. He's been clingy here recently, reasons I didn't want to try to figure out. I looked up through my hair, only a matter of time. Only a matter of time before the next Sin showed up, if I was right Lust was getting aggravated by Izaya and my refusal to admit that we loved each other. Time to call in reinforcements for her point of view, who was I to argue?

"I wasn't running Izaya-kun, simply avoiding conversation," I replied with an all-knowing shrug feeling a sense of déjà-vu. Anyone else? I turned to the side as I pushed myself off of the pole and pointed my finger toward Izaya, acting like I shot him. "Bang." My voice was flat, a smirk spreading across my face as a dark chuckle filled the air around me.

"IZAYA!" I heard behind me as I ducked casually under a trashcan that was bolted to the ground. I turned as I was roughly pushed aside, someone was in a pissy mood. I frowned slightly at the stampeding blonde, still has no manners when Izaya is near. I shook my head, the back of my bob cut tickling the back of my head. Tom walked over and helped me up.

"Don't mind him, unless you make him mad," he said with a smile, as I dusted off my jeans. I turned back toward the fight. I lightly kicked Tom's knees and covered my head as a car flew through the air, landing across the intersection from where Tom and I were standing. The two of us turned toward it, my head slightly shaking. I say that this is pointless, ridiculous even, but that's because being on the sidelines is stupid, and pointless. Maybe later I'll try crashing their game of cat-and-mouse.

Turning back, I forced my jaw to fall in amazement. The cars that were parked on the curb were overturned or completely dismantled. Short work Shizuo, I'm impressed. Running my eyes over the street I tried to find the duo. The blonde was easy; just trace the flight path of random impossibly heavy objects. Izaya was found weaving through the new maze of pole javelins embedding themselves in the building.

"What's gotten him so mad this time?" I asked half smiling as Izaya ran across the roof of a building, pausing only to duck under another random heavy object. I pulled Tom down as Izaya jumped over us, a street sign sailing over us. Typical tactic Izaya, you've done this before. It's almost expected now, you need more material.

"Who knows, those two hate each other, he normally does this when they collide." We stood back up slowly. I shrugged and pulled out some more gum, holding the pack out for Tom to take one. He looked at me like I was crazy, just noticing I wasn't terrified. I turned as I heard some footsteps running behind us. Yuzuki, her auburn hair was longer, just underneath her shoulder blades. I felt my expression harden, she'd figure out it was me in a matter of seconds if I wasn't careful. Good thing I'm everything but.

"Izaya again?" she asked Tom nodded and sighed as I saw Izaya land in front of us, hands in his pockets, his posture showing that he was about to tease Shizuo, figure out where this is from yet? "What's that moron doing?" came behind me in a whisper. My eyes focused on Yuzuki, so she's already figured out how this works. Well, this is about to change slightly because I was here, and Izaya knew it.

I don't really remember how it started. Probably when Izaya figured out I was a real threat to how things were ran under his tyranny that he started doing this. He needed me out of the way. What better way to bring both enemies down than to put them against one another. He gets Shizuo to accidently hit me with a vending machine and I die trying to take him out and in result severely injure him so that the well informant can swoop down and finish the job. Needless to say, that's one of the reasons I kept getting closer to Shizuo.

"Now Shizu-chan, your aim has always been bad, but I haven't broken a sweat. I think you're losing your touch," Izaya teased as he pulled out a flick blade. I blinked as Shizuo picked up a car, I turned toward Yuzuki and Tom, they were already running. I smiled and ran up the side of a building, grabbing onto a window and used my momentum to flip and land on the edge, my hair falling neatly around my face for once.

The car flew through the air; Izaya jumping out of the way like he did the last time this situation had occurred. This time nobody got hurt, lucky me. I sat on the edge, thinking. I wasn't expecting Izaya to drop by. He said himself that he was going to watch me work from a distance, like I was an ordinary person poking her nose in places it shouldn't be. By doing this his caused me to draw attention to myself, why? I kicked my feet out from the side of the building and looked up toward the clouds.

We had discussed it over, no contact whatsoever in public too dangerous for the both of us. Hell, I was thinking about re-enrolling into the academy, I can pass as a high school kid even if I was pressing on 24 years old. I mean sure I'd have to buy new uniforms, but if I didn't have to then I'd get some weird stares. Mine was still covered in blood, hanging on the side of my closet that kept my ruined clothes, my trophies.

I turned my head to the side, almost 24. I wasn't one to make a big deal about my birthday, but Celty, Shinra, and Shizuo would normally pull me away from work and we'd have lunch and hang out like we weren't a group made up of an underground doctor, bodyguard with unreal strength, and a freaking Dullahan. If I still cared about emotions other than sadistic joy, I'd probably say it was nice. Like I said though, I don't really care. This year I was going to just keep living life, messing with people's heads. This was going to be fun.

I pulled a phone from my pocket, answering it when the screen lit up, before the ringtone chimed in. "Yeah?" I asked answering the phone Izaya had given me, sliding down the building I was on and blended into the crowd. I had checked the lines as I forged every document needed to make a fake identity, driver's license, diplomas, and etcetera. They were secure; no body I knew could tap into our conversations. Still, I wondered, Izaya was probably somewhere safe, top of a high building watching me. I didn't care.

"Katsu-chan! It's so nice to hear your voice! Now that we're working together you won't mind dropping by my office sometime today will you?" I said that it sounded fair, even though all I was doing today was getting a feel for the city, so take a damage report from the past month. "Also, could I see the knife you used to cut Hisaro-kun?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about it, sure I'll pick I up on my way. I'm proud of that knife, haven't used it since." I took out a white handled switch blade, roses covering the handle and let the spring snap, looking at the blade. I turned my head and saw some guys blocking the entrance to an alleyway. "Hey I'll talk to you later." I hung up as Izaya sang his farewells. I pocketed the phone and closed the knife, letting the weapon fall into the sleeve of the Izaya-like jacket I was wearing, pulling my hood down.

I walked up to the thugs, tattoos on their necks, sleeves of ink on their arms, pleasant people. They were built too, their arms about a thick as me, normal people would be intimidated. Locking my jaw I bowed my head bringing my shoulders up slightly in fear to keep suspicion down. My knife fell into my right hand, once again ready to fight. My other hand had a small flick blade. I looked at the three men as they looked down on me. I leaned back and frowned, letting my shoulders fall as if I had forgotten my fear. I lifted myself up on my tip toes and tried to peek over one of their shoulders, only to be pushed back.

"Now, where are your manners? Don't you know it's impolite to push a girl?" I asked pouting as I made the tone of my voice sound genuinely hurt. My hair laid over my eyes hiding the fact that I was happy due to the challenge this posed. I could put away with them, but whatever they were guarding it was a fight. The familiar sounds of someone completely dominating another body in fist-to-cuffs was heard clearly from my position.

A smirk spread across my face as the sounds suddenly stopped, by the lack of resistance, the victim of this brutal beat down was probably dead. Beaten to death, how pitiful, though those deaths provide beautiful blood splatters. The men twisted their faces in confusion as Hisaro walked out of the alleyway, bodyguards huh? Hisaro must've heard me and he turned to the men and frowned.

"I told you to guard the alleyway, never did I say it was ok to hurt someone, much less a girl," he said sternly and then walked over and helped me up. "My sincere apologies, Miss…." He trailed off, oldest trick in the book Hisaro. I took his bloody hand, scanning his already imperfect face for any fresh injuries, seeing none. Completely one-sided, how pitiful on his part.

"Muro, Eiko Muro," I said softly as I relaxed visibly and brushed myself off, pushing the knives in my sleeves away from my hands. "And you are?"

"The city calls me Primus Maximus," he said with a smirk. I forced my eyes to widen as I took a step back. He instinctively shot his hand out and grabbed my left wrist, bad idea. I let my switchblade snap in my right hand as I cut Hisaro's chest shallowly, not looking at the nice arch of blood as I ran away. Well there goes my cover, blown just because I reacted, shameful Katsuki, just shameful.

I started laughing as I quickly lost them, so much for laying low, but I simply can't stand it when people try to assert themselves through touch. Sure, it looked like I was overreacting, but he had this ring on. It had an aura on it that wasn't right. Oppressive, influential something like that. Did Wrath give that to him? No, Ellie might have if something was in for her, the head. With all the power under Hisaro, he could order everyone to look for the head.

It even slightly glowed when he touched me, as if it was trying to inject that influence in me. I couldn't see if I was alright, I mean as I ran I felt exhilarated, like I always did when some poor soul was following me in pursuit only to either get seriously injured or killed all together. If that ring had worked, I probably would've stopped if I had the effects noted right from that short contact.

I pressed my back against the wall of an alleyway and leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The cool air around me felt good as I inhaled turning my chin slightly toward the direction of the thundering footsteps of Hisaro and hypnotized company. I chuckled to myself and hugged my stomach. Surprises always put me in a good mood.

I collected myself and walked out of the alley, my eyes shining in the sunlight. Oh, could you be any more obvious Hisaro? It was simple, though the ring didn't have its influential hold on me, I knew that some sort of contact must be made and possibly eye contact. He, being the gang leader, will have this influence. Controlling everyone in this city like puppets, that's very cliché. I was hoping the time off would've made this more fun. At this rate I was going to be so bored with his cliché moves that I'll just let things spiral out of control.

I mean, influence was key in Ikebukuro given his goal, but he's going about it the fast and easy way. I had my influence far and wide, no magical relic to my aid. No, I did things the old fashion way, brute force, actions that are frowned upon in all societies, and blackmail. This was almost cheating Hisaro, and you of all people should know what I do with cheaters. You should've never taken that ring.

This brings up another question, are Saika's children affected? More importantly, is Anri still herself? I hated when these worlds collide, the mortal human and mythological. If they were affected, if the control he had was more, shall we say potent, than Anri's than we have a problem. I was planning on pulling a few strings, or telling Izaya my idea and let him pull the strings as I try to find more hair color to match my real one. Hisaro wasn't getting my sensitive side that says it's wrong to kill this time. I let him walk once, that was his one change. Not my fault he played into my plan.

XxX

I pulled my keys out and unlocked the door, pausing to look over my shoulder. I left the door open as I smirked and threw my jacket on the couch, kicking off my shoes listening as the door closed. My hair fell into my face a smirk gracing my features as I walked to my window, standing in front of it. I crossed my arms and chuckled to myself. Here I was getting what I needed to go to his place in Shinjuku. Little did Izaya know, I had been carrying that knife around for the past week, just in case I saw my opportunity.

I looked to just right of my ghostly reflection in the glass as Izaya stood behind me mirroring my posture. We were looking into each other's eyes within the reflections, both our eyes gave away no emotions to clues to what they were. I raised my head and pushed my bangs up slightly so they rested just above my eye instead of over it. I smirked slightly, narrowing my eyes in a dare toward the informant.

I kicked the ground and spun on my heel to face him and look into his eyes head on. I then let my smirk melt off of my face as I reached into my back pocket, the one that's normally empty, and wrapped my hand firmly around a gold plated modified Swiss army knife case. I held the knife even with my eyes and Izaya turned his head to the side.

He reached for the knife and I moved it out of his reach and shook my head. He frowned playfully and tried to get it again. I danced under his arm and stood behind him, pulling out another knife from my belt and pointed it toward him, shaking my head.

"Only I can wield this knife. My reasoning behind it is simple, the knives snap into place if I flick my wrist just right," I demonstrated it a nice loud click heard, three knives snapping into an upright position. "This is how I cut Hisaro the first time, planning on him making a comeback, I wanted a trick up my sleeve with this knife. Still working the kinks out on that plan, few more things I need to find out. Reason I was out earlier." I released the knives, letting them swing around a few times as I let this sink in. The informant watched me curiously as I continued explaining the mechanics of my knife. "The knives won't cut my hand, anyone else's hand is going to be chopped off at the second knuckle. There is something to block it from closing completely unless I push it down myself." I moved my thumbs to the backs of the knives and closed the knife slowly, moving my own hand out of the way. I handed Izaya the knife, leaning against the window.

"Interesting, did you make this yourself?" I shook my head and explained I only messed with how and when the blade locks. I had also modified it as I had gotten older so if I needed to use it again I didn't have to waste my time. Izaya looked at the knives almost in a daze, not daring to swing the knife heeding my warning. "What are we going to do with Hisaro hmm?" I was handed the knife back as I smirked and chuckled malicious intent heard behind it clear as day.

"We are going to set him up for his demise, and I then I'll probably kill him. If I don't then Abbadon will do so, and nobody will beat me to that kill." I frowned and threw the knife, blades locked open into my wall, all three blades making a new home there. Needed to sharpen those, shouldn't forget that. I stood there staring at my knife blinking a few times.

The silence, that I was vaguely aware of, was broken by my personal cell phone going off in my pocket. I took the device out and looked at the ID, normally this would be something I'd answered regardless, but I wasn't in the mood. I slid the "ignore" bar across the screen and replaced the phone in my pocket without a second thought, knowing that whoever needed me would leave a message.

I smiled and walked into my kitchen. In a bowl soaking in holy water, were forty caliber bullets for a hand gun that I had stolen from a corpse a couple of years ago. I took the bullets out and laid them on a towel, six hours. I took out my rose switchblade and put it in the water, better be safe than sorry.

"So you're going to start carrying a gun?" I looked up briefly, gently letting go of the knife and made sure it wasn't going to fall into the water completely. Only the blade needed to soak, the handle was a useless weapon. It wasn't a weapon at all. I walked the three steps it took to get to the other side of the kitchen and jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Not going to use it, guns are for cheaters. Let's call it my ace, because let's face it, Wrath's almost killed my ass twice now and I want to see if Holy Water does anything to him, I mean according to the church it's suppose to 'cleanse' the body and all of that bull shit." I waved my hands around like I really didn't believe it could do it, but being a skeptic came with the job.

Izaya looked at the shiny copper plated bullets in question, he had just as much faith in this plan as I did. Now for those who haven't caught on, there is no faith in my plan whatsoever. I rested my elbows on my knees and chuckled, he was becoming more transparent by the day. This amused me, though knowing how these things worked out he would see through me just as well.

I clicked my tongue and cupped my chin in my right hand in thought. Influence, that could only be the work of Lust. That means it wasn't just the Sins, Hisaro had working for him, it was now one problem. Celty wasn't going to be happy when I anonymously drop the hint. I loved this game more and more by the day! I leaned back and laughed, my face graced with a smile.

"Izaya-kun, what are we going to do with this alliance between humans and demons?" I said lowering my face and my smile melted as I saw how close Izaya was, literally right next to me. He turned toward me with his head and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Went and found Lust though, there is a way around her ring," he said with a smirked his eyes lighting up. I turned my head downward in slight confusion. "What's there to be confused about Katsu-chan, it is Lust we're talking about. If you haven't found out what I mean by now, then I'm afraid that I was wrong about you." Looks like I was right, sometimes I hate that. Regardless, he was challenging my pride, I couldn't have that now could I?

I scoffed and grabbed the collar of his v-neck and pulled him up toward slightly and kissed him. He smiled as he put his hands on my hips and stood in front of me. I then ran my hand across his chest and wrapped the other one around his neck as I broke the kiss and laid my forehead on his. Whether it was from our rigorous exercise regime, or the fact we both knew this was going to happen, neither one of our breaths were labored, we were both smirking with pleasure.

"So, we just do this every couple of days and we don't have to worry about being Hisaro's zombies? Not my choice in method, but I guess I could make it work," I said my voice drenched in sarcasm that made my true feelings on this subject hidden. Izaya smirked and kissed my nose quickly, moving his face from my forehead and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You say that but we both know that you like it just as much as Lust herself," he whispered in my ear, keeping himself out of the conversation. I remarked that he liked this arrangement as much as I did. He lifted his head and let his smirk melt off of his face as I laughed. We both froze as someone knocked at my door. "Now, I don't suppose you were expecting company were you?" I shook my head and pulled the knife from Izaya's pocket.

I opened the door, as I pushed the blade out of it's casing, hiding it behind the door. I put on a fake confused smile that was quickly wiped away. A man stood in the door way, medium build, normal plain yellow t-shirt and black pants. He was brunette with purple eyes, not to mention the perfectly tanned skin. His chin was pointed upward and the shit-eating grin was plastered on his face.

I pointed my knife toward him and pulled my left foot back as I narrowed my eyes, my lips angled down in a frown. I sighed at the bee-fuck standing in the doorway, took this guy long enough to show up. I heard Izaya walk behind me, wasn't every day I point a knife at someone standing in my door. Alright, if this was about two weeks ago sure me doing this was to be expected but she who everyone is looking for is technically dead. Though, I know how they found me.

"Pride," I said my voice in a monotone.

I learned from Yuzuki that aura's also give away feelings, so true feelings are going to run rampant, or be covered up with a monotone. Though Pride will know that I'm actually excited to see him, he won't know anything else beyond that with time. He nodded with a smirk, that same god damn smirk that I use, that Izaya uses. I slowly backed away from the door and flicked my wrist the knife flying back into its casing as I gave it back to Izaya.

I crossed my arms and sat in my chair, gesturing for Pride to take the couch. I pulled a knife that was hidden out of the seat out and held it in my hands, making sure the sin could see it. I hated this position, the two most prideful people in Ikebukuro in the same room with the personification of Pride himself, we're fucked. Izaya seemed to get the weight of our position as well as he leaned against my armrest and cross his arms, the knife I had stolen clenched in his fist. He and I were sharing the joy here.

"Lust sure does know how to pick 'em," commented Pride sitting back, putting his arms over his head. "You two aren't much to look at though, but I know why she called me. Too arrogant to admit you two love each other, disappointing to her, and a new opportunity to me." I tilted my head to the side, I had to get a read on this guy. I smirked; time to pull out the informants' bag of tricks. Pride eh? I sat back and rolled my shoulders relaxing.

"Arrogance? That's an interesting way to put it. Have either one of you considered that we know our feelings and we find it sexier to not do anything about it? That we are trying to test our will?" I raised an eyebrow, if I was asked this question I knew exactly what I would say. Pride this is going to be fun why, because you will insist that we are in denial and our pride will drive us to kiss, not going to happen. I raised my eyebrows.

"Then prove it," said Pride chuckling arrogantly. I rolled my eyes, predictable. I turned toward my partner in crime, his turn. I leaned forward, elbows on my knees, arms crossed over my legs. I saw something shine out of the corner of my eye. I smirked as I jumped up and over the head of my chair, landing to where I could see both men. I let my knife snap as I pointed it to the bigger threat, Izaya.

"How's that for proof? A little blood always excites me," sneered Izaya as a small cut was felt stinging on my cheek. I ran my thumb over the cut and licked the blood off of my thumb. "Katsu-chan seems to disagree though." This brought a pout to his face, fake. I chuckled as Pride's smirked widened. Man, I hated this guy and it's only been a few minutes.

"Oh yes Izaya-kun that's it," I commented sarcastically rolling my eyes, "You found me out shoot me now, or better yet, why don't you cut me again, if you can that is." I narrowed my eyes, Come-on Pride, this can be interoperated one of two ways, sexual tension or complete and utter hate. I was hoping on the latter. If he said we hated each other our cooperation would seem to be a time bomb waiting to go off. Then when we win, it'd seem to be a miracle, making both of us seem scarier.

"You two are full of me, you two are making me very, very proud," Pride remarked clapping as he stood up, the two of us not moving in response. "I'll leave you two with…whatever you're doing. Can't admit it my ass Lust, as far as I can tell these two hate each other because they love each other." He walked out of my apartment. I lowered my arm and threw my head back in laughter. Too easy.

My laughter was cut off by me being pushed into the corner of the room, two warm hands grabbing at my waist. I widened my eyes and even went as far as to opening my mouth to ask a question as to what the hell was going on. Oh course all I got out was "Iz-" before I got cut off. Three seconds to guess why.

… … …

Yup, Izaya kissed me. I wasn't shocked, we both were hoping Pride wouldn't be long, I mean we were in the middle of something before he came to begin with. Might as well continue it, am I right? I pulled at his v-neck as I pulled myself closer to him, only to be directed back to the corner. I angled my head upwards and tangled my free hand in his air.

I pushed against Izaya and actually knocked the informant down, pinning his arms to the ground and looked down at him. I smirked and laid my forehead against his again. He smirked and kissed the tip of my nose. I chuckled to myself and lowered my head to kiss him again, moving my hands from his wrists to the floor beside his head. His arms were then wrapped around my neck as he pulled me closer. One of the hands then tangled themselves in my hair, sending shivers down my spine.

I smiled as I rolled over and laid next to him on the floor, feeling his hand grapping mine, and squeezing it. He laid on his other hand as I put mine on my stomach. I sighed and smiled to myself, screw you Lust, you may be right, but we're sure as hell not going to tell you.

"So, we should be good for a while, yeah?" I said whimsically raising both of my eye brows feeling emotion overload. Izaya nodded with a satisfied smile on his face. "See ya in a month or so?" Another smile laced nod was given as we sat up and ignored each other as we went to our own business. We're so nice to each other we know.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm so Sorry this took forever and until the Zombie Apocalypse to come out. I couldn't find the inspiration to edit, and then I started to listen to the playlist I have for this story and then I read this chapter, and then Tuesday I forced myself to sit down and start editing this. So then I saw the last part of the chapter and figured this is part 1 on how you guys can forgive me.<strong>

**As for Part 2, I'm going to put the first chunk of "Innocuous" Book 2 of this story. It hasn't been edited a lot, like I read through it once and fixed some things but that's it. I am probably not going to post it right after I'm done with "The Overseer," but take a break for like a month and continue writing it (I'm only on chapter 2 and I like to get at least 10 chapters in before I commit to posting it online) So, here's the thing, the book jumps around from the past to the present A LOT. It makes sense after the first chapter, but I'm only putting the first third up here right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**Katsuki Rin: 21 years old.**

_Rain poured from the sky, the cold radiated from the pole of the umbrella in my hands as I jumped into a puddle. A chuckle escaped as sniffling was heard in the alley I had stopped in front of. Smirking as my auburn hair covered my eyes, I turned toward the sound, the darkness of the night and the lack of street lamps inside the alley making it impossible to see. I tilted my head to the side, waiting. _

_Another sniffle came, it wasn't a child. No, but it wasn't an adult. I smirked. I see that someone has been getting just as bored as I have. Now, this has happened and oddly enough, we have the same plan for the teenaged girl scared for her life in that wasn't the first time this has happened, but the other person would normally take over the entire project. This was odd because he was letting me intervene. He was testing me. I looked around; making sure nobody was around, not even that informant. Satisfied, I turned around and walked into the alley, picking up my feet a little higher than necessary._

_The shadows of the alley consumed me, bringing me into my element. People avoided alleyways because they were dark and the enigma they held almost always lead to death, rape, molestation, murder. These things are normal for me, the fascinate me, and start chain reactions that make my job worth it._

_I stopped mid-step and look down. There was a small stream of blood running down the alley, someone got hurt. This was just getting more and more interesting. I knelt down and dipped my finger in the watered down blood, using that to judge the time of death. Recent. I smirked and continued walking toward a shadow, no doubt the cause of this murder._

"_Oh? You're a little younger than I thought you would be," I said seeing a teenager curled, hugging her knees, hair falling in her face, as she stared at a bloody knife that had been thrown weakly away from her terrified form. Behind the knife, covered in blood was a dead body, gang member stabbed in the chest. "Well, you have one hell of a reaction." Kneeling down I moved the pitch black umbrella away from me and over the shivering girl as I inspected the body._

_Rapist, known for attacking young girls, to be fair he had this coming to him. Now, why he was attacking this girl with brunette hair covering her face wasn't clear, but when things aren't clear, or look to be by chance, it normally means that Izaya Orihara or I am the reason behind it. If I had done this, it would be because it was time for this little girl to follow her father's footsteps and join the gang circuit, but the girl was only 15. I had some parts of a heart deep in my chest cavity. _

_Lifting my head I turned toward the mouth of the alley, sighing. "Come-on let's get you out of this alleyway. The cops are coming." My voice was soft as my auburn hair fell over my eyebrow, cutting off half of my line of vision. I held out my hand, and the girl looked at it, shaking. Her dark eyes then looked up at me, widening, she hadn't noticed me. Distrust was thing that flashed in her expression, then fear because of the sirens coming closer by the second. "I'll explain when we get to my place; you just have to trust me. Unless of course you want to go to jail, then by all means stay here." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up, handing her my umbrella as I grabbed her knife and closed the bloody blade, sticking it in my pocket._

_Grabbing her arm just above the elbow I lead her into the maze of alleyways, not pausing to look over my shoulder. Reaching back with my free, slightly bloody hand I pulled my hood up over my head, concealing my face from the world. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, coughing. Damn, how did Shizuo do this? He says it calms him down but hell this leaves a horrible taste in my mouth. Yuck, but it was calming. I stuck it into my mouth and just let it sit there. _

"_Where are we going?" came the soft voice of the girl behind me. I turned and slowed my pace, matching hers and put my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket. "And my dad said not to trust strangers, especially if they use the alleys to get from place to place."_

"_We're going to my apartment, it's late and you're covered in blood. Don't worry about daddy, I work with him, though he's not going to be too pleased at me about this. Eh, he'll get over it. Mitsu Sasaki at your service, you want information, and I have it. In other words, I knew you were going to get attacked tonight, the only reason why I did nothing to prevent it, was because well I was bored. You Saki have the instincts of an assassin." Her eyes widened at this causing me to chuckle and smirk. _

"_N-no I'm no assassin, I am a good high school kid. Besides, my dad works in a bank, what does my dad need your dishonest services for? You're a liar!" The girl stopped walking and clenched her fists. I sighed and took the cancer stick from my mouth and stepped on it, turning to face her, my hood falling from my head, a dead serious expression taking over my features. _

"_Look, I don't have to help you. I could've left your ass back there, but no I decided to go with the little goodness that is left within my heart and saved your ass. Don't pull the 'I'm daddy's little girl' card on me, mine dad is a fucking lawyer and he still left me out to dry, don't think your dad wouldn't do the same if you got caught. Face it honey, daddy lied to you. He is a gang overlord, runs a color gang. Ever notice that where ever you go there looks like some men in green are always around? That's dad watching you. Today was the first time you've been alone and you almost get raped. Coincidence? I think –no I know- not." I paused, and smiled, I have to get that under control. Of all of my emotions, that small bit of anger is the hardest to keep locked up. Everything else listens like they're supposed to. "But here's not the place to talk about this." _

_I continued walking, knowing she was going to follow, who wouldn't. I just shattered her world, told her the cold hard truth that someone should've told her a long time ago. Now, she was going to want to get revenge. Well, not now, but someday, and when that happens I will be the one with the tools and skills she will need. Sachi you are going to be one hell of an assassin whether you know it now or not. You will have your fun, the time of your life really. Heed my word, when the time comes, I alone will be the one who ends your career, I promise you that._

"_What's your name anyway?" The girl asked I walked into the kitchen and started a pot of tea, looking up as the girl looked around my small apartment, sill uneasy about following me home was the right decision. I smirked and opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. I repeated my name patiently. "Right….I'm Sachi." _

"_Alright Sachi, would you like some tea?" I asked as I finished preparations, pouring the alcohol in her drink. It was just enough to loosen her up, if she was on guard the entire time, the plans I had for this girl would never be realized if she didn't find the fake caring exterior I could have. I shrugged and poured some into my cup too, I needed a little unwinding too._


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Katsuki and other OC's are mine though. **

**Chapter XXVII**

I blew a bubble in the gum I had in my mouth as I spun around in my chair. Leaning my head back watched my tiled ceiling spin. I was amused for various reasons at this moment; information was flowing like a river here. I might've missed a lot in my recoup, but there were a lot of people who knew what I needed to know and were more than happy to help the newbie out in this crazy city. Also, being as things were, planting false information was easy too, I was untouched in their eyes. To most of the people here, I had no reason for putting out false information, especially if I put "I've heard many people talk about it."

_**Sakura:**__ So, let me get this straight. There is a gang called "The End" only it's in Latin and they are working with now five of the seven deadly sins? _

_**Sakura:**__ Does anyone else think this sounds fishy?_

Original name I know, but gives Celty the security of believing I'm alive. The others could figure this out as well, as soon as they saw through the convoluted web of lies I had spun. The change was nice. Hanna was starting to look too much like me. If I had continued to use it, people would draw the conclusion, and my secret would be revealed.

My sister has also joined the chat room, but she doesn't know who I was to begin with so it doesn't really matter if she put two-and-two together, she knew I was still looking into this city and she knew it even if I technically wasn't present, that shit will go down. I still had influences, and those puppets will stand in for me. What she didn't consider, was that I was going to use her as me anyways. She looked enough like me.

_**Taro Tanaka:**__ Pretty much, you should look out. Just in case._

_**Mèimei:**__ They show no mercy, I heard they killed an informant_

_**Sakura:**__ Wasn't that Mitsu Sasaki?_

_**Setton: **__ Yeah, she was a good friend. Apparently she had a past fight with Primus and now he wants revenge._

How touching, with the entire city still thinks I'm dead and the mentioning of my name and what I did to people caused a five second pause on a chat room. Where's the parade, the marching band, the streamers? I thought considering all the shit I've put the city through someone would hate me. Hell, I knew people hate me. I suppose it was one of those "I didn't totally hate her, not enough to want her dead" situations. That's fucked up though. Unlike Izaya, I wanted the city to hate me. I wanted the city to want to tear me limb from limb. End of story.

Was there even a funeral held for me? Now that would be fun to talk about let alone attend. There was one problem, where did my body go? I mean seriously I'm dead so I would assume my body would go somewhere. Unless of course there was no body, then what could they do? I laughed to myself as I started typing.

_**Sakura:**__ Was there a funeral held for her?_

_**Mèimei: **__That's the thing, nobody knows what happened to her body, it just vanished._

I paused, she wouldn't. Oh, but Katsuki she would. That's just who my sister was caring and wanted to make sure everything went right. She was going to try to fix everything underground just like her sister was doing above ground. I had to save her from this life, it wasn't for her she was too soft. It was cold, desolate. I was meant to do this, it was my job, my decisions. Yuzuki wasn't going to be Katsuki, never.

_**Setton:**__ I heard that In Finem took it and is displaying it as a trophy in their hideout!_

**Saika has joined the chat **

Just the girl I was hoping I'd see. She was prowling the streets, trying to get her own information. I was almost positive she knew something was going on. Also, there was something I was curious about. If she still had the control I thought she had then the end could start becoming a reality. It's time for the rumored alliance to become reality. Saika, it's time to step up and take control once more. A smirk spread across my face as I bowed my head, chuckling darkly under my breath.

_**Saika:**__ Hello Everyone._

_**Setton:**__ Hi_

_**Taro Tanaka:**__ What's up?_

_**Mèimei:**__ Good evening._

_**Sakura:**__ So you're the infamous Saika, pleased to somewhat meet you._

We were only missing two people from our party, but knowing one of the two he's busy trying to figure out some minor details, where the sins were for instance. We were missing two of the seven sins, now what was taking them so long? Actually I had no doubt that they were already there, the question then was, where. If they didn't show up, it wasn't going to change much in my plans. Sure they'd e annoying, but what could Sloth, and Gluttony do anyways? Make the city fat and lazy? Sorry, those bastards are fucking board.

I turned toward my desktop and tracked Anri's position. She was moving down the street near where Russia Sushi once stood. She was finally getting into the game. She sat back and waited simply because she hates the power that Saika processed. She hated controlling people, but she did it when things started getting out of control.

_**Saika: **__Yes, that's me._

I sent the girl a PM message, knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea in the world to let the others know that she was Saika just yet. Still, the longer this dragged on, the more board I get. This petty war now was something I'd read to help me go to sleep at night. This being said, I had to wrap this up quick. I wanted to see where the pieces were on Izaya's board. I wanted to see if he was even expecting me to finish it. I wonder what is going to blow up this time.

_**[PM] Sakura:**__ You're children can you still control them?_

_**[PM] Saika:**__ What do you mean?_

_**[PM]Sakura:**__ Answer the question. _

_**[PM] Sakura: **__I have information from a reliable source that you are the real Saika, so I need to know- can you still control your children._

_**[PM] Saika:**__ I should, why?_

_**[PM] Sakura:**__ Just try. Things are starting to get interesting again_

_**Sakura has signed off **_

Stubbornness got us nowhere. Anri believed that she was safe to go to her children, but as an informant I knew everything. I knew who she was going to go to, and what she was going to find out. She didn't know at that moment, but because of my question she was going to try to talk to one of them and if I was right she was going to go for a Finem bastard. If I was right in who was who I could hack into a camera and see for myself what color his eyes were and whether or not they glowed. Then that would answer my question on who the more powerful demon was.

I pushed my glasses higher on my nose and hacked into the camera I was sure they'd be in the view of. I never said when this was going to happen. The sooner the better in my fucking opinion, as far as I was concerned, I was now ahead of schedule.

I sat back and blinked behind my glasses, come-on. I smirked as I saw a Finem member, with glowing red eyes walking around in a trance, this is all I needed. She still had control and that's all I needed to know for now, hopefully this girl was smart enough not to abuse the power she had over these people, though this was never an issue. Anri had my respect, all of this power and she was still a sweet un-loving teenaged girl.

Me, I'd fuck up everyone. Someone getting married? Nope, I'd have someone object the union. Doing something important for work? I'd put the most embarrassing picture I could find of them on it. Wait, I do that last one already. Oh well.

I looked at the time in the lower corner of my screen, even though I was free to move I was still grounded. I really hated keeping a low profile with a passion. It was boring, really boring. More boring than fucking around with messing around in an old plot, the sad thing was, I was already too deep in to withdraw. Besides, I wanted Hisaro to die by my hand. Being out of the city's eye was the more secure place in the city at this point anyways. It was more secure than being out for the Sins to kill like they did already.

I spun in my chair and exited everything on my computers as a knock was heard at my door. Fifteen minutes late like always. One would think that she would try to make a great second impression on me. I stood up and walked across the room and opened the door, Sachi standing on the other side, arms crossed flaming red hair framing her shoulders as the body guard from the alley all that time ago was seen on her left, a new person with green hair covering his eyes on her right. I blinked and turned my head slightly as I looked at each and every one of them.

"You're Mitsu's…replacement?" asked the girl using her low "business" tone, not bad for a gun-for-hire. Straight to the point, not much room for arguing with her. Much better than the first time she's used it on me. I nodded and opened the door wider and let them walk inside and take over my couch. I smirked to myself, I had set up something for this a while back, and I was in the home stretch of this transition. That would be too easy, and quite frankly not what I needed, this was merely something to get ready for the end.

"Would you like some tea or anything?" I asked turning around, taking my glasses off and putting them on my head and smiling pleasantly. The protected "gun" laid on my couch and studied my ceiling, crossing her ankles as she took a drink from a flask in her jacket pocket. Still haven't kicked the habit I see, oh well as long as she doesn't puke on my floor.

"No I brought my own. Now tell me, what kind of life did you walk before you kissed the fuckin' ground Mistu the bitch walk on?" I frowned and bunched my eyebrows together. Crossing the room, letting my face relax, I sat down in my chair, back straight the total opposite of my relaxed seating position from before, this is how I started so I might as well brush off my acting skills.

Though it was nice to know that one of my favorite puppets hated me and referred to me as a bitch, it actually was something I was proud of. After all of these years, countless dollars spent on having her do small scare-jobs on me, and later helping her get bigger jobs. I helped her be the hitman she was.

"Nothing, I got an e-mail with all of this information and a plan. I've always wanted a chance to play puppet master, and I guess Mitsu knew it." Sachi rolled her eyes and took another swing of whatever was in the flask, knowing her either Scotch or Vodka. I put some more gum in my mouth and started chewing. "So where was Mitsu in her plan?" Playing dumb, I told her to come on this day anyways, might as well make the late me look even more diabolical.

"She said something about taking my boss, that Primus Maximus bastard, down," she half-snapped. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, didn't have to convince her to come to the dark side. She was already there. I didn't know how committed. Mitsu promised her a pretty penny before she died if she did this. This was interesting. She acted indifferent; she was getting good at that.

"Welcome to the dark side," I said smirking as I laid back and using the arm rest to support my head as Sachi smiled at my comment. I sighed and stretched my arms; man was I killing for a cigarette. This shitty nicotine gum wasn't cutting it. "So, here's the plan." Sachi and the gang moved in closer. "Our friend has alliances to the Sins, some of them. As far I know it's Wrath, Avarice, and Envy. Wrath killed Mitsu."

Collective gasps were always nice. Disbelief, shock, and it meant fun was around the corner! Maybe there was hope for this plot yet. If they were going to combine the situation, I was going to prepare everyone for the same situation that Hisaro was. Though I was still wondering about the holy water, would it work? I guess I had one of the best people in front of me to help me test this idea out. This could work, I stay hidden and Sachi makes one hell of an impression.

"A-are you sure that those shit-fucks are the murdering bastards?" asked Sachi sitting up I shrugged and smirked letting my shoulders shake in a laughing motion. I felt someone grab the collar of my v-neck. I stopped laughing and pulled my knife from my pocket, letting the black blade snap out and I held it to the flaming red head's neck.

"Let me go," I warned as the bodyguards of the oh-so important female started to move toward me. "You two better think about what you're doing. I was chosen to be the next Mitsu for a reason so I'll suggest you don't make me prove as to why I was chosen." Then froze in their spots and I smirked at Sachi.

She growled and let me go. I fixed the collar of my shirt and put my knife away, pushing myself back onto the chair in a comfortable position. "I heard they had another run in before, and she almost died then. Guess he came by to finish the job," I supplied in the silence that was sure to follow. I looked at the ends of my feathered hair and scratched my cheek. I finally broke down and pulled a pack of cigarettes from the cushion of my seat and lit it.

"So, what do you need me to do?" asked Sachi chugging down the rest of what was in her flask, she was drunk. Her appearance didn't show it, nor did her speech, but she was an alcoholic nevertheless. From my experience she doesn't show her drunkenness until she was shit-faced. The only reason I knew came from when she was holding the collar of my shirt I smelled the alcohol on her breath, too much for just casually drinking for a slight buzz. She fell back onto the couch and tossed the flask up, one of her body guards catching it.

"I need you to test something for me," I said standing up and retrieving a clip of bullets from the kitchen and threw it to her. She looked at them and looked at me in disbelief. "They've been soaked in holy water for about 12 hours. I need you to find a sin, or lure one, and try to kill it. For a fee I can tell you how to lure one, fifty dollars seems fair." Sachi snapped her fingers and a bill was handed to me, my exact request. "Aside from Izaya Orihara, and me, find someone who is insanely prideful. However, if my moles come-up empty handed, I might help. In fact, I take my exclusion back. I will happily be bait. Lets do this in a few hours."

"I see. I'll be on my way then, I don't know if you can tell, but I need a little sobering up." A smile spread across my face. I nodded as she stood up and left without another word. I chuckled and tossed my chocolate hair behind my shoulder. Maybe I should give her a map with safe paths to her apartment? Nah, even when shit-faced drunk she knows her way around the streets. She also took her job seriously, so she'd sober up before taking the shot. If she didn't well then the city will be minus one informant.

I watched with an amused expression as the door to my apartment closed, leaving me once again alone to ponder what to do while I waited. I suppose I could go out and attract Pride to me. Doing that would require me to be in a position that I knew I couldn't lose, and that position would require some attention brought to me.

I stood up and walked to my window and smirked. Dust was seen flying up from the middle of the city. It's been some time since Shizuo went off the deep end now that I think about it. The streets were a little too peaceful and before now I couldn't figure out why. Hisaro's been a pain in my ass, distracting me from the finer things in life. Might as well go look for myself. I stepped away from the window and pulled on my boots and jacket, pulling my glasses from my head and over my eyes.

Busy streets opened up in front of me, blending in was a science I have perfected. Countless times have I used my special method of weaving around a crowd like someone was chasing me. I pulled my hood up on my head and pulled out another cigarette, lighting it as I went, puffing out the smoke. There's the nicotine, perfect. I smirked and started skipping, ducking slightly as a stray flick blade flew past my head.

"Idiot!" yelled a sing-song voice as she pulled my arm. I laughed and took another drag of my cigarette, looking at my "savior" and exhaling in her face. She stopped walking and snapped her blade out and held it at my neck. Her hardened face relaxed as she looked into my eyes, recognition immediately registering in her expression. "It's you!" She stepped back and kept pointed her knife at me as I put the cigarette in my lips and held my hands up in surrender. My eyes were half-closed as the corners of my mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Calm-down Yuki dearest," I sneered enforcing the conclusion she had came to the moment she met eyes that were almost exactly like hers. "I was just going to watch the show, nothing more, nothing less. Call me an idiot all you want, I can handle myself." Yuzuki looked at me, searching my eyes. A part of her wanted to ask what I was doing, why I had staged my own death, but I didn't feel like playing 20 questions right now. I pulled at her arm, a steel trashcan flying over our heads.

"IZZZAAAA-YAAAA!" yelled Shizuo as the informant landed in across the street from us. "How many times do I have to tell your ass to stay out of 'bukuro?" the blond continued in a growl. I pushed my hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. Turning to look over my shoulder, my muscled tensed in anticipation. Now I could finally join the game. Izaya landed in the middle of the street, smirked sadistically, and held his knife out, his cheek almost resting on his arm.

I heard the sounds of people running away, Yuzuki disappeared in an alley. She was really starting to act like me. I was really going to have to discourage this. That's a bridge to cross later though, right now it was time to kick back and have fun. Shizuo never let me get involved with this. Well, the fucker isn't holding me back now is he?

"I heard you the first time Shizu-chan. I just chose not to listen, you see the people are more interesting here." I chuckled and took a drag off of my cigarette. I shook my head as I dropped the rest of the cigarette, time for some fun.

"If you love this place so much Izaya, why don't you marry it?" I asked with a smirk plastered on my face as I walked away from where I was talking to Yuzuki into the middle of the street, bring it on. "I mean, everyone can see that you have this weird human fetish, maybe you should get that checked out after the honeymoon." The informant glared at me as Shizuo chuckled. Shifting my eyes over to the blonde, and then at the knife that laid at my feet. No hard feelings Shizuo?

I grabbed a flick blade that Izaya threw my way and charged toward the blonde, swiping my arm upward, much like Izaya did when those two met. I heard Yuzuki take a few steps back from the alleyway as a scarlet line started staining his shirt. I heard her cuss as he glared at me eyes blazing, now I got it. A smile spread across my face, my muscles tensing making it near impossible to stand still. Adrenaline, it's been a while since I've had that chemical released into my bloodstream.

I ran toward the pissed blonde again, and jumped off of his chest grabbing the edge of the building. I looked down and smiled, a real smile. I laughed as I used a flying pole as a stair step to get to another building. I turned around and jumped down, spinning in mid-air and threw another knife toward the blonde. Landing softly on the ground I straightened my back and ducked under his swing.

Izaya was seen sliding on the sidewalk, pushing off of the building and charged Shizuo, swinging his arm upward, what I had just done, an arch of blood glistened in the street lights. I tilted my head to the side and pulled out another knife, waiting for a moment as the animalistic blonde switched targets. I accompanied the thrown stop sign with a flick blade following close behind it. I jumped out of the way of the sign, but the blade caught me. I reacted and threw my own, resulting in a small scratch on Izaya's cheek.

My smile grew as a small stream of blood ran down my cheek, Izaya you bastard. I wiped some of it away and then turned to charge toward the informant. I clenched my jaw as I was tripped and forced to the ground. I coughed slightly as a body pinned mine to the ground. I looked into Izaya's dark eyes as he licked the blood off of my face. I'm not talking like a quick swipe of the tongue, no I mean like the sadistic bastard took his time just to piss me off.

"The fuck?" asked Shizuo as I thought about taking the girl's exit to this situation, kicking him in the balls, but even though that would be fun, Izaya had a cut similar to mine. I wasn't about to pass up this opportunity. He brought this on himself. Any eye for an eye Izaya-kun.

I smirked as I pushed myself onto my elbows, the raven-haired man sat back proudly on his knees, still straddling my adomen as I grabbed his v-neck and pulled him close as I licked his cheek like he did, leaning in and whispering in his ear, "We're even now Izaya-kun." I stood up and dusted off my pants, turning toward Shizuo. "Thanks for the entertainment, it's been a while since I've had that shitty adrenaline pumping through my damn veins." I laughed, a joy filling my voice as I skipped off into the street. I vaguely remember the faces of the people look at me as I skipped to an alley.

Yes I know, I'm twisted sadistic, but I simply don't give a shit. I've learned that people don't know how to react to someone who seems as if they are unafraid of dying, as if they are unafraid of pain and a negative scar on their image. So, with that said, when I let myself cut lose like that stop calculating, stop observing I find extreme joy in it.

"My, my aren't you the twisted mother fucker," sneered a dark familiar voice in the alley I had decided to cool down in. My guard went up as I instantly placed the voice, Pride. I scanned the dark pathway looking for those cold calloused violet eyes.

"I try, and I'm the best at what I do," I responded lightly as if it was nothing. Hell, I even threw in a cool shrug. I was shoved against the wall, a hand at my throat, my smile still painted on my face. Pride is the perfect enemy for me, I know this sin better than the rest, but because of this I also know how to beat him.

"You are not, I am. It is me who fed that feeble pride of yours and it will be me who will bring you down. To prove it, you're coming with me." I was roughly pulled from the wall. I looked up toward the rooftops and saw the shadow of a figure I was looking for.

Bowing my head to let my hair fall into my eyes I smiled as I saw the faint movements of the informant's "close friend", one that has holy soaked bullets. She was near here, not too sober, but close enough nonetheless. Worrying that she would hit me was a waste of my time, I knew Sachi well enough. She doesn't miss. She has an innate drive to always get the perfect shot.

A gun was pointed to my chin, the grip to hold me in place tightened. I finally turned toward him and blinked a few times. Letting my pride, and confidence that he wasn't going to be the one to win this fill up the alley, I kept my face even though. His purple eyes blazed in anger as he turned the safety off.

"Whoa there, packing heat. That's illegal Superbia-kun," I condescended shaking my head using his Latin name. The gun was pushed deeper into my back, a chuckle left my lips. He wouldn't shoot that's because he figured I knew he was and this was his way of proving me wrong. He also had his orders from Hisaro.

I closed my eyes and held rolled my shoulders back, not reacting much as the Sin collapsed at my feet. Did I signal that? Oops. I stood on his back and rocked back and forth on my feet. Waiting was the game now, I was going to be prisoner, and I wanted Hisaro to know that I wanted to be just that. It makes things more interesting. I started dancing, tap dancing on Pride's crumbled form. I smirked as heels clicked against the sidewalk.

Spinning on my toe, I faced Lust with a smile. I jumped off of the unconscious body that actually worked better than I thought it would. I did have a plan B, which was basically cutting this chunk out of plan A, but hey a plan is a plan. As long as I get to my goal, it doesn't matter how it happens. This time around the goal was information, if they were still after me, he knew I was Katsuki, if he was after me because I wasn't compelled, then that was fine too. Either way, that poor little bastard was going to be played like a violin.

"I'm all yours mistress of love," I sneered as I held my hands out, wrists bent. She pulled a ribbon from her cleavage, and tied my wrists up. I smirked as she pushed me back down the alleyways. I bowed my head letting my mad, deranged eyes to remain hidden as the other sins, minus Pride group around me, Wrath taking my weapons, or most of my weapons I should say. There is one spot that even he, a heartless man didn't search.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again this took a while. I wanted to finish the draft, and I did! This is actually almost done. Only 32….33 chapters to its name, I think. Ah well I'm too lazy to check.<strong>

**Now, if you're still here reading I have a favor to ask of you guys. I am going to start outlining "Innocuous" and it flip-flops from the past to the present a lot. What I need from you guys are memories of Katsuki's you'd like to see. The time span between these two stories is about a year, so if you want to ask me to put anything from that gap, go ahead and ask away. I will give credit where credit is due. I do ask you refrain from asking how she met Shizuo, that is already mostly written in advance.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Duararara! Or any other copywrited material referenced. **

**I'm going to warn you here, Katsuki has officially lost it. When she loses it, she becomes like Claire Stanfield from Baccano. If you don't know who that is, the short version is…she likes to wear blood…I'm sorry. If you want, I can rewrite it, deleting those parts, and send it to you either through DocX, or PM it, or heck even email. However a couple of chapters from now I won't be able to do that as well as I can here, but I can give you something. **

**Chapter XXVIII**

I blew my fringe out of my eyes, bored, amusement level falling to the bottom of the pit of who knows what I was being held over. I tried reaching down with my toes earlier, I touched the bottom of the wood, and found no ground. Whatever it was, it smelled the scent similar to that of a dead body. It was also warm, not like warm and fuzzy, but like something's chemical compound was decomposing warm. I didn't know where I was, my arms were tied to a cross, how creative. The echoing I heard suggested the metal walls of an aluminum warehouse and the place was almost empty.

My body also ached. It was unimaginably sore. I coughed, blood laced spit flying out of my mouth, my body wanting to double over in pain, but was unable to. Sweat rolled down my face, as I remembered I was knocked out. The hell were they doing while I was out? Moving wasn't ideal, in fact it was borderline reckless. I needed to know what I was up against, more importantly what to expect.

I had assessed my situation earlier, I was fucking blindfolded, and the cloth smelled too, not as bad as the graveyard under me, but if I had to guess I would say it was a bandana of one of those Scarves assholes. Without my eyes I was going to have to rely on my ears. No problem, just not ideal like moving. If I was going to fight –again seeing how I just spat blood not ideal –I was going to have to get close, I hate wasting throwing knives. If I miss it would only cause unnecessary noise, and hinder me.

"What's your name little angel?" I heard a voice sneer at me, it echoing through the building. I lifted my head weakly, damn. Weaker than I thought I was. Again, the hell did they do to me? Fucking bastards. Hell, I was in the mother of all checks in this game, I was almost tempted to call this a checkmate. "Come-on, don't be shy Katsuki." I perked up at my name as the human voice dripped down and became demonic, it was Abaddon. Shit fucking hell! No shit I was fucking tied to a damn cross, damn I should've guessed.

"The hell do you want Akuma-kun? I have important shit to do, and that does include finding a way to kick your ass," I said putting all my strength in my voice, smirking tilting my head to the side. "Also, I would love to take his opportunity to point out that I am no motherfucking angel." This damn blindfold needed to be removed, and the best way is to convince this moron to do it for me. I was pissed though, so flattery was a fruitless cause. I also had an alternative plan.

"You know I want Sturleson's head. You have it, I know you do. However, my host also wants to see you dead. I am happy to oblige, after I get what I want. So, you might as well tell me kid." I scoffed, oh yeah this guy was persuading. Also, he wasn't the best at keeping secrets. I let out a slight chuckle and bit the bottom of my lip as I rubbed my head against the wooden prison, knocking the blindfolf loose, the yellow material falling around my neck.

I opened my eyes and my breath caught. Holy shit! Bodies, dead bodies, that's where that smell came from. They littered the floor, all breathless, skin ashen as they started to decay. I blinked as a small smirk spread across my face, though a small almost horrified and disgusted, it was at the same time beautiful, pure brutality. Even here, such pain, and suffering to this level was rare, and here I was looking at it.

My entire purpose for taking this under my wing was to see this, to be the cause of this. I will admit, looking at the dozens of bodies laying scared, defeated, bloodied and utterly void of life made me choke up a little. I wanted to cry, it was so beautiful. I wanted nothing more in that moment of time, but to be released from these bonds to go throw myself into the sea of bodies, cut them open and bathe in their blood.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Akuma-kun," I started lightly, slowly tearing my eyes away from the dead bodies, "but your bargain isn't the best one I've ever heard. Trust me, I've heard them all, begging pleading, threats. So, saying that if I don't give you the head will end in my death, and then saying if I gave you the head would end in the same fate isn't very appealing to me." I flipped my hair out of my head, twisting my wrist like I was opening a doorknob to feel what was bound around my wrist. Rope, easily cut, if I could get to the girls, yes I mean my breasts. It works what can I say?

Wrath, though brutal, didn't touch there, or my downstairs. I figured it was because of the thrashing I took before I got into this predicament. If I had anything hidden, it should've fallen out, or according to how I felt it should have. Now, finding out how to get the knife was going to be a challenge.

My head was jerked back against the wood, flesh hitting flesh. Pain exploded through my head, causing me to lock my jaw. I spit out some blood as I let my head hang limply, staring at the leather boots that Hisaro was wearing. I laughed and lifted my eyes staring into his dark eyes through his now black hair. My laughter ceased when a whip licked my skin, a welt bubbling up on my right arm. My teeth clenched in pain, trying to find a way out of this situation.

I chuckled darkly again, this is how it was going to be? Torture me, so be it. I've been through worse than this, and I was a mother fucking informant. People always wanted information, and when I refused, the motherfuckers typically reacted violently. What kind of informant would I be if, when the going got tough, I cracked under pressure? I could handle this, for weeks. I will die with this information if I had to.

I heard heels click on the concrete, my head lifting to look into the pink eyes of Lust. Her face was one of fake amusement, like she was enjoying this but she would much rather have Izaya here and the two of us suck faces. Actually, having him here right now wouldn't be a bad idea, mainly because he could cut me down from this cross. She raised her arm and hit the exact spot she did the first time, the snap ringing out in the warehouse. I seethed as blood ran down my arm from the welt around my wrist.

"Katsuki Rin, thought I killed this bitch," growled Wrath as he walked into the warehouse crossing his arms, smirking at me showing a dagger from his pocket. I looked at it flatly. He tilted his head and started talking forward. Alright Orihara, now would be a good time to save my ass. "First it was sending you to the damn hospital. Your blond bastard of a friend saved your ass there. Then Lust here saved your ass the second time for her own fucking pleasures. Your dead this time Rin do you hear me?" I tilted my head to the side, I couldn't help myself. I love pushing people's buttons. I shifted my eyes upward, smiled.

"I hear you, but whether or not I understand the rules of your little game, much less believe them are in the air. For all you know, I am about to kick your ass. Never underestimate your opponent Wrath, it will be your downfall," I said with a shake of my head, eyes closed as the welt on my arm felt a cool breeze.

I felt myself drop, instinctively I grabbed the arms of the cross and crouched on it in a feral crouch on the top, holding my wrist to my mouth to lick the blood off of my skin. I looked down at the Sins and the possessed gang leader with wide eyes, my bloodied lips curling up in a smile. My eyes shined in anger. Don't fuck with me. I narrowed my eyes.

The cross vibrated as Izaya landed next to me, handing me my switchblade. I took it in my injured hand and let it snap out, a new found source of energy pulsing through my veins. Sweet adrenaline, thank you for getting me out of that, now for some payback, who should I kill first? I scanned the room and smirked, no holding back. Akuma-kun was a good target, he dies first and the sins would be at a loss, but if I kill the sins one by one, then the suspense rises, my game gets to go on and on.

"Now, I love these odds. Two insanely violent immortal beings, and two smart-assed informants what are fragile compared to them. I wonder who'll wind," I muttered quietly. I tensed my legs, narrowing my eyes as I used the hand steadying me to reach and get the knives I had hidden on my person.

My head snapped upward as the door to the warehouse slammed open, two figures standing in the light, looking more like shadows. Everyone looked at them for a minute, my excitement rising in interest as I saw two distinct clouds of smoke radiating from the two feminine figures.

The smirk I had seemingly plastered on my face was wiped off as I stood up putting the knives in my hands away. Izaya and I both snuck a look at one another, confirming that neither one of us had this planned. Though, what happened next was a little more shocking.

I looked down as a web of darkness entrapped the Sins and their leader, Shooter heard neighing as Celty rode along the side of the building. A smirk spread across my face as I slowly dipped my head receiving the message. My hair fell into my eyes as I jumped and landed on the back of the bike, watching as Izaya took the way he entered as an exit. Shadows engulfed my vision as Celty materialized a helmet around my head. She then sped off Ellie at by her side with her head under her arms.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked over the noise that filled the streets. Celty turned toward me slightly and then jerked her head toward Ellie. Of course my aura, I can change my appearance and my name as much as I wanted, but what makes Katsuki Rin who she is remains the same. I nodded as Celty turned sharply. "Where are we going?" this was more directed toward Ellie, seeing how she had a head and a working mouth.

"You'll see. Somewhere where Abaddon can't monitor us," Ellie's blended voice was heard saying. I nodded and blinked a few times. Why would they bother following us? Surely Izaya and myself, simple humans weren't that much of a pain. If Celty and Ellie were able to find me this quickly, then why couldn't they wait? It's what I would do. Well we have met them the entire way becoming more and more of an obstacle. The rest of the city sure wouldn't mind if we disappear for a while would it, or until stated otherwise.

I looked up at an abandoned building, more abandoned than majority of the buildings I like to hang out in. This one was a skeleton of a building, it was more like a neat arrangement of wood. It was barely worthy of that name. Rotted wood beams crossed and connected to each other and overall the place looked like it was going to fall. How was this place still standing? Patches of what looked to be a house was still showing, it was a nice one. The lingering smell of burnt wood filled my nostrils. The fire from a couple of years ago, the one I caused my first step into my twisted life.

"Ironic place you chose. It was my influence that got this old house burnt down, family and all," I said walking over and sitting on the steps to the front porch, smiling. I stretched my legs out and tilted my head to the side thinking for a moment.

Celty knew the truth on who I was. The only time she came to me if she wanted information. Well, if that was the case, "If you're looking for answers you're not getting any. The only new development I have is the fact that those bastards are venerable to Holy Water and that my enemy is possessed by my other enemy. Now, I know I have a lot of enemies, but I hope you can tell which ones I mean." I pulled out a cigarette and put it between my lips and lit it, taking a short drag.

"How did you test this?" asked Ellie. I explained what I had done in detail, keeping the name of my shooter out of the picture. Ellie's head frowned apparently my methods weren't approved by the Dullahan. I rolled my eyes and told her which Sin it was, that didn't lighten her up either. Regardless, she had to agree the last thing this city needed was a third prideful bastard prancing through the streets. Two was enough. "Are you sure that was the best method?"

"It was that or throw the water on him and that looks plain silly if it didn't work," I said shaking my head with a half smile on my face. "Besides, if the holy water didn't work, he'd still be bleeding. So, let's get back to the issue at hand, why'd you save my ass? I was completely capable of saving my own ass." I shook my head and took a long drag as I sat on the porch step. Celty crossed her arms and then held up her hand, the arm still held by her other hand. The cell phone she always had with her shot out of her suit as she typed.

_**You really have no clue what you're up against do you?**_ I shrugged and commented that sometimes trial and error was the best way to handle a situation. It added mystery to the game being played, and no one knows what you'll try next. I then paused and said that I never put myself in danger when I was testing out things like that, too dangerous. I smirked and tilted my head to the side as I took another drag of my cigarette.

I looked up and let a drop of rain fall on my face. What was happening this time? Blinking the water out of my eye I stepped on the cigarette, exhaling the smoke that was in my lungs. I looked toward the city and waited a second, not blinking, just thinking about what should be happening right then and there.

At this moment, Abaddon was looking for me, and by looking for me I mean he was going around to my typical clients and supposed friends. They were all going to say the same thing. I was dead, or that they had no clue who he was looking for. Then, knowing the demon he was probably going to attack them, simply knowing them out. The last man who will be standing in the alley will try to defend himself, and it wasn't going to end well.

"Someone is about to get shot. The bullet isn't going to kill anyone, but the shooter is going to die," I stated calmly stood up and leaned against the wooden beams that didn't look too sound. "The moron is attacking Akuma-kun." I pushed my bangs from my eyes, and bit the inside of my lip, to tell or not to tell. Not telling unless asked hasn't failed me before, so why should I change my terms on short notice? No, the identity of the shooter is going to remain hidden.

I looked up as the sound of two different people walked toward me. Auburn hair and next to her, hands interlaced with a blond, both expressions were emotionless. I turned my gaze toward Celty and smirked, so that's why she had a firm grasp over her phone. Yuzuki's grey eyes met my fake brown ones. I kicked up some dirt and smirked. I turned toward them and stuck my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket.

"You!" Yuzuki exclaimed as her boyfriend growled. I smirked wider and looked at Shizuo, not saying anything, merely locking his jaw. "You have some big balls showing your face around here after what happened yesterday." This caused a chuckle to rise in my throat, the overall tone of her voice accompanied with the words were completely out of character for her. I heard a click and everyone turned to the innocent girl, the one who was acting more like her sister by the minute.

I wasn't amused, these were my footsteps, and they weren't meant to be followed. If she did, she'd be just like me. Now, I couldn't have that, I've worked on this reputation for years now and I was just now being recognized for it. If Yuzuki followed my footsteps, then she'd have too much power, and I couldn't have that. No, I was too selfish to share.

"Go ahead Yuzuki Rin, kill me. You'll be no better than your dead beat sister who has left you _twice_ and acts like a carbon copy of Izaya Orihara. Besides, if I die the city will have only one more resisting factor between Abaddon and total domination," I stated calmly with my eyes narrowed, the air getting tense as Shizuo tensed as well. This is exactly how I needed people to react. With tension building like this, when it's all released, there will be no question who will win.

"Why did you call us here?" my sister demanded in true informant style turning toward Celty crossing her arms and lowering the small purse-sized gun. I slightly shook my head, keeping my eyes on Yuzuki. My identity must be kept a secret, the less these two knew the better. I spun on my heels and stuck, looking up toward the clouds as water dripped from the ends of my hair.

I knew this wasn't going to last, eventually Shizuo at least will know. I was also thinking, why be this fake person when everything came together? I always make sure that the fuckers I mess with know that it is me, so why should this be any different? It would only be for one night, then I'll be too injured to do anything else. Yeah, I'll do that.

"Yuki, calm down. You are no Katsuki, don't try to be. This is her mess sure, but ask the brute to your right, when hasn't she cleaned up her own mess before? She might not always do it directly, but she finishes what she starts, always," I interjected as my sister's anger started peaking. She paused and turned toward me in shock. I shook my head. "She doesn't want this life on you, mostly because you're too soft, but also because you are her sister."

I felt the collar of my jacket grabbed as I was lifted on my tip-toes, Shizuo finally snapping. Well, almost snapping, I wasn't dodging house debris yet. I turned my head and looked through my hair at the blond, frowning at him slightly. I hated being manhandled. I was going to let him say what was on his mind, and then I was going to really push his buttons, Yuki, I was depending on you.

"Just shut-the-fuck-up. This is why I hated her to a point, didn't know when to shut her damn mouth," he growled as I shrugged off his hand and took one step back. His words made me chuckle, I really don't know how to do that do I? Not when it comes to getting under people's skin anyways. I turned toward Shizuo and shrugged.

"I have to agree, she was quite the talker, but do you blame her. You can count the number of people she considered a friend on one hand, much like you Shizuo. Humans are social creatures, we look to confess to other people the secrets we don't want to tell anyone else. At any rate, we might as well answer your question. Everyone is here because Celty wants us all to work together to take down Akuma-kun. I'm working on a plan, so I'll let you know when I have one. There are multiple ways to kill a demon." I spun on my toe simply because I could, knocking Shizuo's hand from my collar.

Yuzuki crossed her arms and scowled at me, frowning. She was trying to figure me out. Supposedly going to college does that my dearest sister. Especially your major. Who would think she'd be a psychology major? She's always wanted to be like me, I suppose this was a habit someone couldn't just forget. Being an informant wasn't her calling. As I said before, it was mine. My dearest sister was one who preferred to help people, she was a pleaser. Putting people through hell simply wasn't within her abilities, but it was during those moments that this job became fun.

_**What do you have so far?**_ My eyes met the helmet of the curious Dullahan. Tilting it to the side I chuckled. My "plan" was mainly a distraction, to cover up what really was going to happen. Behind the scenes, as much as I would love the entire battle be under wraps, I had to wait. In the end everyone is going to see Abbadon, and I will be laughing so manically that everyone will assume I was the one who summoned his ass.

"Let's just say the ending is going to be good enough to be in a Yuhei Hanejima movie," I commented smirking, turning my head toward the actor's brother. "But, we're at least a month or so for this to be ready. I need to group the city up according to the most prominent sin within them. Wrath, Greed, Jealousy, and Lust. Shizuo, Celty, Ellie, Izaya and I will deal with Hisaro, Yuki, I need you and Shinra to take over for Izaya and me when it comes to manipulating people, we need chaos."

"If you can come up with all of that, why the hell should we wait?" grumbled the blond. I turned toward him and raised an eyebrow, pausing as he then snarled. "It smells like shit." Crossing my arms I nodded and turned toward the skeleton of a building. A smirk tugged at the corners of my lips as I held up a finger and counted to three in my head. I pointed at the quickly irritated blond as he clenched his fists. "Izaya, how many times have I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro?"

"Just about every time I come to Ikebukuro. This time, I'm not here to cause any trouble, I'm just here to talk to my new partner," Izaya said kicking his feet out childishly while sitting on the edge of a rotting beam, the wood slightly groaning slightly under his weight.

"Fat ass," I said smirking as I went to push my hair out of my hair, throwing a small knife at the wood. "And we're not partners, we're simply using each other because we have the same goal in mind." I tilted my head to the side as Izaya's smirk slightly faltered on informant's face as he jumped to a new beam. "Though, I suppose with that said I should help my _partner_ survive a beating with the city's toughest man, but if you wanted to retrieve my attention without an issue," I continued as I walked to the fallen piece of wood, "you have my number, so call me maybe?" I kicked the wood to Shizuo smirking as the brute caught the wood and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ya know, people like you make no sense. Why throw you ally under the bus? But you're working with the damn flea, so I completely understand why you'd want that bastard dead. Just stay out of my way and I won't kill you with him," the blond said grabbing the wood out of thin air. I shrugged and crossed my arms, putting my feet slightly wider than shoulder width, making it clear I wasn't moving. I shook my head and smirked.

A growl, almost animal in nature rang through the air as Shizuo ran toward me. I closed my eyes and flung my arms up, spinning on my heel into the skeleton of a house, three more boards falling from the house as Izaya danced around the javelin of the first board. Shizuo threw another one, this one going to miss completely. Not missing a beat, I scaled the building and kicked the piece of wood back to the ground.

"Fuck!" I muttered as I saw it going straight toward Yuzuki. Falling from where I had kicked the board, I had to wait until I could use the building, and that was going to cut it close. I smirked at that idea, a good scare would be good for her. Kicking off the building, I flipped over another piece of wood and then spun to kick the other piece of wood heading straight toward my sister's head, landing in front of her. I smirked at her and finally looked back.

"Missed again Shizu-chan," I heard Izaya call as he weaved through more beams, barely missing the flying pieces of wood. I shook my head and stuffed my hands in my pockets, pulling Yuzuki to the ground as Izaya flew over us. I then pushed her to the side as Shizuo thundered past.

"Sorry, had to be done," I muttered as I watched them run. I had about an hour. "Well, see ya." I waved over my head and started walking toward the main streets of the city, if I was a demon I know where I would strike first. "Don't worry about my end of the bargain, I'll set up a meeting at Shinra's in say a month? Hell I don't know." I shrugged as my calm pace continued, pausing only to duck under a knife, catching the second one like it was nothing.

Looking at the knife, I frowned at it. Paper was around the handle, one of the raven-haired informant's rings around the paper, how the hell did he do this? I suppose it didn't matter what did at this point was whatever was written on the paper wrapped around the blade. A ring and a note, not to mention the knife, now I wonder what kind of message was written on this small piece of paper.

The ring was still warm as I pulled it off of the tip of the knife, pushing my shoulder forward as I fought against the crowd. Pushing the ring onto my middle finger, I unwrapped the note and ducked as the crowd around me scattered, a stop sign flying over my head. Turning my head slightly I threw the knife at the two of them, the informants name ringing through the air as the metal object scraped against the metal pole he was holding, weakening it.

_Katsu-chan,_

_I have a game for you. Let's see how long it takes you to put the pieces of the puzzle together hmm? There is a person who is due to arrive in Ikebukuro at 2PM today to visit his daughter. I'm sure you'll be interested in this man, because like everyone else here he has other motives. Good Luck!_

_~Izaya Orihara._

I raised an eyebrow at the note, what an interesting way of telling me something I was going to know by tomorrow anyways. Smirking I turned my head slightly toward the informant as he disappeared down another street. I knew who it was the person of interest, that wasn't the issue. Izaya's been e-mailing him for the past month or two. The issue lied with his other motive I was unsure of. Might as well start my research, it'd be a nice distraction while I wait for the pieces to finally line up.

I jumped, grabbing on a window and pulled myself to the ledge before repeating the process a few times reaching the roof. Five blocks to the train station and I had thirty minutes to get there and blend in, simple. Easy, and thanks to my hair and the fact the subway is already a shady area it's easy to fool people. Standing here wasn't getting shit done. Damn Izaya, set this entire situation up, why? It's not like I was going to introduce the two of them anytime soon.

To be honest, I'm surprised Izaya had waited this long to pull this card, it would've been more interesting when Mitsu Sasaki was alive and Katsuki Rin was still in town, but now this seemed redundant, the only "alive" Rin sister alive was faking going to school, though seeing Daddy's Girl getting scolded was going to be interesting.

I pulled my hood over my head as I watched the 7 PM train pull in. I smirked as my eyes landed on a man with neatly cut black hair, grey eyes a suit, tie briefcase, wire glasses. Aside from his deep set wrinkles and graying hair, he hadn't changed in the past decade in appearance. He looked around unsure of his surroundings, a small amount of fear seen in his eyes as he looked at the phone in the hand opposite of his briefcase.

This man was Arata Rin, the same bastard that help ensure his eldest daughter was put in prison for a crime that she didn't commit. He felt no remorse, actually he was happy, relieved even to be rid of the "pest" that I was. Now, he decided to come back, I wonder what was said to get him here. A good Samaritan would help this poor man out right? Though, I'm not one of these people, I needed information, decisions.

I tapped the expensive suit gently and the overwhelmed man whirled around, taking a step back from me. Not fighting the smirk I let light up my face, not helping the innocent air I was trying to radiate. "Ya look lost, need directions or are you just going to stand here on the platform all night?" I asked raising an eyebrow, so much for a cover. We're in the city, he was lucky I was even talking to him.

"Actually, I was looking for a contact sent by a person names Kanra," my "father" said confidently, snobbishly, nope haven't changed at all. This was going to be fun, but what's more I knew exactly which e-mail Izaya used to talk to this man. Bonus, my dad was a Dollar.

"Arata Rin, you have no clue how shit works here. You see, standing here waiting for the contact I apparently am, will normally get you killed. Now, old man, where are you going, again I can't stress how lucky your ass is to be in one piece," I narrowed my eyes slightly to deepen my threat, inwardly I was smirking widely. I pushed him forward. "Welcome to Ikebukuro, old-timer."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Canada Day! <strong>

**I don't feel like this is my best, but I always think that, and I can't think of a way to "fix" it, so apparently it's not broken.**

**Anyways, I hope life is treating you guys well, and thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

**Chapter XXIX **

**Thanks for the idea Chie-Shire-Cat17. I had really bad writer's block and she helped me out by giving me the idea. These notes will start showing up a lot the next few chapters. I think I have 1 that I get any help with. **

People like labels, it's who we are. Everyone fits in cliques, everyone has a set of words that describe their personalities. Someone is either an introvert, or an extrovert. Someone is either nice, or their cruel. The middle ground between these traits is mentioned, but always in reference to having the tendency to fall toward one or the other.

There have been a few words tossed around to describe who I am as a person, my outlook on life if you will. Manipulator, bastard, puppet master, but I have used these in reference to myself. In fact, I was the bastard who started to spread those names around to see if this city was competent enough to make up their own names. However, there is one word that nobody has thought of using, and the more I think about it, the more this single word fits more than any other word. This is quiet disappointing, so much hope for the people, and they disappointing. Guess they are nothing more than my pawns.

Now, instead of just telling you about this word, I will say that this is not a perfect definition. People don't really fit into definitions perfectly anyways. Normally one has to combine multiple words to get their meaning across, however I think this one word just about does it. What human kind has done with this word can give the word a brutal air about it at times.

The normal, dictionary says that this word means "to deprive of human qualities or attributes; divest of individuality." Me, not an individual that makes no sense does it? I am quite an individual; it is my individuality that has pushed away the human qualities that I am "deprived" of.

I view myself as the one deprived of human qualities, not the humans I mess around with. To them I divest, or take away, their individuality. They don't deserve it since they all react within a few basic, predictable categories. Sometimes I wonder why I do this when I know how everyone's going to react the minute I come up with a plan.

For my second, and more accurate definition I have this; David Livingstone Smith* wrote a book _Less than Human_. He described the term I am thinking of as a way "to overcome the very deep and natural inhibitions they have against treating other people like game animals or vermin or dangerous predators." Now, doesn't that sound like me? In order to do what I do, I have to throw away morality. I did this long ago. Now, I don't understand normal human morality. To me, everyone is a puppet. A play thing that is there for my entertainment, and nothing more.

It all boils down to the fact that I am void of human emotion, which I will completely agree with. I am not human, or I am but my behavior and was of enjoyment can't be classified as human-like behavior. I prey on humans, and play with what makes them fulfill that title. I am **dehumanized. **

XxX

The sun warmed the air around me as I scanned the streets. The people around me were at ease, it was needed after news that I had died. Other gang activity had cooled down as well. In Ikebukuro terms, it was abnormally calm. The sad thing was, it has only been three days of this peace and after I push a few more pawn into place, I rip this peace out of the ground.

I had dared to arrogantly leave my jacket –with most of my throwing knives –at home, walking around in my short sleeve mid-night blue v-neck, grey jeans. I might not be Mitsu Sasaki, or Katsuki Rin at the moment, but old habits die hard. It was comfortable what can I say?

I leaned forward on my knee, my foot resting against the slight elevated edge of the roof I was standing on, a pleased smile on my face as I watched a couple walk down the street, the girl hugging the arm of a man that looked a little less than enthusiastic to be in his current situation, but that was only the surface. Deep down he knew, as well as everyone who knew the blonde guy, that he was happy to be there.

There was something on his mind though. Being one who normally didn't meddle in with the events in the city, him thinking about what I thought he was, was found vastly amusing by yours truly. This was making my job a little bit easier. When I was ready to tell him that I needed his help, that without him helping the city return to a more stable state would be impossible, he would be more agreeable and open to my ideas.

"Something's on your mind, what is it?" Yuzuki asked quietly as she looked up at the blond and blinked at him. Shizuo looked at her. From my perch I watched as his normal expressionless face hardened for a second, and then something in her eyes apparently doing all her persuasion. I leaned forward, crouching on the edge of the building, clearly mesmerized by this exchange, all thoughts on my current task forgotten.

"Katsuki just got up and walked away. It pisses me off. She fucking leaves us to clean up her mess," the blonde complained as I shook my head. Have I not impressed my ways of manipulation and methods of work into his head already? I never leave anything unfinished, I see it through to the end. This was Shizuo we were talking about, he wasn't the smartest person, even if he could sniff Izaya out within a five block radius.

My sister chuckled. I tilted my head as she shook her head. Even though we haven't seen each other in years, she still knew my methods. This was both slightly unnerving, and interesting. "Nah, she didn't leave. Katsuki, isn't working behind the scenes, but she's using a different name. She did it the last time she was working with Hisaro. I think the name she was using then was something like…." She trailed off, finally she put the pieces together. Her shoulders fell in realization.

Shizuo who wasn't really watching her, more or less looking at the ground, lifted his head slightly and twitched his eyebrow. "What?" he asked. Yuzuki slowly shook her head and lifted her head to scan the streets, leaving out the ever important rooftops.

"Nothing," she mumbled after a while. "Let's just go. We promised Simon we'd help him." She pulled his hand and started running down the streets, leaving the blonde scrambling behind him. Chuckling I stood up and watched them for a moment. This was going to be fun.

I smirked and causally jumped to another building, following them on their outing. Though, it could be argued that this was a date. If it wasn't then when they look back on it tonight they were going to call it one. I was going to be following them, multiple reasons, one for my own amusement, and the other to keep the "damn flea" from interrupting.

Anyways, Yuzuki figured out my little secret. Eiko Muro is a recycled alias, according to records, the poor girl disappeared after the first incident involving In Finem, people of course thought this was because she was involved in the gang. Up until I resurrected the alias the police was actually looking for her, that detail never came up in trial so seeing a missing person's case for me was quite amusing.

The fact my identity as Muro was so secretive, it gave me things to play with. Hisaro's memories are at Akuma-kun's disposal for example, that explains why he had no trouble calling me out earlier. It was also easier to see just who remembered what from when, as well as play around with just how much I can get away with as an informant and keep Katsuki's reputation free of mistakes. If nothing happens that could tarnish my reputation, then I will reveal myself.

The blonde stiffened in midstride. I chuckled as he turned toward my sister, and then looking down at the interlaced hand within his. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses higher on his nose, slightly turning away from the auburn haired girl. I smirked, as a slight breeze past through the rooftops, knocking some cherry blossoms from the park across the street.

I held out my hand and let the small pink tinted flower land on it, vaguely paying attention as my sister explained that during my confinement in prison I had told her everything. I had used Hisaro's name as the leader of the gang when its center was in my hometown. I used many factors to my advantage; "Hisaro" never showed his face made it easy for him to take over the gang, my own personal touch if you will. Eiko was just an informant that spread the word of "Hisaro's" antics.

Did I have this current situation planned out from the beginning? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Like hell if I'd tell you at this point or at any point at all. Shit's about to go down and man is it going to be fun. I had the end planned out, all I needed to do is start the chaos, divide and concur. I was going to get so fucking bloody in this battle I can't contain my excitement. Streets covered in crimson, it's going to be a dream come true! I win this battle Izaya.

I turned back down toward Yuzuki and Shizuo, figuring I should make an appearance, or not. I chuckled quietly as Shizuo's hand wrapped around my sister's waist. How sweet, if I had a heart it would be warmed. I sat on the edge of the building as the two of them stopped walking, the girl below me turning toward the taller male, a slight blush on her face.

I chuckled, when I found about their plans to "help" Simon rebuild Russia Sushi. I knew how this outing was going to end. They were going to wait, and though that may be ideal for the reconstruction due to what hell I plan on bringing, I was getting bored. Convincing Yuzuki to move up the date to today seem to work better for my entertainment, I loved to mess with people before I have to set up meetings.

The blond was hesitant, couldn't really blame him. Majority of the time that man touched anyone it was to snap their back in two. Being gentle was something he was clearly uncomfortable with, which made watching his romantic life a blast to watch.

On the other side we had Yuzuki. She was a daring girl at times, I had to give her that. Falling for the most dangerous blond in Ikebukuro doesn't just take emotion, it takes guts. Guts I had, there was no question there. It was the emotion I didn't have. Then again, while I had always been more bold, Yuzuki was the more emotional and thus more compassionate. She was able to make people feel better while I was more likely to ruin their life.

"How sweet," I called down as the two of them stared pink-faced into each other's eyes as the inevitable kiss ended. They both turned away from me as I jumped off of the roof.

Landing, on the ground I turned toward them and smiled, a fake sweet smile that had a tiny smirk underlining it as if I was saying "I told ya so." I hooked my thumbs in my jeans as Shizuo took a step away from Yuzuki. "I was just in this neck of the woods and saw that Yuki finally put the pieces together on who the hell I really am, and so I thought I'd warn the two of you. The bastard is here. That really doesn't clear things up so I shall rephrase it since I call about twenty people 'bastard' Arata Rin is in town my dearest sister. I have some clue why he is here, but I don't care, and have a bone to pick with Izaya seeing how he is the sole reason he's even here."

"Why are you telling me this?" the naïve sister of mine asked with a hint of anger in her voice. I turned my attention toward Shizuo and put my hand in my pocket, noticing his clenched fist. Alright I know I haven't been the nicest person to the blonde, but he wasn't snapping at me, and I wanted to know why. "Katsuki, you wouldn't tell me this unless there is a reason. Tell. Me." I crossed my arms, someone has gotten impatient since I've last seen her, I was impressed. Still, it has no effect on me.

"It's just a sign things are about to get chaotic around here dearest sister. Shizuo, I'd keep a close eye on her. And before you ask Arata Rin is Yuki's father. That bastard's blood might run in my goddamn twisted veins, but I don't have to acknowledge him. To be completely honest, I never considered him to be my 'daddy' he disowned me outwardly first." I turned on my heel and shrugged as I pulled out a knife, inspecting it to make sure the sharpness was to my liking. It would have to do. "Now, I have another bastard that deserves to have his ass ran through by my boot. Please Shizuo, let me have this one. Bringing _him_ here, what the hell was he thinking?" I rolled my eyes and smirked evilly as Shizuo scoffed.

A shadow jumping along the roof tops was seen, just ten steps from the two of them. My arm shot out, throwing a handful of knives, my hair falling in my face as I listened, knowing at least one hit him. Shizuo and Yuzuki watched me as I stepped to the side and raised my hand, catching the returned knife. I turned around and shook my head, he was seriously losing his touch.

"Really Izaya? What happened to the twisted informant even I had trouble keeping up with. I have a bone to pick with you, like why the hell Arata is here. You know I hate that bastard almost as much as you," I sang my voice light, almost happy as I tossed the knife I had in my hand to my right, looking at the raven-haired informant with a smirk plastered onto my face, a thin line of blood running down my face.

I ran my finger over my cheek and looked at the scarlet liquid, intrigued. Again? Maybe I had been mistaken. Maybe we were both losing our touch. Maybe we were just more in sync. Then again, I also knew he was simply stalling for time.

Arata is on route to us at this very moment, and the father-daughter bonding time wasn't going to happen in the way he was going to expect. I wasn't going to let that happen. The two of us won't be present, a slight mistake on Izaya's part is all it was going to take, he is human even if he hates to admit it.

"Really, you hate me Eiko-chan? That makes me sad. I really thought we could be friends, you remind me of Katsu-chan. It's not like you _are_ Katsu-chan or anything, right? By the way, did you like that little present I got you?" Izaya said confidently, taking out another knife, pushing the blade out of the plastic casing. I answered with my own switchblade, holding the cold steel close to my mouth smiling at him.

"Really? I was having a mistaken identity here Izaya-kun. I thank you a thousand times for clearing up a fact that my dearest sister has just figured out. Now that I can't blame myself for bringing this damn subject up, you know what I think of your 'present.' So, I have to ask one question. Why the hell did you bring him here, I might kill him did you think of that?" I removed the knife from my cheek and let my arm hand to my side while my left rested on my hip. I shook my head and turned it, the man in question seen down the street.

"Well Katsu-chan, there is Arata Rin right now. If you're going to kill him, go ahead. Do it in front of your darling sister as she watches as you get drenched in his blood. Haven't you been wanting to see her face as she sees just how twisted you are?" Izaya moved to the side as I threw a knife casually, bowing my head in warning. Izaya narrowed his eyes at my threat, as I took my turn to laugh.

"Now Izaya-kun you know that doing something right after you say you're going to do something is no fun. Instead, I'm going to do the last thing everyone expects." I let a smile, a legit smile with malicious feeling behind it as I grabbed Izaya's hand and then turned toward the fuming Shizuo. "Oh while you know that I never left, I feel as if I owe you an explanation, a chance to say goodbye if you will. Izaya and I are fighting heated feelings toward each other, and in the end of this we're probably going to give in to those. If you don't understand ask Yuki, she's been in on it from the date onward. Bye-bye now!" I called as I walked hand-in-hand with the bastard toward my father. "Actually, scratch that, I'll be right back!" I called as I started lightly skipping.

"What are you planning?" The raven-haired informant wondered out loud with a smirk on his face. I merely rolled my eyes and lifted my hand out of Izaya's, wiping said hand on my shirt. My lip curled up in slight disgust, shaking my head. I sent him a glare, letting him know that I wasn't done with this issue, I was merely setting up the stage for the most shocking piece of information that man, my father, was going to hear in his life.

"Stay here, I'm not done with you. I only pulled you away so that Shizuo wouldn't kill you before I did," I said with a smirk, as the informant stopped walking and watched as I continued walking toward my "dad." I didn't look back at him, my focus was on the man who was clearly lost, some people were hopeless weren't they? "I guess I should've counted on seeing you again. Allow me to formally introduce myself, I'm Eiko Muro."

The man with greying hair jumped and turned toward me, my hands in my pocket as I let a smirk spread across my face. He straightened his back, and bowed respectively. "Thank-you Muro-san," he said his voice steady, unwavering. I raised an eyebrow, chuckling inwardly. Of course he'd feel somewhat comfortable; I was one of the few faces he knew here. I wasn't exactly famous anymore. Time to use this to good use.

"I'll tell you what, I have a business meeting at the moment, but when I'm done how about I show you the ropes of the city, tell you who to look out for and other random shit. Don't get me wrong Arata, I am not hitting on you, that's the last thing on my mind, in fact, you could be my father. That's almost incest. Think of this as a kind gesture to a pitiful old man ne?" My hair fell into my left eye as I said this, tilting my head to the side as the lawyer thought about my offer. He was too wary, time to pull out my ace. "I am an informant after all, who better to tell you these things. You're going to be here for another month. Might as well be able to live in confidence that these gangs won't be the end of you."

The older man's grey eyes widened, the word here boys and girls, was "informant." I have never used this word, not in his presence, but there was no doubt in my mind that he was trying to figure out what I was doing before in depth, to put a name to it. A more accurate word would be Overseer, but that's my opinion. If I valued that opinion enough to pull myself out of the common squabble of informants that were lesser known simply because they were miles behind the rest of Izaya and myself, I could easily spread my word around it was that simple.

"A-alright, I'll take you up on that offer. Be warned Muro-san if I suspect what you tell me is false, I'll sue you for fraud," the lawyer warned in a low voice that was supposed to be threatening. I assured the man that all my information was genuine, it was the amount that was shared that gave me my shady reputation. "I expect a full explanation on how your kind work when I come by at 6."

"Of course you will. My 'kind' is something you're quite familiar with. I understand why you want to know more about 'us'," I reassured smirking, how naïve. I wasn't going to tell him that, but he had to trust one shady person didn't he? "Just walk right in, I live alone and I have nothing planned. I also can tell you're a very punctual man. See ya then." I handed him my card, and spun on my heel, sticking my hand in my light grey jean's pocket and walked off mock saluting him with two fingers.

I turned my head slightly toward Izaya and stopped walking. The informant turned his head to the side, waiting for me to start grilling him on why that man was here, of all the low-life lawyers why did he drag that man here, especially now. If all went according to plan, the big showdown was due to start within the next week. He knew this because we were now in this together. A part of me was thinking he was testing me, but another part of me knew he was just doing this to piss me off.

I just walked off and focused my attention back to the lovely couple. Yeah, I had an alternative motive, but being straight forward was something I particularly wasn't known for. Besides some moron was about to jump Shizuo, what kind of "friend" would I be if I let that happen? It wasn't that I was worried about what anyone really thought of the brute, it was more the fact of I was bored, and I needed a messenger. I was going to get involved in this little battle, Hisaro and I had the angered past.

"Yuki, I have a question," I said casually stopping my casual stroll as Shizuo stood in my way. I paused and looked up at the blond. Now, I called our friendship over after talking to him about Yuzuki after the entire bomb charade. Sure he "forgave" me, but I blew it after he figured out that I was the same bitch who intruded on his fight with Izaya. "Yes Shizuo?"

"I am not a very tolerant man, you know this. You continue to test me, I'm starting to wonder why I didn't bust your head in when I had the chance," the blonde growled. I shrugged, to be honest my survival rate was pretty phenomenal, but at the same time I had the answer. She was maybe an inch shorter than me, our natural hair color was the same, as was the color of our eyes.

"I'm going to be honest with you Shizuo. There many things that attributing to my survival to this point. One; my sister, what kind of boyfriend would you be if your murdered her only sibling? Two; I am the only one you can tolerate talking to for more than two sentences without acting with murderous intentions given my personality. Finally, You don't completely hate me yet. I've seen true hatred, and I'm dancing on that fine line. I've already said it though. It was a good friendship while it lasted." I smiled at Shizuo as I ducked under his punch.

Shaking my head, some of my dyed hair fell into my face, giving every a darker tint to it as I sighed. All I was going to do was offer Yuzuki a chance to meet with her dad, I wanted to know if her location was up for grabs with the old man. Looks like I'm going to deal with this informant style, milk the lawyer for information and base my answer on that. If he was looking for her, I'd find his reasons. If he didn't even know Yuzuki was here until Izaya tells him, what little conscience will tell me to do is keep her secret. If he knew then I might as well tell him, I mean if he found Yuzuki it wouldn't be the biggest secret of the night.

I turned and walked off, clearly not getting my answer from her. To be honest, I was almost surprised she didn't stop me, I mean I made it clear our bastard of a father was in town, and I just talked to him in front of them. Her curiosity had been sparked, that much was certain. She wanted to know what had happened during that exchange, and even though she's entered the underground realm, I've put the unsaid word that she was to remain untouched, she only had her pinky toe into the abyss that I had long since submerged myself in.

There were many things Arata Rin didn't know about this city and his own daughters. Though, the more accurate term is daughter and blood stealer. I wonder if he still held me in the same light he did on that day. I personally don't care. I call him a bastard because I can and the citizens of Ikebukuro, once they knew the story, would completely understands why that is his title. I have never actually loved that man, nor did I really hate him. So, what I had planned with this upcoming meeting was going to be fun, the look on his face was the entire reason I was doing this. It puts me in a good mood before I go psychotic onto the citizens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* The name mentioned here is an actual person. I skimmed through the article as I was looking for the definition I needed, and this was a quote from the book mentioned on the article I was reading about the book. I told you guys I was going to educate you. <strong>_

**An important lesson was learned by me today. Don't edit while listening to Final Fantasy Music. I love listening to OST's it's a great way to get into a certain mood. But no matter what song I am listening to from Final Fantasy, if I have played the game, I get reduced to a puddle of nostalgia. With Anime OST's I am all like "Yeah I remember when this played! That part was emotional/awesome/kickass" Final Fantasy reactions are more like "SQUALL!/CLOUD!/ZIDANE! I miss you! Remember all the adventures we had? Or that time you found out Rinoa was a sorceress?/Aeris died?/Found out that you were created to destroy the world?" (sorry for the spoilers btw) 'Nd then I remember all the good times and I find that **_**one**_** song that describes my entire feeling for the game and I want to stop what I'm doing to go play. **

**So…Yeah…Sorry about that. **

**Anyways, There is (what chapter is this 29?...Yeah it is) 1 more chapter before Katsuki goes all crazy and I am excited about that. **

**Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Favoritng, and Following. Have a nice day you wonderful group of humans!~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

**Chapter XXX**

The sound of a door opening and closing was heard behind me as the yellow-orange light of the setting sun warmed my face. I was questioning my own sanity as I rolled my shoulders back, listening as my unnamed visitor's shoes was heard hitting the ground behind me.

I was wearing my leather jacket, hood drawn over my face to hide my hair. A smirk spread across my face as the unsure footsteps of the man shuffled through my apartment. My chest bubbled up in excitement, patience was a virtue I was quite well versed in. Oddly enough though, I despised waiting, but puppets sometimes don't jump when I want them to.

The room behind me became silent as his light footsteps slowed and eventually stopped. I listened to the sound of a dry-cleaned, starched suit rub against itself as he looked around. He was being too still, taking in his surroundings. Focusing on his feint reflection in the glass, I sighed and slightly shook my head as he cleared his throat, like I didn't know he was here.

"Please, help yourself to some tea Arata," I offered, my voice light as I gestured behind me, keeping my eyes on the city. The man no doubt ignored the tea on the coffee table when he walked in. People are so unobservant at times, it's sad sometimes. I pulled the brim of my hood to cover my eye from his view. Turning my head, watching the lawyer with a loose tie sat down on the couch and poured himself a cup, taking his time with the sugar.

I turned back to the window and help my hands behind my back. The clink of glassware was distinct, the only sound heard. I was simply waiting on him to ask the first of many questions. Sure I had plans after this, but I was in no real rush here I am sure they wouldn't mind. What we talked about normally was all up to the customer's jurisdiction as well as what was and wasn't reviled during these meetings. This one was going to be different.

I pulled at the top of my hood, hiding my eyes with a shadow. A smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth as the realization of just how different this was going to be. Different was nice, and interesting. Normally "different" meant I was going to almost kill someone, again not this time.

I knew my father; I was his last appointment of the day. He was a patient man, and he likes to know what he was dealing with. He wasn't versed in the ways of dealing with an informant, but he did know how to deal with manipulative liars.

He never bothered asking me how to ask the right questions, which is essential when dealing with informants. Then again, this was the first time we've seen each other since the incident. I've gotten a lot better at this since then Maybe I should scare the shit out of him, for all time's sake. Once he knew it was me, he was probably never going to set foot Ikebukuro. I was safe for now, he was looking for someone, this is the real reason he was here.

"Seeing as you are making no offer on where we should begin, let's start with the basics. What kinds of people roam the city and who you shouldn't fuck with," I started with an arrogant tone tainting my words. I held up one finger, indicating the obvious detail of how this was going to be a list. "First we'll start with the one you're the least familiar on, The Yellow Scarves. These bastards can't seem to take the hint that they are unwanted pawns. They've disbanded twice and have shown their ugly faces three times. Little known fact is that there has been a change in management. The original fuck-tard left the gang for good about a year-and-a-half ago, their second disappearance. I say they never really disbanded merely hid in the shadows like the cowards they are. In terms of intimidation, the only real threat these guys have is the fact there are close to no high school kids in that gang anymore. Most of them are drop-outs and that makes them dumbasses with guns."

I held up another finger, smirking as I introduced the Dollars as gang number two. Pausing I listened, the man had stiffened slightly. "Ahh, so you are familiar with the Dollars. I'll glaze over on how they're invisible and how nobody knows who founded the gang in the first place. There was a rumor going around that a 'Mitsu Sasaki' ran the gang, but nobody knows for sure. Well, there is a small handful of people, but unlike this short brief guide into the vast unknown of Ikebukuro that information costs money. These bastards are present wherever you go, there is at least one Dollar. The biggest gang in the city's history if I'm not mistaken.

"Lastly we have In Finem, the gang that was founded under your roof without you knowing about it. You're not too observant are you? You're also probably thinking that the same person is behind this. No, the 'leader' of that gang isn't the same. Hisaro is actually running the show himself this time, who knows why. Well, I do but like hell if I'll tell you at any price. Well, there is one, but I highly doubt even you will have enough money to cover this fee. Actually, I take that back. You can afford it, but you won't be able to get back to your 'loving' wife.

"This time around In Finem are ruthless, tough. They might not have many numbers compared to the Dollars, but among the citizens, if they are 13-28 and they aren't a Scarf or a Dollar then more and likely they are a Latin Prick. These morons blew up Sasaki's old place of exchanges, she really hated inviting people here, but it has to be done in order to get privacy, unless you are a mafia overlord and can afford to make these exchanges in the back of a limo." I tilted my head to the side and shrugged as I lowered my hand and put both of them into the pockets of my leather jacket.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, it was coming. The small voice of insanity was getting louder. I felt laughter starting to bubble in my chest, an almost insatiable urge to reach for a knife making my hand twitch. My blood pressure was rising, my eyes widening. Oh, imagine all five liters of his blood painting these white walls, all five liters on the floor, _on me._ Such brutality, such beauty, and it could be mine if I listened.

_No!_

I pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag. Exhaling slowly, I ignored his look of disapproval. This was the only way I knew to calm down. Before I started, there was a chain of serious injuries, one for every time I lost it. Then, I found alcohol, and quickly learned that I was actually normal, predictable and soft, while drunk. Then I borrowed some of Shizuo's cigarettes, haven't stopped sense.

"Those are only the gangs you need to know about. However, to truly survive in Ikebukuro," I continued as I pulled an ashtray close and tapped the ashes off the end of the cancer stick, "you need to quarantine yourself from a few people. Shizuo Heiwajima is one of them. Anger issues, flips out an' chucks a goddamn vending machine, steel trashcan, light post, speed limit sign, whatever's at hand really, at you. Izaya Orihara, shit-faced informant, lives to manipulate people. He also has this weird human fetish, kinda creepy. Mitsu Sasaki, same position as Izaya, only she doesn't have the people fetish. She's more in love with the city itself rather than humanity. Well, actually she doesn't give two fucks over the buildings either. She's just here to see how far she can push people before they melt into a pulp begging for mercy, or to wear their blood whichever comes first. People say she's dead. No body has been found yet, so better warn ya just in case. I am also an informant, but I have no reputation I could tell you about. All I can suggest is that you better watch what you say."

The room was silent as the final rays of the sun were felt on my face. The glassware hitting each other seemed to be magnified. No indication on whether or not this man was going to use the services I could provide. Though, to me it didn't matter, I could always find out some other way. Still, given how I was here, and already talking, he would be stupid to pass this opportunity up.

"Uh, Muro-san?" Finally, hook, line, and sinker, the moment of truth on why he came to me and not relied on the Dollars to give him this crash course. I knew what he really wanted. Once he found out I was an informant he knew that I was probably his best bet at getting this information.

"Please, call me Eiko, it's clear you have no real respect for me. It's not nice to call people names Arata. Call me what you truly think of me. It doesn't hurt one bit, I've heard it all," I insisted with false kindness, turning around slightly, letting the shadow of the sunset and my hood to obscure my face. This made him feel uncomfortable, it was becoming clear what I was purposefully hiding my face to him.

Being someone who was talented in the people reading arts, he couldn't get a read on me because all he had to go on was my body language from the nose down. As I have mentioned before, or at least implied, due to Celty being headless I have been able to read body language quite clearly. So, I am sitting relaxed, motionless showing him I was the one in charge here. He ran a slightly shaking hand through his grey tinted red hair as he sighed.

"I'm looking for my daughter, this is a partial reason for me of enlisting in your services. Her name is Yuzuki Rin, perhaps you've heard of her? Unless you are a fake and have no real information other than the common information that I could've asked anyone else for." I smirked angling my head upwards slightly so he could see the all knowing gleam of my eye. I nodded and took another long drag off of my cigarette. "Thank-god. She told me she was looking for someone, but I think the person she's looking for is a bad influence, an ex-client of mine." I held up my hand and said that I already knew the story.

"The thing is Arata, is that your daughter did find the 'bad influence,'" I stated air quoting the word even though it was the truth. I chuckled as the older man's face paled, his eyes widening. By sending me to jail and completely disowning me he was supposed to be done with me, but no. I am a reoccurring nightmare, an itch you can't scratch. "Why are you so shocked? You can't deny blood relations. That 'ex-client' is actually your daughter, Katsuki Rin that you've disowned immediately after you purposefully sabotaged the trial." The older man's eyes widened again as I continued to explain the details, even the "top secret" details on my case. It was getting close to the reason I did this to begin with.

I stood up and walked toward my desk, pausing in the middle of the room to chuckle and turn to look at the lawyer over my shoulder. I smirked as I clasped my hands behind my back as I chuckled quietly, the hair I was hiding under my hood threatening to spill out.

"The truth is Arata, you are scared of your daughter. You can't admit that she is smarter, and better at manipulating people. You can't admit it, but if she was a lawyer she would wipe the courtroom floor with you. The fear comes in because she almost killed a guy, and then had the audacity to say she could've gotten away with it." I stood up and smirked. "You're also rather stupid. You might have a degree in law, but that's about all you're good for. You have your head so far up your ass to be able to figure out why I know so much."

My hands gripped the hood of my jacket, my head bowed. Auburn hair fell in front of my eyes. Letting out a slight chuckle, I closed my eyes for dramatic effect. I lifted the cloth, cool air felt on my face as I revealed it. I felt the loose cloth lay one my back, my hair loosening itself from my scalp. My hair clouded my vision as dark stormy grey eyes opened and another smirk spread across my face. Taking off the leather, I pulled the very knife I used on that night and held it up, jerking my wrist back and showed him the blades. I angled my face up, holding the tips of the knife close to my cheek, smirking.

"K-Katsuki?!" I heard the old man exclaim. Rolling my eyes I took the blades from my face and looked at my reflection. "This is what you've been doing? Underground Informant? I should have you arrested again!" I laughed, throwing my head back, all his "authority" was lost on me. He didn't seem to realize that I was the puppet master now. Tilting my head to the side I narrowed my eyes and smiled the smile I have only used when I was about to destroy someone's parade more so than I already had. The smile was best described as the most malicious smile I have ever smiled simply because I held nothing back.

"Now, now Arata-kun, let's not be hasty. I have done nothing wrong to the eyes of the public. The negative reputation is true, every ounce of it, but what people don't seem to realize is that there is no proof to tie me into the crimes that litter the streets. I don't use my real name as an informant. You know me as Eiko Muro –the same name I used about 10 years ago mind you- but I am also Mitsu Sasaki, and I told you she's supposedly dead.

"Besides, if you take me out of the game now, Hisaro will destroy the city, enslave all of the citizens that makes this place beautiful. This includes you, and Yuzuki. Oh, you're going to be so proud of her, she's in love! It's with Shizuo Heiwajima, but it's a hell of a lot better than being with Izaya ne? Though, that bastard is the sole reason you're here right now in the first place!" I leaned forward with wide crazed eyes, walking forward and sitting down onto my chair, leaning on my palm, elbow resting on my armrest.

"I won't stand for this!" I pointed out that he was sitting down, therefore he already wasn't standing. "You little smart ass!" I raised an eyebrow and looked up as he stood up and towered over me, raising a clenched fist. Laughing some more, I raised my chin, giving him a clearer view of his target. He hesitated, eyes widening.

"Weakling, coward. I could go on, but I'm not going to, now that would be rude. When you think about it, we'd make one hell of a team. You already manipulate people into believing your client is innocent, and I have the information that can be used to sway the jury as well as a few pointers. I am also not afraid to threaten people. With all of this being said, I would never help you because quite frankly I hate you, but just some food for thought. Now, unless you're actually going to punch me, I'm going to ask that you leave." I chuckled slightly, gripping my knife tighter in my hand.

My head hit was jerked to the side, a stinging sensation felt on my cheek. Hair was in my eyes as I laughed at the "brutality." He stood here breathing heavy, face flushed in anger. He raised his hand to hit me again, this time I caught his hand and looked at him, all humor gone from my face. Inhaling I turned toward him slowly, keeping my hold on his hand.

"You hit me first, yes I did provoke you, but in terms of this city the cops are so loose on rules, and scared of the underground I can get away with what I am about to do," I calmly said as I looked at his wrist, almost transfixed at how brittle and easily broken it was. I looked him in the eyes and smiled. I then snapped his wrist and swung my knife over his chest. "Now, get the fuck out of my house, before I really hurt you," I whispered dangerously in his ear, swinging him toward the door.

I watched stoically as the slightly overweight man scrambled for the door, reaching for the phone in his jacket pocket. I pulled a throwing knife out of my jacket and threw it at the phone. The blade ran through the phone and embedded itself into the wall. He only then ran faster, almost tripping over his own feet as he left my sight.

Walking over I closed the door and took a deep breath, getting out another cigarette. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed messing with him, maybe Izaya actually did something right in sending that bastard my way. A smile spread across my face as I spun on my toe and walked toward the window. I felt my breathing regulate, a calm feeling washing over me.

This -standing in the middle of my apartment -was wasting time, so much to do and so little time. I had to get distractions ready, places secure. According to my plan, Celty, Shizuo, Ellie, and Simon were going to be busy with sins and trying to restore order to the chaotic city. Sachi was in charge of population control, how she maintained the chaos was up to the little gun-for-hire. Hisaro was my "enemy" before this, thus he was my responsibility possessed by a demon or otherwise.

Sure I could set this all up underground, it was simple and easy efficient too. This is what people expected of me as an informant, to control from the sidelines. This wasn't how I wanted to deal with this. For the first time I came to this city I was going to have the opportunity to bathe in as much blood as I wanted. Everything had to be perfect, every piece had to know their place, and as the queen of this chess board I had to be the commander.

I also realize that I keep fantasizing about blood. But blood, a lot of time means pain, pain means suffering. It's a long story. What I will tell you however is that I was experimenting, and once it got messy, I loved how warm it was, how slow is fell from my face. That's when I knew, that I had this fixation, and that I truly was insane.

I knew then I had to learn to live with it, find a way to curve this desire, and I think I've done a good job with it. My love of violence, and suffering has been shown for a while within these words, I just get too excited to keep hiding it.

I frowned at my slight reflection in the glass window of my apartment; I changed my hair color too early in the game. Oh well, that's that sketchy jackets with hoods are for, even when it's warm enough to skip out on a jacket. Either way, I had conformation that everyone was going to meet me at the ruins of Russia Sushi, sure majority of the people going there thought there was something in it for them, a promise I said through the e-mail that I had no intention of fulfilling. Once I say my opening sentence though, I had a feeling even the grudge holding blond will be on my side.

I pulled my hood up over my head as I closed and locked my door, twirling the keys around my index finger. I smirk played on my face as I started humming happily to myself, skipping through the hallway. A full twenty-four hours, that's all I had to wait, all I have been doing coming down to this. All the waiting and the reactions, the events that I knew were going to happen. Everything came down to this! How long has it been since I've let myself have this much fun? I was ready to skip through a fucking field of flowers here!

I spun around in the middle of the street, throwing my hands to my sides in a "T." I laughed, not a cynical chuckle, but a laugh someone might use while riding an amusement park ride. Pure joy, excitement, and the intentions and reasons behind my enjoyment were completely malicious in intent. I was happy though, my plan for Hisaro was finally going to be complete, my first scheme actually worked better than I thought it would.

This however implies that I saw his return when I started the gang in the first place, I never said I didn't did I? I did, I knew the kind of person Hisaro was, and he never accounted for the growth of his enemy as an adversary. This being said, at his current position and power –without the whole demon thing- he would be a challenge for me. With his demonic help, he was more of a challenge to me in my current position and mentality. It's a win-win for both of us.

What will happen to him? The answer is quite simple really, after this there will probably be nothing that he could possibly do to be of any fun in the future. This could be why I let him live, he had potential. He's lived up to it and after this is all said and done, he'll just be a fucking annoyance to me. It'd be best to tie up all loose ends and forget about him the only way I would find entertainment in.

Dangling my feet from the wooden beams of the skeleton of what will be a new Russia Sushi, I tilted my head back, looking at the full moon. It's almost time, and even the calming effect of the cigarettes were have was slipping. People will get the wrong impression from my "fun." Pure and utter chaos, the only way to describe it, and still Izaya's goal won't be achieved. As sad as it sounds, I know how to wake the head up. I just won't go forward with it because that was a plot to be saved for a later date when she has filled up her usefulness.

Celty was valuable, both as a friend and as a currier. She was also acting very human. Giving her, her head back would only revert her back most likely, and that's something I didn't want to happen. She'd leave and some of the marvel in this wonderful city will be lost, and that's something I couldn't let happen.

"What's the plan Katsu-chan?" asked Izaya tilting his head to the side, standing about two beams above me on the skeleton of the restaurant. I looked up and shook my head, pressing my lips together. "Not talking eh?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge. When he played stupid it really pissed me off, but it was also a good chance to see who was the better informant.

"No, I will talk, I'm just not going to spill any information or my master plan. When everyone else is here I will spill some of the information, just what needs to be said will be said however. I will say that this will be the most fun I've had in years," I confessed with a taunting note in my voice. I lifted my chin up letting my smirk turn to a smug smile. Turning my head, I moved my left hand slightly away from my body, trying my best to predict the informant's next move. Scanning the streets for an escape in case I needed it, I smirked as a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"I know how to make you talk Katsu-chan, don't forget that," Izaya threatened, his breath warm against my neck. I felt his soft lips press against, and kiss my skin. My face heated up, my heart pounding in my chest. He scooted closer, his hand wrapping around my waist, playing with the hem of my shirt. I get to get away, and soon before I either give in to what I wanted so badly to do, or punch his nose, and break it into a million little fucking pieces.

I growled under my breath, giving him some sort of reaction was almost was as bad as giving him none. The only difference was that by giving him a reaction he would keep being the same amount of annoyance, however should I ignore him, he would be more of a pain in the ass. He noticed this and started nibbling at my neck, my muscles then were starting to relax due to the fact deep down I was enjoying this. Still, through all of this, I appeared to be unfazed by his actions. I pushed the bastard away and climbed up to another beam and bent my head back, looking at the dark sky.

I closed my eyes as a strong breeze was felt around me. It wasn't natural. It was something of heavy mass being thrown at someone. I opened my eyes to see Izaya sliding on the concrete. That worked better than I predicted. I chuckled and turned toward the blonde. "Thanks Shizuo!" I yelled turning toward Izaya who sat up and rubbed the crown of his head, frowning slightly. "Izaya-kun, don't tell me a simple vending machine is enough to stop your pestering. I was just about to have some fun." I pouted mockingly as Izaya sat up and hung an arm over his knee and shook his head as he stood up, the sound of neighing heard in the distance.

"So, you didn't die did you Sasaki? I knew it," commented Sachi shaking her head as she stepped into the light laminating from the street lamp. She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out, still thinking she was good enough to be considered a wolf in this city I smirked at her foolishness and tilted my head to the side. Her head looked like a fire, it was nice. She also got a few new piercings, one on her lip and two on her eyebrows. "What have you been doing? Sending a new chick do your work, clever I must say."

"What's even more clever is that I was Eiko, and I am not really Mitsu Sasaki. My real name is Katsuki Rin. The alias was put in place simply because I hate my father, his disowned me and I didn't want to be tracked to easily. Oh look the Black Rider is here, now we can get to business," I sang happily as I sat down, kicking my feet as Sachi's eyes widened in shock, at my new identity and the fact _the_ Black Rider was present. I smiled, letting a small chuckle escape my lips.

I stood up and dropped down from my perch, crossing my arms as I leaned against the skeleton of a building. Izaya walked over, sticking his hand in his pockets and stood by me. I reached out and held a knife hear his throat, shaking my head slowly, he was going to try to distract me, still trying to annoy me. Izaya chuckled darkly as he took a step back, holding his hands up in surrender. I lowered my hand and moved my hair away from my face.

"The beginning of the end of the latest gang war ends," I started as I folded my knife and stuck my hands in my pockets. "The leader, that everyone here minus Sachi knows that I despise, is the guy that started all of this and he was responsible for getting me arrested and jailed. Tomorrow he dies and I need each and every one of you to make this work. Yes, this is the master plan all along, I expected every detail more-or-less. There was one small thing that I didn't see, but I'm ignoring that small subject until the rest of this shit is solved." I scanned the small crowd I had gathered just for this explanation.

"And that detail is? I bet that Orihara bastard did it," Sachi growled crossing her arms and pulling out a flask. I lifted my head sharply, turning my head and watched as people walked through the streets. I could feel people's eyes on me as I looked at the knife that I still had in my hand. I lifted the knife to glisten off of the moon light, each blade shining more brilliantly than the ones around it.

I used my left hand and threw a different knife, the blade embedding itself in the pole next to Sachi's head. She jumped and asked if I was out of my fucking mind. Shizuo tensed up slightly, probably ready to break us up should it get that far. I shook my head, my eyes aimed toward the blonde, sending him a warning glance before meeting Sachi's eyes once again.

"Like I said it was one _small _thing. Meaning it's insignificant, just like everyone else in this city. I'd watch what you say Sam –Sachi – you have no idea how easy it will be to replace your position with someone else. I only chose you because you are _my_ gun for hire. I had a big hand in getting you to where you are now. You're used to not asking too many questions, meaning that's what's preferred for this plan. You know better than anyone else here how clever I am with words. Do you really think it will take much for me to bring Saika back for one grand finale?" My voice wasn't hard, my tone had no indication of showing the cold intentions of my words. When I show no emotion is almost when I'm at my most dangerous. My next action from the blank expression is always a mystery.

"Anyways," I continued, "the way I have it figured, the demon has sheltered himself with the sins. Wrath, Lust, Envy, and Greed to be exact, and let's face it, they are a pain in the ass to deal with. Now my plan for them involves most of you here. List goes on as follows; Shizuo surprise surprise you get Wrath. Have fun and all that shit. Celty, I don't think you'd mind giving Shizuo another pair of those gloves you did during the war on Saikia would you?" The Dullahan shook her helmet. "Great, and you'll be attacking Envy. Sam, I need your men to handle In Finem, they are human and a lot of them are dead, but they are still a pain in the ass."

_**What about you and Izaya? **_ Celty asked showing her phone. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling before pulling it out of my lips. I lazily asked repeated the question, replacing the "you" to "me." I nodded and commented on how important this question was, avoiding it answering it to see how long Shizuo would let me keep stalling.

"Just answer the damn question already!" the bartender asked slightly irate. He didn't move from the post he was leaning against, he just growled out his order. I shrugged and walked over to Izaya, lazily draping my arm around his shoulder even though he was slightly taller than me.

"We obvious have to take care of Greed and Lust. I will take care of Greed and he Lust. Then I go off and take care of our friend. A word of advice, blessed objects and Celty's shadow weapons are the only two things I think will work. Sachi, I am personally soaking more than enough ammo for you. You won't need it, but it's there. Any questions? Basically there is no other plan besides this. If I had gone all out people would think we're on a schedule, we're not. Our only goal is to take out the head hanchos. I will see about getting the Dollars to cause a distraction." I flicked off some ash off the end of the cigarette as I bowed my head, my hair getting in my eyes.

"How sure are you that we're going to win Katsu-chan?" asked Izaya, everyone else leaned forward as the informant himself walked forward and leaned close. His breath was felt on my cheek. I won't lie, I felt very compelled to turn toward him, smirk and shove the lit cigarette in my hand into his face. That would leave a scar, more noticeable than the scar on Hisaro's cheek. Besides, if fixing that unseen issue I was talking about ended with the two of us together then I really didn't want to look at that scar for the rest of my life.

"Even though not everything goes as planned, the goal in which I put my plans into action for is always achieved. There might be some extenuating circumstances, but I still win, I have never lost," I said smirking as I pushed myself away from Izaya. I slowly and turned around and stared Izaya in the eye, my heart starting to hammer in my chest. My face was completely emotionless as we challenged each other. "Face it Izaya, you need me to succeed, without me the precious humans you love will die, and I love this city so if you do sabotage my plan then you will have to face my wrath, and we both know you don't want to do that." Nobody dared to move as the two of us searched each other's eyes, waiting for the other one to crack and say something, or do something that was either a challenge to start a fight, or a surrender that leaves them open to ridicule.

I put my hand in my pocket, my hand wrapping around the phone I kept in there. My breath coming in deep and calm, my departure was becoming more urgent, I had things to do and standing here saying nothing could close the window. Izaya no doubt knew this as a smirk spread across his face. He rushed forward and pulled at my hand. He pulled my hand taking it out of my jacket pocket and lightly tapped the screen of my phone. The screen lit up, showing Mikado's name, just as planned Izaya-kun. I flashed a smirk before forcing my face to show an appalled expression.

"Izaya, shit! The hell are you doing?" I asked sarcastically. "You wouldn't want to know that I instantly fulfilled my promise. If anything this shows that I am better at this than you. I get answers before I even plant the seed." Izaya looked at the phone and narrowed his eyes, clearly not happy for how long the call has been going.

"Go ahead Katsu-chan," Izaya ordered casually, his voice surprisingly light, "make sure the leader of the Dollars is informed on what the plan is. What you did was something I haven't done before." Izaya let go of my hand, letting me to comply with his request. Rocking back on my heels I turned my back, silently laughing to myself once again Izaya playing right into my hands.

"Did ya get all of that?" I asked lightly anticipating Mikado's next question. "Before you ask, nobody knows exactly who you are. As far as the people around me are concerned, I am simply talking to the leader of the Dollars, and you and I both know that is completely true." There was silence on the other end, a small chuckle shaking in my chest. All I had to do was get off the phone, and then I was home free.

"Thank you Mitsu –I-I mean Katsuki," stuttered Mikado on the other side of the call. I assured the kid, without saying his name that either name was acceptable, I've had a duel identity for long enough that I would even recognize "asshole" as my name. "Oh o-ok. Bye Katsuki." I pulled the phone away from my ear and hung up, turning my head toward Sachi, looking at her confused face.

Izaya was about to get a real show. So was I. This was going to be the moment I was going to see how high Sachi put herself on the food chain. You hear your name once or twice around the streets while walking through and all of the sudden you're a bad ass. I call bullshit. I was going to have to show her where she really was. If she insists, maybe later I will make sure I am perfectly clear on where she lied.

She was the only one that saw the name, now she was trying to put a face to it. Even though she's gotten around in the city she was still a lowly sheep. I knew she had the money to pay me for the information. She was a hitman, and in this city they don't come cheap, almost as expensive as my services when I make people pay for important information. She was still playing with the wolves though, it was only a matter of time before we went on the hunt. Then, well based on the food chain we can all agree on where this will end, someone's not going to be able to escape, and it's not going to be the wolves of the city.

"Who's Ryugamine?" she asked sharply, hand reaching for the inner pockets of her coat, taking out her flask again. I shook my head and grabbed her wrist before she lifted the alcohol to her mouth. The girl paused and opened her eyes, her piercing blue eyes dug into mine, her hand squeezing onto the container as she dared me to keep my hand on it. I smirked and lifted my chin, raising an eyebrow and chuckled to myself. "Let. Go. Sasaki."

"I don't think I will," I started tilting my head to the side. "You see, I can't tell you Ryugamine is really. The question is too broad. Besides, you should really see how pitiful you are right now, drinking in order to keep calm. You don't act it, but you, Sachi, are extremely paranoid, and suffer from anxiety disorder. You drink to calm these disorders under wraps, and you can hardly stand how sharp your own senses are, so you dull them. I understand that I smoke, but you have never seen me sober. Oh, but you will, and trust me, you will be shitting your pants when you see it." I chuckled darkly as a rough hand found my shoulder and pulled me away from her. "Oh and a fellow druggie saves her. I was never going to hurt her, and you know it. I have no reason to. You smoke because, like me, it hides the true destructive nature inside, remind me to stand clear if you ever try to stop."

"Shut-the-hell-up," Shizuo growled as I shrugged and looked past him. "I see what you are doing and you better cut it out or so help me and I will kick your ass so hard you won't even think about fucking with the people of Ikebukuro." I raised my chin again smirking, and then calming my expression down as I turned toward Izaya, the informant watching the events unfold with hardened eyes. I loved it when people act how I predict them to act.

"Oh and if you're so sure about what I'm doing please enlighten everyone? No wait, I'll do it because everyone is acting how I expecting them to. Everyone, I'm trying to piss you off to that tomorrow everyone will take out their anger on the Sins and In Finem douches. Like I said, it's working. Sam hates my ass, Shizuo hates my ass, Izaya hates Shizuo, so that leaves Celty. Need I remind you that the Sins were behind Shinra's injuries?" I ducked under Shizuo's punch and crawled away from the taller brute as Izaya threw a flick blade at him.

"And another part of her plan she fails to recognize, is that she isn't really trying to have Celty turn on her specifically. Her reasoning is actually pretty well thought out seeing how Celty controls the shadows and if we all get out of control, the Headless Rider will probably break it up. Once again you prove just how alike we are," Izaya said leaning forward, our noses almost touching, both of us smirking.

"As always Izaya-kun you catch up to my plan just as quickly as I set it into motion." I turned to Sachi and smirked wider, tilting my head to the side and then jumped to the skeleton of the restaurant. "Sachi, Mikado Ryumanine is who you expect it to be, yet he isn't. Which one I mean is up to you to decide, I warn you though. He has a very powerful friend, mess with him and it's worse than fucking with me." I jumped and disappeared from the group that was going to be the most influential pieces of the puzzle.

I smirked and stopped my roof sailing and looked down in an alley. My hands went to the pockets of my jacket, grabbing the various packs of cigarettes from the pockets, most of them unopened and looked down into the dark, dirty alley. I wasn't going to need these for the next few days, finally the city would know to really fear me. That would be beautiful. I pulled one cigarette out and stuck it in my mouth, throwing the other five packs. I lit the last cigarette and looked up at the moon once again.

"Tomorrow, this city will burn," I promised to myself, exhaling the smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my favorite chapter…tied with the next one, and maybe the one after that. I just love how arrogant she is in this chapter. I am going to try to post the next chapter…but it ends in a cliffhanger. So…I suppose I'll leave that up to you guys.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Not to mention putting up with me in these A/N's. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Duarara! I do own the beast that is Katsuki Rin**

**Chapter XXXI**

Laugher rang through the air, my eyes shining in the low light of the clouded day. Two bodies, both with a scarce breath of life in their bodies, fell to the ground, the front of my shirt was already stained red. The fabric was stuck to my stomach, still warm. I turned toward the mouth of the alley a smile stretching across my face. Oh how long I waited for this to happen. Finally I could be true to myself, no longer did I have to hold back because they would be useful later.

My heart was racing, pulse going strong as I tilted my head to the side, listening as light, nervous footsteps shuffled over the concrete. My arms tensed in anticipation, a switchblade in each hand, both shining blades waiting to embed themselves into the backs of two In Finem members. What a beauty that will be! I closed one switchblade and stuck it in my back pocket, stuffing my left hand into my jacket pocket, pulling out a few knives.

"I know you guys are there," I sang lightly. "Come-out, come-out wherever you are." I threw the knives toward the dumpster, the knives embedding themselves into the metal. The morons stepped out never the less. Their hands were up in mock surrender as they turned toward each other and then took out their knives, charging toward me. I side-stepped their fruitless swings and pulled out my switchblade again.

Another loud stream of maniacal laughter radiated from the alley as I jumped up, flipped. Landing lightly, I pivoted my body and cut them down, blood flying up and painting my face and hair. The newly injured men were going to be paralyzed, like I cared. They were one of the few survivors, and I was trying to conserve energy. Besides, they started it. This way my alley, and I have gone a few 14 hours without a cigarette, I was totally insane. I loved every fucking minute of this.

"Take that bitches!" I celebrated, my eyes widening in the insanity that was setting in. Blood ran down my face, my neck, into my bloodstained shirt. I relaxed and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes in bliss. I can't really describe it, well I could but it would spoil the surprise I had planned for later in this chapter. Blood running over my skin just felt so relaxing, so wonderful!

This is why I smoked; this is the monster I was. This is the twisted being that was controlled now had free reign over my thoughts and actions. I threw my head up and laughed, closing my eyes in bliss. "Oh, how I love this! So much hell, so much suffering. This is why I am proud to be a human. I am a part of this chaos." My laugh rose in a crescendo as I knelt down bring my face close to the face of one of the barely conscious men. I pressed my knife against his cheek, drawing a little more blood. "I'm having fun. Tell me are you having fun?"

I was only answered with the gurgles of blood of the two new souls added to my list of people who tried to attack me. Shaking my head I lifted it and my smirk turned into a full on crazed smile as I took in my appearance. I stood up and kicked one of the bodies, a cry of pain, music to my ears. I kicked him again, mocking him with more cackling. Ribs broke, blood laced spit was forced out of this mouth. I stopped in mid-kick. "I'm bored" A smile was still on my face, my head bowed. The bottom of my pants were now soaked.

My right eye was covered with my auburn hair that looked like silk, my pupils were dilated. Blood ran down my cheek, and decorated the rest of my face as a toothy grin took over my face, a chuckle surfacing as my white V-neck was stained with the blood of the people in this city, it was starting to dry, making moving slightly uncomfortable.

"Aren't you a piece of work," came a voice using a smart-ass tone behind me as I snapped to attention, raising both my hands ready to fight. I paused as I saw the shadowed figure, putting the knives away and tilting my head in a smile. The person at the mouth of the alley way took a few steps in, assessing the carnage caused by me. I bowed my head and stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket, as the corners of my mouth stretched up farther than they already were, my teeth showing. The raven-haired informant's head snapped toward my direction, and instantly my smile toned down to a slight more intense smirk. I looked at him as a tone of fear washed from his eyes, almost as if they had changed color. I smiled wider, gripping knives in my pocket I jerked my hand out and threw about five toward the informant.

Purposefully I missed. Watching as the raven-haired man turned toward the distraction I ran up and kicked "Izaya" in the ribs, the informant hitting the wall, winded. Bowing my head again I shook it, some of my hair moving around in clumps. "Nice act Lust, but I am having too much fucking fun to be distracted by his pretty face. Besides, you're not too good with the whole disguise thing," I said, the insane person I really was bleeding into my voice. "You saw what I did to these guys, and the truth is, you don't have shit for me, so I'm going to kick your ass." I raised my eyebrows as I said this, only to lower them and smile. I reached toward my back pocket my hand, pulling out another pair of switchblades. These were identical than the first pair only these had been blessed with holy water and not coated with blood.

Lust smiled, closing her eyes as she shook her head, the guise she had on transforming into her curvy figure. She chuckled darkly as I took a step back, twirling my cleaner knives around one of my fingers. The handle was already sticky, my bloodied hands staining the plastic. "Even in your deranged state you were able to see through that mmm? Well then, I give you this last chance to tell me where you've hidden the head." I stuck my hip out and tilted my head to the side as I tapped my cheek, like I was thinking. I shook my head.

"Nope! I like having it with me, It really brings the room together. Besides, if I did that, I wouldn't be able to show anyone what a completely sober Katsuki can do. Using you as an example is perfect." I narrowed my eyes and jumped into action, running toward her and slicing up, cutting through her dress and barely scratching the skin of her chest, a thin scarlet line showing up, her skin slightly bleeding. Continuing running I laughed and jumped to the mouth of the alleyway. Folding the blades I stuck my hands in my coat pockets, I saw the Sin shaking, she was scared. "What, didn't know you could bleed?" I leaned against the wall and tilted my head to the side.

"How?" She questioned raising her head, her right hand covered with blood from her chest, the thin line steaming slightly.

"Holy water, what Christians use to cleanse themselves. I thought you would know this. Never let an enemy find a weakness before you do. This will be your downfall," My voice grew serious as I straightened my back and slowly walked toward her. "_Never_ let your enemy know your weakness before you do. If you don't know yourself, you are you going to die a slow and painful death at my hand. I know everyone's weakness here; I know how to defeat everyone here. The fact that you didn't know puts you at a severe disadvantage. Now, any last words Lust?" The Sin raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked. I stopped walking and lifted my chin, watching as the Sin grew more confident. "Now, that I have the cliché speech out of my system, let me tell you what I really want to tell you.

"I already know that you weren't going to tell me the fact that Envy has Izaya neatly tied up in an alleyway, but he's already broken out of it and 'killed' Envy anyways so it doesn't really matter. You see, you may know that we are in love, and we are just ignoring that because. Well, to put it simply it pisses you off and we love to piss off people. So, this is what's going to happen. Izaya will show up, as I manage to almost kill you, and as you die we kiss. Don't believe me? Well, we'll just see who is right hmm?" I smirked and lifted my knives point at the sin, the gleam seen where Lust stood.

Lust smirked and raised her manicured nails like they were claws, not very well disguised. Hair fell into my left eye as I saw that her nail was glistening, realizing that her nails were poisonous, there was no chance that there was any other weapons on her persona, skin tight leather cat suit that left nothing to the mind of the pervert. Lowering my arms, I had a slight height disadvantage, not to mention loose clothing. I had some knives hidden in my leather jacket, but those were going to be saved for the grand finale. All the games I have been playing here were over. This is the first real fight of today, ready or not I'm coming.

I shrugged out of one sleeve as Lust charged. I wrapped the free sleeve around her head as I ran my knife along the side of her face. I then spun around, shedding the rest of the jacket, the sin reaching out with her nails. The wind from her swing was felt as I skidded against the ground. Lust threw the jacket to the side and turned toward me, teeth bared like a wild animal. Smirking my hand went to the back pocket that was normally empty. It wasn't tonight, I had seen me getting into a situation where this little parlor trick would come in handy.

I tossed one knife in the air, watching it go up, letting that be the first part of my distraction. Lust looked up with her eyes, darting between the knife and me. The knife stopped its assent, pausing in midair. My arm shot forward, cold metal gliding over my fingers and through the air as the switchblade fell from the sky, the point aimed straight at my head. The woman on the other side of the alley flashed a smirk, the only reason it had vanished was the fact she saw the knives coming toward her. Then I smirked and narrowed my eyes, knowing exactly how long I had and what I had to do. Angling my head so I could see the knife as it fell, I held out my hand to catch it.

My fingers wrapped around plastic as I kicked off of the ground, taking a deep breath as I read the body language of the Sin, tucking away my other switchblade in my pocket as I ran. She jerked to the left as the knives flew past, a few strands of hair cut in the process. I held my free hand near my chest, the blade angled to scrape against her arm as I ran. I spun around and raised my arm and elbowed her in the ribs as she came down on my face with her nails. My eyes widened as I leaned away from her hand, only one nail breaking the skin.

"Heh, you actually got me, good work. I know one nail, especially the pinky, won't fucking kill me. So now what? You're littered with numerous scratches and it seems the holy water is taking affect, you're starting to breath heavy," I pointed out as I casually danced over and pulled the knives I threw earlier out of the wall effortlessly. "I almost feel bad; I have yet to break a sweat. Perhaps I underestimated you, what a shame." I shook my head and jerked to the right, Lust missing again with her attack. Finally she was taking the offence, now this was going to get fun. My teeth showed in the smirk as I looked up, three, two, one. A good chunk of the building behind Lust started falling, ears ringing and ground shaking as the effects of the explosion was felt.

Jumping up I landed on a pieces of debris and kicked off to another piece of falling sheet rock. I dodged flying pole and then grabbed onto the edge of the building behind me. I pulled myself up and stumbled to my knees once I was no longer in danger of falling. I bowed my head as I watched the building collapse. I inhaled, finally starting to feel a little tired. "Fuck, my jacket," I cussed under my breath as I started to push myself back to my feet, the building shaking slightly as more explosions were felt traveling through the city. I sat on the edge of the building, kicking my feet as I inspected my switchblades.

Flicking my wrist, I tried to clean the ones I had been using earlier. I wanted these to be the best they could be, and dried blood dulled the edge. Turning my head, using my new height to take in the fact that the city was falling at the seams, fires were ever where, cars at a standstill most of them smashed into either a building or another car. Shizuo had counted for a lot of damage already, fighting Wrath. Now that was a fight I wanted to see.

I was busy though, this wouldn't have worked without my involvement. Sure, not everything was working according to my initial plan, but it was still working nevertheless. I tilted my head back as I heard signs of the blonde fighting the Sin. I merely turned my head to the side to see teeth bared, and sunglasses nowhere to be seen. Both looked worse for wear. I straightened my back to get a better view, seeing if I could be of assistance. Not because I wanted to help, no I was positive the brute could win. Wrath just had something of mine that I was finally going to retrieve.

I stood up and pulled out only one of my blessed blades. I walked over to the other side of the building, kneeling down on the edge. My smile grew as I saw the familiar gold gleam of my switchblade. I took in the area, around the two of them and found both a way into the fight, and a way out. Then I would loop around as Lust gets up from the rubble, I stab her between the boobs and I then pick on my main target, Hisaro himself. Lifting my chin I spun the switchblade around my finger, let's go this.

I ran to the right side the building and slid down the bricks, landing almost soundlessly, turning my head. One foot in front of the other, I exited the shadows, a roll of thunder heard in the distance. Shizuo threw a light pole at the angry Sin and then placed a roundhouse in his ribs, sending the sin flying toward me. I took a step back and watched shielded my face from the dust caused by the impact. A small chuckle escaped my lips as the angry sin groaned in pain.

"Finally we meet again you slimy bastard. You wanna play a game?" I asked my voice rising to mimic a little girl's. "Oh I know, let's play the one where the dead comes back and the murder dies. Do you like that one Wrath?" I stepped forward, my eyes showing my amusement as the cold red eyes of the Sin widened in amusement. "I'm back bitches! And this time I am in the original model form. None of that disguise shit."

"So, the insane fucker wants her knife back? Well come and get it!" Wrath yelled over my insane tinged laughter. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Just as I was about to fall over from my laughter, I stopped suddenly and without explanation. Delight drained out of my face, an emotionless scowl taking its place as I started to lower my head. The muscles in my legged tensed as I shot forward, the cold blessed metal of the knife against the Sin's neck.

"Remember, you told me to get it" I asked raising my eyebrows happily as my hair fell once again, concealing my face as I lightly pressed my head against Wrath's, lowering my voice as I let out another evil chuckle. "And the best part about this is, I get to see you, the Sin that has no fear, beg and plead for your life. You know, I'm looking forward to cutting into your body. What color blood do you bleed Wrath?"

"Why don't you cut me to find out," The red-eyed being under me said as my hand flexed around the handle of the blade. He asked for it, it would be rude if I didn't comply right? I added a little more pressure to his neck searching for the knife. I straightened my back as I pulled the switchblade from his belt. I tilted my head to the side and then smiled; closing my eyes knowing Shizuo was finally walking behind me with a light post in hand.

Acting quickly I lifted the Sin up, stabbing him in the back so the blonde wouldn't know I got involved with his fight. The Sin coughed blood onto my shoulder as I stabbed the knife into his back again, his clothes and skin cutting like butter, the smell of his skin burning from the charmed metal smelled sweet. Ripping my hand downward I almost let his guts spill out, but I decided that wouldn't be the safest thing. Shizuo isn't that slow. I pulled my knife out and turned to look over my shoulder before running off.

Disappearing to the rooftops I smiled as I ran my hands through my hair and over my face. My hands were covered in so much blood that they were still red when I was done. Wrath was a goddamn goner, Lust was soon following. Oh just imagining the look that was going to be on her face brought me immense joy. Horror stricken, and totally afraid of this human, who knew those who could die could be the scariest motherfuckers known to anything in existence.

"'ey look here lil missy, this ain't no place for someone as pretty as you," said a toughened voice behind me, gang member. I turned my head, my back was still clean. I was also hugging myself out of excitement, laughing silently. This could easily be confused as me letting the true fear I felt inside. Looking down at my newly retrieved switchblade, I figured I'd test this thing out, see if Wrath had changed it. "Did you hear me?" I laughed and turned my head, my eyes widening again.

"Oh I heard you, but the old saying 'nice guys finish last' is about to be true you In Finem scum!" I yelled pivoting on my toes, my eyes catching the gleam on his wrist. I was right, how nice. He was here to get away from the hand to hand, he was the eyes. This guy wasn't much of a fighter, but if he was still able to relay information than we'd have an issue. "Besides, you informing everyone on who is posted where, is annoying. Especially if you find my sniper then we have a big, big issue."

His eyes flashed in fear as he brought out his gun, aiming it with a slightly shaking hand as I yawned, feeling the spring snap in the gold crested. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lust drag herself out of the pile of rubble, now where was Izaya? This fight was really starting to drag out, and I wanted to move on. I spun around and stabbed the gang member in the middle of his back, pulling the knife out in a way that had the blood arch through the air and splash on my face.

"Your smoking habit makes so much more sense now Katsu-chan. You're primal, animalistic, but at the same time it's so much fun watching you," said Izaya sitting on a chain link gate looking down at me, tilting his head. Not a hair out of place when I looked like a mess probably. I smiled; finally I can kill that bitch. I made her a promise, and I'm a woman of my word if anything.

"Izaya, even though it doesn't look like it, you know that I am thinking clearly," I started laughing again as I grabbed his hand. "So, believe every crazy word that's about to come out of my mouth even if it's the most insane shit you've ever hear alright?" Izaya paused, tilting his head to the side, finally I stumped him. "Hey-o Lust, point your bitch-ass nose over here and hopefully your ears aren't still ringing because I'm about to make your fucking day, and then ruin it all in under a minute."

"What are you doing Katsuki? You know I have no idea what you are about to do. Maybe you should sit down. Then again, you are unpredictable and there is something about your unpredictability that intrigues me," the informant mused to himself. I raised an eyebrow, letting out another chuckle.

I turned toward him and wrapped one arm around his neck, the other hand resting on his chest. I pressed my forehead against his. The informant stiffened as he tried to step back. He then relaxed as he saw Lust over my shoulder. I had no idea what her expression showed, but he was mildly amused by it, so that was something. He then put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer, even though I was cloaked in a layer of blood.

"Izaya Orihara, just admit it, you love me as I love you. There I fucking said it. I fucking love you Izaya Orihara. I can't imagine my sadistic ass life without you. I can't tell you when I started feeling this way, but hell, it's been hard as fuck working on this chaos because when I wasn't thinking about your ass, I was thinking about how to make someone's life a living hell to get your fucking attention. It's driven me even more insane than I really am, but would I change it? No, I'd rather sell ever ounce of information I have than to lose you," I said my voice growing softer, loving even. Toward the end, it was rough, about to crack. My hand, the one that was on his chest, found the blessed switchblade in my pocket as Izaya closed the small gap between us.

"Katsuki…" Izaya started and then paused, putting his hand over my right one hand. I put my thumb on the back of the blade, letting it flip out. We both were slightly smirking he knew this is what I was planning, but like everything the smirk doesn't come until the theory was confirmed, me trying to hide the knife from Lust was just that action. He leaned forward and lowered out intertwined hands, the blade out and ready as he kissed me. He pulled my hand toward his waist and together, we threw the knife. "I love you too, you twisted shell of a human being." The two of us turned as Lust fell, smiling. "You're heartless, cold, downright evil. You do show that you care, and your sense of humor is hilarious. This is something I wouldn't have thought of."

I shrugged and pulled my keys out of my front pocket, holding them up and gave them to the informant, who stretched out his hand and accepted them, kissing my forehead before running off toward my apartment, pausing after two buildings and looked up at the sky. "The world isn't ending, maybe this ordeal will actually wake her head up. Then again, the longer we keep it the more fun we get to have together. Katsuki, you are coming over to my apartment after all of this. No arguments." He smirked as he continued toward my apartment. I chuckled and shook my head.

Walking to the edge of the building I turned down, looking for my jacket. That had a few tricks I was going to need. My shoulders fell as I continued to scan, not finding it anywhere. I was going to have to go digging, all of this because of that one switchblade. I was going to get an infection if I did that. I was more red than white now than anything. It wasn't easy to find either, and right now it was extremely dangerous. Damn, I should've thought this out better.

Sliding down the edge of the building, I put my hands on my hips. My eyes scanned the ground, trying to decide where to start. This was going to take a while, and I might not even find the damn thing. I was glad that the switchblade had a clip and my jacket had inside pockets, it sure as hell made it easier to feel easy about carelessly throwing this away. Though, the explosions tearing up half the city weren't planned, something new probably added by Abaddon. It was a nice touch though, I had to admit.

"Hey Katsuki, looking for this?" asked a low tough voice, throwing a leather jacket caked with dust at me. It landed on my face, forcing me to take in the familiar scent. It was my jacket, I got switchblade to my cheek. It wasn't lost. "Thanks for helping with Wrath. Good luck you twisted bastard, you're going to need it." A click registered in my ears as I looked at who threw the jacket at me. Shizuo's silhouette was seen lighting a cigarette. I blinked and nodded once as I replaced my jacket onto my shoulders, my face was starting to feel stiff.

Calmly walking past the blonde, I turned toward the street. Now, if I was a cheeky bastard where would I watch the show? Wait, I am a cheeky bastard. The rooftops near the center of the city, but the question then was which rooftop. Even when choosing one to observe from it was a pain in the ass. Center of the chaos, where every detail can be taken in at once, and another thing to consider was the fact this guy was a demon, his eyesight was probably better.

I turned down and alleyway and crossed my arms, this was the center. Two blocks from here was the tallest building in the center, and if I knew him, he wanted payback for my insolence. Well, come and get me you mother fucker.

Exhaling loudly heard clapping behind me, a shadow casted over me. My head that was bowed in though lifted slowly, a new smile spreading across my cheeks. The dragon crested switchblade found its way to my hand, all I had to do was stall for Izaya once again, and then push the bastard away before I could use secret weapon part two. I pulled the two sides of my jackets together, the fabric tightening around my arms.

"Hisaro, Abaddon, it ends here doesn't it? All or nothing, live or die. The head and the fate of this city rest in our hands. Now we could solve this civilly, but where is the fun of that?" I jumped forward and sliced his cheek the same way as the one already scarred. My eyes widened, the Sins were boring, their blood was red just like any other human, but his blood was black. Black as night, I was fucked. I was actually giving him something to fight for, a carrot on a stick if you will.

This was perfect. I fight just for the sake of fighting, sure the integrity of the city, but I could always win that back. He wanted the head, and his want overshadowed my love of keeping this piece of shit in one piece. I was more or less here for entertainment, and no matter what happened I was going to get what I came here for.

"I agree, I think it's time someone showed you your place. Now let's stop playing around and actually fight alright?" His voice was full of certainty, he knew just as well as I did where this fight lied. He pulled out his own knife and charged toward me. I reacted and shielded my face with the only weapon in my hands

My eyes widened slightly as I took a few steps back, my arm shaking from the force. Dammit, he was stronger than I thought he was going to be. My hand tightened on the knife as I inhaled deeply. I could try to call off the head, but the phone would get destroyed before I get sent the message or placed the call. I deepened my stance and lifted my right hand, my hair falling in front of my face. I kicked him in the knee and propelled him over me; I turned around and readied my stance.

"May the best fighter win," I said smiling to myself as my leg muscles tensed once again as I waited for the demon to strike. Fighting a losing battle, how precious and that battle was the one I couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>At this point I feel like Katsuki just pulled a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Last chapter she was calm and freaking people out with what she knew, and this chapter she freaks them out by being insane. I'm not the only one who feels this way do I?<strong>

**Anyways, bad news time, the Great Band Hiatus is upon me. Meaning, I won't have much time to write let alone edit. I have two more chapters here, and they'll be out when I get to them. That being said, with limited time if my muse permits, I will write more than I edit. I have 3 outlines I have to…well outline. I have something I need to rewrite, and I have something else that I've started writing. So, I have things to do. **

**Like last year if I start taking forever, tell me to edit, sometimes I forget how long it's been since I updated a story. I literally think "Oh, I should edit…but I don't feel like it." So I don't. Yup…**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. Stay beautiful!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! Katsuki is my character however.**

**I feel as if I need to say a Trigger Warning here, it gets pretty bloods here..I think I've been editing this for like three week and I forget things. **

**Chapter XXXII (Thanks ILAUGHATYOUALL)**

Gasping for air I rolled over, using the back of my hand to wipe away the blood that running down my chin, spitting some out to the side as I pushed my chest off of the ground, putting all of my weight on my left arm. I was losing, it was expected because I was fighting an immortal. Hair fell into my eyes as I pushed myself into a sitting position, pulling my right knee up to rest my elbow on it. I smirked, my breath labored due to the physical exertion this fight required. This was more fun than I planned on it being.

My body started to shake as my laugh slowly crescendoed, my head thrown back against the wall. I let a wide smile spread across my face as I felt a heavy boot smash against my ribs. I was unfazed; he actually thought I cared about my ribs, how cute. My hand shot up, catching the demon's foot as it came down for the fifth time. My face melted into one of boredom. I rolled over slowly, looking in his eyes as I brought up my left hand and snapped the bone like it was nothing. "Don't use the same fucking move over and over you dumbass," I said shaking my head. "You're worse than a damn human you know that? Where the fuck is Izaya?"

Watching the demon fall I stood up and dusted myself off, pushing my hair out of my face. I then limped over and pulled out the same blade I had used against Wrath out of my pocket, flipping it out. I looked at the blade, it should still be blessed enough to do some damage, assuming he was normal.

Turning back around slowly, listening as Abaddon fell to the ground, I hobbled over and with my foot on the demon's chest. Slowly, I knelt down, my face inches from his. We were so close, only a knife was separating the two of us. He was supposed to be shaking, completely and utterly afraid. This wasn't the case. No reaction, no fear. That means my hunch was right, I was going to need something more than holy water to kill him.

"What? You're not going to kill me? It's soaked," said the demon in reference to my knife. I narrowed my eyes for a split second as I folded it and returned the weapon to my pocket. Pushing up from my kneeling position, I looked at the ground, kicking a pebble with the toe of my boot. The demon looked at me confused as I smirked again before I spun on my toe. Once again I was facing the demon. I put my ankles together and raised my right hand, stepping to the side as something whistled by my ear the sound of a gun firing following soon after. The shot was meatier, deeper, more kick was behind it compared to a handgun. Sniper rifle, about two hundred yards north, top floor of the building, the bullets were presoaked in holy water, and you'd never guess who didn't die.

My head perked up slightly with interest as I turned down the alley, a neigh was heard, no two. Ellie and Celty, what are they doing here? "The hell?" I seethed as I ducked under a roundhouse kick. Turning my head back to my opponent I shot up, punching the still bleeding demon in the chin and then aimed my own kick at his temple, and then another one in his chest, my hand finding my coat pocket and wrapping my hand around the dagger I had hidden there. "Where the hell are you bastard?" I growled under my breath, ignoring the throbbing pain at my side.

"Katsu-chan, you didn't tell me you invited Celty to the party. If I knew that I would've made sure our guest of honor was dressed up," Izaya said pouting as he sat on the edge of the building behind of me. He lifted his hand and tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing as he rested Celty's head on his. My head slowly lowered from the building, a smirk spreading across my face as I casually threw two daggers in front of Celty and another one in front of Abaddon. They jumped and relaxed their tense muscles, both Abaddon's expression and Celty's body language suggested she was confused. I put a hand on my hip and shook my finger at them chuckling slightly.

"Not yet, like Izaya-kun said, our guest isn't prepared for this party. So, here's how this is going to play out, now," My glare turned slightly toward the Dullahan, she wasn't supposed to be here yet, she way early, how rude. "It was going to be a fight between the Demon bastard and I, with Izaya disappearing as you drive up Celty. The head was supposed to anger him, prevent him from killing me, but that's not going to work. So, let's get this out right now. Celty you've put your heart and soul into finding that head, your head. I've been playing keep away, so if you think that I am going to be nice and just hand it over, you have another thing coming. I'm sure I can take both of you on. If I live you can use me to track the head down, however seeing the hatred in your eyes you want me to die. If I die, Izaya can just take the head and skip town, no big deal." I spread my feet apart and brought my knife out, smirking I can't believe that I was about to try this.

Turning my head I spat on the ground. I stuck my tongue behind my bottom lip, ignoring the blood running down my chin. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out a the black piece of plastic. Turning it over in my hand, my expression still hardened from coughing up blood. It was a knife, more specifically the bejeweled hilt for the special dagger I've had in my procession for a while now, but it wasn't ready. Not only did I have to reassemble it, and then collect a few blood samples and hope for the best. If this knife wasn't what I thought it was, it could end badly I smirked and chuckled quietly, I had some nerve to do this right in the middle of the alley, but hell since when did I give a shit?

I pulled out the blade and a small screw driver, letting my hands work as I ducked under a kick to the head pivoting around a shadow and ran forward a few steps, sliding under a punch. I pushed myself up and using my left foot, I kicked the demon in the back. Putting the dagger on the ground, I signaled that I was finished putting the knife together, this was going to kill Abaddon. That was my sole goal, after he's out of the picture, Izaya and I can finally declare war on Ikebukuro. Without all of these distractions, maybe just maybe, Izaya's plan to awaken Celty's head will work.

Kneeling on the ground, I weighted the screwdriver in my hands before throwing theit at Ellie. "Get the fuck out of here," I muttered my voice rising steadily, "I'm not a dumbass, Abaddon is only going to use you so you might as well save your ass." I stood up sharply, the ends of my mouth turned down for once in my life. The Dullahan looked at what I was getting myself into, smirked but mounted on her horse and rode off. That was one issue taken care of. There were many possible paths this fight can take, and all of them weren't pretty.

Nobody could know about this, both Izaya and I know how important an image is. If anyone saw this, word will spread, and once that happens, Izaya and I will be given so much shit, we wouldn't be taken seriously. There will always be a guy "Ah hell, if I was there, that bastard wouldn't know what hit him." I am that guy, but I can back it up, and I will.

Turning toward the other end of the alley I picked up and twirled the knife in my hands, grabbing the hilt and narrowed my eyes in a smirk, might as well get this party started. My ear twitched, turning my back toward the enemy always works.

Kicking off of the ground I started chuckling as my small knife collided with Abbadon's arms, the demon using them as a shield. I chuckled wide-eyed, this was interesting. He slid back across the cement, as my grin grew. I turned around and kicked off of the demon's chest as Celty went to swing her scythe at his back. Sliding across the concrete, I threw a few flick blades at them, separating them. Shocked and angered, they both turned toward me as I shook my head and fell against a wall. I winced in pain from my earlier beating.

"Ah-ah ah, it's two against one here, once I'm out of the way you can worry about killing each other. Until then, keep your eyes on the prize. In this case, it's Celty's head. Come-on the odds are in your favor, if you can't win, there must be something wrong with the both of you," I announced getting back into a fighting stance, my hair falling in my eyes. Izaya scoffed at my statement, reminding everyone that he was still here. This was all a part of his style, wait until he was in Celty's blind spot and make a break for it, typical Izaya. I looked up at the informant as his smirk grew wider. A sparkle was in his eye as his lifted his chin slightly.

"You're too cocky Katsu-chan. That will only get you killed and then I'll be the only informant. Do you really want that after all that you've been through? You've been busy so allow me to enlighten you. While you were organizing this beautiful charade, things in Ikebukuro has changed. There has been a new name floating around. In a month, you have managed to regain the reputation she had as Mistu-chan in a fraction of the time. Katsu-chan you the most feared woman in Ikebukuro history now, you're compared to Shizu-chan and I in terms of fear. To be honest I'd never thought you'd get this far, I thought your cockiness would get you in trouble and end up getting you killed. You however stubbornly proved you weren't like the other humans," Izaya explained from the rooftops, me not reacting other than a smirk. "You're also insane, and that makes you all the more entertaining."

I turned my eyes. Everyone was focused on the man in the fur-lined jacket. There was an opportunity, I'd be stupid not to take it. Pushing forward, I flew forward and swung my arm down, catching Abaddon on the left shoulder. He cried out in pain, clamping his hand over the new wound as he caught my jacket, throwing me against the wall to his right. I coughed and then smirked through the pain. He was starting to work off of Hisaro's instincts, the kid was a leftie so was the demon. That's cute, and it lets me know so much on how to kick this guy's ass. He raised his injured hand as I ran the blade around his elbow, kicking him between the legs, ducking as Celty's scythe embedded itself into the wall above me.

"Celty, you have to reevaluate you attack strategy. You can't forget, I can keep an eye on the entire city at once, this battle is child's play," I sneered as I stood up and pulled off my jacket, throwing it to the ground. The blood from earlier was dry. There were some fresh splatters around me, some black, most of them red. My heart started pounding, hands shaking. What the hell?

My eyes widened slightly as I jumped over and onto Celty's scythe, the headless rider actually taking a shot at me. I wanted to smile, I wanted to make a comment, but my stomach was in knots, some relief was felt when I dodged the attack, but some of the anxiety was there. The fuck was going on with me? I was acting…human. I am not that _human_. I cause pain, I represent mistrust and suffering, yet there was undeniable proof that I was started to show signs of beings _afraid._

Stepping slowly off of the scythe, my muscles tensed. I turned sharply and ran the blade down her chest, using my other hand to vault myself over her, my eye catching the roof, he was gone. Perfect time to explain the effects of the knife, Abaddon should start feeling the effects soon. A third of the ritual needed to kill him was complete, just needed a few more cuts. When that happens this fight is as good as over, and I can finally kill Hisaro. I chuckled darkly and looked at the knife in my hand. Getting those two cuts were going to be hard, there is always a catch, I couldn't be the one to make these cuts. He had to be the one.

"What do you hope to accomplish? You have no comrades. If you win everyone in the city knows that everything that has happened is your fault," Abaddon said as I stuck my left hand in the pockets of my jeans. I raised an eyebrow and turned toward him, deciding to hear him out for a second. "Even Sturleson is against you." I shrugged and turned away from them, looking up at the clouded sky. A low ruble of thunder rolled through, like clockwork.

"Ahh yes but let's talk about why I did what I did, other than for my own amusement alright?" I chuckled slightly as I turned my head toward them. "I would've happily stayed locked away in the alleyways of Ikebukuro if Hisaro hadn't decided to attack the city. It was the fact that it was Hisaro that I got involved, it's that simple. Now, I knew what Hisaro wanted to do, and had planned on doing. There was no way he could fail, and his reign would be absolute. So much so, that I wouldn't be able to have my fun. So, I decided to fuck with his plans. If he had gained the power he wanted, the fun I normally have would greatly be reduced for a good year."

I looked at my nails, frowning at the amount of blood on them. I could still see my nail, how disappointing. "I didn't count on this happening though, and damn this is fun. I as much as I hate it, I also love getting caught off guard." I turned slowly as I said this. My body tensed, I had my back to them, what did I expect.

Face meeting brick wasn't pleasant. Finally, the adrenaline left my system as the pressure on my skull grew, pushing my head toward the ground scraping my face. The pain on my side reawakening with a vengeance, making it hard to breath. I coughed, blood shooting out of my mouth. My blood now mixed in with my new war paint. The feeling of intense pain washed over me. This was reinforced as I felt something puncture my stomach, a knife. Damn-it! Damn it all to fucking shitty hell! I was going to die, that's it.

Another knife was in my arm, the one that was pretty close to breaking anyways. I rolled over and pulled myself up against the wall, bowing my head as all strength left my body. Even my ability to hold onto my knife left me. Slowly my body became numb, a slight feeling of cold was washing over me. A small clank was heard as the weapon fell from my hand, damn. I coughed, the air heaving out of my lungs came out in gurgled gasps. Closing my eyes, I let my eyelids fall.

I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. I was going to die here. I was going to be nothing more than another fucking stain on the concrete. Another victim to the madness that is Ikebukuro, and all it took was one really big scheme blowing up in my face. My first real big mess, and that was going to get me killed. With the blood of fallen on my hands, and face. I coughed and spat at the concrete, closing my eyes for a moment. I guess if this was it, I make one hell of an exit.

The clang of metal rang through the alley. I forced my eyes open, focusing on the leather clad Dullahan as she swung at the demon. Celty even though you hate my guts at this moment, you're still fighting him. I had a good reason, for keeping the head away. It's in a deep, if we returned it to you now, you'd be weakened. I'm keeping it from you because if you were a full Dullahan, you wouldn't be human.

Celty Sturleson, you'd be a monster, the true being of fae you are. That isn't you. It isn't the you we all know and in various degrees care for. There are some people that I don't mind fucking over, but I fucked you over with good intentions. I know you want that head, and I promised you I'd help, but as much as I'd love to see this city crumble to the ground. It is not meant to by your hand. You deserve to be happy, and that is found with Shinra. Take it from a person who has lost her humanity.

My hand twitched in anger as Abaddon managed to catch Celty in the shoulder. My jaw locked at she staggered backwards. My vision blurred as I watched her fall. Straining myself, I tried to lift my head, and failed. Limply, I found myself staring at the dimly shining concrete. No, it wasn't shining, it was just my blood, that's nice. My eyelids started to feel heavier.

"Dammit," muttered a voice that wasn't mind. I hadn't heard nor felt anyone come into the alley. I was farther gone than I realized. Though the numbness I felt something brush my cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm?" I asked weakly forcing my eyes open. I didn't say a word. Kneeling in front of me was a man with raven hair and rusted brown eyes. Anger, and worry shone within those eyes, and it didn't fit him in the slightest. No, the eyes I was starting at were normally cold and calloused, filled with amusement while people are in pain. I watched completely helpless as he looked me over, pausing at the dark purple handled knife in my side, his eyes slowly traveling to the bejeweled knife in my arm, completely ignoring the black one on the ground.

He gently leaned forward, touching the knife, pausing as I winced. Rolling back onto his feet he looked around, knowing he had to take it out, we both knew this. Turning back at me, his eyes shining in hidden worry, he shrugged off his jacket and covered my torso with it. He pressed his lips into a fine line as he took a flickblade and slowly cut off the sleeves of his v-neck, slowly cutting them into strips.

"Katsuki –" I reached out weakly and nodded once. His face hardened as he put one hand under the hilt of the blade in my arm. With an expressionless demeanor, he pulled the dagger from my arm and threw it on the ground as he wrapped my arm in his sleeves, the pressure sending more pain through my arm. He looked at the one on my stomach, and bowed his head, Shinra was going to have to take that one out, we didn't have enough fabric.

"This is it? The almighty weapon that was going to kill Abaddon?" He asked amused at the small blade, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. His attempt of showing this wasn't fazing him was failing, and he knew it. "Stay here, Katsuki, and remember what the plan was." The informant's voice was soft, quiet. The way he was acting was completely out of character, but at that point, the world was so fuzzy, and numb that I didn't care. I looked past him, Celty was starting to waver.

His eyes softened as he ran a hand gently through my hair, leaving the knife that was on the ground just out of reach in one of the jacket pockets. He smiled lightly as he stood up and looked at the demon processed man, his smile melting off of his face. His shoulder's rolled back from their relaxed position as he moved ever so slightly in front of me. I watched as he rolled his shoulders back, and lifted his head.

"Not bad, not bad," he called out as Celty flew back from the demon's attack, her scythe disappearing into the shadows. "So you can beat up the two toughest girls in the city. Don't you feel terrible for picking on them? I mean, compared to you, they are feeble in physical strength. Why don't you try to pick on someone that might actually prove to be a challenge?" Izaya taunted as he lifted his hand, using his thumb to kick out the blade in his hand. "Or are you too chicken?"

Forcing one of my eyes to remain open, I watched in vain as the informant started dancing around the alley. A deadly ballet, and the one I wanted to win. He had no chance, anyone could see that. Yet, he still was standing up, for my plan. No, this was more than just me at this point, this was our plan. What was going to happen was going to end this, and we both knew it.

Izaya, spun around and his knife hit Abbadon's dark dagger, where the fuck did that come from? For once his face showed deep concentration, sweat ran down his face as he sidestepped a stab aimed for his chest. I faintly heard Izaya cuss, the knife grazing his shirt, the fabric ripped. He was getting slow, his movements not as calculated as I was used to seeing. What the hell was he doing?

All he had to do…Izaya…no. It isn't worth it.

My vision blurred as I weakly reached out, my fingertips quickly brushing against the concrete. The blurred figure of Izaya dodged another attack, his facial features too blurred to make out. Holy shit, I was passing out. Shaking my head wouldn't do any good, that would only make shit worse. Instead Shinra's calm voice echoed in my head, telling me to close my eyes and take deep breathes. Goddamn it, I hate feeling this useless, this fucking weak.

"Iz…" I muttered as I let my head fall, my breath slowly becoming more gurgled. The familiar whistle of a blade cutting through the air was heard. Blood was felt splashing on my face. My stomach dropped, my heart was heard in my ears. _It's over, all that fucking around, all of that avoidance, for what? Damn-it I can't believe I'm fucking thinking this, but falling in love was probably the best fucking thing to happen to me after finding out I'm good at fucking with people. I spent all of my damn time avoiding him too. Shit._

Shuffled, uneven footsteps lead to a body fell on top of me. Their weight caused my stomach to twist, the knife in my body stinging, threatening to go in deeper. I held my breath and grabbed into the hit. I was going to have to pull it. Turning over on my side, I pulled the knife, a new found wave of nausea coming over me. Whatever contents I had left in there was expelled from my body and onto the concrete as I fell onto my side, shivering in fever. A gentle hand was raised as hair that was stuck to my face was pulled off.

Weakly, I opened my eyes and looked at Izaya, a smirk laid on his face. He reached behind him and pulled out the knife in his back, the red bejeweled dirk I had assembled not too long ago. My eyes widened, he was stabbed, blood ran out of the corner as he turned his head and coughed. The raven-haired informant then weakly reached toward my cheek, the knife between his fingers, the point away from me. "Take it Katsu-chan," He whispered weakly.

With shaking hands, I took the blade with my uninjured left arm, and then began the painful process of standing up. My jaw locked in pain, I definitely had a few ribs cracked, and the bleeding hole in my stomach wasn't helping. I was probably going to die. I started chuckling, pausing to spit out more blood as the chuckle turned into a cackle.

"You're so fucking stupid!" I announced, letting my head fall back, my skull hitting the brick wall behind me. "You fucking stabbed me," I placed my bandaged arm over my stomach, blood running through my fingers, "and then you stabbed Izaya. Did it ever occur to you that this was all a part of a plan? That we wanted to get injured?"

Abaddon's face fell as his eyes lingered on my knife. The jewels on the hilt started glowing. I tilted my head as I kicked off of the wall, moving slowly. Each of my steps were staggered, uneven. I cringed as I lifted my arm, holding the knife to his –Hisaro's –throat. "This is stolen, from my own father. He doesn't know that this thing was _made_ to kill you." I cackled again as the demon tensed up. "Ah yes, you recognize this don't you? Mix 3 types of blood, and the most corrupt dies. We are all equal here, but do you know why you are the one that's going to die Abaddon?"

"The human, damn him!" My laughter raised in volume again as I let my damp hair fall back into my eyes.

"Ah yes the human. His soul has lost all hope, innocence. He has had his live ruined by me, and wants revenge. Now, lets see what happens when your vessel gets beheaded shall we?" I slowly ran the blade through the Demon's skin, not only separating the being from his body, but also Hisaro's head separated from his body. The instant corpse fell at my feet, blood splashed on my face.

I exhaled and my eyes fell. My knees became weak, pain ravaged my entire body. I turned my head as Shizuo stood at the mouth of the alleyway. He was right on time. I smirked at him "I always win Shizu-chan, don't forget it," I muttered as I fell forward, passing out into a pit of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Привет<strong>**мои русские друзья****,  
><strong>**Я знаю,****я обычно использую****английский язык в****мои****отмечает****автор****, но ****я хотел сказать,****это в****России****главным образом****потому что мне нравится****язык, но и****рассказать****как****вы, ребята,****удивительный Вы****. ****Я знаю****были неактивны в****из-за школы****, но ****вы, ребята,****более тридцати****взгляды на****эту историю****в октябре месяце****в одиночку.****Так, из****глубины моего****сердца,****и****мое ограниченное****понимание по****русскому языку****, с****пасибо.****  
><strong>**(****Извините за ****плохой****грамматики,****я могу только****попросить****ванную****на русском языке)**

_Hey my Russian friends,_

_I know I normally use English in my Author's notes, but I wanted to say this in Russian mainly because I like the language, but also to tell you guys how awesome you are. I know I have been inactive because of school, but you guys have over thirty views on this story for the month of October alone. So, from the bottom of my heart, and my limited grasp on the Russian language, thanks._

_(Sorry about the poor grammar, I can barely ask for the bathroom in Russian)_

**Sorry, I love the Russians, their culture, their history, their language, everything! So, when I saw that they were ranked first on my "most views" country list for basically all of October, I wanted to say thanks. I love all of you guys, but I expect a lot of views from my fellow English speaking countries, it makes since, this story is in English. **

**That being said, if you guys don't speak English, you have no idea how cool I think you guys are for going and copying and pasting this in a translator just to read it. That takes dedication.**

**Also, there is one more chapter of this, and then I will randomly be coming out with one-shots, a crossover and a new fanfiction. (Yay!~) So, there's that. **

**One More thing, ILAUGHATYOUALL, was the stabbing enough for you? **

**Thanks for understanding, reading, reviewing, sticking around through the hiatus, following and favoriting. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! **

**Chapter XXXIII (Thanks Again ILAUGHATYOUALL)**

Change is something that the human race abhors, yet people come here to Ikebukuro where change is inevitable. The city, other than appearance, changes quickly, day to day, week to week. What people knew of Ikebukuro one week was not going to be true sometimes as soon as the next day. It shouldn't make sense, these people I call puppets should loath this city, it is completely unstable. It is ran by the underground, yet the population is increasing as are the blood stains on the concrete. It's interesting to say the least.

It's almost as if they don't mind my….our meddling. No, it's worse than that, they seemingly want it. They rely on us even though they know our reputation. They delude themselves, thinking that we won't fuck them over. Oh, how wrong they are. They don't seem to grasp that information is power and with this many people packed together in the streets each trying to gain some street cred, or money, tempers are bound to flair, enemies are bound to be made. When that happens, they will turn to us. This makes us the two most powerful people in this city. We intend on this to remain one of the few things constant in this city.

Should they bring something to our attention that we don't know about, than that'll be the day when the seams of this city will fall apart. I await that day eagerly. I want to see that chaos, more than what was there with In Finem, more than has ever been seen by this city. That is the day when the master, becomes the puppet, when the wolf becomes a sheep, when this city finally falls to the ground. The fun thing was this will only happen if one of us plans it.

In terms of how the general population, was handling things, it was almost as if nothing had happened, In Finem disappeared completely, the only thing left of them was their blood stains and the posts on the Dollars' message board. Even still, knowing Mikado, or Izaya they'll soon find themselves lost forever. Personally, I wanted to keep this in the public, but at the same time I knew that by covering this up the people would feel more comfortable, meaning they would be more willing to get into more trouble later.

I leaned forward along the edge of the roof to get a better look of the people walking along the sidewalk. My V-neck had been retired for a tight tank top. My left arm was bandaged and plastered, three bones broken and my bicep was torn from the knife. All of my bruises were faded, and I had a limp again. Needless to say, I had a wonderful time healing. Sitting back was boring though, and with a useless arm, there were opportunities. I wore these scars proudly, it made me look vulnerable, which is what I wanted. People knew this face as Mitsu, I wanted to get rid of that name forever. This was the quickest way, beat up the people who decided that beating up on weak injured women was a good idea and tell them my name.

I don't remember much of the week immediately following the fight. Waking up in Shinra's guest room was the first thing that comes to mind after the darkness in my memory. I was on an IV, what was going through my veins was unknown to me. I trusted the doctor, but his expression, what I remember of it was grim. Whatever it was, or maybe it was more because of his character, it didn't hinder his work. When I finally was able to stumble my way through the apartment, I found it disturbingly empty. That's when the look sunk in. It wasn't grim; it was more depressed mixed in with anger, possibly even hate.

Celty was gone. Couldn't say I blamed her, the two people she somewhat trusted to find the head, betrayed her and is no doubt looking for it again. Looking at the facts, she worked for Izaya for this purpose, she dealt with all of my bullshit for that one item. This betrayal ran deep, it was the shittiest thing we could have done, and she was actually handling it well. The alternative here is that she kills both of us in our sleep. So, her leaving was a testament on how much of a better person she was. Without asking I knew that she left without telling Shinra goodbye. He's the kind of guy who would figure out what happen and probably blame us –hell anyone would –but he is a doctor first. Still, he was underground, and I was pretty sure no one would go out to make him pay for ending my life. He might not be happy with me, but he still patched me up. As always, he's an interesting character.

Sighing I sat on the edge of the building, shaking my head. A small smile spread across my face, finding that Dullahan was going to be a priority. Not only did I owe Shinra that much for not killing me, but I liked her company, it's really only that simple. Her reactions are always more amusing to watch compared to others simply because she doesn't show expression, it's all body language. Convincing her that I have lost the head will be hard; she won't trust my word anymore. I managed to lie to her before though; it should be simple to construct something she will believe. If anything, we can come up with a convoluted scheme basing the fact that we want to keep the head close, which was true, and have her confirm that it isn't in our possession.

My eyes locked onto a blonde wearing a bartender's uniform with a smaller red-head holding his hand as they walked across the street. She was completely safe during the war, and I've already expressed my gratefulness toward the blonde. I wasn't sure what terms Shizuo and I were on at this point. I made sure he understood exactly what I had done here, what I was hoping to come out of all of this. He didn't pummel me into dust, he clenched his fists and walked off saying "you're too much like damn flea." I suppose that was a good thing. Still, there were a few things I wasn't able to say, loose ends and all of that shit. He was making it painstakingly clear that I was probably only in one piece at this moment because of his ties to my sister. I still had to break them. I would rather he vent toward someone he could take it, rather than walk off like a ticking time bomb, no one knows when that will go off, and it's always ugly.

News spread quickly on how heartless I really was, the details I kept close were uncovered slowly and within a week everyone with enough sense was completely terrified of me. It was great. Nothing was better than being injured, and people who heard of what fun I had were terrified kept their distance, but those who only knew my face were still trying to kill me. The entire city was slowly putting me near the top of people to stay away from. Then when the news that Izaya and I were a couple, more fear spread, the fact our information was requested more often almost makes me wish this had happened sooner.

Turning away from the street, I walked to the other side of the roof, looking at the tops of the buildings to my right. The people of the city always change, relationships, the things that make up their personality. They try something new and then they get sucked up into the underground world. They get associated with people like me, and then they get dependent on it. That's when I pull back my hand, from there they either fall from their pedestal and return to their seemingly normal lives only with a fe w extra scars, or they thrive using their own will only to be torn down later.

I stood up and talked to the fire escape, climbing down the stairs slowly, holding onto my side with my left hand, taking care that the hand wasn't being jostled around a lot. I paused every couple of flights and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain as it slowly escalated. My jaw locked as I forced myself down the stairs, holding onto the knee Shizuo threw a car onto what seemed like forever ago. By the time I reached the bottom, I was leaning heavily against the railing.

I chuckled and untied the jacket I had tied over my waist, shrugging into it. The leather one I was wearing before was all torn up, unusable to me. It was old, and I needed a change. I had Naomi sew up the rips and tears and I threw it into some random alley with a small amount of money. I wasn't completely heartless. I also knew who normally slept in that alleyway most nights. I might want this city to collapse, all the people to suffer, but I want this all to happen by my hand. When I got home –home being moved to Izaya's apartment –I found a box on my bed.

I adjusted the fur-lined sleeves and calmly walked out of the alleyway and into the busy streets, quickly molding into the crowd of people, limping. I looked at mob that lined the streets, smirking to myself as I kept my eyes forward. Just as planned, they saw a weak target, and they are going to attack. As a group of idiots stood to walk with me, I turned into a building. Turning around and making my hand into a gun, shooting them as I chuckled lightly.

After shrugging off the receptionist, and weaving through the hallways of the building, I strode into the room, my head high as I paused, my newest client was standing at a board, all of the information known by me for a while was scribbled onto it. In fact, most of the information was common knowledge. I knew some morons who knew more than these guys. There is a big potential that I will be making a lot of money here. This is exactly what I wanted to see. They were more desperate than I thought.

"What is she doing here?" asked one of the men in the room as I picked a desk and sat down on it, rubbing my knee, trying to ease the pain out of it. I looked at the uniformed officer running this meeting and smirked.

"Yeah, what _am_ I doing here Officer? Also, we need to talk later, my services don't come cheap." The focus of the room was put back onto the chief as I really paid attention to the board. The Dollars, of course that was the shtick still, especially now since they have once again proven that they were still strong. I was more focused on how long it was going to take them to realize it was hopeles.

Cops are narrow-minded, they have one goal: preserve the law, and gangs were against it. They weren't even considering the good the Dollars have done for them, protected the city from demons, though that was my influence...There was that other big war between the Scarves, Saika, and the Dollars. Sure they caused it, sort of, it wouldn't have happened if Mikado kept a tight rein on the gang. In fact, with my plan for the Dollars, they were going to help maintain order, and they were going to reestablish fear.

There were still small gangs around; this is never really going to change. In order to get the Dollars to the point where we want them to be, we were going to need to have those guys get confident, but that's easy. We've done it before; it's getting sweet innocent Mikado to see our way. He knows not to trust us directly, he's walked down that dark path before. There was another way to get him on our side, but it involved being lower than we normally were. Sacrifices had to be made. It wasn't going to get out.

"We're going to stop the Dollars. We are investing into an informant." I waved and smirked. "Rin, we expect full corporation, or we'll find something to charge you with." My smirk melted off of my face as I lowered my hand and tilted my head to the side. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"What could you possibly charge me with?" I asked forcing my voice to be light. I kicked my feet out after twisting my ankles together and put my best shit eating grin on. "My hands are clean." I leaned forward, as I did so, I bowed my head and let my light expression melt off of my face. My elbows rested on my knees as I put them in a more relaxed, less feminine position. "You pay my prices, and we're going to have no trouble. Just don't forget who you're making business with. You remember this and we'll be fast friends." With that said I just leaned back and smirked.

"Then we'll get started. Tell us your proclaimed 'free package.'" I shrugged at the request, it will have information that they don't know and they've been investigating this gang for years. This is pitiful really, makes me question whether they were even trying. If I told them everything, there was going to be conflicting information. I did this simply because this is something I give to the newbies. It is supposed to be confusing, because the Dollars is not a smooth road, there is a lot of conflicting ideas and morals. There was the idea that I want them to view the Dollar's in a positive light and that meant I was going to have to answer the questions thrown at me in that light. I won't be lying, there is every kind of story in the Dollars, and I knew them all. Let the game begin.

"The Dollars, as you all know hopefully, is a street gang with no color. They don't mean to cause crimes, in fact that's only a small group within the gang. People like this are quickly taken care of through means typically outside of the gang due to no one really want those guys to be associated with the gang. They stand for unity, they bring people together and they make people belong. Did you know suicide rates have gone down? That they even have a message board on their site dedicated for shit like this. The demographic is mostly teenagers, when they feel like the entire world is against them. The gang has actually helped more than they harm, I am almost surprised you guys are still persisting actually."

"She's probably one of them," commented one of the other cops. There is a rumble in the room as I ran my hand through my hair, adjusting the jacket, smelling it a little, it still smelled like his apartment. This rustle and lack of respect was something I really couldn't handle. To make it simple, this was the part of the deal where I would cut it off. The smell of the jacket, it was nice, inviting. It was something that is going to have to replace cigarettes to keep my anger in check for now.

"Yeah, I am," I commented calmly folding my hands into my lap. "But it has nothing to do with my loyalties. It's merely a place I am taking only in the interest of information. It's actually a nice place for me. A place where many people are secure under a pseudonym and thus are happily eager to protect others or throw others under the bus is simply what this place is. They give out more information feely, and I can give it out without people knowing it is me. We're not here to talk about me and the Dollars, just them. So any questions?"

"Who is their leader?" I chuckled darkly and jumped off of the desk, my eye twitching in pain from the weight. I walked to the cop who asked the question. I lifted my chin and smirked at him, rising onto my tip toe as he leaned away from me. I then took a step back and turned sharply and walked to the middle of the room.

"Ahh yes, their leader. Of course you went there," My voice took on a different flow, stretching out words randomly. "However, that information is unavailable at this time, for reasons I am sure will come to a shock to everyone here." I smirked and looked at the confused faces around me.

"The Dollars are currently going under a rough patch, their current leader has become inactive, has been since In Finiem. There's been talk that there should be a new leader, and that's what the gang is being focused on at this moment. So as an informant who wants all information to be valid, I am not qualified to answer this. There is no leader present right now."

We told Mikado to lay low for a while, telling him what was going to happen after that shit storm blew over. We knew he was going to be doubted, we knew he was going to doubt his own qualifications. He was going to have a lot of thinking to do. We were going to eventually bring him back, or that was the plan. We're always flexible. The needs of the city come first.

"Who was the leader then?" I chuckled darkly and leaned against another desk looked at the head cop.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah...that's a good question." I smirked and rubbed my first two fingers against my thumb. "This information is overpriced, and if I told you, you wouldn't believe me, trust me it's not worth it. I am actually trying to save you some money."

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Where the fuck are you going? We have more questions." I paused and lightly bit down on the inside of my cheek and looked at them.

"Alright, as I said their numbers represent a vast majority of both the teenaged and young adult population. Taking them down is going to be hard because of hormones and shit, not to mention sheer numbers. In my honest opinion you are all being dumbasses for even trying to do this, but then again this will be a fun challenge for me." I spun on my toe, walking out of the building for real this time.

The air was warm as I jumped into the crowd of people who were heading the same direction I was. Looking into the mirror like surface of the building next to me, I saw a familiar face ahead. This face had his head bowed, clearly waiting on me. He peeled off of a building as I turned a corner, walking in step with me. I didn't look up at him. I turned away as he bumped into my shoulder. My eyebrow twitched, so my intuition was right.

"What are we going to do about it?" I asked quietly, slipping my hand into the jacket pockets. I kept my gaze forward as a pair of shuffled footsteps seemed to float above the crowd. I pulled the jacket closer, looking for a certain knife. Not only was this thing warm as hell, but it had so many pockets. It doesn't look like it, but there secret pockets, pockets lined specifically to hold knives. I was armed to my eyebrows in sharp knives. I thought I was happy without having my entire arsenal on my person, but I was so very wrong. My hand slipped into one of these pockets and wrapped around a knife.

"I was going to let you take this one. He is following you after all Katsu-chan," Izaya responded a smirk clearly heard in his tone. I looked up and raised an eyebrow smirking, putting the knife back in the pocket, stopping dead in my tracks. My tail bumped right into me, fucking interns suck at this. I bowed my head and shook my head.

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" the punk exclaimed. I watched as Izaya moved through the crowd disappearing into an alleyway. I turned and smiled at the intern. "Shit."

"Yeah, that's one word you could say here. Another acceptable phrase would be 'oh fuck, I'm dead,' but not in this case. Tell me Jack, how many people live here?" There was a pause as I started leading him toward the west part, Izaya following at good distance, no doubt curious. Normally I dealt with this violently, but not this time. If I hurt him, then I would lose a deal.

The intern shook his head slowly I rolled my eyes and shook my head slowly. "267,787," I started a genuine smile spreading across my face as we arrived at the park, "267,787 people life here. That means there are 276,787 stories right?" I stood on the fountain's brick facing, looking up at the clouded sky, my smile softer than it has been in years.

"Yeah, one story for every person," the intern replied. I sighed and lowered my head, forcing my face into a emotionless scowl. I shook my head and sighed again, pinching my nose. So young, and yet so stupid ignorance had to run out at some point.

"No dumbass, there are more stories than that. You forget about the commuter, the visitor, the tourist, the lost, the dead, don't they all have stories? Those who commit suicide, those who are killed in gang activity. You, me, don't we all have stories. And what's even more amazing is when people interact with each other. Same event, different interpretations, different lessons. It's beautiful!" My voice was light, eyes widened by the passion in my words.

"Why do you ruin lives then?"

"That is only a part of my job. Majority of it is knowing all of these stories. What I do with it is my business. But since you asked... I fuck with people because they're stories get boring. Over 300 thousand of them, after a while they all start melding together. I fuck with people because not only it's fun, but it adds flavor, no two stories are ever going to be the same, I am just ensuring the similarities are even less in number.

"I also love to see people suffer. That look in their eyes when hope flickers out, that makes my heart swell with joy." My tone hadn't changed since I started; in fact the passion had risen. "Then, they have to build themselves up. That is another beautiful moment. You see, I can push everyone down as far as I want and they still build themselves up. Humans are wonderful creatures. Now get the fuck out of here before I decide to fuck your life up."

He turned to leave, I watched him for a moment, smirking before calling out to him. I watched as his shoulders fell, he slowly turned toward me, fear in his eyes. "Get out of this while you still can. There is no possible way you can get all the information you need to pursue this stupid dream of yours. It's dangerous and you will get hurt. Just stop now while you can." I smirked and bowed my head, biting the inside my bottom lip.

I turned and looked through the water of the fountain. People on the other side were laughing, the events from the last gang war all put a memory, already forgotten. Sometimes this city moves too fast. Not fast enough to where I can't keep up, but there are some things I hope people will get stuck on and learn from, and analyze. They don't though.

Seeing who I was waiting on, I jumped down and started walking around the fountain, my hands stuffed in my pockets. My pace quickened slightly as those two people stood out from the crowd, there was one more thing I had to do today. After I do this, I was free to do whatever I want, take a vacation or something.

"Hey!" I called holding my hands out in a surrendering gesture. A blonde exhaled sharply as I looked at his purplish frames, slowly taking the jacket off, folding it and throwing it in front of me. I held out a finger and emptied my pockets, three knives each throwing it on the jacket. I pulled the knives out of my boots, my bra, and threw them on my jacket. "That's all of them."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shizuo growled, showing his teeth. I took a step back, inhaling deeply to keep calm.

"I just want to tie up some loose ends, is that a bad thing?" I sighed and slowly lowered my hands. "I am a fucking flea. I know I am, and I have always been. We were delusional. So, I completely understand why I will have vending machines thrown at me." I turned toward my sister. "I want to teach you some things, just enough to get by, and to help Tom. We had an arrangement, and I won't be able to help now."

I hardened my expression, "I am not sorry for what I did, it was too damn fun, and I am not going to stop. This is the last genuinely nice gesture you will ever see from me. Yuki, I'll text you and I can teach you how I got information on the bastards Tom chases down." I hooked my thumbs in my pants and looked at them, expecting them to leave.

They looked at each other and then at me. "I'm not leaving, the second I reach down for my knives Shizuo will get paranoid. Also, you might want to get far away from this park, both for the sake of the city, and your sanity."

"The flea's here isn't he?" I shrugged. "Tch." He turned and walked away. My sister looked at me, forced a tight lipped smile and jogged to catch up with the blonde. I watched them for a moment, making sure they were off the park's grounds before kneeling down to pick up my knives and putting them where they belonged.

This break was cleaner than I thought it was going to be. These two were the only people I considered friends, and I just watched them walk off possibly for the last time. It didn't hurt, there was no empty feeling. I felt more relaxed if anything, and I knew what was going to happen next.

After shrugging on my jacket, I stood up and moved to the left and pulled a few flick blades in my left hand, the dragon blade in my right. I felt the spring snap again as I readied myself. An amused smile spread across my face as the beat of my heart quickened, my face flushed with excitement. It was about time we got back to this.

I launched myself forward , my feet skidding across the concrete as sparks flew from the knives in our hands. My eyes narrowed slightly, my chin angled up slightly gazing almost lovingly into the rusted brown eyes of Izaya Orihara.

"That was so unlike you Katsu-chan, are you sure that you are up for this life?" He asked as we started walking in a circle, our interlocked knives fell to out sides. I threw a few knives from my left hand, the informant hit them out of the sky, the sound of them clanking in the street behind them caused people to stop walking and watch us in muted fear.

"I was just tying up some lose ends. Seriously I don't see how that's against what we do. People were watching, word will get around. I can't possibly see why what I did was a bad thing. " Izaya answered by copying my move. I simply dodged it, spinning on the platform of my feet, swinging my right arm. I froze inches from Izaya's neck, his knife laying next to mine. The cold of the metal radiated off of the knife.

"I also noticed how you dealt with that intern. Looks like everything is set in place. All we have to do now is wait. Now what shall we do to pass the time?" I shrugged and slowly stepped closer to the informant, laying my head in the crook of his neck. I lightly kissed his neck, I had a few ideas.

Lifting my head, I looked him in the eyes, and then slightly turned my head to look at the frozen crowd behind me. The look of horror on their faces was beautiful. Nightmares were coming true, it was beautiful.

Izaya seemed to notice it too. He wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his chin in my hair. I could feel his smirk. I matched it and turned my head more to smirk at the people around us. Phones came out, pictures were snapped and sent out. This isn't exactly how we wanted our partnership to get out, but it seemed to work. It was the fastest way, making common knowledge at this point all the more common.

"Shall we?" Izaya asked pressing his hand against my side so I could feel the knife casing. His reached down and angled my chin toward him, making it look like we were going to seal the fate of the city with a single kiss. My smirked widened as I stepped out of his embrace and pointed my knife back at him.

"Nah, As much as I love that idea, I have a better one. " Izaya raised his eyebrow in interest. I lowered my arm and took a step forward. "It's a simple test to see who is more agile." I poked his shoulder. "Tag" I turned and ran off, pocketing my knife and climbed to the top of the building, listening to him as he climbed after me.

We might not know what we will do later, what other schemes we will do. What we do know is that people love this place no matter how twisted, torn up it is. No matter how many low lives, jackasses, bastards who live just to fuck with people pass through here. This is our city, and we'll run it how we see fit.

* * *

><p><strong>This took entirely too long to get out, and I apologize. I got into Homestuck. That is literally all I have in terms of an excuse. Homestuck. A note about the people in Ikebukuro, I just googled it so it might not be entirely accurate, but it's in the ballpark...hopefully. If you have a more reliable number send it to me with a source and I'll check into it.<strong>

**So, this is done, after like two and a half years. I don't know I am typing this without looking at when I actually started publishing this story. I think it ended on a nice note. Kind of sad there at the end, but that's life. As for my plans now, I have a few things I've been writing on the side, the sequel for this story, a Darker than BLACK fan fiction I am probably going to start writing on again once I figure out one pretty big detail –the main conflict/problem/quest the protagonist needs to go on ect. I am also writing an original story, and I have another fan fiction on here I need to edit all the same. So, if there is something I didn't tie together, let me know and I will put it in a one-shot or something. If you want more Katsuki before I start publishing the sequel I can write a drabble for you no problem. It might take a while, but it will happen.**

**So, for the last time...Thanks for reading. **


End file.
